


In Body, Mind, and Soul

by Mirrorkirby



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: (it's just a bg character), Accidental Confession, Angst, Bisexual Ignis Ex, Character Study, Dissociation, Flashbacks, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Liberal use of Italics, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M, Mentions of Kray Foresight, Mentions of Remi's alligator girlfriend, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Suggestive Dialogue, Telepathy, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character, Unintentional flirting, Yes. They manage to pine while having a telepathic bond. They're that stupid, mentions of human experimentation, mentions of torture, tags will be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 91,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrorkirby/pseuds/Mirrorkirby
Summary: "How to describe it? Physically, it wasn’t like their bodies morphed into one entity, but it was as if they shared both a mind and soul- like someone had wired their brains together to experience the same sensations, feelings, and the same, single objective. In that moment, Galo and him were one entity, but only metaphorically. He felt Galo, and Galo felt him."----Combining your souls in a giant robot had its repercussions. Though Galo seems excited at the prospect of these side effects, Lio is anything but.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 232
Kudos: 783





	1. Chapter 1

The first instance of their strange connection had reared its head a solid twenty-four hours after the Second Great World Burn. Perhaps the delay was due to the fact that both Galo and Lio were far too preoccupied with rescue operations and their own personal grievances to do much thinking or reflecting on both their physical conditions, and the reality of what exactly they had done together in the Galo de Lion. After all, at this point in time, one could say the two were running solely on a dangerous cocktail of adrenaline, stubbornness, and determination. Both their bodies and minds were numb by the time they had opened a good 70% of the Burnish pods- hands blistered and raw from endless toiling, and Lio's soul shattered from the scattered ash of his kin drifting about the ship. Devastated, he could feel the fatigue and exhaustion of the past week crashing down on his body.

But he couldn’t stop. It wasn’t enough. It was  _ never enough.  _ Nothing could erase the pain his people had to endure, and if easing a fraction of that pain meant ignoring his screaming muscles and the dark spots littering his vision, so be it. This was nothing, in comparison to their past struggles. He was their leader, and no matter what obstacle stood in his way, he refused to relent, and he refused to keep them waiting. The responsibility of their safety and shelter laid in his hands, and he would not let them down.

“Agh, I’m beat,” Galo whined from the pod next to him with a yawn. Without even intending to, the two opened their respective pods in synchronicity, metal groaning and air hissing as the two grunted in effort, muscles burning in exhaustion.

As the steam cleared, the smell of burnt flesh hit Lio’s nostrils, and he felt his stomach roil in grief and disgust.

Both were filled with ash, scattered remains of his brethren lost to the greed of a man drunk on power. Both he and Galo slammed the pods shut, as they were ordered to do with any Burnish remains. They required proper send-offs, after all, and they needed what remained of their bodies for that.

Lio still felt sick, regardless.

From his side, Galo approached with careful strides, and clapped a hand on Lio’s shoulder. “You gonna be alright, Big Boss?” Galo’s tone was light and joking, but Lio could detect the genuine worry lying underneath, as well as the other’s own remorse for the lost lives. After all, Galo was too empathetic for his own good. 

Lio gently shrugged off the other’s touch, not wanting any sympathy or pity in these dire times. Still, his skin felt oddly cold where Galo’s hand had been denied. “I’m not “boss” anymore, now that the promare are gone,” and that was a fact. The reason he was the leader of his people was because his link with the promare was so great- nothing more, nothing less. 

A chuckle resounded through the Parnassus, and Lio met Galo’s eyes to see the latter flashing him a toothy grin. “Dunno how to break this to you, but I think you’re always gonna be “boss” to them.”

_ “Boss!!”  _ Twin piercing shouts flit against Lio’s ears, and despite himself, he perked up, an immeasurable weight he hadn’t even noticed lifting from his shoulders.

_ Gueira. Meis. _

For a moment, Galo looked as though he was about to say a typical “told you so!” remark, but never got the chance to, as two lithe bodies crashed into Lio. Being the twig he was, Lio was hoisted up by Meis in a bone-crushing hug, spun around once for good measure, and then placed back onto the ground, where Guiera immediately joined in to sandwich Lio in between the pair.

“We were  _ so  _ worried, damn you!!” Gueira wailed. Attempting to crane his neck back at him, Lio noted that his face was covered in snot and tears. 

“I’m glad a majority of us survived, but I don’t know what we would’ve done if you kicked the bucket,” Meis agreed, voice startling wobbly. His shoulders shook in obviously restrained sobs.

Feebly, Lio tapped Meis’ back, face turning purple. “Oxygen,” he gasped. Reluctantly, the pair relinquished their hold on the smaller man, for which he was grateful. Guiera took the opportunity to vigorously wipe his face, and Lio himself shook his lightheadedness briskly away, giving a crooked smile at his generals. “I don’t…” He paused, thinking over his words. “I don’t know how to express how relieved I am to see you two alive, really.”

Meis gave an exasperated huff. “The feeling is mutual, boss. You’re a snarky damn runt, but you're irreplaceable to us." At his side, Gueira nodded frantically, snot still trailing from his nose.

Lio smiled warmly at the two, eyes burning with the threat of tears, before he faltered, gaze drifting past his companions (and Galo, standing awkwardly to the side) to see the Burning Rescue captain approaching not too far behind. He instinctively stiffened, still a bit untrusting of anyone other than Galo and… Aina, was it? Lio regarded the man with a neutral gaze as the taller cleared his throat. “These two wouldn’t stop bothering the squad until someone told them where you were. Lio Fotia?”

Lio nodded. 

“Ignis Ex,” the captain introduced himself properly, extending a hand towards Lio. “Thanks for keeping our idiot safe; I know he can be a pain.”

Galo stomped his foot like a child, loudly reminding the two of his presence.  _ “Oi!  _ I’m right here! And I  _ just  _ saved the world, can’t you gimme a break!?”

Without missing a beat, Lio turned his head back towards Galo. “No,” he said dismissively. Galo squacked indignantly, but Lio ignored him, returning his gaze to Ignis. Without even noticing, Gueira and Meis had instinctually flanked Lio’s sides, observing like hawks as their leader joined in a handshake with the Burning Rescue captain. “Your idiot’s a good man. Thanks for letting me borrow him for a bit.” Lio could  _ feel  _ Galo sulking behind him. 

For a ghost of a second, a brief smirk graced Ignis’ face before quickly fading back to neutrality. “I’m aware the Burnish and my division have had bad blood, but I’m hoping that from here on out we can work together to better both the city and the Burnish’s living conditions.”

Uneasiness pooled in Lio’s stomach. “Though that does sound appealing,” he said slowly, carefully. “Do you expect us to immediately trust you? After everything?” Lio truly does want to hope this man is as genuine as he seems, but blind trust has never gotten him anywhere; as a matter of fact, blind trust has only staked him repeatedly in the heart. He learned this the hard way, even as a mere child. 

Behind him, Galo took a few steps forward. “Lio--” he began.

Ignis however, quickly cut Galo off with a single, swift shake of his head. “No, I don’t. But I hope you’ll give us the chance.” Ignis then raised an eyebrow. “But I do think  _ you  _ personally have some buildings to help us repair after your rampage, earlier.”

Lio blanched, a bit ashamed of his earlier- er- dragon extravaganza. He sincerely hopes he didn’t injure anyone too badly in the midst of his blind rage. Of course, his rage  _ was  _ justified- they  _ abducted  _ thousands of his innocents- but the way he handled said rage…

It wasn’t proper of a leader. He couldn’t undo his actions, but he could at least make up for them. “That seems fair,” he murmured, eyes drifting to the side. He shook his head of self-doubts, turning his attention back to his generals. Ignis thankfully took the message and stepped aside, but remained close by. “That being said, are you two okay?”

Gueira and Meis turned to face Lio, but not before glancing at each other in bewilderment. 

“Are  _ we  _ okay?” Meis asked, sounding a bit affronted. Gueira had taken to indignantly crossing his arms and looking down at Lio in disapproval. 

Lio, though, was lost, and furrowed his brows at the pair. “Yes? The Burnish pods--”

“Dude, fuck the Burnish pods,” Gueira said, very gracefully. “We saw you  _ dying!” _

“You were on death’s doorstep,” Meis added.

“At the golden fucking gates.”

“Ringing God’s doorbell.”

“Bringing some goddamn fruitcake as a housewarming gift--”

“Okay, enough!” Lio said sharply, shoulders bunching to his ears. “I appreciate the concern, but I’m perfectly fine now.”

Meis had the audacity to scoff. “Says the one who was encased in ice for- what? A week?”

“Whoa!  _ Whoa!  _ Hang on!  _ Time out!”  _ Galo suddenly shouted, barging both literally and metaphorically into their conversation. “You were encased in ice for a  _ week!?  _ How are you standing up!?” 

Galo’s anxiety seemed to somehow be contagious, for Lio faltered- only a split second- before hardening his gaze. “Does that matter? I’m here, I’m standing--”

“You look like shit, dude” Meis commented, helpfully.

“--And I  _ don’t intend on resting _ until all Burnish are freed from these pods,  _ and  _ their injuries tended to,” he said, pointedly levelling a stern glare at Meis, who looked annoyingly unbothered. 

“Actually,” Ignis chimed in, once again entering the conversation. “That’s the other thing I wanted to discuss with you,” he briefly paused for dramatic effect. “I’m ordering both you and Galo to take at least a twenty-four-hour period of rest before returning to duty.”

_ “What!?”  _ They both yelled in unison, once again. Lio faltered, glancing at Galo; it was a bit unnerving how many times they’ve done that as of late. However, right now, Lio  _ must  _ take care of this nonsense.

“But Captain!” Galo whined. “Everyone else has been working to rescue victims, too! Why’re we any different?”

“That, and I don’t take orders from you.” Lio added, matter-of-factly. “I’m not your subordinate.”

Ignis responded with a weary sigh. “The other Burning Rescue members and volunteers have taken breaks. You two  _ haven’t.  _ Have either of you even had a bite to eat since that huge ship crashed?”

Silence. Galo shifted uncomfortably next to him. 

“As far as I’ve heard, both of you have been through hell this week. Go home. Take a break. Sleep.  _ Eat.  _ If I catch either of you back here looking as you do now, your asses will make  _ fine  _ friends with my boot. _ ” _

Giving a loud groan, Galo kicked a stray pebble into the distance, hanging his head. “Fine,” he acquiesced with a reluctant mumble. He suddenly straightened. “But only ‘cause it’s my job to look after Lio!”

The three Burnish gaped at Galo. 

“Since when!?” Lio exclaimed incredulously. Behind his shades, Lio  _ swore  _ Ignis looked amused by this.

“We’re partners now!” Galo said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He flashed Lio a showy grin, and a thumbs up that almost managed to counteract the bags under his eyes. “Partners gotta look after each other!”

“No,” Lio replied sternly, straining his neck to stare Galo down. “I still have work to do; you’re not taking me any-- where!?” Lio’s authority was promptly shattered when Galo picked him up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

_ “Galo!”  _ Lio barked, attempting to weakly pound at his abductor’s back. It had no effect, he realized in horror, as he felt his energy reserves plummet once his weight was off his own two feet, reducing his arms to useless blocks of lead.

“You two mind me manhandling your boss a bit if it means getting him to rest?” Lio heard Galo say to his two generals.  _ This is ridiculous. _

(Lio was too outraged to notice Galo slightly jolting in surprise at the same exact moment Lio had this thought.)

“Please,” Meis said- the  _ traitor. _

“His favorite meal is boxed mac n’ cheese; treat him good or I’ll steal your kidneys,” Guiera added on. Lio decided to not question the latter part of that statement. 

The world swayed as Galo once again faced Ignis, Lio dangling helplessly over his shoulder. “Where should I take him? HQ or my apartment?”

“Doesn’t matter; just get some rest,” Ignis replied.

The next twenty minutes consisted of Galo walking to his apartment while Lio  _ vehemently  _ protested, trying both reason (which obviously did not work on Galo), and physically trying to escape. 

It was all for naught, however. Soon enough- as he was finally in a state other than working, battling, or nearly dying- Lio felt his remaining dredges of adrenaline bleed from his veins. Though he tried to fight it, his body went limp, his words slurred together, and the world went blissfully dark as his eyes finally shut.

\----------------

Lio awoke on an unfamiliar couch, and in an unfamiliar building.

Needless to say, this rang alarm bells in his skull. He shot up, instantly regretting it when his vision swam and the blood rushed from his head. Groaning, he blinked the black spots from his vision and attempted to squash the nausea building in his throat. He was  _ not  _ in the mood for spewing bile.

“Oh, you’re awake!” A familiar voice chimed. Lio glanced down to see Galo sitting on the floor with his back against the couch, grinning up at him.

“Where am I?” Lio said, urgency put on the backburner in favor of attempting to rub the headache from his temples. “How long was I asleep?”

Galo pursed his lips, taking a moment to count on his fingers before tapping his chin in thought. “Uh, I dunno, but probably a while since the sun's set now. You were dead to the world, Lio.”

“That’s  _ too long,”  _ Lio hissed, panic coursing through his veins. He attempted to stand, only for his legs to betray him. Careening helplessly to the side, the carpeted floor rapidly approached his vision before a pair of arms caught him in the nick of time.

“Whoa!” Galo exclaimed, brow pinched in worry. “You should take it easy; you’re in pretty bad shape.” Gently, he guided Lio back onto the couch, the smaller man having no choice but to sink bodily into the fabric cushions. “I get you’re kind of a workaholic, but if it makes you feel better, those two guys from earlier are covering your work right now.”

Lio frowned and opened his mouth, only to be talked over. “I get it, I get it. ‘That should be me,’ right?” Galo rubbed his neck, while Lio was bewildered by the other practically reading his mind. “Don’t you think I wanna be out there helping, too? I can’t  _ stand _ doing nothing.” Though Lio’s mood was irate at best, he felt a pang of amusement at the statement, knowing that to be all too true. Galo really was an unstoppable force. “But Captain is right; we gotta regain our energy so we can actually  _ do stuff. _ I don’t like it either, but both of us are just gonna have to deal with it.”

Mulling over his words for a moment, Lio internally conceded that Galo had a point. If he couldn’t even stand, what help would he be to the Burnish still in pain? The more he pushed his body to its limits, the more he would simply get in the way; he wouldn’t accomplish anything in this state.

Oddly, Galo shifted a bit, rubbing his forehead in what appeared to be discomfort.

“Are  _ you  _ okay?” Lio asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Mm? Oh, yeah!” Once again Galo grinned. Lio took note that the other man looked much more well-rested and energetic. “I’ve just got this weird headache that keeps popping up; it’s kind of a pain.”

“Weird how?”

Galo squinted his eyes and frowned at the floor, scratching his head in bewilderment. “‘Cause, it’s like… It only lasts for a few seconds and then  _ bam!  _ Gone! Then it just happens again like- I dunno- a few hours later? Weird stuff.”

Tilting his head, Lio mulled over this new information, thoughtful. Has he himself experienced anything like that? Lio has had his fair share of tension headaches, but nothing like Galo was describing. Hopefully it was nothing serious. “I can’t say I’ve had anything like that, but if you feel fine otherwise, it’s probably nothing to worry about.”

Galo jut his lip out in a pout. “Well, yeah… It’s just really cramping my style, though!”

Lio sighed, lamenting that only  _ Galo  _ would describe a headache as ‘cramping his style,’ but he digressed. “Other than that, have  _ you  _ slept? Or were you watching me like a hawk this entire time to make sure I didn’t run away?”

Shaking his head, Galo proudly crossed his arms. “Nope! I got a pretty solid amount of sleep; can’t recover if you don’t let your body rest!” He turned his gaze back to Lio, who was now sprawled across the couch. “I’ve been up for a little bit, though, so I figured I’d keep you company.”

Lio stared plainly at the other. “My  _ unconscious body _ company?”

“Well,  _ yeah.  _ I wanted to make sure you weren’t alone when you woke up.”

_ Ah.  _ Lio felt his heart thud against his ribcage. When was the last time someone did that for him, aside from making sure he wasn’t assassinated in his sleep at the Burnish settlements? It was a foreign feeling, to have one’s well-being cared about in such simple, small sentiments. Galo really was far, far too kind.

Galo rubbed at his forehead once more.

“I appreciate it,” Lio murmured, before letting out a yawn. Despite the fact that he was asleep for such a long period of time, it seemed as though all his body wanted to do was drift back into unconsciousness; it was frustrating.

“If you’re still tired, you should probably go back to sleep,” Galo said, belting out his own yawn. “I’m gonna try to get some more sleep, too.”

Lio frowned. “Both of us were asleep for hours, though.”

In response, Galo merely shrugged. “We gotta listen to what our bodies are telling us. If we’re tired, we’re tired. We should probably eat soon, but we can take care of that later.”

Stomach turning at the thought of eating, Lio grimaced. “I think I’d puke if I tried to eat anything.” It was the truth. Perhaps it was him just confusing hunger for nausea, but eating was the last thing he desired to do right now. 

“Yeah, I get that,” Galo nodded. With that, Galo stood, gently patting Lio on the shoulder twice as he rounded the couch, before pausing, and whipping around to narrow his eyes at the other man. “If you run away while I’m sleeping, I’m gonna be real pissed!” he said, pointing an accusatory finger at Lio. 

Lio’s shoulders drooped with a heavy sigh. “I’ll stay, for now- but I have to leave eventually.”

Studying Lio for a moment, Galo narrowed his eyes further before walking backwards to his room, making an  _ I’m watching you  _ gesture for good measure. His form disappeared into the darkness.

Lio doesn’t remember falling back asleep.

\-----------

When Lio awoke the second time, he felt much better, physically.

For whatever reason, however, anxiety was wound tightly in his chest as soon as his eyes flitted open. Where his heart was supposed to lay was instead a swarm of vipers biting viciously at his flesh, leaving his skin shiny with nervous sweat. It was inexplicable, though; why was he so fearful? Was it his residual instincts of being constantly on-guard as a Burnish? 

No, he was safe here. Should anyone try to attack him, Lio would undoubtedly be able to protect himself with no trouble. That, and he’s sure Galo would get in on the action as well.

_ Galo…  _ His limbs twitched at the thought of his partner, and the pit in his stomach grew deeper.

_ I need to check on Galo,  _ his brain reasoned. Without even questioning where such a thought came from, Lio nodded to himself and stood, pleased to find that his body was mostly back in his control, save for some sore limbs and a parched throat. He stretched, spine cracking and popping a few times, before gently creeping to Galo’s room. Distantly, he wondered if this was overstepping a boundary, but couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Galo’s room was… Well, Lio isn’t quite sure what he expected, but he’s not exactly  _ surprised.  _ There had to be at least four different matoi or firefighting-related posters plastered upon each wall of his room, as well as some figurines assembled neatly on a bookshelf. Lio approached said bookshelf, lips twitching as he noticed the figures were meticulously cared for, but his curiosity also piqued at the fact that there were a plethora of medical books stashed away as well. Not able to resist, he pulled one out at random, flipping idly through to be greeted with diagrams of organs, bones, and muscles. He huffed out an amused breath.

_ Dumb, but at the same time, not dumb at all,  _ Lio mused. Galo Thymos was truly an enigma. He gently put the book back in its proper place.

As for the man himself, Galo was sound asleep. On top of that, nothing was in disarray (other than the strange amount of posters that appeared freshly stripped and stacked in the corner), and nothing stuck out that screamed “danger” to Lio. He frowned, confused as to why he had been so worried, and cursing himself for his paranoia as he made to retreat back to the living room. If Galo was still sound asleep, then it seems he would be left to his own devices for a while. Should he leave and check on the rescue operations?

Then, Galo gave a strangled grunt in his sleep, and Lio froze in his tracks. Not for a second pausing to think over his actions, Lio spun around and drew closer to the other man, leaning over his bedside to observe. Galo’s face was twisted in a pained grimace, sweat beading his brow and hands twitching at his sides. A twang of sympathy resounded in Lio’s chest.

Lio knew a nightmare when he saw one; Meis had them often, usually involving his Burnish awakening. His general aside, most Burnish he had sheltered periodically had nightmares, or even night-terrors- a sick reminder of what they have had to endure. Thus, Lio was fairly adept at both recognizing nightmares as well as consoling people in the aftermath. 

He didn’t hesitate when he moved to gently shake Galo’s arm. 

“Galo,” he whispered. Galo stirred, but did not awaken, and the scrunch of his brows did not subside. Lio huffed, shaking him more insistently. “Wake up,” he spoke a bit louder. Form jolting, Galo’s eyes peeled open before shooting up in bed.

And promptly headbutting Lio in the process. 

The two men hissed in pain, Lio clutching his forehead and crouching on the ground while Galo dramatically rolled around in bed, groaning theatrically. “The hell!?” Galo exclaimed, voice slurred and syrupy from sleep. He fully sat up, staring down in disbelief at Lio, who was now seated properly on the floor and gingerly rubbing his forehead. “O-oi! Ever heard of privacy!? What’re you doing in here!?”

Lio bristled, but managed to reign in his irritation. “I had a bad feeling, so I went to check on you.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “You were having a nightmare.”

Galo fell silent, taking to crossing his legs and arms as he stared down at his rumpled comforter. “So? Got something to say about it?”

“... Why would I?” Lio asked, genuinely confused

For once, Galo had nothing to say to this. He pursed his lips in a small pout, looking indignant, but his attitude was practically daring Lio to say something negative. The soft rays of sunrise fell partially on his face, illuminating his intense, blue eyes. He noted the mental fatigue that lied in the other’s gaze.

“I wouldn’t mock you for something like a nightmare.” Lio paused, internally deliberating how much he wanted to share. “We all have our painful experiences. After our last battle, and our past conversations, you know some of mine, and I know some of yours. Knowing what I know, I would be surprised if you  _ didn’t  _ have the occasional nightmare. Do you really think I’d stoop so low as to mock you for something you can’t control? Do you see me as that cruel?”

Lio has had his fair share of nightmares, after all. His burnish awakening- a snowy, peaceful day in Detroit, turned into a hellscape of flames and screams the very next moment; Freeze Force mercilessly slaughtering and capturing his people he took refuge with, a younger version of himself staring in horror as he could do nothing but observe, and then run; freezing from the inside-out, howling in agony as ice crackled through his veins… Hell would freeze over before he went a single week without at least two or three nightmares. 

He’s learned how to conceal them, though; it’s a necessity.

Galo met Lio’s eyes after a soft exhale of air- maybe a scoff, maybe a sigh. An odd look donned his face, before melting into an apologetic expression. “Sorry; didn’t mean to imply anything,” Galo mumbled. He rolled off the bed, back facing Lio as he cracked his neck and shoulders with a single swivel of his head. “I’ve had them ever since I was little. I don’t like to talk about ‘em much, either. It feels like something I should have gotten over by now, you know?” Lio gave a hum of affirmation, knowing the feeling all too well. “But you know what?” Galo turned his head- a single mischievous, glinting eye meeting Lio’s gaze. 

And with that, the atmosphere changed drastically; fully turning around, Galo struck a dramatic pose, a wide grin splitting his face in two. “Like  _ hell  _ some puny nightmares are gonna stop me! It’s a new day, Lio! And with a new day comes  _ breakfast!” _

Though admittedly amused, Lio held up a single hand before Galo could continue any further “I have to decline.”

_ “Ah!?  _ You can’t rescue people on an empty stomach!” Galo protested. 

Lio shook his head with a sigh. “Ignoring the fact that you practically  _ abducted me,  _ you already let me sleep on your couch; I’m not taking anything else from you. As a matter of fact, I should get going as soon as I can to find my own shelter and resources instead of mooching off of you.” Above all things, Lio detested relying on anyone else. He was independent, and it was  _ necessary  _ that he be independent; he was a beacon of hope for his people, and a beacon of hope was destined to be solitary and relentlessly strong- unshakeable.

Galo, however, was putting his foot down; he leaned towards Lio, giving the other an appraising gaze. “It’s not mooching if I offer though, right? What part of accepting an offer from a friend makes you weak?”

Opening his mouth, Lio readied a retort, only to shut his lips once more.

Knowing he had the other cornered, Galo’s grin turned sly. “I’ll make some pancakes?” His tone was sing-songy in a way that made Lio want to simultaneously flick him in the nose or simply let out a fond, exasperated sigh. 

Pancakes, though… When was the last time he had pancakes? Five years? Ten? It was at least enough time for Lio to forget what exactly they tasted like.

“Actually, when was the last time you had pancakes? D’you even remember what they taste like?” Galo then asked, straightening his spine.

Okay, now  _ that  _ was weird. Galo’s perceptiveness was far more impressive than Lio had thought, it seems.

“You know what? Nope, you don’t have a choice. Sit your dainty ass down; I’m making you some pancakes.” Galo’s voice held a tone of finality. Lio briefly wondered if he could make an escape through one of the windows, before finally letting out a sigh of resignation.

“Fine,” Lio relented. “Just this once.”

Like a teenager, Galo pumped his fist in victory before shoving past Lio into the kitchen. There was a multitude of clattering noises immediately sounding from the direction Galo had sped away in, causing Lio to question if Galo even knew how to cook. 

As he followed Galo’s trail into the kitchen, though, Lio was surprised to see him already cracking eggs into a bowl of dry ingredients, whisking the contents into a sweet batter while humming some nameless tune. It felt oddly domestic, which gave Lio an odd, apprehensive sensation in the pit of his stomach. Was this what mornings were like for normal people? People who weren’t on the run or fighting for their lives? Did such people wake up to the sunrise and their first thought of the morning  _ wasn’t  _ packing their bags and driving far, far away from civilization?

Lio decided to put a rain-check on these ruminations, opting to instead take a seat at the counter.

Like this, Galo chattered away like a pull-string doll, talking about senseless things just for the sake of talking. Despite his trepidatious mood, Lio found himself listening attentively to Galo’s endless stories. Most revolved around Burning Rescue and his coworkers, to which Lio could relate to, regarding his bond with Gueira and Meis. There were both happy stories, funny ones, and ones of frustration. Lio noted how a large portion of them revolved around Galo either messing something up, being teased by his friends, or pushing the buttons of said friends.

It was oddly calming, listening to Galo talk. Lio had assumed that Galo was all energy and no rest, but something about this setting made Lio’s continuously frayed nerves mend- minisculely, of course. He felt himself melt slightly into his seat as Galo’s voice bounced pleasantly about the kitchen; he prepared their meals in practiced motions, the man’s cheery timbre filling Lio’s ears as pleasant aromas began to waft to his nose.

“That smells good,” Lio commented, giving Galo just this  _ one  _ pat on the back as thanks for offering food. Galo gave a hearty laugh in response as he slid two respective stacks of pancakes onto twin plates, showily gliding one across the table to rest right in front of Lio. He set his own plate straight across from Lio, then nabbed some forks and knives for the two of them. Finally, to top the spectacle off, Galo retrieved a bottle of syrup (That was syrup, right? Is that what syrup looks like?) from a cabinet before slamming it down onto the counter, its thud resounding through the tiny kitchen.

“Bon appetit!” Galo proclaimed, pouncing into his own chair before immediately splaying a  _ very generous  _ amount of syrup onto his pancakes. Without further ado, he promptly began tearing the poor breakfast to shreds. 

Lio, on the other hand, proceeded more cautiously. With mechanical motions, he too coated his pancakes with syrup (a much more reasonable amount) before gingerly cutting a small piece off, and bringing it to his nose to sniff. His mouth watered at the delectable aroma, and at once popped it into his mouth.

He had to hold himself back from moaning in pleasure.  _ These taste so good,  _ he thought to himself, eyes nearly watering from euphoria. Frantically, he shoveled piece after piece into his gullet.  _ I had forgotten how great real food was. _

On the other side of the table, Galo swallowed before scoffing and puffing out his chest in pride. “Of  _ course  _ it tastes good!  _ I  _ made it, afterall!”

Lio paused with his fork halfway to his lips, glancing up at Galo in confusion.

_ Did I say that out loud without noticing?  _ He thought to himself, perplexed. He’s not privy to talking with his mouth full, but he supposes it’s a possibility that he lost himself in his meal.

However, too immediate to be a coincidence, Galo went wide-eyed as soon as Lio mused these thoughts to himself, entire body freezing as he stared at other. 

  * _Why… Aren’t his lips moving? Huh?_



Abruptly, Lio dropped his fork and stood in shock, his chair clattering pathetically behind him. 

That... Was  _ not  _ his own voice in his head. What was that? 

No, that was Galo’s voice! He  _ knows  _ that was Galo’s voice! But that couldn’t be possible, right? Is he just imagining things? He  _ must  _ be. 

Although, they  _ did  _ live in a world where just yesterday, Lio could  _ fly  _ using alien fire-beings to propel himself through the air. Is…  _ Whatever  _ this is really that far fetched? 

_ Hello?  _ He thought, tentatively casting a line into his own mindscape.

Like a sick joke, Galo mimicked his previous action, dropping his fork and splattering a copious amount of syrup onto the counter.

  * _Lio?_



His own name echoed within his mind in a voice that was unmistakably his companion’s, and Lio felt both his stomach and jaw drop, dread and foreboding casting a thick, inky film over his mind. 

_ Galo? _

Galo- to his own credit- looked absolutely shell-shocked at this development, which made Lio feel slightly better about his own reactions. He blinked rapidly, running a hand through his hair before shaking his head resolutely and meeting Lio’s shocked expression. “Am I losing it? Hey, Lio- we’re going through the same thing right now, right!?” Galo then asked aloud, obvious hysteria in his voice. 

Anxiety and panic grew evermore in Lio’s gut, but he quickly quashed it back down, attempting to remain composed. He scrunched his brow in thought; Before they jumped to any conclusions, it would probably be best to test this, right?

  * _Test what?_



_ Matoi is weird,  _ Lio thought to himself, resolutely.

In real life, Galo spluttered, pointing an outraged finger at Lio. “Matoi is  _ not  _ weird! It represents the proud firefighters of Kyoto! Show some respect!”

  * _If anything, wearing leather every second of the day is weird!_



Lio bristled. “Leather is  _ comfortable.” _

“Huh!? In what world!?”

Alright, that was  _ enough.  _ Lio scrubbed a hand down his face, collecting his composure. “We need to focus,” he said, a mite weakly. This situation is  _ ridiculous,  _ but at least the two collectively proved they weren’t imagining things.

Galo still looked a bit miffed, however, very obviously pouting at Lio’s matoi comment. At the current moment, it didn’t look like the other was now in  _ any  _ mood to discuss their current predicament. Thus, giving an exasperated sigh, Lio extended an olive branch.

"I wasn’t being serious about matoi; it was the first thing I could think of that would get you to react outside of our heads,"  he reasoned, gently. Galo could get on his nerves from time to time, but the last thing Lio wanted to do was genuinely upset the other; they were…  _ Partners.  _ Maybe.

Galo’s expression visibly relaxed, shoulders sagging as he flashed Lio weak smile. “Glad to clear that up! But you’re right; the hell’s going on?”

  * _Also, I heard that part about being partners! I knew you were a softie!_



_ Shut up. _ The duality of having two different conversations- one in reality and one in their minds- was making Lio’s head spin. Nevertheless, he crossed his arms, eyes drifting to the floor in thought. “We seem to have some kind of…-- I feel ridiculous saying it- but the only thing I feel we can classify it as is telepathy; I can hear your thoughts, and you can hear mine. It reminds me a bit of the promare communicating with us Burnish.”

Looking thoughtful, Galo rested his cheek in his hand, elbow propped up onto the table. Lio has seen this expression on the other occasionally, but few and far-between his usual wolfish grins and pumped-up laughter. It was a welcome change that he, admittedly, wouldn’t mind seeing more often.

  * _Huh, really? I’ll keep that in mind then, Lio!_



Lio scowled at the other, sentimental thoughts promptly whisked away. “Would you get out of my head for  _ five  _ seconds?”

Lips curling up into an annoyingly playful smirk, Galo tapped his skull with a single finger.

  * _I don’t really think it’s something we can control!_



_ “Galo,”  _ Lio growled, his temper rising.

“Heh, sorry- but yeah, I think telekinesis--”

“Telepathy.”

“--telepathy would probably be the best way to describe it. Damn, we can hear each other’s thoughts! How cool is that?” Galo looked genuinely excited at the prospect of sharing thoughts with Lio, so much so that Lio himself felt a pang of guilt at his own disinclination towards the prospect. 

It isn’t just Galo, though. He doesn’t want  _ anyone  _ reading his thoughts. His purpose as a leader was to remain strong and unshakeable, and it was  _ imperative  _ that absolutely nobody saw the cracks in his walls. Those cracks were weaknesses that only  _ he  _ should know about and strive to one day conquer- to erase into oblivion.

Galo’s smile fell, but before he could comment on  _ another  _ one of Lio’s private mullings that he no doubt overheard, Lio steered the conversation once more. “The question is  _ why  _ and why  _ now,  _ though? You’ve never experienced anything like this before, right?”

Jarringly enough, Lio could  _ feel  _ the gears in Galo’s head turning, and for once, he actually questioned whether or not this was part of their… Current  _ connection,  _ rather than simply chalking it up to the two of them being very perceptive of the other’s emotions. 

Galo snapped his fingers in response to Lio’s ruminations. “Yeah, exactly! When we were cleaning up and freeing the Burnish earlier, I couldn’t  _ hear _ what you were thinking or anything, but…” He ran a hand through his hair, appearing frustrated at not being able to articulate his train of thought. “It’s like I could feel your emotions? Like, whenever you were upset, I just  _ knew.  _ And I could kind of get a vague idea of what was on your mind, even if it wasn’t super specific. It was pretty weird, but I thought it was just our burning souls still blazing together!”

Like a puzzle piece, Lio felt something in his brain click into place. Burning souls;  _ merging _ souls to collectively burn out the Promare and cleanse the earth; “Galo de Lion…” He murmured to himself. Carefully, Lio picked up his fallen chair, and seated himself once more, staring resolutely down at the counter with his chin propped up on folded hands. It felt like the answer to their questions was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t quite  _ reach it.  _

Lio jolted when a sudden hand gently grasped his arm, instinctively flinching back before realizing it was- of course- just Galo. 

“I know  _ exactly  _ who we can ask about this!” Galo said, excitement sparkling in his eyes. 

With two showers, two finished breakfasts, and one borrowed, oversized shirt later, Galo tugged Lio out the door and back into the ruins of Promepolis.

\-----------

“Aren’t you two supposed to be resting? Ignis is gonna get cranky,” Lucia said, not even looking up from her keyboard. They were currently in the FDPP truck, where Lucia was keeping watch over different mechanisms as rescue operations were underway. (They seemed to be going smoothly without his assistance, and Lio was silently relieved and pleased).

“We have an issue,” Lio said without any preamble. Truthfully, he wasn’t too trusting of the other members of Burning Rescue just yet, so he eyed Lucia with thinly veiled hesitation. Mere days ago, these were the people who restrained and captured his brethren; they would have to  _ earn  _ his trust.

… Though, it  _ was _ a bit nice to see someone who was actually shorter than him.

“You can trust her, Lio! Also, calling people short is rude.” Galo then said, like an absolute buffoon.

If Lio still had his fire, he would no doubt be spitting it right about now.  _ “Stop  _ reading my thoughts, Galo.” 

Galo opened his mouth to retort, but Lucia perked up, spinning around in her chair to face the two as she flung her goggles off somewhere into the distance. “Juuuust a sec; reading thoughts?  _ Galo _ can read your thoughts? Or were you just saying that metaphorically?” Lucia then paused, humming in disappointment. “Mm, nah- you meant that metaphorically, didn’t ya? Sorry, sorry- just super bored right now.

“No, Galo can quite literally read my thoughts- unfortunately- and vice versa.” Lio wasn’t even trying to hide his disgruntlement anymore as he tapped his foot impatiently on the truck’s steel floors; the soft clanging echoed ambiantly within the vehicle.

“Hey! Whadd’ya mean “unfortunately”?” 

Quickly splitting the tension in the room, however, Lucia’s eyes glinted dangerously. “Oho! That so? Then…” she pointed a swift finger at Galo, nearly poking the other’s eye out. “Quick, Galo! Telepathically tell this guy something he can’t possibly know about!”

Eyes blinking rapidly, Galo complied, tapping his chin in thought.

  * _Fried oreos?_



“The  _ hell  _ is a fried oreo?” He’s had oreos before, but not  _ fried  _ ones. You can fry them? That’s possible?

“ _ Hell yeah  _ you can fry them! They taste awesome!”

_ They sound like they would give me a sugar-induced heart attack. _

  * _Well, if you have a heart attack, I’ll just give you CPR!_



_ No, you won’t, because I will never have them. _

  * _C’mon; don’t knock ‘em until you try ‘em, Lio._



“Geez, alright! Stop intensely gazing at each other like that!” Lucia suddenly groaned, snapping her fingers to jolt the two men out of their internal conversation. Huffing indignantly, she rolled off to the side to snatch up a tablet before returning promptly to them, squinting at them in interest. “So you’re telling me you two dorks can telepathically communicate?”

Temper rising, Lio scowled. “I’m not a dork.”

  * _You’re totally a dork._



“Shut up.”

The room was silent for a moment as Lucia stared at them, obviously weirded out. Possibly taking pity on Lio’s  _ riveting  _ conversational skills, Galo took hold of the explanations, for better or for worse. As Lucia tapped away on her tablet, he explained their resonance in terms of feeling each other’s thoughts and emotions, as well as how this has  _ definitely  _ not happened before, at least not before Lio nearly destroyed Promepolis in his fiery, draconic rage. 

Of course, in authentic Galo Thymos fashion, numerous sound-effects were included in this explanation.

Blissfully, their thoughts were silent for once as the pair of men waited for Lucia’s response. She was silent, eyes closed and crossing her arms in her spinny-chair as machinery idly beeped and whirred in the background. “That giant robot- the one you  _ cheated on me  _ with--’

“Galo de Lion,” Lio gently corrected. Oddly, he was rather defensive about the name, but decided to not analyze this particular behavior. In his peripheral, he saw Galo grinning at him.

Lucia, in juxtaposition, waved off the correction with a limp hand. “To-may-toe, to-mah-toe; you said you ‘combined as one.’ Do you mean that literally?’

Though Galo looked helplessly lost at this train of thought, Lio bit his lip, shifting his weight on his legs uneasily. His usual comfortable leather bit relentlessly into his hips. “Physically? No. However…” How to describe it? Physically, it wasn’t like their bodies morphed into one entity, but it was as if they shared both a mind and soul- like someone had wired their brains together to experience the same sensations, feelings, and the same, single  _ objective.  _ In that moment, Galo and him were one entity, but only metaphorically. He felt Galo, and Galo felt him. 

_ “ _ I felt that too!” Galo chimed in on the tail-end of Lio’s thoughts. However, his smile quickly fell, morphing into something trepidatious. “Does that mean we haven’t, like… Separated?

_ … Oh. _

Lio felt his shoulders drop and eyes widen in realization. No, that was  _ not  _ good. Don’t misunderstand, Galo was a great partner, but remaining bound to him? He doesn’t want-- no, he can’t  _ afford-- _

“Hey, you two! Mind sharing your freaky telepathic thoughts with the poor girl actually trying to help you?” Lucia butt in with a pout. Lio internally jolted, and gave a quick, muttered apology. 

At once, he relayed his and Galo’s hypothesis. Though his explanation was a bit muddled and confused, Lucia nodded vigorously, giving small hums in understanding. “I guess you could say that you two are  _ soulmates,  _ eh?” Lucia said once Lio stopped talking, grinning wickedly.

_ “What?”  _ Lio felt heat creep up his neck. Galo remained silent, save for indignant, nonsensical splutters. He  _ hated  _ how he could physically  _ feel  _ the embarrassment of his partner within his core.

“You heard me!” Promptly, Lucia spun back around to face her monitors, setting down her tablet and then tapping away at light-speed on multiple keyboards. “What other word would you use? Your souls literally combined; thus, soulmates!” For added effect, Lucia made an explosion sound-effect and spread her hands in the air, before hunching back over and resuming her work. “Eh, anyways, problem solved! Now you know what’s up with your telepathy stuff.”

Though stupefied for a brief moment, Galo physically shook himself, excitement building between their joined souls, which Lio  _ frantically  _ pushed back against. “Hear that Lio!?” He exclaimed, looking to the shorter with stars glimmering in his eyes. “We’re soulmates! Isn’t that awesome!?”

Collecting himself before he did something foolish, Lio took a deep breath, before ignoring Galo, stepping forward, and then hunching down to meet Lucia’s gaze at her desk. “The problem is absolutely  _ not  _ solved. We can’t function like this.” He said resolutely. Regrettably, Lio felt a pang of hurt in his and Galo's bond, and met it with quiet apologeticness. He felt guilty about his words- he didn’t want to hurt Galo’s feelings- but it was nothing personal, really. 

Much to his chagrin, however, Lucia merely shrugged. “Well, what do you want me to do about it? I’m not a doctor, I’m a  _ scientist.  _ I mean, if it comes down to it, I’ll help you two, but you should probably be asking someone else.” Lucia’s hands halted for a moment, and she made a small, disgruntled noise. “Though, everyone’s pretty busy with recovery junk, so you’re probably shit outta luck for now!”

Galo shifted a bit on his feet, squinting his eyes and crossing his arms. “So you’re saying…”

Lio felt like the world dropped underneath him as Lucia turned only her head to meet the two mens’ gazes, grinning excitedly. 

“Yep! You two are gonna be stuck like this for a while! Better make the most of it!”

Lio ignored Galo’s calls as he immediately stormed out of the truck.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Lio.

It was frustrating when rage and anger clawed at your skin and one had nowhere to direct it.

Back in the Burnish camps, when Lio was frustrated, angry, or experienced any negative emotion under the sun, he found he liked it best when he channeled those emotions into something productive. Instead of sulking alone in a room or lighting trashcans on fire (like two especially powerful Burnish men he knows), he took to pacing around the settlement with a wound up, agitated energy. It was better to be active and complete tasks than let his anger or grief consume him from the inside out.

Of course, he’s seen the concerned glances of his brethren when this occurs; how could he not?

He knows that people worry about him. He’s not oblivious.

However, it was one thing to notice the worries of others, and another to actively acknowledge them. So, instead of indulging in the comfort of his kin, he did head counts, he visited the ill and injured, he entertained the children, he planned tactics, he mapped areas they could escape to if needed, so on and so forth.

It was better than stewing in anger and accomplishing nothing. In these dire times, Lio couldn’t afford to let his emotions get the best of him. Thus, down, down, down he would bury these troublesome emotions to be dealt with another day. Without failure, he always flattened and pulverized them with a stubborn fist, buried his worries and fears in the depths of his mind, and briskly covered the negativity with his ambitions and goals. 

This was a method he absolutely needed to utilize at the moment- _preoccupation,_ that is _-_ after being _kindly_ informed that his every thought would be broadcasted to a blue-haired cockatoo until further notice. 

… That being said, his rage only flared when he was denied assisting the rescue efforts _again,_ despite being _perfectly fine._

_“It’s been twenty-four hours!”_ he had growled at the Burning Rescue captain, fingers curled into angry fists.

_“And yet, you still look like you got run over by a truck. You’re in no condition to work,”_ he had replied, absolutely unphased.

And now, Lio was left to burn- only figuratively- in his rage and frustration, the debris crunching beneath his boots his only company as he jogged aimlessly within the ruins of Promepolis. The echoing of machinery courtesy of the rescue efforts clanged in the distance, seeming to mock him and his muscles that itched to work _-_ to do _something._ He _needed_ a distraction.

He doesn’t want to think. He doesn’t want to think about Galo. He doesn’t want to think about this _bond._ He doesn’t want to think about what that means for his carefully guarded emotions and inner thoughts. Was everything to be now laid bare between them? No secrets? No _privacy?_ Yes, they may have saved the world together, and saved each others’ lives numerous times, but the fact of the matter is that he hardly knew Galo, and Galo _definitely_ did not know him.

It really, _truly_ was nothing personal, though. Galo is a good person, and Lio concedes that there are much worse people he could be bound to. However, how long would this last? Will he just have to accept the fact that he has to mentally share years of suffering and pain with a man he’s known for little more than a week? 

He doesn’t want this.

Body still exhausted despite his hours of rest, Lio had mercy on his burning thighs as he slowed his jog to halt, hunching over to gasp for breath and hands braced against his knees. Perhaps he could see it as a win that aimlessly running away from the rescue site in outrage had burnt out some of his physical energy; the sting of fatigue in his legs and chest was something familiar and safe to him, as well as the relief of finally letting himself sit down and rest afterwards.

But he still burned, regardless.

Carefully avoiding sitting down in piles of broken glass, he seated himself beneath the overhang of a partially destroyed building, empty of citizens and a mere husk of its former glory. His lungs certainly didn’t appreciate the concrete dust wafting through the air, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. Giving a quiet sigh, he rested his back against the building, eyes gazing up into the stratosphere. 

For a moment, Lio let his spiraling thoughts slow and drift into the distance as he deliberately inhaled and exhaled, focusing on his surrounding: the construction noises already thudding within the heart of Promepolis; the wind howling and carrying their past vices into the given future; his own, measured breaths; the pounding of his heart; the slight tugging he felt in his core that wanted to lead him back to the FDPP truck.

Lio won’t cry; despite being alone in solitude, he cannot allow himself to do such a thing. Instead, he stared blankly at the sky, the emptiness in his chest his only companion for what felt like hours.

As it should be.

\------------------

Galo found him.

This did not shock Lio. Somehow, he knew Galo would be able to find him despite the fact that he himself had no destination when he stormed off into the distance. When he had heard boots crunching against broken glass and rubble, he- again- _somehow_ knew it was Galo, without even looking up from his downtrodden stare directed at the ground. It was almost as though he could feel a string connecting the two of them, growing more and more slack as the other drew closer.

He doesn’t know what to think about this feeling.

Without preamble, Galo sat down next to him, making sure to keep a generous distance between their shoulders, which Lio appreciated. For a moment, the two sat in silence, but Lio could sense the pure concern the other produced within their joined souls. Perhaps he had felt it before as well during his outburst, but his own anger had easily overshadowed it, obscuring it from view like dark clouds looming above an open field.

Lio stared forward with his chin propped up on a single folded knee, the other spread across the hazardous ground. Subconsciously, he took comfort in listening to Galo’s even breaths, counting each rep.

“You cooled off now?” Galo eventually said, voice noticeably softer than usual. 

Despite appreciating the other’s kindness, Lio simmered under the familiar flames of frustration that curled in his gut. “You tell me; you probably overheard everything I was thinking.”

There was a note of displeasure in their bond on Galo’s side, but it was quickly whisked away, replaced with a bit of exasperation. Galo shifted next to him, his ridiculous pants scuffing against the ground. “Kind of? I couldn’t really hear _exactly_ what you were thinking, mostly just a general idea. The bond’s weird like that, I guess.” he paused, no doubt levelling Lio with a sympathetic gaze. “You were really upset.”

Lio hummed, letting his eyes flit shut. Then, Galo didn’t hear precisely what he was thinking this time? Interesting. He’ll remember that. “At least you weren’t bombarded with a detailed essay of my anger,” Lio then said with a sigh. Giving in to Galo’s magnetism, he rolled his head to the side- cheek resting on his knee- and opened his eyes to direct his gaze at the other, who was currently stroking his chin in thought.

“I mean… Essays _do_ suck balls,” Galo conceded. Lio let out a breath of laughter, tense muscles slightly loosening. “I’m glad you’re not going on another rampage, though. You looked pretty pissed back at the truck.”

Frowning, Lio ran a hand through his hair, unknowingly mimicking one of Galo’s habits. “I don’t go on rampages at the drop of a hat; I’m not a violent person,” he murmured. He _isn’t._ Does he truly seem that way to others?

Galo only grinned, however, and nodded once.

  * _I know you aren’t._



For a moment, silence stretched between the two. Idly, Lio observed Galo’s broad chest expanding with each breath, wisps of his hair fluttering in the breeze. Unbidden, he felt twinges of embarrassment at previously lashing out at Lucia and Galo; he had a right to be frustrated, but it was unfair to take it out on others. This wasn’t like him. Yes, Lio can be a touch flippant in his words, but he never enjoyed taking out his anger and negative emotions on innocent people.

“Nah, you’re allowed to be angry. You didn’t ask for this, ya know; neither of us did.” Galo said in response to his ruminations. Lio gave him a sharp glare for once again reading his thoughts, but- taking a deep breath- let the anger slough off of his skin. _Galo isn’t listening to my thoughts on purpose,_ he reminded himself.

“No, but you seemed awfully excited at the idea of us being bound. I had assumed this situation doesn’t bother you,” Lio replied. From Lio’s perspective, Galo seemed absolutely unflappable. Nothing deterred him from his goals, and nothing discouraged him. He could be hot-hotted and be whisked away in his passion, but never enough to have him stray off the path he has paved for himself.

They’re similar, in that respect.

A slight flush of red creeped up Galo’s neck, and he physically shook his head to brush off his fluster. “Well, _yeah_ it bothers me! My head’s like… a _really tiny_ bathtub; nobody else can _fit_ in there!!” Lio scoffed in amusement at Galo’s metaphor, humor slightly curling his lips. “But, I mean… What’s the point in being all bummed about it? There’s nothing we can do for now, so let’s make the best of it!” For emphasis, he flexed a bicep with a mighty grin.

Skeptical, Lio raised an eyebrow. “And what do _you_ think are the positives of this situation?” As far as Lio was concerned, there were no pros he could see. All this bond provided was an invasion of his privacy.

Galo’s smile faltered, and he pursed his lips, squinting at the ground. “Well--! Uh. We could probably use it for rescue stuff? And… Uh...”

  * _Shit, I didn’t think this far. I mean, I guess it’ll let me know what food he likes and stuff? Is he the kinda guy to lie about liking something someone cooked to be nice? Nah, no way; he’s blunt as hell._



_I take offense to that._

  * _Then, maybe we could use it if like, either of us runs out of toilet paper in the bathroom back at the apartment? Lio wouldn’t even have to yell for a roll; I’d be **on** that shit as soon as he realizes we’re out!_



_I didn’t even say I’d live with you._

  * _Oh! And if we watch any movies, I could hear his real opinion if he tries to say it was stupid. Yeah, he’d definitely lie about something like that. We’re watching Bambi and he WILL enjoy it._



_“God, stop._ Even your _thoughts_ are loud,” Lio hissed, rubbing his temples. “I will admit, I was a bit miffed that you could hear every single one of my thoughts word for word while your head seems to be perpetually _empty,_ ” Lio paused, narrowing his eyes at the other. “However, now that you’re actually _thinking_ about things, I take it back. I like you better when your brain is a black hole.”

Galo puffed up his chest and crossed his arms, looking oddly smug. “Oho! So idiots are attractive to you, huh?”

_Unfortunately, it seems that way,_ Lio mused to himself, forgetting that his thoughts are- in fact- being read.

“Buh?” Galo said, intelligently, haughty act dissipating into a cloud of mist. Ah, why did _that_ go through his head, of all things? Strange. Lio scowled, chastising himself.

All too eager to change the subject and ignore wherever _that_ thought came from, Lio cleared his throat. “Anyhow, you do have a point. No matter how irritated I am, this is something we’ll just have to learn to live with for now. We should focus our attention on the rescue efforts and put our own problems aside.” Which is true. Though Lio appreciates his privacy, the safety of his fellow Burnish comes first and foremost. He and Galo can deal with this spectacle once everyone is safe and Promepolis is rebuilt.   
  


Thankfully, this seemed to shake Galo from whatever stupor Lio’s previous comment put him in. He blinked, and grinned. “That’s more like it!” Smile shifting into something less aggressive, he raised his hand for a fistbump, nudging it towards Lio. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re allowed to be pissed and annoyed, Lio, but we’re in this together. You’re not gettin’ rid of me so easily!”

Lio huffed, and with a note of hesitation, reluctantly met Galo’s fist. _I wasn’t planning on it._

“I don’t think I could shake you if I tried,” he said instead. With that, he stood, stretching his sore legs, still a bit miffed of how sapped of energy he was. With the Promare, the Burnish still got worn out, of course- they were human, after all. It seems that being practically comatose for a week did a number on Lio’s energy reserves, however. 

Though he felt a small pulse of concern from Galo, the other man blissfully ignored Lio’s inner musings. Instead, he gave a playful smirk and followed Lio’s example, rising from the ground and stretching his arms across his chest like an athlete. “Nope, you’re stuck with me! So let’s say you and I go take another crack at Captain, huh?”

Lio put a hand on his hip, squinting at the other man. “He already turned me down when I tried to work earlier; I don’t see why he would change his mind in less than an hour.”

Galo was undeterred, however; he squared his shoulders, smiling up at the sky. “I dunno if you’ve realized, but I’ve got an advantage when it comes to the squad!”

Cocking an eyebrow, Lio stared, doubtful. “Is it something about your bonds being as ‘blazing as your burning soul,' or something to that effect?”

“Nope! The reason nobody can say no to me is ‘cause...” As he paused for dramatic effect, Galo’s gaze met Lio’s, and he pointed a cocky thumb at his chest. “I’m _annoying!”_

While Lio buried his face in his hands with a defeated sigh, Galo barked an obnoxious laugh and marched his merry way back in the direction of the rescue site.

Lio found he had no choice but to follow.

\-------

To both his delight and his disgruntlement, Galo actually managed to convince Ignis to allow them back at the site.

_“But if either of you collapse from exhaustion, I’m having Remi lock you in Galo’s apartment,”_ he had said, however. Lio Fotia fears no man, but in the short time he’s known Ignis, he’s certain the Burning Rescue captain would keep good on that promise.

Thus, despite his grumblings, Lio made sure to pace himself. It was bothersome; _he_ was used to being in charge, and thus, even if he felt tired, he would push himself to his limits with no one to stop him. Yes, Gueira and Meis have attempted to mother him, but he always shut them down with fiery glares. If he wasn’t working at 100%, it wasn’t good enough. He couldn’t afford to function at anything less.

Things were different now, though. He’s not in charge, and he has to abide by someone else’s rules. If abiding by those rules means he can tend to his people more, however, then so be it; he’ll play this game. 

Thankfully, by the time he and Galo had been cleared to work once more, all the Burnish pods were emptied, save for the ones filled with ash. Out of the thousands of Burnish trapped and tortured within the Parnassus, around 150 had perished. Lio knows it could be much, much worse, but still, his heart felt like it split in two as soon as Remi read the numbers to him. 

Burning Rescue was unsure of how to proceed with the funeral rites, and thus waited for Lio to tell them how to proceed. As much as it pained him, though, Lio made the decision to- for now- collect the remains as best as they could, organize them- label them with a name, if they knew who exactly had passed- and save the tearful send-offs once everything had settled.

He insisted he be one of the volunteers to collect and contain the remains, no matter how many concerned looks Galo shot him. 

This is how he came to be kneeling on the ground, forearms and thighs covered in acrid-smelling ash, as he painstakingly deposited piles and piles of the deceased into a metal box, using tools provided by Burning Rescue. Aina was his partner in this, while Lucia, Galo and Varys worked on scouring Promepolis for any remaining citizens that may still be trapped under rubble. Remi took control of relocating the surviving Burnish and now-homeless citizens into temporary shelters, and Ignis oversaw volunteers cooking meals for hungry victims, as well as periodically checking up on each team of rescuers. 

Lio wasn’t sure he fit into the label of “rescuer,” but he was at least doing his part. His people deserved as much.

After scooping the rest of his current pod’s ash into his given box, he stood, holding the pseudo-casket as though it were a precious jewel. Though, he supposes it was, in a sense- at least to him. 

“Flames to ashes…” Privately, he murmured a quick respect to his fallen comrade. He had been doing it to each box he filled thus far, and he wasn’t planning on stopping.

With that, he allowed himself a moment of silence before standing and heading to the heart of the Parnusses, where they had been organizing each box. He sighed, feeling the mental toll of the process weigh heavily on his mind, but he could handle it. Nothing less than his best effort was acceptable.

  * _Oi! You’re not pushing yourself too hard, are ya!?_



Lio stumbled, and nearly _dropped the box._ “Galo!” He hissed into the empty air. After a moment, he realized that Galo was, of course, not currently in the same location as him, and he would have to solely communicate with him through the bond.

_Don’t you have citizens to rescue from rubble? Focus on your own job,_ he replied, flippantly. 

  * _Dude, you’re miles away and all I can feel is your super depressed vibes. Switch jobs if you need to._



_This is my duty as former Mad Burnish leader. I’m the one who needs to do this._

Before Galo could respond, however, he was interrupted by another.

“Lio?” Aina called from a short distance away.

If _one_ more person talked to Lio in the next three hours, he was going to bash his head against one of the pod doors. 

Taking a deep, calming breath, Lio continued to the center of the Parnassus and gingerly set down his container in the “unidentified” section, where Aina had already arrived with her own remains. She stared at him with a deep concern knitted in her brows, a smudge of ash staining her cheek and a hefty smattering dusted upon her arms.

“What is it?” he asked as civilly as he could manage. He took out his phone- temporarily gifted to him from Burning Rescue- and typed out a quick inquiry to Gueira and Meis. They were in Mad Burnish longer than he was, so he was mostly relying on them and their correspondence with the other Burnish to identify the deceased victims. That, and they were in the Parnassus longer than he was; they _saw_ who was trapped where.

_Pod No. 5,702…_ He typed in the number and hit send before glancing back up at Aina. He crossed his arms and levelled her with a gaze of authority, letting her know she had his full attention.

Aina shifted uncertainly, before steeling her gaze. “I know we don’t know each other that well, but…” For a moment, she averted her eyes, but then took a step closer to him. “Are you okay?”

_Why_ was everyone asking him that today? Shouldn’t they be asking that about the thousands of Burnish who were quite literally _tortured?_

  * _‘Cause we’re worried about you, Lio. And hey, you were tortured too, you know!_



_Don’t butt into my conversations._

“Just fine,” he clipped, not in the mood to talk. All he desired was to get this current task done before the sun set once more. They had been at it for a few hours now, and with their minimal amount of equipment he and Aina were nearly done; there were just a few more pods to take care of on the upper floors.

Unfortunately, Aina didn’t seem convinced with Lio’s response. She mirrored his stance, feet planted firmly and eyebrow creeping up her forehead. “Really? Because to me it kind of looks like you’re torturing yourself.”

Like a stake through his heart, Lio felt a jab of pain in his chest at her words, unintentionally grimacing at the accusation. Much to his chagrin, his expression must have given this away, as Aina’s disposition then softened. She sighed, relaxing a mite. “Sorry; it just seems a little unfair to me. I get why you want to help with _this_ specifically, but don’t you think that’s a little unhealthy..? Mentally, I mean?”

Ah, now _that_ was confusing. Why exactly would she care about such a thing? Though Lio thought positively of her- especially since she offered to take care of one of the most gruesome tasks alongside him- she had no reason to care for his mental well-being. That, and he was _perfectly_ fine. 

(The nausea brewing in his stomach and throat was entirely unrelated to his current mental state. Absolutely.)

“No matter how I feel, or how well or _unwell_ I am--” he began. Idly, he crouched down next to some of the containers, forlornly running his fingertips across the nameless tops. “--this is my duty. You firefighters know all about duty, yes? These were _my_ people- my _family,_ you could say, even if I had never once met them beforehand. They deserve the presence of someone who knows of and understands their struggles and pain.”

If anything, this impromptu speech only caused the anguished expression on Aina’s face to deepen. It appeared as though she was searching for the right words, mouth opening and closing as she resolutely stared at the dusty metal floors. “I understand, I guess. Well, _no,_ I could never understand how you feel right now, but… The sense of duty… You were their boss, so that means you probably feel guilty over their deaths, right? That you feel like you could’ve done _something_ to save just _one_ more person?”

Lio’s ashy fists clenched, and he felt his own face twist unbidden. Aina smiled sympathetically. “We’re _rescuers,_ Lio. We see people die all the time, and it’s… Pretty much impossible not to blame ourselves when deaths happen, aha!” Her smile turned bitter, eyes growing a bit glassy before blinking hard and deliberately. The threat of tears faded, but the distressed flush on her cheeks remained. 

“Even now, I know Remi and Ignis…-- They're frustrated that they didn’t realize what Kray was doing,” her words turned biting at the mention of the former governor, teeth grit in anger. _“All_ of us are, and I can’t _imagine_ what Galo must be feeling..! If we had paid more attention, maybe we could have stopped all of that- that _hate_ against the Burnish. We could have saved more of your people.” Sighing, she crouched next to Lio on the ground, offering him a soft curve of her lips. “Those feelings are probably tripled for you though, huh?”

For once, Lio was at a loss for words. He stared blankly, mouth just slightly agape, at this woman he hardly knew- this woman who hardly knew _him._ Was everyone on this team incredibly intuitive and empathetic, or was this just limited to Galo and Aina? He can’t exactly imagine having a heart-to-heart with their captain, so perhaps?

He doesn’t… Want to discuss this, though. Whether her speculations are spot on or not, this was something to worry about for another day. 

But…

“Though I’m angry at all we’ve had to endure,” he met Aina’s gaze, directing her an intense, but not unkind gaze. “said anger is not directed at Burning Rescue, or any civilians who were merely ignorant… For the most part, at least. Yes, I’m bitter; I’m still a bit hesitant at working alongside your coworkers, and I’m sure there are citizens who will still detest us despite our names being cleared, but ultimately, it’s not your faults you were led astray and lied to. The Foresight Foundation painted us as criminals, and Kray’s persona was so flawless that you saw no reason to doubt him.”

He rose, nearly pausing to wipe his forehead of sweat, but thinking better of it as he remembered the ashes caked onto his skin. His stomach turned at the thought, but he continued. “That, and you’re now trying to make up for any harm you’ve contributed. You can’t undo any wrongdoings you’ve cast onto us in the past, but at the very least, you’re now helping us. For that, I’m appreciative.”

Aina remained crouching, giving a sad nod of her head. “We really are trying. We weren’t _nearly_ as bad as Freeze Force, but we made some mistakes that we need to fix. None of us plan to stop until all of you guys are safe and comfortable. It’s the least we can do.”

Lio decided he liked Aina Ardebit. Just a small fraction of his burden lifting from his shoulders, he regarded her with an appraising gaze. “If you’re aware of that fact- and if you’re worried about me- then let’s finish up here.” He quickly turned on his heel, marching off to finish the rest of the pods, but not before he saw a brief grin crack the other’s face.

She quickly caught up with his strides, settling next to him in their short trek. “You’re secretly a pretty nice guy, aren’t you, Mr. Mad Burnish Boss?”

Briefly side-eyeing her, Lio made sure his face was one of neutrality. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

\-----

_(“Also, isn’t that Galo’s shirt? You’re like, swimming in it.”_

_He felt heat creep up his neck. “... Be quiet.”)_

\-----

Miraculously, Burning Rescue HQ had survived most of the carnage Promepolis had suffered courtesy of the Parnassus. As such, not only was it the current outdoor site of food provisions being handed out to Burnish and now-homeless civilians, but it was still the location in which Burning Rescue members congregated once finished with their tasks.

Thus, once the last of the Burnish remains were collected and sorted to the best of their abilities, the aforementioned building is where they then headed. On the way, Aina had attempted to make conversation with Lio, but he had politely declined every one of her endeavors. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate it; he simply wasn’t in the mood. As time crawled on, he found that said mood grew darker and darker, heavy waves of grief crashing within his mind.

It was difficult, focusing on anything other than the ash coating his hands. 

Ignis had immediately ordered both of them to take a break indoors as soon as they arrived. Truthfully, it was a bit hard taking the man seriously with a soup ladle and an apron donned upon his person. However, Lio knew better than to argue with him at this point, and begrudgingly abided by the order.

Lio will concede, though, that he did feel a bit odd. On top of the fact that he had just got done _collecting the remains of his kin,_ he found that the longer he and Galo were separated, the more _empty_ he felt. He wouldn’t go so far as to say the sensation was painful, but… Perhaps one could liken it to the tension one feels when trying to force apart two _very_ strong magnets. There was a pull he felt in his very soul that wanted him to close the distance between them, no matter what they were doing or where they were located. He didn’t notice the sensation at first, but as time went on, it only seemed to grow stronger and stronger. 

Thus, Lio isn’t exactly keen on starting a new task until he could discuss this with Galo- _in person,_ that is. As such, it would be in his best interest to stay put for now.

That, and no matter how much he loathed to admit it, Lio _was_ tired… _Mentally,_ that is. Yes, Lio has seen plenty of ashes within his lifetime, but... Never this much. Not _nearly_ as much as this. Not to the point where he can _still_ smell burnt flesh, despite being in that _death trap_ no longer. Not to the point where the pain and grief had become a piercing ringing in his ears. Not to the point where--

Lio blinked, dazed, and he and Aina were indoors, seated upon a lumpy couch. Aina’s lips were moving. When had they sat down? When had they gone inside? He furrowed his brows, thoroughly confused.

Blinking slowly, deliberately, he blearily met Aina’s gaze, brain moving at a snail’s pace. “Sorry?” he asked.

Her face fell further into a worried frown. “I asked if you wanted to use the showers before me,” she said softly, as though speaking to a wounded animal. 

Oh. Lio’s eyes drifted to his dirtied forearms. Right. The ashes. “No, you can go ahead,” he said, without properly organizing his thoughts. Though Aina hesitated, she settled with giving Lio a weak smile before departing, leaving him alone with his mullings.

It was odd; the ash on his skin absolutely felt like a film he wanted nothing more than to violently scrape off, but at the same time, it felt… _Wrong,_ to simply wash his hands of the carnage his brethren endured. Yes, he knew it was illogical to think this way; he was filthy- covered in scrapes, bruises, dirt, and he most likely appeared as though he had crawled out of Hell itself. A shower and a change of clothes would do him good, and yet...

Distantly, Lio registered his mouth rapidly pooling with saliva. Stomach giving a violent turn, he closed his eyes, taking measured breaths.

Like this, time passed. However, for reasons he couldn’t discern, it didn’t _feel_ as though time was flowing by, but Lio knew for a fact that it most certainly was. At some point, he had opened his eyes, staring blankly at his hands as warbled voices passed him by. Some voices were directed at him, but he found himself unable to answer.

He doesn’t know how long he sat there before a single voice once again attempted to pierce through the ringing in his ears. 

“--io? Oi, Lio.”

Lio’s leg twitched, brain attempting to fight through the fog that had settled over his mindscape.

“Hey, you’re kinda freaking me out, man. Can you hear me?”

A hand gently brushed his shoulder, and like an engine sputtering to life, Lio’s entire body jolted with shock and adrenaline as he sucked in a stuttered gasp through his lips. Instinctively, his hand shot out like a whip, snapping his head up as he grasped the wrist of--

_Ah._

Galo was slightly crouched in front of him on the couch, gazing at Lio with a neutral, steady expression. Immediately, Lio loosened his grip, hoping his expression didn’t give away how off-balance he felt.

For a moment, Galo simply stared at him, eyes roving over Lio’s face- paying extra attention to his eyes- before trailing to his arms. Slowly, so as not to spook Lio, Galo took his other hand and gently applied pressure to his inner wrist. “You know who I am? Who you are?” Galo said slowly, patiently. Lio frowned in perplexment, releasing his partner’s hand he had initially grabbed, then curling his fingers into the fabric of the couch. What kind of question is that? Of course he knows who he is.

“Galo Thymos. Lio Fotia.” Lio’s spoke in a mere murmur. His chest flared indignantly at how airy his tone sounded, and made sure to clear his throat, once, twice.

Pleased, Galo nodded. “Okay, cool. You know where you are?”

“Burning Rescue HQ.” Lio wanted to speak in longer phrases, but it was almost as if his tongue refused to cooperate with him, instead opting to sit like a useless chunk of meat in his mouth. 

“What were you doing last?” 

Ah. Now _that_ was an excellent question. Confusion swirling in his mind, Lio’s gaze drifted from Galo’s face downwards, settling on his forearms once more. 

_Hands. Ash. Death._

Right.

(He chose to ignore the minute tremble within his hands.)

“Hey, Lio; look at me.” Galo’s words were uncharacteristically soft, voice wrapping Lio’s form with a comforting swaddle of soothing timbres. With much difficulty- head seemingly weighing a ton- he raised his gaze to meet Galo’s one more. “I’m gonna take you into the bathroom, alright? Just for some privacy.”

Galo offered him a hand, gaze encouraging.

Numbly, Lio rose from the couch without taking the hand, and followed his lead.

\-----

Slowly, Lio felt himself come back into his own body. He remembers sitting down on the bathroom floor with his partner, as well as giving murmured permission for Galo to touch his shoulder. The weight of Galo’s hand on his skin- gently squeezing- was grounding, and it was calming to hear the other man talk. Though he couldn’t exactly register what the other was saying, his tones were soothing and steady- something he could fall asleep to, if he allowed himself. 

Galo’s words came into focus, and Lio attempted to grasp onto them.

“-- really neat looking calico cat. Like, damn, it was a _beauty._ Varys was kinda pissed at first ‘cause I got distracted from work, but eventually all three of us were petting this cat like it was goddamn royalty or something.”

“I struck you as more of a dog person,” Lio said, trying to focus on the consonants and vowels that constructed each word. 

Galo’s hand tensed on his shoulder, and then there was a beaming face leaning into his field of vision. “Hey man, your brain working again?”

_Yes. Maybe._ “At least as much as yours does on a regular basis, which is very little.”

Despite the jab, Galo heaved a sigh of relief. “Alright, we’ve got insults; your brain’s definitely in there.” 

  * _I mean, ouch, though._



Lio’s chest twisted in knots. _Sorry,_ he offered, genuinely. 

Galo only huffed a laugh, however; he scooted in front of Lio rather than sitting beside him against the tiled walls. “Eh, I’m just messing with you. But dude, that freaked me out a little. You okay? Your thoughts were loud as hell earlier.”

Resigned, Lio let his eyes flutter shut. Familiar frustration built inside him, but he quickly tempered it. “Define _‘loud,’”_ he replied, instead of hitting the other with another jab.

Pursing his lips, Galo scratched his head in thought. “You know when something’s bass boosted? It sounded like that. Like- it was kinda like your brain took a snort of cocaine and just had a field day or something.”

A sputtered, surprised huff of a laugh escaped Lio. “Color me surprised to hear the talk of drugs from a firefighter, of all people.”

Galo rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Yeah, yeah. But like, what was _really_ weird is that all of a sudden your brain just eventually kinda went, like… _Dead silent.”_

Lio frowned. “Your thoughts are _always_ pretty silent on my end, though.” And he didn’t mean that as an insult, either. If anything, he sensed Galo’s feelings rather than his thoughts- at least in the short time they’ve had this bond. 

“Well, _yeah;_ that’s ‘cause I’m a do-er more than a thinker. But you? You’ve always got something going through your head. It’s kinda like when you leave the TV on in the background and you’re not _really_ paying attention to it ‘cause you’re doing other stuff, but you can still constantly hear people talking from it. That’s what your head sounds like to me.” His pensive expression fell, morphing into something somber- an emote that definitely did not belong on Galo’s face. “But a while ago things just went _quiet,_ and when I got back here, you were on the couch staring at your arms like some kinda zombie.”

Ah, so that’s what he means. Lio can relent that he definitely _felt_ like a zombie, or something similar, but he hadn’t realized his thoughts had simply _stopped._ If anything, it felt like his thoughts were far too loud and numerous for his own head, and the only way to stop it was to… Shut down, he supposed.

  * _I’m pretty sure that’s some kind of coping mechanism for like, stress and grief. I’m not an expert, but I know some basics about that stuff since we gotta know how to calm people down a little before we can get ‘em to a hospital._



_I wasn’t stressed,_ he protested. What would he be stressed about? Collecting his peoples’ remains? He had no right to break down like a weakling when he had taken the sworn duty of protecting his people- people who were now nothing but piles of ashes. No, he would not allow himself to behave in such ways.

“Dude, do you hear yourself right now? You’re allowed to be upset about that stuff. You’re a leader, but it’s not like you gotta act like you don’t have weaknesses, or something like that.” Galo seemed genuinely upset at Lio’s thoughts, staring at him with deep concern, which... Wasn’t _right._ People _don’t_ make that expression at him. He won’t allow it.

“Actually,” Lio began to counter, gaze smoldering, “I _can’t_ show weaknesses. As far as everyone else is concerned, I _don’t_ have weaknesses. A leader is supposed to be a beacon of hope and guidance for the unfortunate, and if we show any hesitance or shortcomings, it _will_ be noticed. Weakness leads to unrest, and that would put us in _more_ danger.

As for mourning my people? I mourn plenty, but letting it affect my performance and the way I carry out my duties is _unacceptable,_ especially when I was the one who failed to protect them in the first place. Those ashes? I could have prevented them. Hundreds died, and I _let_ that happen.”

And _that_ is a _fact._ There were many mistakes he made along the way- mistakes he should have _predicted._ The ashes on his hands were the consequences of his shortcomings, and he’ll never forgive himself for that. 

  * _He’s shaking…_



Lio felt something inside him _burn_ at Galo’s sudden observation _._ His head snapped to his hands, dirtied with the pain and suffering of his kin. _His fault._ Against his will, his hands trembled, and he glared at them, frustrated at the adrenaline coursing through his veins. This isn’t like him. _Why_ is this happening _now?_ When he should be out and about helping those he’s responsible for?

“Hey, come back here, Lio,” Galo snapped his fingers in front of Lio’s face in an attempt to grab his attention. Lio met the other’s gaze, warm and steady. “Listen, you can’t save everyone. You tried, and that’s all anyone can ask for. Yeah, it fuckin’ _sucks_ that things turn out like this, but we can’t do anything about it now other than mourn, pick ourselves back up, and try to make up for the lives that were lost.”

“Lives that _shouldn’t_ have been lost,” Lio murmured. He clenched his fists, once, twice, relishing in the feeling of his nails biting into his palms.

Galo sighed, hanging his head. “You know what? Yeah. They shouldn’t have. But it’s not your fault. I know it’s gonna take more to convince you of that, but that’s a fact. More people woulda died if they didn’t have you leading them. You literally _saved the world_ with me; don’t you think that counts for something?”

Lio… Didn’t know how to counter that. He furrowed his brow, wracking his brain. It _is_ true that he saved the world- that the entire earth would have perished were it not for his and Galo’s actions. But if he can save the world, why couldn’t he save a hundred Burnish lives?

  * _I don’t think this is going anywhere… Maybe I’ll change tactics._



_I can hear you, you know._

Throwing up his hands, Galo gave him an exasperated look. “Stop that! I’m trying to do comfort stuff!”

“I don’t need comforting.”

Rolling his eyes once more, (the _audacity_ of this man), Galo stood. “Sure- sure you don’t. If that’s what you wanna tell yourself, that’s fine for now.” He offered a hand to Lio expectantly, raising his eyebrows. “Now c’mon, stand up.”

Hesitant, Lio eyes him warily before grasping his hand, and then hauled himself up. He ignored the trembling that wracked his legs. Gently, Galo led him over to the sink, and panic then flared in his gut. Lio wrenched his hand back.

_“No,”_ he said, resolutely.

“Lio, you gotta wash all that stuff off.”

“It’s not _stuff,_ it’s the _literal_ remains of the Burnish I couldn’t save!!” He growled. Part of him wanted to storm out of the bathroom and leave Galo, but something kept his feet rooted to the tiled floor, anger and indignation burning hot in his chest as he had begun gasping for breath in anger.

Galo clasped two hands on his shoulders, glaring hard at him. “And what good is torturing yourself by keeping that on your arms, huh!?” His gaze slowly softened, and he averted his eyes. “I get that you’re hurting, but don’t do this to yourself, okay? If you’re worried about keeping your leader image, then you gotta know that doing this isn’t helping anyone. It sucks, and I know you blame yourself, but it’s not doing any good for you. It’s not gonna bring them back.”

For a moment, Lio simply stared at Galo, tension thick in the air, suffocating his lungs. Slowly, he let the fight drip off of his form- bitter hate for himself and his weaknesses pooling at his feet- at least, for now. 

Galo was right- Lio _knew_ he was right- and yet his brain still screamed at him indignantly, spitting and hurling insults at his already broken heart. How could he let this happen? How could he fail as a leader? How could he figuratively and literally wash his hands of the pain his people endured? The pain that led his people to their demise?

  * _It’s not your fault._



It is. He could have done more; he could have done _better._

  * _Maybe, but the most you can do now is help the people who are still alive._



Why should he face them? They don’t deserve a failure of a leader like him.

  * _You know that’s not true._



…

Lio scrubbed the pain from his skin, Galo’s hand a steady comfort on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I didn't intend for this chapter to turn into Lio having a mental breakdown for 7k words, but it just kinda Happened.
> 
> For those confused, Lio and Galo's telepathy weakens with distance, so it's harder to hear exact thoughts and phrases when they're separated enough. I'll go over more logistics of their bond in the next chapter.
> 
> I feel REALLY bad about Lio having to collect Burnish remains, but like... Someone has to do it. And you Know that he wouldn't allow people to bar him from doing that duty. 
> 
> Also, LET LIO AND AINA INTERACT MORE!! Aina was in the prometech lab too!! She was the one who dumped the two idiots into the lake in the first place! They met! They didn't get any dialogue in the movie so I'm making it my damn self.
> 
> As always, my twitter is @mirrorkirby. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza is eaten, Galo can't sleep, and Lio is confused by emotions.
> 
> HUGE THANKS for the art this chapter; it was drawn by @capirouma on twitter!! Go check her out!

Lio felt more like a human after showering and another change of clothes.

After he had washed his arms of the horrors experienced in the Parnassus, Galo had managed to coax him into spending yet another night at his apartment. Of course, this coaxing involved a _very large_ amount of pushback on Lio’s side.

_“No; you already offered me one night, and I’m not going to continue relying on you,”_ Lio had protested, stubborn as always.

_“Oh yeah? What would your two Burnish buddies think about you sleeping on the streets, huh?”_

There was much deliberation, and Galo had flicked Lio’s nose at one point, but the latter eventually conceded.

Only for one more night, however. 

Thus, after cleaning himself, another shirt was borrowed, far too big on his slender body. A pair of drawstring pants- tightened as much as physically possible- were slipped onto his waist. Though his skin was now clear and he physically felt more alive, the pain in his chest still persisted as he had watched ashes drift down the drain; he couldn’t help the curl of guilt that strangled and constricted his chest, but- resolutely- he held his head up.

_Survive for those who still need you. They’re gone. You must move forward._

As he now stood outside the shower- clean and fresh- he tried to repeat this mantra to himself, but the aching and forlornness still coated his heart like an ugly tar. A sneaking suspicion prodded his mind that this grief would not leave him for a long, long time. 

However, he couldn’t let said grief halt his neverending stride. He would carry this grief with him along his journey, and the burden of his sins will only make him stronger.

Sighing heavily, Lio leaned his hands on the porcelain sink as he gazed at himself in the mirror, a hollow shell of himself met his tired gaze. Idly, he brought one hand up to poke at an eyelid, noting the dark circles underneath. When had those appeared? Did he always have them? Did he always look so _exhausted?_ Unkempt? 

Lio wasn’t one to fuss over his appearance, but it was a bit daunting how _small_ he appeared at the moment. Was this who he was when you stripped away his power? His strength?

A pause, and he frowned at his reflection, straightening his spine. He pointed a stern finger at himself in the mirror. 

“You’re the leader of Mad Burnish, Promare or not. You always will be. You are _not_ weak. You are _not_ frail.”

His reflection stared blankly back; Lio furrowed his brows and let out a weary groan, burying his face in his hands. “God, I’m losing it,” he murmured to himself.

Seeing no point in remaining in this porcelain, thought-provoking _hell,_ Lio shuffled over to the door and swung it open, a cloud of steam billowing into the living room. Padding barefoot onto the wooden floors, he shivered at the temperature change, and glanced up to see--

Galo.

Standing in front of the bathroom entrance.

Holding… Pizza boxes?

Setting aside his confusion for the moment, Lio cocked an eyebrow at the other, who was currently staring at him, slack-jawed and seemingly stupefied. Something strange on Galo’s side fluttered within their bond- something warm and tingling. It wasn’t something Lio could ever recall experiencing.

  * _Pretty._



Lio’s eyes widened at the word that rang through his mind- Galo’s voice- as heat rose on his cheeks. What the _hell?_ Quickly, his expression shifted into one of befuddlement, squinting his eyes at the other.

_Pretty?_

Galo immediately spluttered, grip faltering on the pizza boxes. “You’re pretty!! What the _hell!?_ Why’re you pretty!? That’s not _allowed!!”_ Galo jabbed an accusing finger at Lio, balancing the pizza boxes on one hand. Face beet-red, he appeared almost _insulted,_ practically barking out the words.

He stared at Galo- mouth agape- absolutely fucking bewildered. “I’m sorry, does my face _offend_ you?” He asked, incredulously. What was his _problem?_

Though he was reluctant to use their bond for this purpose, Lio found himself exceptionally curious as to why his partner was behaving this way. He _knows_ a person’s privacy is important, but he was truthfully a bit concerned. It wouldn’t hurt to use this ability they have… On _purpose,_ right?

For the first time, Lio intentionally attempted to read Galo’s thoughts, but found nothing there waiting for him. Galo’s mind was reduced to a pitiful blue-screen, and there was nothing the former could analyze or pick apart. A bit disappointing for Lio, but perhaps it was for the better.

Then, as if his brain had kickstarted like a struggling car, Galo’s entire body jolted, before he gestured wildly to the pizza boxes he held in one hand. 

_“PIZZA TIME!”_ He blurted, face scrunched in embarrassment.

Lio stared. _“What?”_

“Pizza! I got pizza! We’re eating it, and you’re gonna fuckin _like_ it, yeah!?” Giving no further explanation, Galo stomped over to the living room couch and practically _tossed_ the pizza boxes onto the coffee table; he sat, glared furiously at Lio, and then violently patted the cushion next to him.

  * _What the fuck. What the fuck!?_



The mantra repeated in Galo’s head, bouncing between their two minds, and Lio found himself at a complete loss for words.

_… Right._

Deciding to have mercy on Galo and his strange antics, Lio merely shook his head in dismay, sighing. “There’s something wrong with you,” he muttered. Delicately, he approached- feet leaving slight trails of moisture in their wake on the floor- and sat himself next to Galo, who flipped open one of the boxes with a frantic energy. 

However, as soon as the savory aroma of delicious pizza wafted to their noises, both men sagged and sighed, mouths watering. Galo looked about ready to devour the entire pie, and Lio was fighting an internal battle as to whether it would be fair to even indulge himself in this meal. Maybe just one slice would be enough? He certainly shouldn’t have two, no. 

At that thought, Galo froze, and then slowly turned to face Lio, levelling him an intense look. He set his hands on the latter’s shoulders, face drawing closer. “Lio…” His voice was startling serious and heavy, as though he was about to reveal the world’s secrets to the other as the distance closed between their noses.

For reasons unknown, Lio’s heart stuttered.

Before he continued, Galo took a deep breath- inches away from Lio’s face- as though mentally preparing himself for his next words. He exhaled, eyes sharpening. “You _will_ eat this damn pizza, you hear me?”

Lio’s brain resembled that of a car crash simulation. 

“... What?” He asked, finding that question on his lips _a lot_ as of late.

This seemed to spur Galo on further, however. He tightened his grip on Lio. “No! Don’t test me, Lio! I’ll _force feed_ you, if I have to!! You’re gonna enjoy this pizza like it’s the last damn day of your life, and like _hell_ you’re gonna get out of it!”

Lio stared.

And then promptly sputtered into a flurry of muffled, undignified giggles, right in Galo’s face. He gently batted away the other’s hands on his shoulders before hunching over and clutching his sides, trying to stifle his laughter and amusement.

“O-oi! This is serious, Lio! _Lio!”_

But Lio couldn’t hear him. What the hell was _that?_ Acting all serious as though the next doomsday was about to arrive, all over _pizza?_

Stupid. Idiot. 

_Endearing._

  * _Huh?_



Laughter petering out, Lio wiped a tear from his eye with a sigh, not noticing Galo’s perplexment at his last, internal word. He gave the ghost of a smile to the other, eyes sparkling with mirth. “You’re a real gem, you know that?” Lio said, his deep and melodious voice a gentle timbre within their domestic atmosphere.

“Uh.” Lio could feel Galo’s utter confusion, but chose to ignore it.

“That being said, you’re really fine with me eating this?” Lio asked, still a bit hesitant. He wasn’t exactly used to gorging himself on food; usually, it was the children or elderly he gave his rations to. As far as Lio was concerned, they needed it far more than he did. Thus, he didn’t exactly eat… _Much._ It wasn’t that he disliked eating (he loved some Twinkies once in a blue moon), he just was used to giving his luxuries away.

  * _Huh… I guess that’s why he’s so tiny._



Lio narrowed his eyes, feeling the familiar twinge of annoyance that often followed his and Galo’s interactions. “You’re playing a dangerous game with thoughts like that, Thymos.”

Galo practically pouted, crossing his arms indignantly. “No, I’m serious! If you didn’t eat much, couldn’t that have stunted your growth or something? I mean, that makes sense, right?”

_… I suppose that’s a possibility._ Lio hadn’t thought of that fact that he was probably malnourished from being on the run for so long. As a matter of fact, he doesn’t think it _ever_ crossed his mind, at least not in recent years. He had far more important things to worry about. 

“See! I know things!” Galo then said proudly, looking smug. Lio rolled his eyes at the other, idly crossing one leg over the other. “Now,” his partner continued, leaning over to messily rip a slice out of the pie, “let’s dig in! Eat as much as you want!”

Eyes trailing to the pie, Lio’s mouth began watering as spices and grease filled his nose. It smelt and looked… _So good._ But…

Noticing his still-present trepidation, Galo silently studied Lio before ripping out another slice and holding it out to him with a smile. “C’mon! You don’t gotta ration yourself anymore. The other Burnish are being fed by volunteers, and there’s no reason why you can’t eat too.”

Lio frowned, a bit sullen that that _does_ make sense. Sighing solely for theatrics, he reached out and accepted the pizza slice, feeling a sinful amount of grease drip down his hand. Without further ado, he took a tentative bite, cheese threatening to stretch down to the floor.

This time, Lio _did_ groan at the taste. 

It wasn’t as though Lio has never had pizza. When the Burnish were on the run, they had sometimes stopped at fast food and pizza joints as a reward for tasks well-done- if it was safe, of course. It was a nice break from the junk food and canned goods they usually ate.

_This,_ though, was on another level. Who knew pizza could taste so _good?_

He pulled the pizza away from his mouth, a trail of cheese following in its wake.

Then, he heard something wetly slap the ground.

Jolting at the noise and brows scrunching in confusion, Lio turned to Galo, who- with sauce specking the corner of his lips, was blatantly staring at the former, eyes wide and ears red. His pizza laid sadly on the ground, a depressing puddle of grease and cheese pooling across the hardwood floors as his hands hovered in mid air. 

“Galo?” Lio asked. It was odd- Galo didn’t _seem_ like the type to thoughtlessly waste food like that. Did something happen? Was it something _Lio_ did? Lio frowned, and gently prodded Galo’s mind through their bond, intentionally testing the waters once more.

  * _What the hell. Oh my god, what the HELL._



It wasn’t very helpful. 

“Galo,” he repeated, a bit firmer this time. Galo twitched in surprise and blinked his eyes rapidly, gaze darting between Lio’s face and the forgotten pizza on the floor. There was a franticness in his frazzled state, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

Frankly, Lio was a bit worried. 

Then, Galo’s spine shot up ramrod-straight. “I need to use the bathroom!” He proclaimed, unnecessarily loud. 

Though he paused for a moment at the announcement, Lio narrowed his eyes at the other. “... Alright?” He didn’t exactly see the need for Galo to tell him that, but decided to leave it be. Galo was strange; Lio is slowly learning not to question it.

Nodding sharply, Galo stood stiffly, and headed towards the bathroom, gait not unlike a robot striding across the floor. The bathroom door slammed behind him, and Lio heard a flurry of very colorful expletives, muffled by the walls between them.

Was it something he said?

\-----

Deciding to indulge himself- just this once- Lio had inhaled a whopping 5 slices of pizza, feeling sated for the first time in what felt like an eternity. He wasn’t used to the feeling; when was the last time he actually had a full stomach? Though he wracked his brain trying to recall, he came up with nothing. 

On Lio’s second slice, Galo had emerged from the bathroom, seemingly back to normal, if not for the nervousness that fluttered in their bond. If Lio knew one thing, however, it was _privacy;_ he could tell Galo didn’t want to discuss whatever that was, and he would respect that. 

Thus, as far as Lio was concerned, that strange scene never occurred. 

Galo had wound up eating 85% of the pizzas, but Lio didn’t mind- though, he _did_ wonder how the other could fit so much in that stomach of his. What was he? A garbage disposal? 

Nevertheless, the two thoroughly emptied the pizza boxes, and- feeling fatigue finally sag upon their abused shoulders, decided to call it a night. This time, much to his surprise, Galo had tried to insist Lio sleep in his bed rather than the couch. However, as far as Lio was concerned, this was absolutely unacceptable.

_“You’re already housing me; I’m not stealing your bed,”_ he had said, flatly.

Galo had whined and protested, giving a speech as to how Lio deserved a bit of comfort in his life, but eventually gave up when Lio threatened to sleep on the floor out of spite. With that, the two parted- Lio snuggling up on the couch cushions with a spare blanket and a throw-pillow.

It wasn’t bad, genuinely. Lio was used to far worse sleeping conditions, even sleeping sitting up a few times when his body had nearly reached its limit on the run. Compared to those settings, a couch and a blanket were a blessing. The bed offer was tempting, of course, but this was _Galo’s_ apartment. Lio was a mere guest, and thus, the couch is where he will remain, his partner’s passionate speeches be damned.

As his head sank into his pillow, he relished the comfort he felt, his hair splaying delicately across the fabric and his aching neck shedding some of its tension. Across his form, the blanket- though thin- was a comforting weight; it was a weight that promised safety and shelter- things that have almost always been foreign to him.

Like this, his eyes had quickly become heavy with the fatigue of the day bearing down on his shoulders. Though horrors of his troublesome life had flashed quickly across his eyelids, his exhaustion eventually won the battle with his mind, and was met with a cool, dreamless sleep.

However, though he fell asleep quickly, he was awoken when he heard faint shuffling and something drape over his form. 

Running solely on instinct and adrenaline, Lio’s eyes snapped open from their deep sleep, frantic energy pumping through his veins. In one swift movement, he leapt off of the couch- comfortable blankets that cocooned his body rumpling sadly onto the floor- and snatched a foreign wrist in a brutally tight grip. Without even looking to see who his attacker was, he tugged the large, hulking body in close, twisted around, and used the momentum to swiftly knock over and pin the mass to the floor.

Then, his mind finally woke up along with his body. 

Blinking, he finally registered that the large mass was- in fact- Galo, currently face-planted on the floor with Lio twisting his arm behind his back and digging his knee into the other’s spine. He was in _Galo’s_ apartment, sleeping on _Galo’s_ couch. 

_Galo._

He froze, processing this information, albeit very, very slowly. 

“Dude,” Galo then croaked, voice muffled and face smushed into the floor. “You’re _way_ stronger than you look.”

“Shit,” Lio cursed, immediately releasing Galo and scooting back onto his knees, a generous distance away. The latter grunted in appreciation, arm flopping to his side before sitting himself up and rubbing his (now most-likely sore) shoulder. “Sorry,” he tacked on quickly, genuinely apologetic. God, he’s an idiot; what better way to thank someone for letting you crash at their apartment than practically suplexing them onto the floor?

Galo, however, held up a placating hand. “Nah, it’s ‘kay. I know you didn’t mean it, Lio.” Then, he paused all movements before leaning towards Lio, eyes narrowed. “But really, what the hell, man?” he grumbled. 

In response, Lio gave a sigh, crossing his arms. “You don’t sneak up on a man who was on the run for 70% of his life.” If he knew it was Galo, he wouldn’t have done such a thing, of course. However, self-defense is his automatic response to the unexpected, _especially_ when in a vulnerable state such as sleep. It’s how he survived so long while also escaping capture. 

At Lio’s thoughts, Galo sagged, looking apologetic.

  * _Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you like that. Was just trying to give you some extra blankets._



Lio squinted, confused. “Extra blankets?”

“You were shivering in your sleep.” Galo pointed behind the other, and Lio followed his gaze. Upon the couch- some still rumpled upon the cushions and others partially falling onto the floor- were three blankets, two more than when he had started that night.

Lio felt the air punch from his lungs, something squeezing tightly in his chest. _“Oh,”_ he breathed, feeling oddly winded. Upon turning his gaze back to Galo, his partner had brought a hand up to his chest, a perplexed expression smeared upon his face. Did Galo.. Feel that as well?

Internally shaking his head, Lio dispelled the strange feeling. He has to admit, however, that he’s very… _Touched._ It wasn’t as though he was _unaware_ of the new chill creeping under his skin ever since the Promare left; there were simply more important things on his mind that distracted him from this fact. There were better things to worry about than his own, personal grievances. 

He wasn’t aware he was shivering in his sleep, though. Was his body truly suffering that much? Is he _that_ out of touch with his own needs?

Then, mind drifting away from his concerns and confusion, a thought struck him.

_Why was Galo even awake?_

Within the bond, Lio felt a pang of anxiety on his partner’s end, and suspicion and concern grew within his throat. His eyes sharpened, roving over Galo’s face- studying- before he strode towards the other man, stood on his tip-toes, and then grasped the other’s chin. 

He gave a startled grunt, but Lio swiftly ignored it, instead focused on the bags sagging under Galo’s eyes. “You haven’t been sleeping,” Lio said- not a question, but a statement. 

Indignation and defensiveness flaring between their joined souls, a deep frown pulled at Galo’s lips, before he grasped Lio’s wrist and tugged it away. “And is that any of your business?” Galo replied, a sharp edge to his words.

Lio scoffed, wriggling his hands free and crossing his arms. “So now _you’re_ being cagey? How the tables have turned.”

Hurt and fear flared on Galo’s side, and the dangerous glint in his eyes faded. “Drop it, Lio.” His tone was slightly anxious, his intimidating front no longer anywhere to be found, and Lio’s annoyance sharply turned to full-fledged worry.

  * _I can’t let him know about the posters._



The thought echoed in his mind, and Lio let himself sink back onto flat feet, uncrossing his arms and letting them instead fall limp to his sides. _Posters? What posters?_

Galo’s eyes widened, and he groaned, scratching both sides of his head in frustration. “God, _stop._ Look, it’s nothing to worry about, alright? Just-- just go back to sleep, Lio.”

Lio let his tense shoulders drop, eyes searching the others face. “I don’t know what you’re worried about, Galo, but it isn’t like I’ll be angry.”

“No, but you’ll be upset,” he murmured, eyes averted. This… Wasn’t like Galo. Galo Thymos was the textbook definition of loud, kind, and _confident-_ practically overflowing with all three traits. Such an expression- dejected and insecure- didn’t belong on his face. Lio… Wanted to do whatever it took to replace it with the cocky smile he was so used to.

“And why would I be upset?” Lio asked, gently prodding. 

Galo’s lips twisted and pursed, and- much to Lio’s confusion and shock- multiple images and scenes of Kray Foresight flooded to the forefront of his mind’s eye. Off-balance by this new development- as well as the images of this absolute _monster_ of a man invading his mind- Lio physically stumbled, a wave of adrenaline shooting up his spine.

It was quick and hazy- like someone quickly thumbing through a camera roll- but he saw it; Kray’s disgusted face glaring down upon him, imposing form cloaked in shadows; a glimpse of a gun pressed to his back, just within his peripheral; a cold, empty cell; a view of bright red pants with tiny blots of tears slowly wetting the fabric.

Were these… Memories? _Galo’s_ memories? 

The visions faded, and he was left with Galo’s horrified expression staring back at him. 

“You _saw_ that?” Galo asked, voice cracking. His face was doing interesting contortions of a myriad of expressions, flitting upon his eyes and lips at mach speed: sadness, shame, confusion, intrigue, before finally settling on grief. 

As for Lio, though familiar rage festered under his skin like a parasite- consuming his flesh and bones until he was a mere husk- he took a deep breath. Purposefully he reigned in the ugliness of his spite tucked it away in a box, used many times before to bottle up his numerous, troublesome emotions. _No._ He would _not_ become cross. This needed to be treated delicately.

Anger wouldn’t help him here- wouldn’t help _Galo._ This is about Galo, not him. 

And he wanted to help.

Taking another calming, deep breath, he pinched the bridge of his nose, and- ever so slowly- slunk back over to the couch to sit. He bundled up the blankets and shoved them to the corner of the couch, and then, looking at Galo pointedly with a soft and steady gaze, patted the cushion next to him. “Sit. Let’s talk.”

Galo still eyed him with trepidation, uncertainty rolling off of him in waves. Frowning lightly, Lio saw his chance and once again attempted to use the bond, somehow _._ Truthfully, he still was unsure about all of the logistics of their connection, but if he was certain of one thing, it was the fact that- to a certain degree- they could feel each other’s emotions. Thus, it wouldn’t be a stretch to say he could utilize it in some way, right? For Galo’s sake.

Tentatively, Lio reached out to Galo within their souls, sharing with him an air of calm and understanding. _I’m not mad at you. I could never be- not in this situation,_ he tried to convey. Slowly but surely, Galo’s shoulders relaxed, tension easing within their connection, though not completely disappearing; the small wrinkle between his brows stubbornly remained, and a frown was still set deep on his lips.

Thankfully- much to Lio’s relief- Galo shuffled over, and though there was a brief moment of hesitation, he sat next to Lio, but a good distance away. Lio frowned at this, as he was so very accustomed to Galo being touchy and personal. It didn’t _feel_ like Galo Thymos.

However, Lio knew this _was,_ indeed, Galo Thymos; it was simply a part of Galo he had yet to see. This was a side the other tucked neatly away, hidden under multiple layers of cocky bravado and burning passion. Truthfully, he felt honored that Galo trusted him enough to show him this side.

He wouldn’t let that trust be for naught.

Choosing his words carefully, Lio spoke. “I’ve always hated Kray; I’m not going to pretend I suddenly hate him any less to spare your feelings,” he began, unintentionally blunt. Galo’s expression twisted in hurt, but Lio gazed at him intently, keeping his posture relaxed and open. “However, I hated him even _more_ when I learned what he had done to you- how he betrayed your trust. You didn’t deserve that. I hope you realize this.”

Though the anguished wrinkles in Galo’s face had softened, he averted his eyes from Lio’s gaze at the statement, staring intently at his own legs. His hands clenched and unclenched, blunt fingernails pressing repeatedly into his palms. “I don’t wanna talk about a guy who literally tortured you and the other Burnish; I don’t wanna put you through that.”

Lio let out a bitter huff of amusement, curling a single leg to his chest and propping his chin on his knee. “My skin is quite thick, Galo. Yes, the mere mention of his name makes me angry, but I’m willing to put up with it if it means making you feel better; as far as I’m concerned, that’s much more important.”

For a long moment, Galo remained silent, eyes flicking occasionally to Lio’s searching eyes, and then back to the ground, seemingly preoccupied with counting the individual grains of wood in the floor. His thoughts were tumultuous and loud, and Lio failed to pick out any words within the frantic noises. 

Then, Galo scrubbed a hand down his face- sighing, hunching his shoulders, and hanging his head. “It just doesn’t feel real. Ever since my parents died, Kray was like, the closest thing I had to family. Uh, I wouldn’t say a dad, but I guess like an... uncle? Maybe?” He paused, seeming to seriously ponder this specific detail before resolutely shaking his head, looking aggravated.

  * _Ugh! I’m getting distracted._



Lio chose not to comment on that thought, instead remaining patient. Galo’s lips pursed, collecting his thoughts.

“Anyways,” Galo continued, “It’s just-- I feel fucking _stupid,_ you know? This whole time, he was lying to my face, and I never realized. This whole time, he hated my guts and wanted me dead, but I treated him like-- like some kinda _god._ Can you believe that?” 

Simply remaining silent, Lio merely appraised him with a solemn gaze, waiting for him to continue. Galo let out a shuddering breath, dragging his hand through his now-unkempt hair.

“And now I just-- I can’t get it out of my head- when he revealed everything. When he said he hated me. And later, when he wished I was _dead._ How every choice-- every direction he led me in, was just a plot to kill me. And when we came home- uh, _came here,_ I mean- after Captain told us to screw off… I went to my room, and there was just…”

Swallowing harshly, Galo’s words seemed to get caught in his throat, unable to continue. Lio waited, and waited. Although it seemed like the other had more to get off his chest, further venting never came; Galo merely sat, frustration continuously growing on his face, jaw clenched to the point where his teeth audibly ground together. 

Lio thought back to all of the times he’s had to comfort restless Burnish in the settlements, ranging anywhere from small children to the elderly. With that in mind- albeit with a brief moment of hesitance- he slowly, ever so slowly, laid his hand on Galo’s shoulder.

At the touch, Galo froze, and slowly turned his gaze to meet Lio’s- a tinge of surprise tucked just underneath the aggravation that was steadily turning his eyes glassy and red.

“I’m listening,” Lio said, softly. It was a bit… Awkward. He _was_ used to acting as emotional support to any Burnish who needed it, but this felt… Different. Intimate. Hushed. _Galo_ was different. They weren’t two Burnish discussing the fear they felt at what the next day would bring them- whether they would survive the experiments of the Foresight Foundation or not were they captured.

No, this was not something he could fix with confidence and leadership; this was _grief,_ bubbling out of someone that was usually all grins and laughter. This was someone he _knew._

Someone very important. 

Galo drew his attention back to him when Lio felt the other man heave a great sigh, shoulders rising and falling beneath Lio’s gentle touch. Seemingly not as agitated- their bond feeling less like a live wire between their joined souls- Galo let his eyes slide shut, turning his head to face his lap once more. “I had a bunch of posters of Kray in my room- and some other stuff,” he admitted, ashamed. “I had like, newspaper clippings taped on my wall, magazines, pictures of us together- you name it.” He laughed bitterly, arms tensing as he clenched his fists brutally tight. 

“I tore everything down when we got here last night.” Galo’s voice cracked, and he cleared his throat once. “You were dead to the world on my couch, so I guess that’s why you didn’t feel anything through… You know, the soulmate thing. I mean, you _definitely_ woulda felt it; I was really-- I was fucking _angry,_ but- _god,_ I was so _tired.”_ He took a shuddering breath, attempting to collect himself before continuing. “I managed to pass out after tearing everything down, and I felt pretty fine when I woke up, but…” Galo choked on his words, shaking his head.

As easy as breathing, Lio finished Galo’s thoughts. “Tonight, you couldn’t stop thinking about it.” Lio felt a flare of anger rise in his throat; how did he not _notice?_ Their souls are literally _connected._ He should have realized something was wrong before Galo broke down like this.

Galo gave him a sharp look. “Hey, _no.”_

  * _You’re not, like… The “Galo-Thymos-Whisperer,” or something. I’m not gonna let you blame yourself for my problems; got it?_



Lio grimaced. Right; this isn’t about him. No matter how much he wants to beat himself up about it, he was supposed to be supporting _Galo_ right now; he would _not_ throw another pity party for himself. Not now.

_I’m sorry._

Studying him for a moment, gaze intense, Galo then nodded, letting his gaze grow foggy. He seemingly stared right through Lio, unseeing of the world around him. A long silence stretched between them, the lack of light in Galo’s seafoam eyes jarring and heart-wrenching.

“The worst part is,” Galo finally murmured, voice nearly inaudible. “I can’t… I can’t make myself throw everything out.”

Lio’s face twisted in confusion, but Galo’s eyes quickly sharpened, sensing the tension in their bond. “It’s like--” he began to explain, frantic. “I just…” He then trailed off, face falling in absolute dejection. “Throwing everything out would be like… Throwing away the one person I thought was... Fuck-- was _there_ for me. I know it was all fake as hell now, and it’s not like I _wanna_ go back to being ignorant and letting him literally _torture_ innocent people- but, I don’t--”

“Galo,” Lio interrupted, gently squeezing the other’s shoulder. Galo clamped his mouth shut, breath coming in short inhales and exhales through his nose and shoulders nearly bunched to his ears. “You don’t have to process everything at once. For a good amount of your life, he was all you had- at least, I think so, from what you’ve told me.” He looked to Galo for confirmation, and the other nodded, slowly.

With that, he continued, tilting his head in thought for a moment. _Delicate. Be gentle._ “It makes sense that you’re having trouble accepting it- that you want to hold onto the previous image you had of him. I can imagine it’s frustrating, and I… Can _feel_ that you’re guilty--”

_I’ve felt nothing but guilt and sadness from you, ever since you woke me up._

“-- but you don’t have to flagellate yourself like this. You don’t have to get rid of everything right away, no matter how much you want to. You can move on when you’re ready. Don’t expect yourself to rewire your brain at the snap of your fingers.”

For a long moment, Galo stared at him, the tension in the air practically suffocating. However, slowly but surely, the anger bled from the other man, posture finally relaxing- breathing and his thundering heartbeat slowing- before he sank back into the couch. He stared up at the ceiling briefly, neck pillowed against the head of the sofa, before tilting his head to meet Lio’s gaze once more.

“You kinda rock at this, you know?”

Lio squinted at him, drawing his hand back from Galo’s shoulder. “Excuse me?”

Galo grinned, a bit weary, but his usual self flickering through the dark clouds that had been relentlessly encircling him. “The whole comforting thing. Ever consider being a therapist?”

“Galo,” Lio bemoaned, a bit exasperated.

“Dr. Fotia,” Galo snickered, obviously pleased with himself. 

_You’re not slick, Thymos; you’re changing the subject._

Galo stiffened, pursing his lips. 

_… But I’ll allow it._

Heaving a sigh of relief, Galo then dragged his hands down his face for the nth time that night, fatigue palpable and wafting off of his form. “Thanks, Lio.”

“Of course,” Lio replied, gently. “I wouldn’t force you to continue talking about something that makes you uncomfortable.”

Galo huffed, and then smirked at him.

  * _Not what I meant, and you know it. But ‘I’ll allow it.’_



_Dork._

  * _Tightass!_



Lio scoffed, and then allowed himself a gentle chuckle, Galo’s own snickers following not far behind, their joined laughter echoing pleasantly through the apartment. Then, slowly, with small spurts of stifled giggles in-between, their humor petered out. Silence then grew between them- not an awkward one, but cozy and comfortable, like a warm blanket swaddled around both of their forms. It was… _Nice._ Lio could get used to it, admittedly. 

Lifting his leg, Galo nudged Lio’s thigh with his foot. “Hey, tell me about the Burnish settlements.”

Lio quirked a curious eyebrow, and then opened his mouth--

“The happy stuff,” Galo interrupted, pointedly. “The stuff that made you laugh and just kinda forget for a minute about how tough your lives were.”

Brows furrowing, Lio wracked his brain. Did he have such moments? He tilted his head in thought, closing his eyes as a myriad of memories flooded his brain; children playing, Meis running around ass-naked after Gueira set his pants on fire, waking up early in the morning to see the sun caress its rosy fingers over The Waste’s horizon, Burnish refugees huddled silently around an elder as they told tales of the past in whispered, awed tones--

Yes. He had such moments.

Lio relayed countless stories to Galo, the other nodding eagerly along and holding onto his every word like a soft, gentle hymn. He added his own comments, laughing when appropriate and especially seeming quite fond of the stories involving Burnish children. They talked until their voices were hoarse and raw, lounged on opposite ends of the couch and feet brushing against the other’s in fleeting moments of contact. 

Eventually, Lio drifted to sleep within the gentle lulls of their ramblings. It was hard not to, with how _domestic_ everything felt. He can’t remember the last time he felt so at ease in another person’s presence, which was odd, considering he and Galo knew each other for such a short amount of time. And yet, it felt like so much _longer._

He awoke to a snoring Galo half-falling off of the couch, all whilst hogging half of the blankets.

The dark circles bruising his eyes were just the slightest bit softer.

\------

Time passed, and while rescue and rehabilitation efforts were continuously underway, Galo and Lio grew used to their connection.

That wasn’t to say it still wasn’t odd, however; occasionally, Lio still jolted in surprise when Galo directly spoke to him through their minds, especially at a greater distance. It was often when his focus was completely instilled in a single task, unwelcoming of distractions. Thus, when Galo came barreling into mind to remind Lio to eat- _very loudly-_ Lio often responded in annoyance and exasperation. 

Still, he supposed it was rather convenient. When they were assigned on two different tasks- Lio usually checking on the Burnish and handing out rations, and Galo focusing more on reconstruction with Varys- they kept tabs on each other. They were small check-ins that happened daily; Galo had initially started the ritual, and like clockwork, they caught up with one another anywhere from two to three times a day.

Though, perhaps it was more accurate to say they made sure the other was _okay._ Talking to each other helped soothe their restless nerves, even if their conversations were utter nonsense or absolute mundane events that occured in both of their lives. Galo in more than one instance told Lio stories about a _rat_ they apparently took care of in Burning Rescue, and said rat’s numerous misadventures. _Why_ they had a pet rat was beyond Lio, but he would be lying if he said it didn’t entertain him. 

Frequently, he found himself spacing out and fully focusing on their mental conversations when there was a lull in work, letting the world around him fade into a blur. Sometimes- a bit of a worrisome development, actually- the two had occasionally even switched seamlessly between mental conversations and verbal conversations without even registering the change. 

Still, these conversations with Galo were almost always pleasant. Though the other could go off on tangents for hours, Lio found it hard to think of it as bothersome. It was quite relaxing, actually, listening to Galo.

He can’t say the same about the _paperwork,_ however. 

Appointing himself as ambassador for the Burnish community was a job Lio _knew_ would be stressful, but he had underestimated the sheer amount of documents, historic texts, and legal forms he would have to sift through. The fact that Lio never had the chance to receive formal, public education while on the run did not help him decipher all the legal jargon, either, and he found himself begrudgingly requesting Ignis’ guidance on more than one occasion with the task. 

Thus, at the Captain’s insistence, he was gifted a textbook on legal theory that would help guide him through the process and absorb any terms and rules he missed out on learning. Lio was grateful, of course, but he really, _truly_ didn’t enjoy being so needy. It was frustrating how many setbacks he had to make up for with a ludicrous amount of elbow grease. 

However, he’s determined to be the very best at being a leader, even if he wasn’t exactly used to this side of the process. 

Now here he sat, nose buried in his textbooks with a heaping pile of Burnish “criminal” records next to him. In the chair opposite to him, Galo is currently munching on an egg and bacon sandwich with sausage on the side, and other members of Burning Rescue flit about the room who happened to be on shift. 

Gueira and Meis were also allowed within the station, thanks to Lio’s insistence. They weren’t his generals just for show; they knew just as much if not _more_ than he did about Burnish customs and culture. While Lio had been a drifter for a large portion of his life, Gueira and Meis were practically always one with the Burnish community.

He needed them, in order to achieve his goals. He stressed this point to Ignis and Remi, and though the two had reservations at first, they had caved and granted Lio’s request.

Eventually, after reading the same paragraph for the eleventh time now, Galo nudged Lio’s calf with his foot from across the table. Sighing, Lio met his expectant gaze, looking up from his textbook.

_What?_

Galo raised his eyebrows, mouth still full with egg sandwich.

  * _I can feel your brain melting, dude._



Lio squinted at him, insulted.

_Though I’m sure you yourself are VERY familiar with that feeling, I’m perfectly fine. Thank you._

Gently setting down his sandwich and gulping down an almost-too-big bite, Galo crossed his arms with a harrumph. 

  * _That’s just rude; you’re rude, Lio! You’re gonna make me cry._



“Good,” he said aloud this time, without even noticing the change. 

  * _Take a break!_



Galo was glaring at him now, shoulders hunched over the table and lip jutting out in a pout. 

_Over my dead body,_ Lio threw back, stubbornly. 

Then, breaking the playful tension, a sigh sounded behind Galo, followed by a noisy sip of coffee. Galo whirled around, and Lio leaned to the side to see Remi glowering at the two of them with a distasteful expression.

“They’re doing it again,” he announced to the room with a fine note of exasperation. 

Silence. Gueira and Meis peeked their heads over the sofa at what they hoped was the beginning of some entertainment, interest piqued, and Lucia’s tapping on her phone briefly paused.

_“The_ thing?” Gueira asked, voice oddly bitter. “The weird staring contest thing?”

A frown pulled at Lio’s lips, and he leaned back into his shabby chair, crossing one leg over the other. _“_ What are you two talking about?” He wasn’t used to _missing_ something that everyone else in the room was in on. Was he acting strange? Did he do something odd?

Remi looked decidedly unimpressed as he took a bite of his breakfast bagel, bacon crunching loudly between his teeth. “For the past _week,_ you two have had times where you just _stare_ at each other. It’s creepy.”

“Not to mention the fact that they start pulling weird expressions, too,” Meis chimed in.

Ah. So they’ve noticed. Lio knew it was only a matter of time before the others caught on, but he had hoped he and Galo wouldn’t have to to explain their _predicament_ so soon. 

_Are we really that obvious?_ Lio wondered, humming in thought.

Then, like the beautiful, fantastic idiot he is, Galo turned his head to glance at Lio. “Obvious about what?” he asked aloud, expression twisted in confusion. Lio resisted the primal urge to bash his head into the table, if only due to the fact that he could very well break the flimsy thing.

Remi’s eyebrows shot up his forehead, and then sunk and furrowed into a sullen expression once more. _“That._ You two having weird, silent conversations.”

“And you’ve been finishing each other’s sentences,” Meis added.

Remi nodded, peering at the two of them suspiciously. “If it wasn’t complete nonsense, I’d think you two were reading each other’s minds.” He then lifted his coffee cup up to his lips, pausing to let out a soft chuckle. “Hah, imagine that.”

“Oh, we are!” Galo exclaimed, grinning in pride. Lio clapped his hands to his face melodramatically, the action making a resounding _thwap!_ echo through the room.

From the couch, Gueira made a _pssht!_ noise, scoffing. “Nice try; even _I’m_ not that stupid.” He sounded oddly proud of this fact.

  * _Did we… Not tell them? I thought we did!_



_No, we didn’t, and I wasn’t planning on it. It would just lead to bothersome questions._

  * _Oi! They’re not bothersome! Get outta here with your fancy-shmancy words._



_‘Bothersome’ is a fancy word to you?_ Lio shouldn’t be shocked; Galo _does_ have a rather limited vocabulary. 

Galo pouted and smacked his hands on the table, Lio’s documents minutely fluttering at the movement. “Stop being rude!”

_Stop talking outside of our heads._

“Why don’t you want them to know, huh? You embarrassed?” Galo goaded. Lio bristled at the accusation. He was _not_ embarrassed; it was simply none of the others’ business!

  * _Uh, we’re a rescue TEAM, Lio. It’s kinda IS their business if it affects how we work in the field._



Sighing exaggeratedly, Lio threw his hands up, and as a second thought, threw a document in Galo’s face- just for a little extra zest. _“Fine;_ yes, we have a telepathic connection. The firefighting idiot is hellbent on sharing this with the entire Earth, so there- you have your confirmation.”

Silence pervaded the HQ, heavy and thick. 

“He infected Boss with his stupid jokes,” Gueira then said, tone similar to a man mourning a fallen comrade. At his side, Meis wiped a tear from his eyes, tapped the sign of the cross across his chest, and clasped his hands together in prayer. 

Lio scoffed, shooting a pointed look at Galo. _See? They don’t even believe us. There’s no point._

Galo looked betrayed; whether that betrayal was from Lio or the others in HQ, he couldn’t quite decipher. Whatever. He tried.

Then, like a slinking predator- but instead on a comically large spinny-chair- Lucia slowly rolled near the table Galo and Lio sat, phone in hand and expression mischievous. “Weeell,” she drawled, “I hate to break it to you boys, but these two are telling the truth. They came to _moi_ for help, you know.” A wicked grin split her face, sharp teeth glinting deviously, and Lio felt a sense of foreboding. 

“Not you _too,”_ Remi sighed, looking increasingly aggravated the further the conversation trudged on. Lio shared the sentiment, simply wanting to return to his work. 

“Alright, hang on! What if we prove it to you guys?” Galo suggested, frustration turning to excitement at the thought of showing off their bond. The excitement bubbling between their souls was obnoxiously infectious, and Lio- for better or for worse- found it impossible to stay annoyed at Galo.

  * _Aww, see! You LOVE me!_



“Shut up. I’ll do it, but only if it’ll get you to pipe down.”

Meis dramatically flopped his arm over the back of the couch with a groan, looking rather unimpressed. “Aren’t you two taking this stunt a little too far? I expect it from _him,_ but _you,_ Boss? C’mon.”

Practically vibrating in place, Galo waved his arms around, toothy smile beaming bright. “No, we’re _dead_ serious! C’mon, Lio! Let’s show this shit off!” Huffing in amusement, Lio couldn’t help a small smirk from forming on his own face. Fine. Galo wanted to do this? It excited him? Fair enough. The least Lio could do is indulge him, if it would make him happy.

“Tell me something about Burning Rescue I can’t possibly know,” Lio ordered, leaning back further in his chair to kick his boots up on the table, propped up on his textbook. 

Galo’s brows furrowed for a brief moment, before his eyes widened, glancing in Remi’s direction with a devious smirk.

  * _Remi’s girlfriend is an alligator._



“... Do you think I’m an _idiot?_ That can’t possibly be true. Shut up.” Really- Lio decides to play along and this is how Galo repays him? The _nerve._

Bounding over, Galo clasped his hands on Lio’s shoulders and shook him excitedly, the latter’s head swaying like a thoroughly-abused bobble-head. “No, it’s true! I’m not shitting you!”

“Guys, come on.” Remi looked about ready to stand up and leave. Lio shared the sentiment. Of all the lies Galo could conjure, that was his best shot?

Lucia, though, looked dangerously interested. “What’d he tell you? Go on! Spill!”

Lio muttered expletives under his breath and gave a sharp exhale. “That Remi has an alligator girlfriend. How ridiculous is that?”

Much to Lio’s absolute shock, Remi promptly spit his coffee all over the floor like a character out of a cheap sitcom, the liquid dripping down his chin and plopping onto his pants. “Who--!? Who told you that!?” He exclaimed, face turning red in embarrassment. Or, was it anger? Lio couldn’t tell.

Lio couldn’t stop his face from dropping open, mouth agape. “You’re _joking,”_ he said, absolutely stooped. There was _no way_ that could be true. It _couldn’t_ be. What kind of story would even explain that? No, this was some extremely elaborate prank that was intended to make Lio appear foolish.

But Remi’s expression looked startingly horrified, and Lio couldn’t help but buy into this, charade or not. Distantly, Lio heard Gueira and Meis losing their shit on the couch in a wave of obnoxious cackles, but this information was _too good_ to not entirely have his attention. 

Galo, on the other hand, had his hands on his hips, chest puffed out and chin held high. “Told ya.”

Then… If this fact is true…

Well, that makes Lio’s favorite food _a bit_ awkward, then.

“Wait, what? What’s your favorite food?” Galo asked, full attention on Lio while Remi spluttered protests and Gueira and Meis were now crouched on the floor, gasping for breath between their bouts of hysteria.

_Alligator meat,_ he admitted, only just now realizing how odd that probably sounds. 

Blinking once, Galo then promptly burst into horrendously loud laughter, slapping his knee in glee before doubling over and desperately clutching his sides. Lio’s lip trembled, and he promptly clapped his hand over his mouth to stifle the chuckles that unintentionally began spilling from his lips in a cascade of mirth. 

Meanwhile, Remi looked absolutely _scandalized,_ and Lucia smiled serenely, obviously pleased in having her point proved correct. “R-Remi,” Galo gasped, tears in his eyes. He paused for a moment, bursting into another giggle fit before attempting to take a calming breath. “He’s-- he’s gonna eat your girlfriend!” He exclaimed, pointing at Lio before promptly sinking to the floor in hilarity. 

Lio snorted, abs aching from holding back his own giggles, practically curling up into a ball in his chair. 

“L--” Remi stood, glasses askew and hair rumpled. _“Leave Allie out of this!!”_

\----

Once the room calmed down, and Lio subtly wiped tears of laughter from his eyes, the trials began.

Still skeptical, everyone tested Galo and Lio’s connection through a matter of methods, ranging from whispering something in one of their ears and having the _other_ repeat it, having Lio recite the official Burning Rescue code (which Galo apparently knew word-for-word), and other ridiculous spectacles. Lio wanted to be annoyed at the process- to deny participation and go back to his work- but, truthfully… It was a welcome break. 

It reminded him a bit of the antics he, Gueira, and Meis would sometimes get into in the Burnish settlements. While Lio was neck-deep in work, the two would occasionally stir up trouble to provide their boss a distraction- something to take his mind off of the stress and try to coax rare, small smiles from his lips. 

Eventually, everyone was satisfied with the proof they garnered from their “tests,” and they began to shower them with intrusive questions.

_“So, can you two hear each other at ANY distance?”_

They haven’t tested the limits of that just yet.

_“You said you can feel each other’s emotions, right? Pfft! How awkward is that, huh?”_

Very awkward, at some points. Thank you, Lucia.

_“Okay, so, if Big Guy here was- say- jerking off, does that mean--”_

Gueira had an egg sandwich thrown in his face for that comment.

Eventually tiring of the interrogation, Lio had cut off everyone with a very deliberate sigh, massaging his temples. The room quieted from this single action, and Lio felt a small thrill at the thought that he still had power over the energy in a room.

He cracked his eyes open at the crowd of people now huddled around his and Galo’s table, sans Remi who was still seated at the couch. “We haven’t had time to test many of the finer details of this bond. Things have been too busy with rescue efforts, as well rehabilitation for the Burnish and other victims,” he informed them, much to their disappointment.

Lucia slumped her shoulders, face downtrodden. “Awww, you’re no fun. What a bummer.”

“Why didn’t you tell us about this earlier?” Remi interjected, adjusting his glasses coolly. From the side, Meis and Gueira emphatically agreed, nodding their heads in tandem with crossed arms and stern expressions. 

Looking hurt and apologetic, Galo frantically made a series of rapid, mysterious gestures that Lio did not attempt to decipher. “I thought we told all of you guys!! Really!!”

“It’s kind of poetic, if you think about it,” Meis mused, humming in thought and eyes trailing to the skies. 

Always supportive, Gueira slapped his partner on the back, grinning. “Hell yeah! Nothing more poetic than piloting a giant, kickass robot together and then having your souls all mixed up together!”

“I guess you could say they’re soulmates, yeah?”

“Oh _shit!_ Boss has a soulmate! Fuck, I gotta break out the wedding invitations.”

“They’re going to need the _classiest_ of rings.”

Anger rising within his gut, Lio stamped his foot on the ground once, to grab their attention. “Would you two _stop?”_ He quietly hissed, feeling heat prickle the back of his neck.

The peanut gallery promptly snapped their mouths shut, but then, upon seeing Lio’s red face and blazing eyes, squinted at him. 

“Gueira,” Meis said, conspiratorially,

“Yeah, babe?” Gueira replied at a stage-whisper. Lio felt his blood boil, while Galo looked frantically between the duo and his partner.

“He’s _blushing,”_ Meis sounded absolutely _floored_ at this fact, eyes wide and dancing with amusement

“Boss is _embarrassed.”_

Clenching his hands into fists, Lio stood, chair scraping behind him with a loud, metallic squeak. “I am _not_ embarrassed,” he groused, expression growing more sullen by the second.

Bored, Lucia idly inspected her nails before throwing a faux-disinterested glance Lio’s way. “What? Cranky ‘cause you’re soulmates?”

Lio’s face was _on fire._ If he clenched his teeth any further, his jaw would surely fucking _shatter._

  * _Oi, Lio--_



Lucia’s eyes widened at Lio’s expression, and her cheeks puffed up in restrained laughter. “Oh my _god,_ he _is!”_ she then exclaimed, throwing herself back on her chair to cackle maniacally. 

Still seated at the couch, Remi snickered, trying to cover up the action with a poor excuse for a cough. “I guess that’s understandable; I’d imagine being tied to Galo is… Frustrating, to say the least.”

At these words, Lio stiffened, and- confused and delirious at the feeling- offense and what he could only describe as _protectiveness_ brewed within his gut. 

_But why?_ They were obviously just joking. He, Meis, and Gueira did this all the time- poking fun at each other to get riled up. This wasn’t any different, so why did he feel something green and ugly poke at his heart? At someone playfully insulting Galo?

Gueira chuckled, shifting his weight so a single hand rested on his hip. “Pff, yeah. Like, no offense, dude, but do any thoughts even go through your head?” He asked Galo.

Oh, so _that’s_ how it is? No, _forget_ his previous embarrassment; Lio was now angry for an _entirely different reason._

Before Lio could unleash his fury onto the room, he felt a wave of comfort sent his way through his and Galo’s bond, and jolted in surprise at the feeling. Then, to even more of his surprise, he felt a large hand poff atop his head, calloused fingers ruffling his hair.

Seemingly unbothered, Galo simply laughed as he mussed Lio’s locks, addressing everyone else in the room. “Nah! There’s no time to think stuff through; I just gotta _do_ it, ya know?”

  * _You okay?_



Despite the words Galo spoke allowed, Lio could feel worry and concern trembling in Galo’s soul.

Gueira, on the other hand, digested Galo’s words for a moment, before nodding and giving a coy smirk. “I can respect that.”

A bit more forced this time, Galo laughed once more. “Cool! Bye!” Then, not discreetly at all, he moved his hands to Lio’s back to shove the smaller out of the room and in the direction of the sleeping quarters, closing the door behind them.

Lio did not waste any time speaking his mind.

_“Why_ do you let them talk to you like that? They treat you like an idiot!” He hissed. Deep inside, Lio knew he was being irrational. He called Galo an idiot all the time, so how was this different? Was it because _he_ wasn’t doing it? Why did he feel so damn _insulted_ on Galo’s behalf?

Galo gently maneuvered Lio to turn around, grasping him by the shoulders. “Hey man, it’s all in good fun, yeah? They all know I’m not, like, _incompetant._ They say stuff like that ‘cause we’re friends and I know they’re not serious!”

Unclenching his teeth, Lio sagged, narrowing his eyes at the floor. “I don’t like that. It almost feels like they’re taking advantage of your kindness.”

“Oi,” Galo leaned down into Lio’s line of sight. “I can take care of myself, alright? I know I try to see the best in people and that can screw me over sometimes, but it’s not like I’m gonna let my friends _walk all over me_ or something like that. If they piss me off, then I’ll tell them I’m pissed! You don’t gotta decide that for me, Lio.”

Instantly, regret and shame flooded Lio, his cheeks heating up.

Was he _babying_ Galo? No, there was _no way._ Galo is a grown man who can take care of himself, so why was he getting so _protective?_ Where did this come from? Why now? Why does he suddenly have such an innate impulse to defend Galo when he’s insulted, playful or not? This _definitely_ hasn’t happened before. Was it the bond? Is he ill?

Straightening his posture, Galo huffed a laugh of amusement above him, and once again moved one of his hands to pat Lio’s head. Lio jolted at the contact, but oddly, his scalp tingled pleasantly from the contact. _What?_

“Don’t work yourself up over it,” Galo then said. Lio tilted his head up to meet the other’s lopsided smile. “It’s kinda sweet you wanna defend me like that! You really _are_ a softie, huh?” Galo gave a gentle laugh, and retracted his hands, leaving the space they occupied on Lio’s form feeling empty and bare. Without a word, Galo opened the door to the sleep quarters back up and began to exit, but not before grinning at Lio and jerking his head back in the direction of the room they had previously departed.

  * _Let’s go back together!_



With that, Galo left him behind, marching merrily back to the others as Lio stood still as a statue, oddly paralyzed. Dazed, he brought a hand up to place gently atop his own head, his touch a mere ghost of the heat and comfort Galo’s contact had brought him.

“I’m not ‘sweet,’” he murmured to the empty room.

He _wasn’t._

And yet, the odd but pleasant fluttering in his chest remained.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being a bit late! I tried to make it a little bit longer to make up for it. 
> 
> One thing that I think about, like... A LOT, is the fact that Lio is probably so small and skinny because he's literally malnourished. He probably didn't eat much when he was on the run, and gave most of his food rations to other people, because that just... Sounds like something he would do. He's too selfless. He probably got by on eating the absolutely bare minimum. It's upsetting to think about, but it's something I can very well imagine him doing.
> 
> I also wanted to not only study Lio's character in this fic, but Galo's as well. Something I forgot after not watching Promare for a few months- and then rewatching it- is the fact that Galo cried after he was betrayed by Kray. Like, that hit me Hard. Galo needs to be able to talk to someone about this, but I think- similar to Lio- he would try to bottle this issue he has up and try not to let anyone else see it, mostly from the guilt of still holding onto the past image he has of Kray.
> 
> Because like, it wouldn't be easy to just cast away the previous image you had of someone for A MAJORITY OF YOUR LIFE, just like that. This especially rings true for Galo, since he was lead to believe that Kray had saved his life. Couple that with the fact that Galo is incredibly idealistic and likes to see the best in people, I imagine this would be something he struggles with... Badly. 
> 
> I also explored some more facets of the bond this chapter, and I hope that's piqued some interest. I have some further plans, and more details will be explained as this story progresses. If you have any questions about the bond, I'll explain if it won't spoil anything!
> 
> As always, my twitter is @mirrorkirby.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio learns rain is, in fact, cold.

After another brief discussion as well as Ignis being brought into the fray, their next course of action was decided.   
  


Though the group collectively agreed that the limits of Galo and Lio’s bond should be observed through a series of tests, it was decided that- for now- their next step should be to write a comprehensive list of what the duo knew _so far._ Not only would this help them understand and cope with the bond more effectively, but perhaps would lead them to a clue on how exactly to _fix_ this.

After all- though it had been easy to forget in the midst of rescue operations, political and legal headaches, and reconstruction- _that_ is what their ultimate goal was: to cure this infliction the Galo de Lion had bestowed upon them. No matter how used to it the two grew, they couldn’t… _Stay_ like this. 

They had their own lives, and with their souls intertwined, those lives inevitably became interwoven as well, which was unacceptable. What if one of them wanted to move out of Promepolis? What if they had an argument? What if one of them _died?_ What would the repercussions of any of those events be, should such things occur?

Yes; they had to separate. It was for the best.

(Lio didn’t understand why the thought of losing the bond made something tighten in his chest.)

Thus, with those thoughts in mind, Lio took charge of making the list. Galo had offered to help, but when he had flicked one too many paper footballs into the former’s face, Lio had nearly lost his shit, as evidenced by the scathing words he had volleyed his partner’s way in return. 

Thankfully, his saviors had come in the form of Aina and Varys, who had offered to whisk Lio away to a cafe. Obviously, he readily accepted, ignoring Galo’s pouts and puppy-dog eyes.

And here Lio now sat: two Burning Rescue Members sat across from him eating pastries and sipping coffee, while he himself slaved over a smudged and crumpled piece of paper. 

Said piece of paper currently included the following points concerning their bond:

  * **They could communicate telepathically.**



This much was obvious, and was one of the first things they discovered. 

  * **They could feel each other’s emotions.**


  * **They could read each other’s thoughts.**


  * **For the most part, they couldn’t control the previous 2 points.**



Again, this was obvious.

However, then came the more _complicated_ details that had Lio gnawing on the cap of his pen in vexation.

  * **The greater the distance, the harder it became to second-naturedly sense the other’s thoughts and emotions.  
  
**



Truthfully, Lio was still a bit unsure about this point, and he wanted to further test it out. However, he had a good amount of evidence already: Galo’s accounts, how Lio could only pick up vague ideas of Galo’s emotions when they were at different sites, etc.

Mulling over this, he prodded their bond, attempting to tune into the other’s thoughts.

  * _(Bored. Bored. Bored. Where’s Lio? Hungry. Bored.)_



As he suspected; only general thoughts, not complete sentences and ideas. Strange. He continued the list, taking a small sip of his hot chocolate before scribbling once more on his loose-leaf.

  * **To a certain degree, they could influence each other’s emotions.**



They had done this intentionally many times since that hushed, delicate night on Galo’s couch. Perhaps the concept of this was a bit concerning, but he knows that Galo wouldn’t use this maliciously. Lio trusts him.

  * **They experience minor discomfort when separated from each other for too long. Varies depending on distance and time.**



Again, they needed to test this one more. However, even the thought of being separated from Galo for too long made him squirm in unsettlement. He supposes it makes sense; if their souls were attached, it would probably put strain on them if said souls were forcefully pulled apart. It wasn’t unlike a rubber band being stretched to unsettling lengths, actually. 

  * **They could sense the other’s whereabouts, to a certain degree.**



This one was far more subtle than the others, but present nonetheless. Lio had first experienced it when Galo had found him after taking off from the FDPP truck, and though it’s not _especially noticeable,_ the two of them have confirmed that they can somewhat sense the other’s presence before actually _seeing_ them. If Lio could liken it to anything, it was like a thread connecting them that he could subconsciously sense at all times.

Then finally, the most recent and confusing development:

  * **In certain circumstances, they could see ~~memories~~ ~~pictures?~~ mental images projected in each other’s minds.**



Leaning over the table, Varys squinted at the last point as he took bites of his coffee roll. He swallowed and let out a low whistle.

“Dang. Isn’t all of this stressful? Sounds like a lot to have to put up with, but that’s just me,” Varys commented, leaning back into his seat to give Lio his personal space. Truthfully, he didn’t know Varys that well, but he seemed nice enough; the other reminded Lio a bit of some kind of big brother figure.

Brushing a lock of hair behind his ear, Lio tapped his pen idly against the table. “It’s not as bad as it seems,” he replied. Really, it _wasn’t,_ which came as a surprise to Lio himself. Initially, he had great reservations about quite literally sharing his soul with another person, but this thing he had with Galo felt… Natural. Almost as natural as _breathing._

Aina gazed at him from across the table, letting her tea cool. “And you said this has been going on ever since the two of you piloted that giant robot?”

Lio hummed in affirmation, squinting at his list. Was there something he was forgetting? No, he’s fairly positive that’s everything, but why does it feel like he’s barely scratched the surface of this new _thing_ he and Galo share? The frustration he felt at all of the unknown variables made Lio want to burn something, if he still had the ability to do so.

Leaning back in her chair, Aina’s stare now bore holes into the ceiling, as though it held the answers to all of their vices. “I feel kinda bad that I didn’t notice something was up when we were working together last week…” A smile spread across her face. “But! It looks like you guys are handling everything okay, so that’s good!”

Varys nodded sagely, using a napkin to brush pastry crumbs off his face, before speaking. “Yeah, you two are practically attached at the hip. I know you two have a whole- you know- _soul bond_ thing going on, but I dunno if I’ve ever seen Galo look this happy, honestly. ‘S kinda cute.”

Bangs blowing in front of his face with a forceful huff of laughter, Lio set down his pen, instead opting to cradle his chin in folded hands. “I assumed Galo was _always_ happy.”

(At least, _almost_ always. He wouldn’t forget the memories of Galo’s tear-soaked pants in that cold, barren jail cell. Ever.)

Shaking her head, Aina hunched over conspiratorially from her previous position, one hand shielding her mouth from an invisible audience. “I _don’t_ think that’s what Varys means, Lio,” she said, a teasing lilt to her tone.

Lio squinted at her.

“You two… Hrm… You like, _complete each other,_ is what I’m trying to say, I guess.” Varys elaborated, scratching his chin.

Staring in perplexment at the duo, Lio felt his lips drop into a frown. “Well, I would _hope_ so, considering we’re forcefully bound together,” he replied. Wasn’t that the whole point of this bond thing? Their souls have been intertwined, and in more ways than one, they don’t feel complete without the other in their presence. 

Aina sighed, looking exasperated. “That’s _not_ what we mean.”

“Then be _a bit_ more specific, please.”

“Touchy,” she murmured, lips pursing. “Lemme put it this way; I haven’t known you for long, Lio, but I feel like every single time I’ve seen you smile, it’s been because of Galo.”  
  


Indignant, Lio opened his mouth to protest--

But… Was that true? He _has_ been smiling a lot more, but he chalked that up to no longer being in the middle of a never-ending conflict with the world against his people. Then again, he had definitely smiled once or twice when piloting the Lio de Galon with Galo, but it wouldn’t be a stretch to say that was just due to the adrenaline. 

Maybe.

“That, and Galo follows you around the station like a lost puppy,” Varys added on with a chuckle. 

Lio scowled at the two of them, _especially_ when Aina’s own giggles joined Varys’ laughter. “That’s not true,” he protested. And even if it was, the bond just makes it more comfortable for them to be in each other’s presence. It was _just_ the bond- nothing more. 

“And you two are even roomies, now!” Aina giggled, hand pressed teasingly to her lips. She looked far too mischievous for Lio’s liking.  
  


“We’re not _roomies,”_ Lio protested. “This… _Thing--_ it’s temporary. I’m only staying at his apartment until I can find my own place. The bastard won’t let me leave unless he knows I have a roof over my head,” he tacks the last part on bitterly, as though having a stable form of shelter was an inconvenience.

Him and Aina engaged in a brief staring contest, Lio utilizing his authoritative glare to its full potential, while Varys looked incredibly awkward to the side. After a moment, the large man merely shrugged before pulling out his phone and ignoring the spectacle.

Eventually, Aina finally relented, waving her hand dismissively . “Fine, fine! Keep lying to yourself, Lio. More importantly,” She reached over and spun around his paper, eyeing the list he had drawn up. “Some of these things are a little… Concerning, don’t you think?” As an example, she tapped one of the points with her finger. “Like this one: you guys get _physically uncomfortable_ when you’re not near each other?”

Lio pointedly slapped a hand on his list and slowly slid it back to his end of the table. “It’s more complicated than that,” he explained. Varys and Aina (the former promptly pocketing his phone as he was roped back into the conversation) gazed at him intently, waiting for an explanation, and he sighed. “It depends on how _long_ we’re away from each other, and how great the distance is. Even then, we _still_ don’t know all the variables of this--”

  * _Dude, when are you coming back? I’m bored as hell._



Lio paused abruptly mid-sentence with no warning to his tablemates, staring into space as he focused on answering.

_I’m in the middle of a conversation, Galo._

  * _Ohh, right! With Aina and Varys,_ _right? I forgot you’re with them. Tell them I said hi!_



“--Galo says hi. As I was saying,” he continued, ignoring the twin owlish stares at the other end of the table, “we still don’t know all the variables related to that part of the bond, so we should… Probably test it, at some point,” even though the thought of it makes his stomach turn. It sounds exceedingly unpleasant for reasons unbeknownst to him, but he’s willing to put up with some discomfort if it means knowing the limits of the bond better, as well as learning how to better deal with it. 

There was a pervading silence in the air, and Lio snapped back to reality to still see Varys and Aina staring at him. He gave them a blank, confused gaze. “What?” he asked.

Aina shook herself. “Um, nothing! How would you two go about testing that? Just… Stay apart for a while? If it makes you uncomfortable, wouldn’t that be dangerous to do? Like, what if it actually starts _hurting?”_

“Then we’ll stop the test and get back together,” he replied with a single-shoulder shrug, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Varys’ mouth twisted into a worried frown. “I think what Aina’s gettin’ at is that you shouldn’t do these ‘tests’ if it comes with a risk of hurting you. I get that you two probably know your limits or whatever, but don’t push it, alright?”

Aina nodded, brows scrunched in concern, before her expression lightened in curiosity. “Also, do you two _always_ do that?” She asked.

Lio leaned his cheek onto one fist, raising an eyebrow. 

“When you talked to Galo just a couple of seconds ago, you like, _seriously_ spaced out. Is it always like that, or..?” She elaborated.

Ah. _That’s_ what she was talking about. Was that how it always looked like to outsiders? Pondering this for a moment, Lio chewed on his lip before responding. “I don’t think so. It’s just a bit harder to talk directly to each other at greater distances, so we have to focus our attention more.”

Varys snorted. “Heh, you’re like a pair of satellite dishes!”

“... I guess you’re not wrong,” Lio muttered in admittance, picking his head back up to continue sipping at his cocoa. He’s always enjoyed hot beverages, but he now has a whole new appreciation for them since the Promare left. The warmth that seeped into his chest with each sip felt familiar and safe.

As thick dark clouds began blotting out the blue sky and snuffing the sunshine, a thunderclap resounded in the distance, causing the trio to swivel their heads to the heavens. Around them, other customers grumbled in annoyance before packing away their laptops and shuffling out the door, raincoats zipped up to their chins in preparation for a storm.

Lio frowned. “Is there supposed to be rain?” He asked his tablemates. Truthfully, he should get into the habit using his FDPP-issued phone regularly, but it’s been so long since he’s actually _had_ one at his disposal. Though it would be in his best interest to actively check the forecast each morning- if only to get Galo to stop hounding him for not wearing a jacket- he finds the ritual a bit hard to fall into. 

Aina nodded in response to Lio’s inquiry, and with an inhale of preparation, tipped back her mug of tea and downed the rest of her drink in a few gulps. Varys stared in shock. 

“Hey now, are you _trying_ to burn your tongue off!?” He sputtered.

Slamming her mug down on the table as though it were a glass of alcohol, her face twisted into a grimance, flushed bright red from the heat. “I didn’t get this in a to-go cup and I don’t like wasting food. We need to get going.”

Varys gave her a reprimanding expression- looking as though he were about to chide her- but relented with a weary sigh. With an exasperated shake of his head, he shrugged on his coat that had been laid atop his chair’s backrest. “Yeah, you’re right; we should get home before it starts pouring. You need a ride, Fotia?”

Lio shook his head slowly, gaze drifting back down to his list. “I’m staying for a bit.” He could use some alone time- not just from Galo, but from others in general. That, and this hot chocolate was awfully delicious; he wanted to savor the sweet flavor, childish as it may be. 

Eyebrows shooting up her forehead, Aina flashed him an incredulous look. “So, you’re going to risk getting caught in the pouring rain?”

Why does _everyone_ insist on treating him as though he has no common sense? “I can handle myself,” he shot back, stubborn as always. Rain is no big deal for him, afterall, and that applied to practically all of mother nature’s wrath. Should he focus on raising his body temperature carefully enough, any and all precipitation evaporated off of his form as soon as it made contact with his skin; this applies to all Burnish. 

The pair looked hesitant for a moment, Varys opening his mouth to retort before Aina cut him off with a shake of her head. “Don’t bother; he’s just as stubborn as Galo when it comes to this stuff.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” He muttered, slightly offended. It would be a bold-faced lie to disagree with that statement- he _knows_ he can be a bit bullheaded- but was that comment really necessary? Letting his eyes flutter shut, he took another sip of his beverage, relishing in the syrupy warmth that languidly slid down his throat. “Nevermind; I can’t exactly deny that. If you’re worried about me getting caught in the storm, I’ll be fine. I’m more resilient than I look.”

“Oh, yeah, no; you’re skinny as hell, but I’m pretty sure you could suplex, like, everyone in Burning Rescue ‘cept for me,” Varys acquiesced, rubbing his chin as he seemed to imagine the scenario in his mind.

Lio raised an eyebrow, setting his mug back down on the table. “Is that a challenge?” He gave a cocky smirk alongside his words, crossing his legs in a show of confidence. 

Varys snorted. “Wasn’t s’posed to be, but sure.”

Another crash of thunder rumbled and shook the Earth, closer this time. Aina looked torn, glancing in the direction her motorcycle was parked outside, and then back at Lio. Her brows knit in worry. “Last chance, Lio,” she said.

Lio didn’t respond, levelling the two of them with a stubborn gaze. He pointedly picked up his pen, lazily tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, and stared back down at his list. After a moment of silence, Aina groaned, obviously annoyed at his antics.

“Fine! But if you get soaked later, don’t say we didn’t warn you!” And with that, the two departed, Varys’ heavy footfall thudding against the wooden floors. A small bellchime signalled their exit, jingling merrily in the threshold alongside the brief click of the shop door.

\----

As Lio stood under the cafe overhang hours later- coatless and with no umbrella on his person- he now realizes he’s made a grave miscalculation. 

An endless sheet of freezing water descended from the sky, relentless in its assault on the brutalized Earth. He stared helplessly as he stuck his hand out into the downpour, stooped into silence as the chilled liquid trailed innocently down his wrist.

It was not evaporating.

_It wasn’t evaporating_ because he isn’t harboring _literal fire aliens_ in his body anymore. 

Cursing, he paced back and forth in front of the cafe, the howling wind taunting him and specking his thin t-shirt with blots of moisture. He’s an _idiot._ How could he forget such an important detail? He was so incredibly used to being unaffected by the weather, but that invincibility was no longer a reality. Though all Burnish will still remain as such in name and spirit, the variable that _made_ them Burnish in the first place is long gone. Normal humans cannot evaporate the elements before they even made contact with skin; that applies to him, now, as well. 

What was he supposed to do, though? He already insisted that Galo go home after his shift and that Lio himself would walk home (after a heated bout of bickering, of course), but he’s now starting to regret that decision. He’s supposed to walk to Galo’s apartment in _this?_

After a few more anxious bouts of pacing and muttered swears under his breath, Lio came to the conclusion that the storm obviously wasn’t going to let up any time soon. Sure, he could ask for Galo to come pick him up, but wouldn’t it be exceptionally dangerous to ride a bike in this weather? He doesn’t want to put Galo in that kind of risk.

No. Lio can handle himself. Privately, he psyched himself up for a brief moment, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Then, without further ado, Lio stepped out into the onslaught of rain--

Only to give a sharp gasp upon the first droplets colliding with his fair skin. He jolted back under the cafe overhang, looking down upon his already-drenched tshirt with an offense only appropriate for when someone wished death upon one’s beloved family dog. 

Since when was rain so _cold?_ He doesn’t remember it being that temperature, but then again, he was _Burnish,_ after all. Temperature was a trifle thing to him, in the past.

…

Actually, you know what? _No._ He would _not_ be deterred by this. Lio has been shot with ice-cuffs, pulled a freezing bullet out of his chest with his bare hands, _and_ spent a week comatose inside of a block of ice. He’s _plenty_ familiar with cold. Mother nature wants to play this game? Fine. That was… _Fine._ This is fine. 

Not allowing himself to hesitate for even another second, Lio broke out into a sprint into the downpour, ignoring his full-body shudder as rain pelted against his lithe form. The howling wind threatened to topple him over occasionally, throwing him onto the concrete like a pathetic ragdoll, but Lio has dealt with _far_ worse. This was nothing. 

He dashed down the sidewalks of Promepolis, hair plastered to his skull and ice water trickling down the back of his neck, leaving trails of goosebumps in its wake. Although he could barely see two feet in front of him with how hard it was pouring, he swiftly devised a plan, always quick on the draw.

What better way to test his and Galo’s bond than when he was seemingly sprinting for his life in a thunderstorm? 

Focusing inwards, Lio visualized the invisible chord that connected his and Galo’s souls- small and thin, but pulsing with an undeniable energy. A few times, it faded from view within his mind’s eye, and he growled in frustration, annoyed that this ability wasn’t bending to his will. 

Then, deliberately, he let the world around him fade away; he ignored the rain. He ignored the rhythmic thudding of his shoes against the apsalt. He ignored his tense jaw that already threatened to chatter with horrendous chills. Now, all he saw was a single path laid ahead of him: a single glowing thread, shining bright, and leading him to the other half of his soul. 

Desperately clutching onto his concentration, Lio felt a new burst of energy, and dashed onwards with rekindled vigor. Semi-blindly, he turned corners and empty streets at his lightning-fast sprint, letting the pull on his core lead him to his destination. Galo’s apartment wasn’t _too_ far from this cafe; Lio not only had an impeccable memory, but a great sense of direction and distance on top of that. It’s a skill he’s honed throughout his entire life.

He would be indoors in no time. 

_“Mrrp!”_

A rock promptly thudded into Lio’s gut, and the glowing thread in front of him dissipated in a cloud of mist as he skidded to a halt. Wakes of rainwater kicked up from his feet at the action, and he panted as the cold seeping into his bones returned full-force.

Did he imagine that noise?

Yes, he must have. He couldn’t allow himself any distractions. Any longer in this storm, and he risks falling ill from the elements, and he _cannot_ have that. 

Shaking his head to dispel his trepidations, Lio closed his eyes, walking onwards and grasping for that meditative state once more.

Then, directly to his right- huddled beside a trash can- a small, pathetic noise flitted to his ears once more.

_“Mrrr….”_

Fuck. 

\----

Fifteen minutes later, Lio was riding the elevator up to Galo’s apartment, thoroughly drenched, shivering, _sniffling,_ and all-in-all feeling as though he were a children’s toy chucked and forgotten in a landfill.

With a small kitten cradled and tucked underneath his sopping wet tshirt.

He’s an idiot.

The fact that Galo was currently internally yelling at him was not improving his mood.

  * _What do you MEAN you ran here in the rain!? What the hell, Lio!?_



Lio, however- being absolutely freezing- couldn’t focus on giving the other any semblance of a reply, even through their minds. He simply clutched the bundle under his shirt snugly against his chest, staring blankly at the rising, digital number above the elevator panel. Why did Galo’s apartment have to be on the _5th floor?_ It was incredibly inconvenient, especially considering the tiny, wet paws shivering and kneading against his abdomen. 

  * _Wait, paws? Lio, what did you do!?_



He briefly wonders if Galo likes animals, especially cats.

Before his partner has a chance to mull over this indirect question, a high-pitched _ding_ resounded through the elevator, the doors slowly opening to Galo’s floor where the man himself already stood, anxiously. As the doors parted to reveal Lio’s hunched over and sopping wet form, Galo’s face fell- mouth gaping open- before grabbing the former’s collar and tugging him forwards and into the hall.

“We don’t gotta talk now; let’s get you dried off,” Galo murmured, his grasp migrating to Lio’s arm and pulling his stumbling form over carpeted floors. 

Lio opened his mouth to verbally respond, but instead gave a violent sneeze, nearly toppling over in its force and delving into another fit of shivers. _God,_ was rain usually like this for non-Burnish? This _freezing?_ Lio has definitely felt much colder, but not for this _long;_ he’s never had to deal with the aftermath of such brutal environmental factors. 

Within seconds, Galo had led Lio to his apartment’s entrance, releasing his grip on the latter’s arm to fumble for his keys and swing open the door. The two stepped in, and Lio immediately lifted up his tshirt, retrieving the drenched and shivering calico kitten from what little warmth he could have possibly provided.

“Kee--” Lio’s voice embarrassingly cracked, and he gave a harsh cough and sniffle. “You need to get her warm.” He pointedly held out the kitten by the armpits to Galo. She mewed softly, a pathetic little sound that tugged at Lio’s heartstrings. 

Galo looked exasperated, but took the kitten from him nonetheless, cradling her in his arms. “You’re unbelievable,” he muttered, that strange and fluttery emotion dancing on his side of the bond once more. Galo shook his head, and then darted into the apartment, where he skidded in front of a closet to poke around for linens. “I’ll get her all dried off and warmed up. Get all your wet clothes off, alright? Once I’m done with her I can get you some towels and blankets.” He paused briefly, a sharp embarrassment flaring within his core. “Uh, keep your underwear on, though. No offense dude, but I don’t really wanna see your dick flopping around in my apartment.”

Huffing a laugh, Lio peeled his shirt off, throwing it to the side where it slapped wetly upon the wood floor. _I don’t even have a dick, so that won’t be an issue._

Galo paused, processing, before he promptly threw a large fluffy towel in Lio’s general direction, where it fluttered sadly to the floor. “You know what I mean!! Just-- I don’t wanna see _anything!_ Keep your naked ass on _lockdown,_ alright!?” With that, he retreated with the bundle of blankets and the kitten into his bedroom.

Lio chuckled, but the humor quickly turned into a wet cough, and he took that as his cue to start undressing. He crouched onto the floor, a small puddle of leftover rainwater already pooling around his form, and began thumbing at the numerous buckles on his boots. (Damn; with his leather all soaked, it’ll inevitably grow brittle once dry. What a pain.)

However, much to his frustration, his hands didn’t seem to be too keen on cooperating. The digits shook stubbornly, and he fumbled with the metal hooks and sleek leather that he was so used to effortlessly unfastening. Growing frustrated, he attempted again- twice, thrice- before he made an audible grunt of vexation. 

  * _You okay over there?_



Galo’s internal voice was a gentle, placating swaddle atop his trembling shoulders, and Lio let himself sag, instead opting to pick up the towel that had been haphazardly tossed near his form. How pathetic is it that the ceaseless shivers render him unable to do much of _anything,_ let alone remove his own shoes? Bitterly, he weakly scrubbed his hair with the worn piece of cloth, rain droplets scattering and plipping innocently upon the wooden floor panels.

_I’m just peachy,_ he volleyed back. 

  * _I’ll help ya with your shoes and pants in a minute; I’ve almost got your kitten dried off. She’s freezing, but she’s got a good pulse and breathing fine._



_Thank god._ Lio didn’t plan on picking up the kitten, really. As a matter of fact, it was a bit of a stupid decision on his part, especially when he himself was absolutely freezing from the rain.

But… He couldn’t just _leave_ her there. Animal or human, Lio protected others. Abandoning a shivering kitten in the rain was a cruelty he would _not_ let himself partake in. Hell, he doesn’t even know if Galo’s complex allows animals, but the thought didn’t exactly cross his mind when he scooped up the poor thing and cradled her in his arms. 

So, he has a soft spot for animals. Sue him. 

  * _That’s actually pretty adorable. The big bad Mad Burnish boss likes cute little kittens!_



Once his hair was relatively dry, he moved onto his shoulders and chest, vigorously attempting to scrub the cold from his skin. _I’m actually more of a dog person, but cats are a close second._ He sniffled, grimacing at the godawful amount of mucus in his nose and throat. How pleasant.

Footsteps approached him, and he flinched when an extra towel was dropped squarely onto his head. “And _I_ like cats more; guess we really do complete each other, huh?” Lio felt his cheeks oddly burn at the statement, and he paused his scrubbing to pat at his face, perplexed. It would be quite the nuisance if he was running a fever. “Also, you can’t fool me, Lio,” Galo continued, squatting down to thumb at the other’s belts. “You’ve got a soft spot for almost _everyone-_ you just try to hide it behind that tough guy persona you like so much.”

_And since when have been so keen on psychoanalyzing me?_ Lio tensed, and then coughed wetly once more into his arm, the action rattling his entire form. Don’t get him wrong, he’s fully aware Galo is far smarter than people give him credit for- perhaps not in the linguistics and common-sense department, but emotionally and socially. However, it’s a bit worrying how accurately the other can read Lio’s persona. He’s not quite used to that. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Galo muttered with a pout, already pulling one of Lio’s boots off. Huh. That was fast. “Also, you okay? You’ve just been talking in our heads, not out loud.”

_Throat hurts._ Like a bitch, actually. He wasn’t aware that such a thing can develop so quickly, but perhaps that comes with sprinting in the rain and the runny nose that accompanies being drenched in freezing water. 

Galo hummed, unfastening the other belt buckles with relative ease. “Yeah, not your smartest idea, man. Why didn’t you just ask me to pick you up?”

Lio bristled, sending a glare at the other and hoping his fine trembling didn’t diminish the effect. _I’m not going to let you drive a motorcycle in a thunderstorm. Do you have a death wish?_

Another boot shimmied off. “Nope, but _you_ do, apparently.” Galo’s hands hovered above the buckles on Lio’s pants. “You’re cool with me taking off your pants, right? Totally platonic, by the way. Just a bro undressing another bro. In a friend way.”

Squinting at him, Lio pointedly held up his shaking hands. _You’re so weird. It’s not like I can do it myself like this._

Looking oddly dazed and ears tinted a suspicious pink, Galo nodded, undoing the buckles briskly. “Right. Yeah.” As he unfastened the ludicrous amount of belts on Lio’s pants, Galo stared resolutely into the distance, lips pursed and embarrassment tingling in their bond. 

Thankfully, he managed to complete the job without spontaneously combusting, helping Lio to his feet with a firm arm hoisting him up beneath his shoulder blades. “Take off your pants and dry your legs off; I’ll get you some blankets.” With that, Galo took that opportunity to scurry away, stumbling over his own feet in his brisk walk back to the linen closet. 

Shaking his head with exasperation, Lio thankfully managed to shimmy his pants off on his own and begin wiping down his legs. His damp boxers were a bit awkward and uncomfortable, but he can put up with it.

Perhaps he should be bashful about standing in another man’s apartment half-naked, but he can’t bring himself to care with how freezing he is. That, and he’s used to dressing and undressing in front of other people. There wasn’t exactly much privacy in the Burnish settlements, with the small environments they’ve had to make do with from time to time. 

“I’m a _gentleman!_ I’m not gonna watch you strip right in front of me!! _”_ Galo shouted from across the room, stomping over with 3 different fluffy blankets.

_You’re the farthest thing from a gentleman, you dunce._

With another flare of embarrassment, Galo- surprisingly gently- draped the blankets around Lio’s shoulders and steered him towards the couch. He sat the other down, momentarily fussing with the cloths once more and taking it upon himself to wrap them around Lio’s front like a burrito. 

Though he didn’t say as much, Lio was grateful, eyes fluttering shut as he snuggled into the blankets with a weary sigh and another pitiful sniffle. 

  * _Fuck. He’s cute._



Lio cracked an eye open, staring pointedly at the other man. 

“Ignore that!” Galo then squeaked out, plopping down on the couch next to him. “How do ya feel? Better? You think you’re getting sick?” He proceeded to spew out a flood of rapid-fire questions to conceal his flustered state. Lio took pity and decided to humor him.

_Cold. Also, I haven’t gotten sick in a long, long time, so I can’t say I know._ God, he _hopes_ he wasn’t falling ill. He has numerous tasks and obligations he needs to complete, and such an ailment would only stall his endeavors- a setback he cannot afford. 

He sensed confusion swirling within the bond, and peeked above his cocoon of blankets to see Galo’s brows rumpled in perplexment.

Ah. He hasn’t explained _that,_ has he?

_Us Burnish don’t- didn’t, I mean- get sick._ He elaborated. _As soon as our bodies had the slightest hint of an illness, we instinctively overheated and burned off the virus or bacteria. The heating up could be a bit uncomfortable for some of the less powerful Burnish, but it was much more favorable to strep throat or a sinus infection._

Lio himself has experienced some flare-ups in temperature that he’s since recognized as his body burning off infection, but he hardly registered them, considering the temperatures he could effortlessly reach using his flames. 

But… _God,_ when was the last time he was sick, actually? He was definitely a mere child, considering when he had experienced his awakening- that he was sure of. He also vaguely remembers his mum caring for him as he had laid prone and feverish in bed one time, but the recollection was fuzzy at best.

Galo gazed at him, thoughts whirring a mile a minute. “Hey, so, you don’t gotta answer if it’s uncomfortable or whatever, but… How _long_ were you Burnish, Lio?”

Ah, now _that_ was certainly a question. Lio pursed his lips, letting his gaze fall to the floor in thought. _I couldn’t have been more than 7 years old. Maybe even younger. I don’t remember that well._

Breath hitching, Galo looked as though he wanted to initiate some form of comforting contact, but hesitated, letting his hand drop sadly to the couch cushions. “That must’ve been scary for a kid. I know you guys pride yourself on your fire and stuff, but, uh- I saw an awakening, once. It looked… Painful.”

Lio hummed, acknowledging his words with a small nod. _Most awakenings are fairly unpleasant, both emotionally and physically._

“Did yours hurt?” Galo asked, voice a mere whisper. Lio cracked a small smile at how tentative the other was being, afraid of saying the wrong thing.

_No, actually. Mine was a bit of a special case._ Galo stayed silent, obviously waiting for Lio to elaborate. Briefly licking his lips, Lio cleared his throat, grimacing at the soreness. “Do you remember the flames we made with the Galo de Lion? The teal ones?” Talking was unpleasant, but he would feel odd relaying such a personal story solely in their minds. 

Galo gave an excited grin, not unlike an innocent child. “Hell _yeah_ I do! That was so cool! It was like- the flames were hot, but they didn’t hurt at all!”

Lio nodded. “For the longest time I had forgotten, but those same flames were present during my Burnish awakening.” He had remembered it in the Parnassus engine- the purest form of Promare: teal flames. They were a beautiful thing, like water and flames combined into one. 

At his confession, Galo’s eyes widened. “Then that means you didn’t hurt anyone during your awakening, right?”

Humming in affirmation, Lio shifted in his swaddle of blankets, his shivers finally calming down as he soaked in much-needed, familiar warmth. “I didn’t; I hadn’t hurt a single soul during my awakening, but at the sight of Burnish fire, everyone panicked. I was a harmless kid, but Freeze Force didn’t care. Everything was taken from me.”

For a moment, grief and sympathy flooded their bond on both sides, but then a warm comfort began to seep into his core, the source one Galo Thymos. A hand was placed on his shoulder- a now-familiar gesture- and gently squeezed. “I’m sorry; you didn’t deserve that.”

“None of us did,” Lio agreed. His voice was now reduced to a mere croak, frustratingly enough. He’s only scratched the surface of what the entire experience was like- what he felt, what it _looked_ like. Yes, what happened was a tragedy, but there was also a beauty that licked across Detroit in the form of fire that day. He wants to convey that, somehow. 

Then, an idea struck him.

_I want to try something,_ he said within the bond, shifting to lock eyes with Galo. The other stiffened, but then nodded, waiting for the other to elaborate. _Stop me if it’s too much._

Shrugging his arms free from his blanket-prison, Lio shimmied closer to Galo, facing him directly and then leaning forward. His partner’s eyes widened, face flushing vibrantly. 

Gently, Lio took Galo’s face into his hands (Galo’s breath stuttered) and ever-so-slowly, knocked their foreheads together. A twinge of slight confusion and disappointment came from Galo’s side, but Lio soldiered on, letting his eyes close as a beautifully tragic memory floated to the forefront of his mind.

\----

_It was snowing on that fateful day in Detroit. From wispy clouds dancing playfully far, far above their forms, small flurries of ice had rained delicately from the heavens, mischievous as they swirled in the wind and struck the red-tipped noses of children and elderly alike. It was peaceful, the conversations of bustling pedestrians enveloping the streets in an ever-present murmur._

_Lio remembers loving snow, even if he didn’t enjoy the cold nipping at his tiny ears and painting his cheeks a wind-burnt pink. There was something magical in the way one could stare endlessly skyward and giggle in glee as the element tickled at their eyelashes. He did as such with elation as his grubby, mittened hands were clasped in both of his parents’._

_Those faces were now blurry, but he remembers the snow, at least._

_Perhaps it was elation at the first snow day of winter gracing his bustling city he called home, or perhaps it was the promise of his mum whipping him up some hot cocoa later in the evening as they cooked up smores in the fireplace. Whatever the case, t was a good day, thus far, and good days always seemed like the best days in existence to little ones._

_Of course, in the tragedy of his life, one must always begin a series of unfortunate events with a bang. Though he was at a ripe young age- wide eyed, dreamy, and spending his days chasing pigeons that waddled in the streets- this did not exclude him from heartbreak and grief._

_He learned the horrors the world can bestow upon the innocent as soon as he let out a joyous bark of laughter upon that cozy day, teal flames spitting from his mouth._

_His parents had jolted back in what he still can’t discern was either mere surprise or horror. With one laugh came another, an inexplicable happiness erupting in his chest as flame after plume of flame sputtered to life and dripped like languid waves down his form. There was a scream, and he was jolted into reality, staring into the streets he knew so well as teal fire not only surrounded him, but pooled into the road like a cascading river._

_Pillars of flame shot up into the sky, a melodious hum resonating from each one in an inexplicably happy tune, dancing into the sky and creating a hypnotizing duet with the flurries of snow. Despite the panic- despite the people in the streets crying in hysteria over being enveloped in lukewarm fire- he had smiled up at the sight, eyes wide in wonder._

_Even as a child, he had heard tales of the Burnish. He was told that their neon flames were something to be feared and shunned, and that an awakening was a painful cacophony of rage and fire. But this amazing display- pastel brushstrokes swirling across the sky and rubbing tenderly against his small form like a purring cat- was nothing like what he heard in the stories._

_He remembers thinking it was beautiful._

_And then- breaking the spell- a shot of ice froze his hands together, his small frame careening--_

\---

Abruptly, Lio scooted back from Galo, retrieving his hands and his tender contact at once. At some point, his partner’s eyes had apparently shut, because now, they fluttered open, a swirl of both awe and confusion pooling in those bright, burning irises.

“You don’t need to see the bad parts,” Lio croaked, voice still sore and hoarse. One day, he would show Galo the unpleasant bits; for now, he simply wanted to share the happy part of the experience- the childlike wonder he had felt upon initially syncing with the Promare. 

Galo looked at a loss for words, blinking in stupefaction. “That was…” he swallowed, wetting his lips. “There’s- there’s no other word for it than ‘beautiful’.”

Lio smiled fondly, settling back into the couch. “It was. For the longest time, I had forgotten about it; I had blocked it out because of what occured afterward.” He shut his eyes, pensive. “I’m thankful it came back to me.”

For a moment, Galo studied him, an indescribable emotion swelling on his side of the bond. Then, he leaned back on the other side of the couch, looking thoughtful. “I think I finally figured it out.”

Lio reopened his eyes, and stared at the other. _Figured what out?_

Grinning, Galo pointed a finger at the other, looking proud of himself. “Why you’re so crazy strong; why you synced so well with the Promare.” He paused for dramatic effect, letting his words sync in.

But Lio interrupted. _It was by random chance that I was blessed with strong flames- nothing more, nothing less._

His partner’s grin and eyes softened, something tender sneaking into his heavy gaze. “It’s ‘cause of your kindness, Lio.”

Giving a confused frown, Lio shifted, wrapping himself back up in the blankets. _I don’t understand._

“The Promare seem to _really_ like positive emotions; your flames of protection being stronger than Kray’s flames of spite proved that!” He explained, making a punching motion in the air. “You always fought ‘cause you wanted to protect people, not ‘cause you wanted to hurt others. I think the Promare liked that about ya! Even your Burnish awakening was filled with positive emotions, not stress or anger. They flocked to you ‘cause they knew you’d lead ‘em on the right path.”

Lio gaped at the other, the gears in his brain working double-time. “That… That doesn’t make sense. The Promare don’t--” _Don’t care about emotions,_ was what he almost said, but that wasn’t true in the slightest. He _heard_ their screams of anguish as he was trapped within Kray’s fiery grip. Emotion _directly_ influenced them- either _hurt_ or _helped_ them.

As he let them return to their own dimension, they had thanked Lio, playful and elated laughter filling his ears. Thanked him for the journey. Thanked him for using their power in the name of love rather than hate. 

But…

“You don’t gotta accept it right away, but I’m pretty positive that’s the case. You can be rude, flippant, and kinda impulsive, Lio, but you’re filled with pure love. The Promare saw that, and I see that too.” Galo gave him one final smile and a cheesy thumbs up, and then swiftly ended the conversation as though he didn’t tilt Lio’s world on its axis, yawning and grabbing the remote on the coffee table to turn on the news.

Lio could only stare in shock, however. Was that really true? For all of Lio’s life, it had felt like he was only filled with hate and spite- hate for the way the Earth unfairly treated him and his people. Hate for the tragedies they’ve had to endure. 

What in the world was remotely positive about that?

What could the Promare have possibly seen in him?

He doesn’t think he can accept Galo’s words. Not now, anyways- not when he’s still grieving and upset at the world. The ugly wounds littering his heart wouldn’t mend for a long while, and that was something he knew for a fact. But if Galo- brave, idealistic, and kind Galo- saw such a thing in him, perhaps one day he can acknowledge the passionate love he tucked deep into his soul.

Whatever the Promare are doing now, he hopes he made them proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My depression was Rampant this week so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others... Regardless, I decided that now would be a good time as any to compile all of the facets of the bond in the form of Lio making a list. I know one of the rules or writing is that whole "show don't tell" business, but hey, I've already showed plenty! I want to make it crystal clear to readers what Galo and Lio are dealing with.
> 
> I also introduced some new stuff regarding the bond this chapter, so I hope yall found that interesting. 
> 
> I think a lot about Lio's past, and I was mulling over what exactly his Burnish awakening was like for a while. Be grateful I chose what I did, bc originally it was supposed to be really fucking sad and riddle him with horrible guilt and grief, but I had mercy on the poor man. 
> 
> It's my personal hc that Lio is so powerful because of his desire to protect and the amount of sheer love he has. Yes, Kray was also really fucking powerful, because unfortunately fear and intimidation can... Go a long ways for someone. It sucks that such a thing can make someone so powerful, but it's the truth. But ultimately, Lio's flames overpowered Kray's in the form of protecting Galo. Love will always triumph!
> 
> The Cat(TM) will also be a recurring character, jsyk. She's not leaving anytime soon, 
> 
> As a sidenote, I also think Lio would prefer hot chocolate over coffee or tea. I feel like he enjoys sickeningly sweet stuff bc he had to eat so much artificial and preservative-stuffed shit on the run, so he has a bit of a sweet tooth as a result. No, this has nothing to do with the fact that I myself don't like coffee or tea and can only drink hot cocoa. Absolutely not.
> 
> I think that's about it for my thoughts on this chapter! Next chapter: Lio gets sick. Nobody is surprised except him. 
> 
> As always, my twitter is @mirrorkirby. Thanks for reading!
> 
> edit: I FORGOT. I hc Lio as a trans man! Though I'm not a trans man myself (I'm nb!), so if I ever say anything within this work that is insensitive or crossing any sort of line, please let me know and I'll fix it! That is all! 
> 
> edit: fixed the fucking formatting. thank you ao3 for not letting me use indented numbers with paragraphs in between


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings and emotions are endlessly confusing.

When Lio awoke, it was to a frog in his throat, a prevailing chill deep in his skin, and his form splayed across a bed instead of curled up on the couch.

Eyes peeling open sluggishly, he groaned, immediately regretting the action when it felt like someone had shoved a lit cigar down esophagus. He swallowed instinctively and winced at the pain it brought.

He doesn’t remember feeling this run-down when before he had fallen asleep, _nor_ does he remember falling asleep in the first place. What was the last thing that had happened? He vaguely remembers Galo pestering him to watch some cartoon about a dog-man with a giant sword in a horrendous red jumpsuit ( _“It’s a hakama!!”_ Galo had insisted), but perhaps he was too far gone at that point to properly recollect everything. 

Those details didn’t matter, though.

With much difficulty, he sat up in the mysterious bed, bones creaking and muscles groaning as he did so. A persistent ringing sounded in his stuffed ears, and though it was already dark in the room, it took a moment for the black spots to dissipate from his vision. Upon his view clearing, he took stock of his surroundings, a bit on alert despite his horrendous physical condition weighing him down.

Ancient firefighter posters. Figurines. Medical textbooks tucked neatly into a bookshelf. Numerous posters rolled up and tossed hastily into the corner of the room. 

Galo’s bedroom. Of _course._

_You bastard,_ he growled into the bond. He passes out for _one_ night unprompted and Galo takes that opportunity to tuck him neatly into a warm, comfortable bed? Unbelievable. Unthinkable. The _audacity._

A tinge of humor tittered through their connection, followed by the light slapping of bare feet against hardwood. The door swung open- _far_ too much sunlight accompanying it for his tired eyes- and Galo promptly poked his head in, looking annoyingly chipper.

“You’re awake!” He chirped, beaming grin plastered to his face. He paused, tilting his head as his smile slightly fell. “And you’re… Angry! For some reason.”

Lio leveled him with a smoldering glower. “Why di--” His throat seized, and he promptly curled in on himself to give a harsh series of wet coughs, each one causing a thudding pain behind his eyes.

Galo sidled over to the bed, not hesitating to pound on Lio’s back with a gentle but deliberate fist. “Take it easy; probably not the best idea to talk right now. I think you’ve got a ton of shit in your throat and lungs.” 

_That’s disgusting,_ he groused, grimacing at the rattling in his chest with each breath. Has he ever experienced such a thing before? He remembers having fevers and stuffy noses, but _never_ a throat sore to the point of talking being painful.

“Welcome to being sick!” 

Lio bristled, sitting up straighter to glower at his partner. _I’m not sick._ It’s impossible that he could fall sick in such a short amount of time. He had an impromptu marathon in the pouring rain, is all. What part of that warrants falling ill?

Probably the most unimpressed, deadpanned expression Lio has ever seen on Galo’s face graced his vision. “You’re joking, right?”

Lio was not joking.

“Oh my god, you’re not joking.” Galo took it upon himself to sit on the edge of his bed, gazing down at Lio like the latter was a hospital patient. Lio couldn’t say he was too fond of the feeling. “Hate to break it to you, dude, but you’re definitely sick. You’ve got a fever and everything.”

The irony of a former arsonist having a fever was not lost on Lio. Headache quickly intensifying, he ground his palms against his eyes. _You’re lying. I’m only hot because I was asleep._ It wasn’t so farfetched to think as much, right? Anyone would feel warm and damp after being mummified in a comforter.

Galo, however, had the gall to heave a weary sigh at these thoughts; he scooted closer- bedsprings creaking underneath his weight- and he gently pried Lio’s hands from his face. Lio’s eyes met a fond but exasperated gaze.

_What?_ He questioned. Galo was a bit… _Close._

Then, slowly, Galo pressed his cheek gently to the other’s forehead, and Lio erupted. Gaining Herculean strength from his embarrassment, Lio jolted back, scooted out of the covers, and pushed his foot against Galo’s chest in one swift movement. If his face wasn’t burning before- which it _wasn’t,_ because he does _not_ have a fever- it definitely is now.

Galo, to Lio’s astonishment, looked surprised at this development, teetering for one moment before falling onto his back on the far-side of the bed. There was silence, and then he swiftly sat up, crossed-legged and pouting at the other.

  * _Dude, what was that? I was just trying to feel your temperature!_



Feel his-- _Who in their right mind feels for someone’s temperature like that? Couldn’t you have used the back of your hand like a normal human being?_ Perhaps it was a little hypocritical of Lio to flounder at Galo getting so close to him- what with how often the other man initiated contact- but at that moment it looked like Galo was going to…

\-- Going to what? 

Lio’s heart thumped painfully, and he shook his head, morosely burying his face in his hands. Thinking was painful right now; he’d save those ruminations for when his head _didn’t_ feel like it was splitting in half.

At the other end of the bed, Galo stared at the other, mind and expression infuriatingly blank. “‘S how my mom took my temperature when I was little when she was too lazy to go grab the thermometer. Didn’t think that’d embarrass you.”

He promptly chucked a pillow at Galo, who dodged the projectile with no trouble. “I’m not embarrassed,” he croaked.

Galo drew closer, grinning smarmily, and poked an obnoxious finger against Lio’s forehead. “You’re totally embarrassed!!” Annoyingly enough, his face burned all the more at his partner’s insistence, and he moodily swatted his hand away. 

_One day,_ he began, retaliating by jabbing his own finger into Galo’s ridiculously large chest with a scowl. _I’ll get you. I don’t know when it will be, but you will regret your actions here today, Galo Thymos._

For a moment, Galo was silent, before his cheeks puffed out in a restrained snort. Then, schooling his face into something oddly icy and distant, he leveled Lio with a smoldering gaze _“We Burnish do not kill,”_ he imitated, voice a few intervals deeper than usual.

Astonished, Lio blinked, and then upon his realizating what the _hell_ Galo was doing, he bristled, whapping a hand at the other’s arm. “I do _not_ sound--!” Then, his voice gave a pathetic crack before petering out entirely, cutting himself off mid-sentence. He spluttered, and then his throat spasmed once more, causing him to hunch over and give another fit of coughs, his entire body trembling with the action. 

_“Shit.”_ Galo scooted closer and rested a hand on Lio’s back, the latter jolting at the contact. It felt like a burning brand atop his skin, heavy and electrifying a series of goosebumps across the expanse of his back. “Sorry, shouldn’t have fired you up when you feel like dirt,” Galo then murmured, apologetically.

Lio couldn’t hear his words, however. Instead, his mind zeroed in on the weight placed gently atop his back, rubbing in comforting circles. Did this type of contact always feel so strange? No, it hasn’t- Galo always initiates casual touches and embraces, so why did this feel any different? Was it the environment? The time? Was it Lio himself?

The hand on his back halted its ministrations, and a wave of confusion flooded their connection. “Am I makin’ you uncomfortable?”

_No._ His heart spoke before his brain, surprising even himself at how easily the answer shot to the forefront of his mind. Galo… Never made him uncomfortable. However, something about the way those comforting touches now made something in his chest tighten dangerously was incredibly confusing.

That’s not to say Lio didn’t _like_ it, but… There was something about the feeling that made a deep dread sink into his gut. But why? And what _changed?_ Why was he completely fine with this casual intimacy and then feeling odd about it the very next day? 

“Hey, Lio--” Galo brought the hand on Lio’s back towards the other’s face, and Lio flinched and shot up, his own hand harshly slapping away Galo’s approaching touch with a resounding _thwap!_

“Don’t touch me!” Lio spat out frantically, the words painful to both his throat and to his heart. Immediately after the action, he froze- processing what he had just done- and his eyes drifted slowly to his extended arm, poised like a whip in the air. Galo’s face, on the other hand, appeared hurt and confused, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

  * _Shit. What’d I do? I thought we were completely fine, but I must’ve freaked him out somehow. Yeah. Yeah, that’s gotta be it. But what was it..?_



“Lio..?” he then said aloud, softly. Confusion swirled like a noxious miasma on both sides of their bond, suffocating the tiny room they both sat in that once seemed so inviting and sheltered. Lio felt his throat tighten, and he snatched his hand back, clutching it to his chest and feeling the frantic thudding of his heart beneath his skin.

Something was wrong with him. He didn’t know _what_ it was, but he would get to the bottom of it. For now, though, he needs to be alone. He really likes Galo’s company, but something about their current proximity and atmosphere set every nerve in his body alight with a charged, nervous energy. And Lio? Lio doesn’t _get_ nervous. 

And why would he be nervous in the first place? It’s Galo. This was his _partner._

  * _Nervous?_



_I’m going to the bathroom,_ he spoke into the bond with a note of finality. Galo still appeared shaken and hurt, but he managed a slow nod, retracting his hovering hands and giving Lio his space. The action simultaneously hurt and relieved him, and he grit his teeth at how _confusing_ this all was. 

Nonetheless, Lio slowly slid his legs over the edge of the bed, sore and heavy muscles groaning in protest. His eyes fluttered shut, unused to the aches and pains that ravaged his body so, but he could deal with it. He’s had worse.

Then, he attempted to stand, only for his legs to wobble dangerously underneath him, knees buckling like a newborn doe. However, as always, Galo was there for him, and he was supported with an arm wrapped around his back and a warm body pressed against his own. Lio shuddered at the contact, body stiffening and tingling pricks of heat dancing across his skin.

  * _Sorry, but I don’t wanna see you collapse. Can I get you to the bathroom?_



Exhaling sharply, Lio nodded mutely in response to his previous inquiry. Though sadness and concern still blanketed their connection, a small hint of relief teased at the corners before quickly dissipating. Slowly- ever so slowly- Galo walked him across the wooden floors, one arm wrapped around Lio’s back and the other granting him the steady presence of a hand on his shoulder.

It was embarrassing- having to be coddled like this- and the fact that he was now mysteriously reacting so oddly to Galo’s touch didn’t help any. Add his sudden lashing out at his partner for the simple act of comforting him, and not only was the situation riddled with guilt, but also with a heavy coat of awkwardness.

Regardless, Galo still led the way with no hesitation until the two were standing in front of the bathroom door. Slowly, with a perplexing burst of regret, Galo released him, and stepped back. Eager to be at least _physically_ alone, Lio swung the bathroom door open, and stepped inside, only pausing to peer out the crack of the door before fully closing it. He was met with Galo’s forlorn gaze, not at all unlike a puppy abandoned by its owner on the street.

_I’m sorry,_ Lio said, swallowing and then wincing at the burn it caused in his throat. With that, he shut the door, and then slid down to a sitting position against the wall, burying his face in his curled up legs.

He’s so, _so_ stupid. Yes, it was a small slip-up that he had committed, but it felt like he had practically spat on Galo. The other was exceedingly caring and kind, and to snap at him in the midst of him trying to provide simple comfort to Lio was like crumpling up that sympathy and torching it to ashes. 

  * _Shit. Shit! I fucked up. God, I dunno how, but I hurt him somehow? Shit. Maybe I should text Aina or something. God._



Galo’s thoughts echoed in his head, and Lio scowled. So much for being alone with his thoughts, but he’s not sure what he expected. 

_You didn’t fuck up. Stop stressing yourself out. It’s my fault,_ he assured the other. The question was _why_ had he done that? Why did Galo’s touches suddenly feel different when that’s simply how he naturally behaves? He’s seen him throw arms around Remi, give Aina hugs, and good-naturedly slap Varys on the back, so what was different? What changed between last night- when he was perfectly comfortable knocking foreheads with the other as he shared his memories- and now?

Was it because he didn’t feel well? Was it because of what he shared last night about his past? Maybe it was even a vulnerability caused by _both_ of those factors.

Or was it something more obscure, like the new, tender way Galo’s gaze sat heavy on his form, comforting like a home he had long since forgotten? Lio’s heart squeezed at the thought.

Then, Galo’s voice rang in his mind once more. 

  * _Okay, damn- that’s a lot. Alright, maybe it wasn’t exactly my fault, but I still shoulda seen that something was up and stopped being so handsy with you. Also, “tender?” Haha, what? I look at you perfectly normal! Uh, I think._



Then, was he imagining it? Something dark and cold settled in his chest at the thought, and he briskly shook his throbbing head, dispelling the thoughts like a fog of smoke. 

  * _Also, about the touching stuff, maybe you’re just not used to it or something? Though, uh, I guess that doesn’t make sense since you were totally fine with it before. Maybe you got overwhelmed or something._



Lio supposes that’s a possibility. He’s glad Galo doesn’t see his conundrum as weird, though. It’s not like he can _hide_ these conflicted feelings from him; with this bond, there were no secrets. His problems were Galo’s problems, and vice versa. 

  * _Why would I think it’s weird? You’re a paranoid guy, Lio. I’m not gonna judge every single one of your feelings._



And Lio knew that, to an extent. He was simply used to burying away his feelings, especially the ones he failed to understand. This new development falls under that category. 

His head ached. 

For a moment, the bond went completely still and silent, and Lio heard the thumping of footsteps on the other side of the door. Intrigued, he pressed his ear up against the wooden plank to better hear, curiosity piqued, and now desperate for a distraction despite desiring peace and quiet mere moments ago. In retrospect, it was a bit pointless that he attempted to hole himself up in the bathroom in the first place when there was no place- mentally- to hide, but that only now dawned on him.

The footsteps drew closer, and Galo knocked on the door.

  * _Can I come in? I’ve got a friend for ya._



Through the bond, Lio already knew it was the kitten he had rescued yesterday, so when he gave permission and saw Galo step in cradling the small cat like a baby, he wasn’t surprised. It _was_ an awfully adorable sight, though, and Lio felt his muscles relax the slightest bit, eyes softening.

Galo sat in front of him so they faced each other, but still gave a foot or two of distance between them. The kitten stared at Lio curiously, undeveloped blue eyes large and innocent. She gave a soft mew, squirming in Galo’s hold before his partner acquiesced to her demands and set her on the floor, where she toddled aimlessly around.

“I’m kinda thinkin’ about keeping her,” Galo spoke into the silence, eyes tracking the kitten’s every move. He stared down at her with thinly veiled giddiness, eyes crinkled in glee and mouth wobbling in affection.

_It seems she’s grown on you fast, then,_ Lio replied. Slowly, he reached out a hand to the kitten’s face, and after she eventually swiveled her head in random happenstance to Lio’s direction, she sniffed him tentatively. Then, after a moment’s pause, she bumped her tiny head against his hand, and Lio felt affection burst like fireworks high in his chest.

“Well, yeah. She’s kinda adorable,” Galo said matter-of-factly, watching the whole interaction with a strange fondness with his gaze. He leaned forward to rest an elbow on his thigh, followed by propping his cheek on his hand, the skin smushing endearingly. “I was thinkin’ about it last night, and I think it would be a good thing for both of us? You’ve got an obsession with having to look after people--”

_Hey._

“--and this apartment’s felt lonely for a while, so why not? Makes sense to me!” His smile turned into a grin, daring Lio to argue with his logic. 

Lio thought over this for a moment, pianoing his fingers over the kitten’s back until he halted to scritch at the base of her tail. She purred, blinking slowly and softly at him. He supposes that’s fair. He can’t imagine many people would want to adopt an orphaned kitten after an apocalyptic event, too, and he definitely doesn’t want to throw her back on the streets.

_If you’re planning on keeping her, she needs a name._

“Lio Junior!” Galo immediately said, sitting up to puff out his chest in pride.

_Why me?_ Lio bemoaned, leveling his partner with a half-lidded, unimpressed stare. 

“‘Cause you’re just like a cat! You’re moody, eat weird food that you probably _shouldn’t,_ and you sprawl out like one when you sleep.” Galo looked immensely proud at this deduction, and Lio couldn’t find it in himself to be offended or annoyed. 

_I suppose I can’t exactly deny that,_ he admitted, sullen. In a show of faux-irritation, he crossed his arms and sank back further against the wall, pointedly averting his gaze from Galo’s. If Galo wanted to play that game, Lio could very well say that his partner was no different from a dog: excitable, energetic, loyal, cute--

_Ah. Wait._ Lio’s heart thudded, bursts of rose blooming subtly across his cheeks, and Galo’s eyes widened across from him. Then, the other man spluttered, pointing a finger in Lio’s face. 

“Cute!? You think I’m cute!? What!? Oh my god, we’re even now!!” His sheer volume started the kitten, and with a hiss, she skittered to the corner of the bathroom, tail puffed up and ears laid flat against her head.

_No. No, I don’t think you’re cute. You’re hideous._ He countered. _Also, you scared the cat._

Scooting over to the kitten, he petted the floor gingerly, looking remorseful. “Nah, I knew it all along, Lio-- _(Pspspsps, come on, I’m sorry for scaring you). --_ Nobody can resist my irresistible charm. It’s a curse-- _(Pspspsps).”_ Between his friendly taunts, he attempted to call to the startled kitten, who appeared less frightened than before, but still notably agitated.

Lio sighed, utterly confused as to why his brain conjured that ridiculous thought. Sure, Galo was undeniably attractive- with his winning smile and chiseled--

No. No, he is _not_ thinking about this, not when his thoughts are being read. 

“Huh? No, go ahead Lio. I wanna hear _everything_ you like about my sexy as hell--” As Galo attempted to draw closer, the kitten hissed at him once more. “--come _on!_ I’m sorry for scaring you, okay? Pspspsps…”

Taking pity on the other man- but still reasonably irritated with him- Lio shimmied closer and grabbed him by the back of his shirt; he tugged him forcefully back, earning a loud squawk right in his ear. _You need to give her space. If you approach an animal when they feel threatened, they’ll just get more agitated._

Galo pouted at this, but sagged in resignation, jutting his lips out and clenching his fist dramatically. “I won’t fail her again…” A single crocodile tear squeezed from his eye, and Lio shoved him playfully.

_You’re so dramatic._

“Uh, _yeah._ It’s kinda my brand.”

_Anyways,_ Lio said, pointedly giving Galo a stern look. _Name. Cat. Now._ Galo opened his mouth. _Not Lio Junior. I’ll kick you in the dick._

That single phrase striking fear into his partner, Galo’s face paled, and he clamped his mouth shut, actually mulling over the possibilities. Then, he snapped his fingers, an innocent smile spreading across his face. “How ‘bout _you_ name her?”

Lio stared at him. _Why?_ That isn’t to say he was opposed to the idea, but he doesn’t understand why Galo would pass up the opportunity to name her something idiotic but endearing like “Puffball of Razor Sharp Fury” or “Feline Speed Demon”. Then again, Lio doubts he could come up with a name any better. (Well, no. Anything would be better than _Lio Junior)._

Galo frowned at this, leaning into Lio’s space. The proximity made his chest clench, and he fervently ignored the feeling. “‘Cause you’re the one who saved her! Also, that’s bullshit, you’d probably give her a kickass name. Like, I can imagine you being the type of person who goes on those baby name websites for hours trying to pick the perfect one.”

… Dammit, that _does_ sound like something he would do.

  * _I’m right when it counts!_



_Shut up._ He flicked Galo’s nose in retaliation for the encroachment on his personal space, and the other jolted back with an exaggerated _ouch!,_ clutching his face with an offended frown. Lio, now calmer, crossed his arms once more, hunching over and humming in thought, despite the pain it caused his raw throat. 

A name… If Galo was serious about keeping her, Lio would want it to be meaningful. Perhaps something that they can both connect to; something that intertwines both of their memories and experiences. But nothing _too_ dramatic; it was a cat, after all. 

He couldn’t name her Galo de Lion or Lio de Galon- that would get confusing _very_ quickly. Then, maybe a play on the word Promare..? No, he has a feeling that would simply make himself depressed- the name a constant reminder of the empty hole the flames left in his heart. 

Slowly, his mind filed through the moments he and Galo had shared together, all the way back to their first proper conversation in the cave. He straightened, two lone syllables escaping his lips.

“Thyma.”

Galo looked confused, but intrigued, gazing at Lio with a strange intensity. 

  * _Why do I feel like I recognize that name?_



Lips twisting in agony and remorse, memories of the poor, innocent girl crumbling to ash flooded Lio’s mind like a vicious, unrelenting wave. _She was the Burnish you saw pass away in the cave,_ he elaborated. More accurately, she was the one Lio failed to save- the one who perished due to his own lack of strength. 

He remembers Gueira and Meis telling him about her awakening- how after being saved by Burning Rescue, she had erupted in flames and was nearly captured and sent away. He also remembers them telling him about a newbie who was at the scene; they called him a cocky bastard with an obnoxious haircut and a far-too-loud, bellowing voice. It wasn’t hard to connect the dots.

Meanwhile, Galo gaped at Lio, horror spreading across his face and sheer guilt and sorrow twisting and twining its thorny, suffocating grasp within their bond. “That was _her?”_ His partner’s eyes trailed back to the kitten, who- now a bit calmer- was slowly approaching them, crouched low to the floor and tail flicking back and forth. “I remember; that was my first day on the job. I _saved_ her, and then she accidentally burned my arm when she awakened.” A hollowness made its way into Galo’s gaze, and he directed his gaze down to stare blankly at his calloused hands. “She’s dead? She’s the one from the cave?” His voice was now a mere whisper.

Lio nodded. The kitten drew closer until she was at Lio’s side once more, staring up at him before brushing up against his ankle. He reached down to scritch gently behind her ears. It was incredible how Galo could feel so deeply about someone he had barely known. Lio had reasons to feel grief about this particular person; she was one of his own. She was a Burnish he had sworn to protect and guide through their struggles. But Galo? Galo had met her one single time, was mistakenly injured by her, and yet still felt an endless depth of remorse for her passing.

Gazing at the other, Lio gave a heavy sigh, stupefied at this man’s unending passion. _I thought naming the cat this would be a good homage to her. She died far too young._ The cat in question was now attempting to squirm into Lio’s lap, and Galo looked on with a slight tinge of envy.

“It’s a nice thought, but… Don’t you think that would depress you a ton? I don’t want you to have a constant reminder of a life you think you failed to save,” Galo said, for once seeming to choose his words carefully. Lio supposed he had a point there; he _does_ blame himself for Thyma’s death, for multiple reasons: Mad Burnish hadn’t enacted their plan fast enough; his flames weren’t strong enough to revive her; he carelessly allowed one of his own to be captured in the _first place,_ and so on. 

However, this name isn’t to chain him down to his regrets and shortcomings. It’s to honor her- to allow Thyma to not be forgotten, and to live on in the form of another being. He feels like he should do this one service for her, at least.

Galo studied him, thoughtful and digesting the other’s inner musings, before leaning back on his hands with a crooked smile. 

Lio squinted at him. _What?_ He asked, suspicious.

“You’re just amazing, you know that?” Galo said this with soft eyes locked onto the curves and divots of Lio’s face.

Heart doing an odd flip-flop, Lio’s mind promptly ceased all mental processes, instead imitating a lonesome rock- perhaps one a colony of bugs can call home under; yes, that sounds awfully pleasant- much more pleasant than whatever somersaults and corkscrews his stomach and chest decided to partake in. _Where the hell did that come from?_

However, Galo only gave a gentle laugh, head lolling to the side rest against one shoulder. “It’s just-- your dedication, I think. I’m super into dedication, if ya didn’t notice; what’s the point of doing something if you don’t give it your all? And _you,”_ pointedly, he looked Lio up and down as the cat- _Thyma-_ successfully made it into his lap, “you’re on another level.”

Mind slowly crawling out of its stupor, Lio slowly shook his head. What was that supposed to mean? Why did that make him feel- _strange?_

Sensing his confusion, the other elaborated. “What I mean is every single thing you do, you do it with other people in mind.” Galo sat up from his leant-back position, instead opting to hunch over with his arms crossed so his eyes were more level with Lio’s. “And like, that’s _nuts._ Every step you take is dictated by someone else’s needs and thoughts: the cat’s name, working ‘till you nearly pass out, not wanting to eat too much food ‘cause you feel like someone else deserves it more- all that stuff.”

Lio frowned, petting beneath Thyma’s chin. She gave a barely-there purr, staring up at him with squinty eyes. _And what about it? I want to spend my life being kind to and assisting others- especially the Burnish._

Galo shook his head, huffing a laugh. “Nothing about it, that’s just what I find incredible about you.”

And _there-_ there was that feeling again, exploding in his chest like tiny firecrackers singing in jubilous laughter. It made his breath catch in his aching throat, like someone had shoved him underwater and filled his lungs with burning liquid. Though, against all odds, it wasn’t exactly _unpleasant._ However, it _also_ wasn’t _pleasant,_ mostly likely because he didn’t know what it _was_ in the first place. 

He doesn’t…--

He doesn’t like it.

Gaze hardening, he leveled an icy look at his partner, who’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Stop,” he croaked, hunching in on himself.

“Lio?”

“No. You need to stop--” much like before, Lio’s throat seized, and he coughed wetly, though not as violently as last time. He grimaced, cursing his body for its inadequacy. Whatever this _thing_ was- whatever was twining its way parasitically into his heart- he didn’t want it. He may not know what it is, but it couldn’t stay, at least not until he understood it better.

And Galo was the cause of it.

Frowning, and a fresh layer of dark silt floating atop their previously soft and domestic bond, Galo donned a stricken and confused expression. “C’mon man, we were all like, warm and fuzzy just seconds ago. What’s up? What’s wrong?”

_Leave it._

“Lio--”

_I said_ **_leave it._ **

Galo snapped his mouth shut, and frustration bubbled like noxious fumes within their connection. However, slowly, it subsided, replaced with resignation and fatigue.

  * _Kinda weird how we’re sharing a brain but I can’t tell what’s wrong with him. Guess he doesn’t know either._



Taking a deep, tense breath, Lio picked Thyma up and off of his lap (slowly, as to not startle her), and set her to the side, where after a moment she began to waddle about the room once more. Perhaps this wasn’t exactly fair to Galo-- no, it _definitely_ wasn’t fair to Galo, but frankly, this entire situation was grating on his nerves.

New, unidentified feelings? When those occurred, he took time to himself to sort out his emotions and thoughts. However, now he can’t even have _that._ He has no privacy, no breathing room, no opportunities to ruminate in solitude. For the past week, things were peaceful concerning this _stupid_ bond; Lio thought he was completely fine with it, but now? Now one of his initial fears regarding their connection was coming true.

Galo stared at him, jaw clenched and fingers gripping the fabric of his pants. “I don’t think it’s stupid,” he said, voice a bitter mutter. 

_Of course you dont; you don’t even think any thoughts half of the time,_ he spat into their minds. 

Flinching back, anger erupted with their bond as Galo abruptly stood, towering over Lio. Thyma froze at the action until she wisely backed away into the corner of the room once more. “Oh, so _I’m_ stupid now? What happened to that whole ‘I don’t like when people call you an idiot’ thing? That’s outta the window?” His voice shook slightly in distress, shoulders bunched to his ears. 

Lio’s head spun with the whiplash of emotion that assaulted his inner senses, and he sagged, burying his face in one palm. _Galo,_ he tried, weakly. A thick pool of regret settled heavily within his gut.

“No! I don’t get what’s with you today! Things were totally cool last night- things were _great_ actually- but now? You’re just--!” He gestured vaguely to Lio, arms making wild flailing motions. “I don’t get it! We’re having awesome bonding moments and then _bam!_ You freak out!” Galo shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, gritting his teeth in agitation. “Is it something _I’m_ doing? Is it my fault?”

Eyes widening and dropping his hand from his face, Lio shook his head frantically, attempting to ignore the stabbing pain it brought to his head. _No- no, it’s not, Galo. I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have said that._ Above all things, he never wanted to hurt Galo, especially emotionally. His own problems were merely causing him to lash out at the people he cares about most- a ridiculous problem, at that.

The anger in their bond simmered to a low, brewing frustration, and Galo crouched back down in front of the other. “Then _what?_ I’m just hearing shit from your brain about... You feeling ‘things’ and not understanding them. I don’t get what that’s supposed to mean.”

That makes two of them. Lio scrubbed a hand over his eyes. _I’m just frustrated and taking it out on you, that’s all. It’s not right of me, and I’m sorry; you don’t deserve that._ Snapping at Galo won’t solve anything, even _if_ the source of this issue Lio has seems to stem from him.

“So it _is_ my fault,” Galo deadpanned, pursing his lips.

“No!” he attempted to shout in vexation, his voice instead coming out as a pathetic squeak of air, not unlike the high-pitched squeal of a deflating balloon. Lio cleared his throat with a grimace, embarrassed at the display. _Certain things you say or do are simply causing me to feel strange._

Galo raised an eyebrow. “What things?”

_The weird compliments!! The affection!!_ Lio internally shouted. Really, what was _with_ those? And why did they feel odd coming from _Galo?_ Lio isn’t vain, but it’s not as though he’s blind: he knows he’s attractive, and he knows he has many strong points. He may hate a great deal about himself- mostly revolving around his inability to save everyone- but he knows his own pros and cons.

That, and Lio has received compliments and small forms of affection before, whether it be from random Burnish refugees or Gueira and Meis hyping him up. So, why is it different with Galo? It didn’t make sense.

For a moment, contemplative silence stretched between the two, Galo absorbing his words and his previous anger fully fading into confusion and pensiveness. Lio’s brain whirred a mile a minute, no concrete thoughts coming to light within the chaos that was his mind, but instead a barrage of buzzing emotions and concern that pounded against his skull like wasps. In all his life, Lio was used to being in control of his emotions and reactions. When he was upset, he _chose_ to be upset. When he was angry? He chose that as well. He knew how to calm himself down, and other times he simply let himself be engulfed in the rage or sadness to fuel his fire and passion.

This new feeling was something he _couldn’t_ control- or, at least, he hasn’t learned _how_ to yet. 

A small glimmer of realization flickered to life on Galo’s side, and he snapped his fingers into a point at the other man. “What if it’s a friendship thing?”

_A what._

Galo frowned and gestured vaguely, making several hand-motions that slightly- and hopefully coincidentally- resembled lewd gestures. (Knowing Galo, it was probably unintentional.) “You know! Friendship! We’re friends, right?”

Lio gazed at him, that same foreign emotion creeping back into his chest. _Of course we are._ Why wouldn’t they be?

“What do you mean we aren’t!? We saved the-- wait.” He paused his litany of protests and whines dead in its tracks, looking pleasantly surprised. “Oh. I didn’t think you’d admit it right away.” Lio raised an eyebrow pointedly. “Anyways! I feel like you didn’t really have friends on the run ‘cause you were too busy, you know, fighting for you freedom, right?”

_Considering you can read my mind, there’s no point in me trying to hide that. The only ones I could consider friends were Gueira and Meis._ Their relationship was a bit strange, however. Not only were they his friends, but they were also his _subordinates-_ his left and right-hand men who followed his orders or steered him back on the right path. Though their bond was strong and he cares for them deeply, the dynamic was a bit different than what he imagines average friendships are like.

That isn’t to say he wouldn’t trade the world for Gueira and Meis’ safety, however. He would do anything for them. It’s just that your friends also being your partners in war made things a bit complicated from time to time. 

(It didn’t help that they treated him like some weird adoptive son sometimes, as well. He’s pretty certain most friends don’t do that.)

  * _Oh, that’s adorable, actually._



_Shut up._

“But yeah, that’s what I’m talking about! Maybe what you’re feeling is… You know, good friend... Uh... feelings? Those.” He ended the sentence awkwardly, squinting his eyes at the ceiling. “Good friend _vibes?_ I think ‘vibes’ sounds better.” He then gasped, smacking his fist into his palm with sudden clarity. _“Best_ friend vibes!”

Another flutter within his aching chest. _Oh? You’re staking your claim as my best friend now?_ Lio hasn’t exactly had a best friend before. Again, the only ones he could have considered his friends were Gueira and Meis. It hasn’t crossed his mind to ever call Galo such a thing, but only because he didn’t see the option staring him right in the face.

Of course, Galo simply shrugged, looking much jollier than a mere three minutes ago when he was shaking in frustration. “Well, why the hell not?” He paused to count off each following point on his fingers, “I think you’re pretty cool, you don’t get mad at me when I eat a ton of food, you let me talk about Matoi, we piloted a giant robot together, I Sleeping-Beauty kissed you back to life in my giant, muscular arms--”

_I don’t think that last one is a requirement on the best friend checklist._ What the hell even _is_ a Sleeping Beauty kiss?

“--you’re strong and hardworking, we work well together, we punched the planet together with our giant fists,--” Galo was on his second hand now and showed no indications of stopping. 

_Okay, okay,_ Lio insisted, holding up his hand insistently. Though it was a bit harder to grab the other’s attention through non-vocal means, he was pleased when Galo immediately snapped his mouth shut and returned his attention to his partner. _I get your point. That could definitely explain the strangeness I’ve felt; I haven’t had many close companions in my life._ Still, a best friend? That was a bit of a tall order. They haven’t exactly known each other a long time.

Galo’s expression turned to one of perplexment. “What’s time got to do with anything? Time is a load of crap; it’s about what you do _in_ that time that counts! And we’ve done, like, _a lot.”_

Once again, Galo was right- an infuriating pattern in their extensive time together. Still, time had to count for _something._ How can you call someone your best friend when you’ve known each other for half of a month?

… On the other hand, though, they _have_ spent practically every waking moment in the other’s presence, whether that be physically, mentally, or both. Though it was mostly due to the fact that Galo was protective and Lio didn’t have any other choice, they also _lived together._ They’ve shared their demons with each other, as well.

A wide, beaming grin split Galo’s face. “Exactly! We’ve talked enough that it feels like we’ve known each other for like, forever.”

  * _Huh. Maybe Lucia has a point with the whole “soulmate” thing._



Lio pursed his lips and fought the flurry of euphoria that danced in his chest. _I’m going to ignore that,_ he said, plainly. _That aside, don’t you have closer friends in Burning Rescue? You’ve known them longer, and you’ve had more experiences with them._

Making a disgruntled noise, Galo rapidly waved his hand through the air. “They’re different; they’re like family. I mean, _yeah_ they’re my friends, but…” Another displeased grumble. “I guess it’s more like... _You’re_ different.”

Lungs constricting, Lio grimaced at his pounding heart. _Different how?_ In the corner of the room, Thyma studied them, tail swishing back and forth. For some reason, Lio felt extremely judged by the action.

“You just-- you just _are!_ Like, you just _get_ me like other people don’t, even before the whole soul-bond thing. Being around you makes me happy, I literally _can’t_ stay mad at you for too long because it makes me sad as hell, and just… Other stuff! Just… You know what? If I wanna call you my best friend, I’m gonna, because that’s what I think of you as. You can’t stop me!” He said this with a note of finality, crossing his arms with a _hmph!_ as if daring Lio to challenge him. The display was so unapologetically _Galo_ that Lio couldn’t help but huff a laugh: simple-minded, but so incredibly in-touch with his emotions and the world around him. A simple fishpond, but one teeming with vibrant life. A single note singing out of a flute, but with a deep vibrato that pierced one’s soul.

A burning soul, if you will. 

_Today, many things have been confusing me,_ he confessed, sliding his foot forward to playfully nudge at Galo’s thigh. _But one thing that I’ll never have doubt of is that I like being around you. I know I can be impulsive, fickle with my emotions, and other unsavory things, but despite that, you see the good in me._

Galo batted the other’s foot away with a grin. “‘Course I do. There’s too much good to miss.”

A lump formed in his throat at these words, and Lio swallowed it down with much difficulty. A best friend… That could explain everything, right? ‘Friend’ didn’t fully encompass how important Galo was to him- how important he became in such a short amount of time.

  * _Aw, you’re gonna make me cry, dude._



Then, “best friend” would better describe this thing they have, correct? Galo didn’t feel like _family-_ that was more reserved for Gueira and Meis- but he also didn’t feel like _just_ a friend.

This new title would also explain why Galo’s compliments and praises felt like a gentle swaddle around his heart.

Galo nodded enthusiastically. “Exactly! That’s what I’ve been saying!”

Hesitating for a brief moment, Lio held his fist forward to Galo, and the other’s eyes shimmered excitedly. _Best friends it is, then._

The amount of excitement and joy that erupted in their bond was near-overwhelming. Punching the air enthusiastically once with crinkled eyes and a splitting grin, Galo met the other’s fist in a shaky bump.

“Best friends!”

Thyma waddled forward from her corner and blinked at both of them. Galo looked about ready to cry; whether that was from Thyma acknowledging him or from the whole debacle with Lio was up in the air.

“How about I fix both of you some breakfast, huh? I can make you some oatmeal, Lio!” He leant over to once again attempt in coaxing Thyma over with soft, repetitive noises. Lio gave a gentle smile at the spectacle, the familiar fluttering feeling making its way into his chest once more, but now with a name.

Friendship- that’s what it was. He had solved the mystery, and all was balanced in the world once more.

~~(It definitely wasn’t anything else. It couldn’t be.)~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lio is still only in his underwear this entire chapter, jsyk. He passed out before he got dressed in pajamas and Galo was too embarrassed to put clothes on him, so he just swaddled him in a shit ton of blankets and called it a day.
> 
> ANYWAYS. This chapter went in a completely different direction than I originally intended, but I guess that's just how it is. I'm afraid the pacing is going a bit slow, though... Regardless, I hope you enjoy. I have a lot of fun writing dialogue and introspection so I kind of just go wild sometimes and only realize what I've done when I'm like, 5k words in. That, and fuck, it's hard to have Lio and Galo NOT talk when they can literally hear each other's thoughts and they're both stuck in an apartment together. I tried, and I failed. So instead, you get 7k words of Lio and Galo having a heart-to-heart with Thyma the kitten. Bon Appetit.
> 
> I don't think Lio is oblivious when it comes to emotions USUALLY, but I hc that he was more or less alone for a large majority of his life before he joined Mad Burnish. I'll cover that in a future chapter. That being said, he never really had the chance to explore any romantic feelings, both because he never really had any friends and because he was literally in the middle of a war. So, I feel like he would confuse romantic feelings for platonic ones very easily. And Galo would too, but in Galo's case that's just because... Well. He's Galo. 
> 
> One thing I would like to make clear though is that I'm not trying to diminish Lio's bond with Gueira and Meis!! I tried to stress multiple times that those two are EXTREMELY important to him, but they're kind of like dads or older brothers to him, in terms of a relationship. I think the dynamic is just a bit different than regular ol' friends. Still endlessly deep and trusting, but not the same exact dynamic Lio has with Galo. 
> 
> I also hope that the whole "oh god why do Galo's touches feel weird to me suddenly" thing isn't too out-of-left-field. I personally imagine this type of thing coming to light very suddenly for Lio, in that he's fine one minute, but off-kilter the next. He isn't used to feeling so deeply close to another person in such an intimate way, and their memory-sharing and Galo's praises on the couch last night was pretty much the final nail-in-the-coffin for his poor heart. Him feeling vulnerable while he's sick didn't help either.
> 
> Also, Thyma-kitten looks like this: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/10/a8/80/10a880e103495f86e54e921667709958.jpg
> 
> That, and remember how Galo mentioned seeing a really cool calico cat a couple chapters ago? When Lio was having his breakdown in the FDPP bathroom? Yeah. (: That was Thyma's mom.
> 
> ALSO. THE "OBSCENE HAND-GESTURE" THING IS IN REFERENCE TO GALO MAKING A JERKING OFF MOTION WHEN TALKING AB HIS MATOI IN THE LIO DE GALON.
> 
> Writing-talk aside, I want to thank all of you SO much for all the lovely comments. I know I don't really respond to them unless someone asks me a question, but please please please know that I read and treasure every single one. I probably go through them multiple times daily and just smile like a dork the entire time. Any answers you have I can and will answer, so please don't be shy if you're confused about something and need clarification! (and ty for all the follows on twitter. the bnha fandom never did that for me, tf.)
> 
> As always, my twitter is @mirrorkirby. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!
> 
> This chapter will have some sensitive content that include: Mentions of human experimentation, mentions of torture, a brief description of a dead body, and overall will delve into themes of trauma. Please heed caution while reading. I tried to make this chapter as little graphic as possible for the sake of avoiding reader discomfort.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy.

_When one is the boss of what is labelled as a “terrorist” organization, there are certain misconceptions made about this said person- words spat in their face like molten droplets of lava. Lio didn’t care much about these labels now; what mattered most were his actions, and how he assisted those he cared about._

_He used to care, though. As a matter of fact, he once cared far, far too much about what others thought of him. When he was a teen, he vividly remembers each insult hurled at him by strangers and bigots staking a freezing cold spike into his bleeding heart._

_Violent. Crass. Unfeeling. Brat._

_Murderer._

_The last one made his muscles tense and his brain slow to a slinking crawl- the insulting, dreadful title birthed from no other lips than his own. It was only one death- a matter of self-defense and utter fear from a helpless, desperate child. But still, he hated every moment of it. No matter how vile the person, the thought of taking another life made bile rise in his throat, memories of a crippling childhood flooding to the forefront of his mind._

_He was captured, after his Burnish awakening. He doesn’t remember whether or not his parents cried out for his release, but he was positive of the fact that no strangers on the street stepped forward. Not a single soul thought to speak up and protest the sight of a terrified child writhing in pain on the pavement, hands cuffed with ice and tears blurring his spotty vision._

_Actually, he’s fairly certain people cheered._

_And then away, away, far away he was carted along in industrial trucks. He was only seven, learning his timetables the very day before, and only knew of comfy sheets, his ragged stuffed dog, and warm mugs of cocoa at nightfall to battle the winter chill of Detroit. Then, before his eyes, he was trapped, the air around him suffocating his lungs with a paralyzing chill as he gave choked out cries for his parents, his old classmates from school--_

_Anyone, really, as desperate as he became when days turned into months. Months spent staring blankly at walls, the childish sparkle in his eyes replaced with the ones of a dead fish as he curled up in a pathetic ball. He doesn’t remember when the sadness turned into an ever-present numbness- when something unidentifiable snapped and withered like a mistreated rose deep in his chest, leaving only emptiness in its place._

_He doesn’t remember the tests, either; he blocked them out. All he knows is there was ice- a lot of it, spreading like a virus through his veins and bones- and that it left his body shivering and sore at the end of each day._

_However, he does remember the voices in his mind, pained and crying alongside him. When he had long stopped shedding tears, (what he now knows were) the Promare still gave pained whines, wailing and trembling in his soul. On one hand, it let him know that he wasn’t truly alone, and that he at least had someone-_ some _thing- that knew what he was enduring. On the other, it meant that another being was suffering; a being that initially brought him beauty and wonder for a few simple moments before his life came crashing down around him._

_Perhaps he should have hated the Promare for bringing this upon him, but he didn’t. They were innocent, and even as a child he knew this. Something malicious wouldn’t cry out in pain like it did in the months where it was his only company, and it wouldn’t chant a never-ending mantra of “Sorry. Sorry. We’re sorry. We’ll help you. We’ll free you.” No, these beings never intended to bring him pain._

_That said pain- at least, the physical kind- eventually came to an end, however. He remembers- he can’t forget that specific day no matter how hard he tried to erase it from his memory. He was led back to his cell after his usual tests, Freeze Force guards jabbing him forwards with their guns loaded with ice. He knew it was a long time, but at that point, he hadn’t known how long he had been held captive by those monsters. The days bled into each other because of the monotony- the ritual of wake up, eat, test, and then sleep._

_But the sirens that suddenly screeched to life in the facility were new._

_It was perhaps the loudest noise he had heard in months, and his hands had jolted in shock in his bonds of ice in an attempt to shield his ears. Something had flickered back to life in him- panic, an awakening, a moment of clarity- as a grating, gruff voice barked on the loudspeaker: a Burnish had escaped._

_The guards leading him along had cursed in frustration, cocking their guns and grunting out frantic orders. Two had dashed away to the designated area- sector 8, he remembers the scary, booming voice saying- and one stayed with him, gun pressed against Lio’s scrawny back. It prodded against him incessantly, urging him forward and back to his cell, but he remained frozen in place to the floor, trembling and eyes wide._

_“Get moving already,” the guard had muttered, irritated._

_The voices echoed._

_‘Run! Run! This is your chance!’_

_‘We’ll help you. You are part of us now. We’ll help you.’_

_‘Escape. Escape. Escape, friend. We will leave this place together.’_

_And Lio- Lio felt the raging fire burning inside him flicker and sputter back to life, taking what felt like his first shuddering breath in an eternity as a new birth bloomed within his soul. Fear caressed him like an old, bitter companion, and his muscles burned with vigor. Two sides of his brain warred with each other, one a terrified resignation of his fate, and the other a desperate yearning for freedom._

_Then, he bowed his head, his shaking intensifying to a high broil, ready to flood upon a stovetop into the gas of stoked flames. A single thought roared within his mind, and the rest of the world faded- noise and sensations. He screamed out in his shrill, childish voice._

**“I’D RATHER** **_DIE_ ** **THAN STAY HERE!”**

_He was a blur of frantic, desperate movement, tossing himself to the side, and gasping in fear as he heard a gunshot of ice whizz just past his frail form. Despite his shaking limbs and his pounding heart, however, he dashed forward with his stumbling legs, teeth grit in determination and hope. The voices urged and cheered him on, fueling his adrenaline._

_‘Go! Go!’_

_‘We can get out! Together!’_

_‘Don’t give up! Never, never!’_

_Thus, he dodged- he scrambled away, away from the lone guard that was left to keep watch over him. It was the perfect opportunity; the rest of Freeze Force was occupied with the prison break, and he had only one major figure to flee from. He would make it out. He’d go home- back to his parents and his old life, with his flames guiding him upon his path of destiny._

_And then he tripped._

_He tumbled to the ground, gasping in terror as his face met squarely with the floor with a harsh thwack. He groaned, nose aching for a moment before briskly regenerating, and he rolled over. A gun was pointed directly in his face, and he shuddered, wide eyes locked onto the steam of frost billowing from its barrel, his pupils mere pinpricks in the vast violet of his irises._

“Please,” Lio whispered, voice small and fragile. _The guard’s only reaction was a narrowing of his cold eyes, his gaze upon the small child before him one of disgust, paired with a distasteful sneer._

_“Don’t make this harder than it has to be, kid,” he had replied, unfeeling. His expression showed no sympathy, and the hope within Lio’s chest wavered._

“I want to go home,” _Lio tried again, desperate. Tears burned harsh trails of fire down his cheeks as he gasped a shaking breath._

_“You’re a danger to everyone you’ve ever loved. This is your ‘home’ now, Burnish.”_

_He had squeezed his eyes shut, looking inwards towards the only friends he’s known for months and months. They flickered in response, quivering within his chest in fright and panic._

“Help me,” he had whispered aloud, the words a mere gust of breath from his chapped lips. _The voices were silent save for a strong pulse deep in his core, the painful chill around his bound wrists fading into a mere prickle of cold._

_“Get the hell up!” The guard was growing impatient, taking a step closer._

“Please!” He cried out, louder. _He curled in on himself, the fire brewing ever more brightly. Icewater trickled down his forearms, and the tears evaporated in simmers of steam off of his cheeks. The guard faltered, making a noise of surprise._

_“Kid--!” The guard growled, one last time._

_Lio had thrust his hands out, shielding his face in terror._

_And fire erupted from every inch of his body, now-pink flames shooting towards the guard in a dissonant harmony of fear and desperation. There was an anguished scream that for once wasn’t ripping from his own throat, and the voices inside him groaned and whined in pain and terror. The entire hallway flooded with fire, plastering itself upon each and every surface available. The scream stabbing against his ears petered out, the scent of burning flesh hitting his nose._

_He opened his eyes, peeking through his splayed fingers. The sight of a burnt, blackened, and shriveled corpse met his gaze, and_ choked noises of shock and hysteria broke from his throat, tiny chest heaving as he gasped for breath through a strangled windpipe. _What was once the guard had its mouth open in a silent scream, teeth stained with the ash of flesh and eyes mere, empty sockets boring into his soul._

Lio screamed, _the strangled and wailing noise echoing throughout the corridors. He clawed at his own shirt, overgrown nails sinking into the fabric as he squeezed his eyes shut. A murderer. Murderer. He killed someone. Just months ago he had been laughing and playing without a care in the world, and now here he sat, a dead body a mere foot away from him._

_The voices attempted their comfort._

_‘We’re sorry.’_

_‘Didn’t mean it.’_

_‘Just wanted to protect you.’_

_‘Not your fault. Never your fault.’_

_He sniffled, and pried his eyes back open, shaking to his core. It almost seemed as if the body had moved, its head now tilted slightly in his direction and mouth closed instead of gaping wide open. Lio had whimpered a choked noise of confusion._

_The charred hand shot out and gripped Lio’s wrist tightly, a burning brand upon his skin._

This isn’t what happened.

_“Lio,” the body had drawled, jaw moving slackly like an anatomical skeleton as it echoed the words._

This isn’t what happened.

“Lio!”

This isn’t what happened.

“Oi, Lio!”

That voice sounded familiar.

\-------

Lio awoke with a strangled gasp, head throbbing and eyes suspiciously wet and puffy as he snapped to a sitting position. Struggling for air, he coughed and wheezed, a hand flying to his chest to clutch at his borrowed nightshirt.

“Lio, c’mon, breathe,” a steady voice said. Galo. That was Galo’s voice. Not a corpse. That last part wasn’t real.

The rest was, though.

  * _Lio._



The voice was in his head this time- not the Promare- and he gave a choked inhale as two hands grasped one of his. They were steady, warm, and blocky- dwarfing his own spindly one. He focused on the feeling of it; it was rough and calloused, and a bit dry and cracked, but they held a gentle presence that was so utterly _Galo._ He sucked in a large breath of air.

He’s dealt with this before, and he’s _seen_ this before. The tears were new- he can’t remember the last time he’s cried- but these troublesome memories wouldn’t haunt him; he won’t allow it. 

The hands holding his own squeezed once, and Lio’s eyes fluttered shut, counting the lengths of his breaths. In, out; in, out. His head throbbed violently, but he briefly thanked whatever higher power was out there that he was now able to focus on something other than his constricted chest.

“That’s it,” Galo murmured, idly rubbing a thumb across Lio’s knuckles. His partner didn’t attempt to coddle him with unnecessary words or pamper him with trivial touches- he merely sat beside Lio with a single, grounding point of contact, silent for the most part. 

It helped, and soon enough, in the dark expanse of Galo’s room with rain pattering against the window panes, Lio’s breathing evened out, his episode dissipating with the small parting gifts of a pounding headache and a runny nose. Hastily, he wiped his eyes with his forearm, then inspecting the wetness on his skin with a bewildered gaze. This was… New. He doesn’t cry, especially not from nightmares.

Then, cold dread filled his being, and he looked at Galo from the corner of his eyes. The other was scrutinizing him with crinkled brows and pursed lips, the only emotion pulsing within their bond a pure, incessant concern.

“Did you see any of that?” Lio said, hushed. He doesn’t recall dream-sharing ever happening within their connection, but they could indeed share images and short scenes if they were vivid enough. That bothersome memory- it was as fresh in his mind as the day it occurred. If Galo was awake long enough...

Slowly, Galo nodded. “Bits and pieces,” he replied, equally as quiet. “The worst of it, I think.”

Lio squeezed his eyes shut, and hung his head. “Shit… _Fuck!”_ He wrangled his hand from Galo’s grasp and kneaded his palms against his eyes, hissing in frustration. He hasn’t told _anyone_ about this. It’s a memory and shame tucked deep within his scarred heart that he desperately wants to _forget._

_For the love of god, why were you even awake?_

Galo’s lips twisted into a pained frown. “You were screaming in your sleep.” This fact seemed to physically hurt the other, sorrow flooding between them like a deep, bottomless ocean trench, sunlight struggling to fruitfully breach its careening tides. 

Lio gaped at him, shifting to fully face the other. “You’re lying.” That was absolutely untrue. He’s trained himself to not make a single noise when he slumbered. Yes, he may have screamed and cried in the recesses of his nightmares when he was a mere child, but that habit was broken. It had to be, for the sake of remaining hidden from Freeze Force. 

But Galo wasn’t lying. He sensed as much, and Lio’s doubt was swiftly replaced with only disgust and exasperation at himself.

Then, his partner brushed the back of his hand against Lio’s head, approaching achingly slowly so that the latter could see what he was doing. Galo pushed aside his sweaty bangs with a tenderness that perplexed him. Unbidden, Lio leaned into the gentle touch.

“You’ve got a fever; that might be why your emotions are more out of whack than usual,” Galo explained. He kept his hand where it sat, though, only eventually moving it to tuck a strand of hair behind Lio’s ear. Distantly, he noted how Galo actually used his hand this time rather than the whole cheek-against-forehead debacle.

A fever, though... Lio huffed in annoyance. It’s been three days since he first fell ill, and though his sore throat has improved with Galo’s insistant nagging of drinking honey and lemon tea, he was burdened with a persistent headache, and a chill in his bones that he couldn’t quite shake off. And what now? A delirious, feverish state that caused his carefully crafted defenses to crumble like dust? Make his habits of survival disappear in a cloud of ashy smoke?

Unbelievable.

“You might as well start asking questions,” Lio said numbly, dropping his hands from his face to rest limp in his lap. “I know you have them, and if you _think_ them, I’ll _hear_ them.”

A wave of displeasure spiked on Galo’s side. “I’m not gonna grill you for answers about your literal trauma, Lio.” 

Lio waved a flippant hand in response, but when he turned his head with a sassy remark on his tongue, he jolted in reaction to Galo’s glassy, red-rimmed eyes. “Why are _you_ about to cry?” He asked, absolutely flabbergasted. 

“‘Cause you didn’t _deserve_ any of that!” Galo’s lip trembled, but he clenched his teeth and seemed to physically suck his tears back into their ducts through sheer willpower alone. Lio didn’t question the logistics or science behind this. He was, however, shocked at Galo’s sympathy.

“I killed a man and you focus on that _other_ stuff?” He spat back, disbelieving. Lio was _well aware_ that he went through hell-on-earth, but in the grand scheme of things, that didn’t matter. What mattered was his past mistakes constantly haunting him- a demon draped over his shoulder to whisper hellish words into the shell of his ear. 

Galo, though, was not one to accept this. Frantic, he clasped his hands onto Lio’s shoulders and shook the other. “How can you say that doesn’t matter!? I didn’t see much of it, but you were literally _tortured,_ Lio.” His voice cracked on the penultimate word, and Lio’s heart trembled.

Impulsively, he shoved Galo away, the bedsprings creaking in irritation from the action. “Yes, _thank you_ for reminding me, Galo.” Galo’s face twisted in anguish, and he opened his mouth, prepared to protest. Quickly, Lio slapped his hand over the other’s lips, silencing him. “You think I _don’t know_ that what I went through was screwed up? Unfair? Awful? I’m fully aware of this fact. _Painfully_ aware.” Slowly, he dropped his hand back to his lap, and Galo remained obediently silent.

(Quietly, he observed how Lio’s shoulders were bunching further and further up to his ears as he continued to speak.)

“When it comes down to it, though,” Lio continued, “that doesn’t matter. People have experienced worse pain than I have, and I use this pain I’ve experienced to my advantage- to fuel my ambitions. No, what _matters,”_ he stressed the last word, gritting his teeth, “is that I took a life. It wasn’t an innocent one, and it was one that caused me and hundreds of other Burnish pain and suffering, but it _was_ a life. I wiped it from the face of the Earth in the blink of an eye, just like that, as though it was nothing.”

He remembers the cries of the Promare. ‘Didn’t mean it’, ‘We’re sorry’, ‘Just wanted to protect you’. It was his fault for not being stronger; the Promare didn’t deserve to be utilized in that violent fashion, and that guard- though vile and putrid- should not have died at his hands- the hands of a mere child.

_I didn’t mean to,_ a quiet voice inside himself echoed. It sounded suspiciously like a familiar child, collapsed and whimpering in fear on the floor of a Freeze Force base.

But that wasn’t an excuse.

“Lio.” Galo’s voice was quiet, but held a solid weight, the syllables of his own name a steady caress against his ears. “You were a kid. You were scared.”

  * _His “no killing” moral code…_



Hanging his head, Lio gave a slow nod in response to Galo’s inner thoughts. Since that day, he had vowed to do whatever he could to avoid unnecessarily violence- _especially_ killing. He understood why other Burnish lashed out and harmed: anger, fear, protecting a loved one, protecting _themself._ He didn’t blame them.

He just couldn’t bring himself to do the same. With each person he injured- even if they rightfully deserved such pain- the charred corpse he created as a child flashed mockingly in his mind. He doesn’t want to relive that experience- not ever again. 

Galo studied him, hunching down imperceptibly to trace the curves of Lio’s face with intense eyes. Then, finally, he sighed. “You’re too kind for your own good, Lio.”

Lio’s chest tightened, and he turned his head to squint at Galo. “Well, would you look at the pot calling the kettle black. Haven’t I said that exact thing to you before?” He gave a humorless chuckle, giving a dismal shake of his head.

“Birds of a feather.” Galo grinned. “I know you don’t believe me, but it’s true, ya know. You could’ve easily hurt a lotta people throughout the years, but you _chose_ to avoid it as much as you could- even if they deserved it. The world kinda essentially punched you in the face, but instead of punching back, you bandaged yourself up and walked away to keep _other_ people from being punched in the face.” He paused to scratch his head. “Uh, or something like that.”

Lio grimaced. “It still doesn’t take back what I’ve done.” No amount of alleged kindness can bring a person back to life or erase his past regrets. It was the tragic, bitter truth.

Shrugging a single shoulder, Galo’s grin softened into a lopsided smile. “Nah, it doesn’t. But at this point, I think you’ve more than made up for it. You took a life, but you’ve also _saved_ hundreds of them. That and y’know- the _world.”_

“You’re really determined to make me feel better, aren’t you?” Lio said, a mere whisper. He wasn’t used to people comforting him in such a way. Yes, once in a while, Gueira and Meis had grilled him for bottling up his emotions and shutting other people out, but _this_ was different.

Everything seemed to be different, with Galo.

Something soft glimmered in Galo’s eyes- something other than the moon that laid its beams upon his face like a silken sheet of satin. “Of course I am. I care about you, Lio.”

Ah.

Frustratingly enough, Lio felt his eyes sting once more, and he blinked harshly, attempting to fight the onslaught of tears- small little glistening pearls of salty liquid- that threatened to spill once more from his tired eyes. It must be the fever- why he feels so volatile with his emotions tonight, and why he’s having such trouble _reigning in_ said emotions. What sort of terrorist boss _cries_ from someone telling them they care?

  * _You’re not just the boss of Mad Burnish; you’re Lio._



And that- that was the final straw. Lio swallowed the building lump in his throat. “Galo,” he said, voice rough and wavering. 

Galo made a questioning noise, which soon turned into a surprised grunt as Lio flung himself forward to wrap his arms around the other, hands meeting in the middle of his back. He pressed his face against Galo’s collarbone, shuddering as the first tears squeezed from his clamped-shut eyes.

_Thanks._

At first, Galo made no move to return the embrace, seemingly frozen. However, Lio didn’t sense any discomfort or disgust from him- merely surprise and a little bit of confusion. Nevertheless, Lio’s hold on him was stiff at best as he held his breath, waiting to inevitably be pushed away so he had a reason to bottle up his detrimental feelings once more, as usual. 

But then, in a flurry of movement, Galo wrapped his arms around Lio in tandem, one snaking around his waist to pull him closer, and the other reaching between his shoulder blades to place a large hand on the back of his head. Hiccuping embarrassingly, Lio felt something inside of him- long forgotten and once thought forever broken- click back into place. It was something he had lost at some point along his drifting across the country, alone, growing more and more independent, but lonesome all the same.

It was the ability to let go. 

He gave one gasping, shuddering inhale, and the tears he’s held back for years finally burst free, cascading in steady streams down is cheeks. Teeth clenched, he balled his hands into fists upon Galo’s solid back, while his partner took to carding a hand through Lio’s locks and burying his nose into his shoulder.

_“Fuck,”_ Lio choked out. Why was he so _broken?_

He felt Galo give a small shake of his head against his shoulder. “You’re not broken, Lio.” His voice was muffled against Lio’s skin. “You’re allowed to be upset, and you’re allowed to have a good cry.” Lio shuddered and shook, gasping for breath. Still, despite his mortification and reluctance, he let himself crumble, feeling his face screw up into a painful grimace. 

Blank walls. A pile of ash. Blaring sirens. He felt like a child once more, curled in on himself in a fit of pure, unadulterated guilt. Perhaps that guard deserved to die- he’s fairly certain that if Gueira and Meis knew about this ordeal, they would whole-heartedly agree with the notion- but he was a _kid_ when this occurred. It was the first time he had ever hurt a fly, and the first time he had brushed paths with the concept of death, regardless of whether it was a walking piece of scum or not. 

He was only seven years old. He was a kid. He was _just a kid._

Lio felt Galo tighten his hold around him- a warm wave of comfort sent his way through the bond- and he let out broken noise that echoed about the bedroom. He drank up the emotion sent his way, letting it tenderly nuzzle against his weeping soul.

Of course, regardless of his intense emotions, Lio was still a quiet crier. He didn’t wail or sob like he did as a child, and he wouldn’t allow himself to whimper or whine; even in his grief, he was too dignified and prideful for that. Instead, a constant litany of choked noises warbled in the back of his throat- barely noticeable, but there all the same- and he sniffled as he no longer held back his tears. His gasping and trembling breaths were probably the noisiest aspect of his near-silent breakdown. There were still the occasional loud, strangled sobs that managed to slip through, however, and he cringed at each one. 

Still, Galo didn’t move, and he didn’t let go, even when Lio’s tears smeared across his bare skin and he could barely keep his grip around Galo through his violent trembling. He still held Lio as the other eventually gave up on trying to keep his composure and let his form fully droop into Galo’s embrace, arms limp at his sides. It was a humiliating display, but Galo didn’t think less of him- Lio _knew_ he didn’t think less of him, through the bond. Instead, he gently rubbed soothing circles onto the small of Lio’s back- perhaps something his mother or father did when he was smaller; he can’t remember.

It was warm. 

  * _You feeling better? Even just a little?_



Lio nodded his head against Galo’s chest. In all honesty, he was a bit humiliated at the display he just showcased, but the calmness that was now seeping into his bones far outweighed the mortification he felt. A bit more content, he sagged against his partner’s solid form, sniffling occasionally. The flow of his tears were finally stemming, but he still shook like a leaf rustled in the frigid, wintery gusts. 

“Still, a jailbreak at seven years old? That’s kinda kickass, if you ask me.” Galo then says, trying to lighten the mood. 

It works, marginally, and Lio gives a wet chuckle. He wants to vigorously wipe his face of tears and snot, but the warmth and comfort Galo exudes makes him reluctant to part from the other’s solid chest. 

So he doesn’t.

“I didn’t do anything, I just ran,” Lio elaborated- and it was true. He wasn’t the one who initially sounded the alarms; he merely acted on the opportunity given to him, and _ran._

  * _… You did make it out of there, right?_



Lio gave a hum of affirmation. He shifted in Galo’s arms, but still couldn’t find the strength in his body to lift his arms up once more to wrap around the other’s back. “It’s a bit of a blur, but yes. I can’t remember much after the events of the memory I accidentally shared with you, but the Promare helped me escape.” Despite his eloquent wording, Lio’s voice was noticeably fatigued, words slurring together messily. A pang of new concern rang from Galo.

  * _I’m glad you got outta there._



Despite his words, Galo broke the embrace with Lio- much to the latter’s chagrin- pushing him back with his hands clasped on both of the other’s shoulders. Lio grunted in displeasure, merely wanting to flop lifelessly on top of his partner’s form, but Galo held him steady, squinting at his face. Then, he took one hand to pat at Lio’s head, his cheek, and finally the back of his sweaty neck.

“You’re really hot,” Galo said, lips creasing into a frown. 

_Oh. Thanks,_ Lio replied, confused as to where that compliment came from. He’s not exactly complaining, though. 

In response, Galo’s frown turned deeper, a tinge of red dusting his cheeks. “Temperature, Lio. You’re burning up- like, even more than before.” Pointedly, he waved his free hand in front of Lio, which glistened with moisture. “You’re sweaty as hell, too.”

Ah, so it wasn’t a compliment? He can’t exactly bring himself to care or feel embarrassment, though. On one hand, Galo has already called him attractive many times before--

  * _Oi! I told you to forget about that!_



\-- and on the other, Lio has essentially slipped past his max capacity for embarrassment and humiliation at this point. With that in mind, he merely gave Galo a squint, noted the feeling of his blonde locks sticking messily to his forehead and neck, and then flopped back onto his partner’s chest once more. 

“Lio! I just said you’re sweaty!” Galo complained, but he still absently patted Lio’s back all the same. Lio gave a noncommittal grunt in response, knowing through their bond that his partner wasn’t genuinely bothered. He felt a bit of exasperation, of course, but Galo was merely concerned, and… _Something else,_ which Lio couldn’t quite identify. 

Galo nudged him gently, and Lio’s body jostled lifelessly like a ragdoll. “I’m gonna pick you up so we can get you some medicine.”

Lio scrunched his nose. “I can walk by myself,” he protested. And yet, he made no move to push away from Galo.

“I know you can, but you’re obviously comfy as hell right now and I’d feel bad just kinda leaving you here,” Galo replied. With that said, he proceeded to hook one arm under Lio’s knees, and then hoisted him up into his embrace. Lio made a grunt of dissatisfaction.

“Cut it out.” He still made no initiative to move. Galo was warm, and the more time he spent not swaddled in the comforters of the bed, the more he felt an intense chill crust his bones and muscles like a layer of frost- probably the fever, he supposes.

Galo snorted. “Lio, we literally share a brain. I can tell you actually like it.” He said this as he delicately maneuvered off the bed and out the bedroom door, heading to the counter where multiple pills- for post-nasal drip, headaches, and fevers- were left there for convenience.

Lio, unfortunately, couldn’t rebuttal this fact. So what if he likes being tenderly held? He’s had a rough night.

  * _Hugs are a demonstration of our blazing friendship!_



Chuckling softly, he tucked his head back into Galo’s shoulder as his partner stared at the pills.

  * _How am I gonna do this? I don’t wanna let him go but my hands are full. I guess I could carry him with one arm if he loops his arms around my neck?_



_I can do that._ Following Galo’s train of thought, Lio did so. It was a bit hard to get a secure grip- considering his shaking limbs and foggy head- but he eventually managed, and Galo carefully shifted Lio around to support him with one arm. The fact that this requires great strength and precise balancing was not lost on Lio.

  * _Oh? You like a show of strength, huh?_



Galo directed this thought at him as he struggled with the cap of the pills.

_Shut up. It’s just an observation._ Galo pouted at Lio’s words, sending him a playfully-wounded expression. Nevertheless, he managed to get the cap off, and he made a pleased noise as he fished two pills out and next moved to fetch a glass of water. 

“I could drop you right now for your sassy comments, y’know. Just plop you on the floor like a sack of potatoes.” The trickling of water echoed about the room, and the glass was set on the counter with a small _clink._

In retaliation to Galo’s threat, Lio picked his head up to blow a stream of air at his ear, and Galo cringed at the sensation. “You won’t. You adore me too much,” Lio said, matter-of-factly. He observed in satisfaction as Galo’s ears promptly flushed red.

  * _Shit. I really do._



“Be quiet and take you pills, jerk,” Galo muttered, before Lio could analyze his previous thought too deeply. Shifting in Galo’s arms, Lio reached over to pop the pills into his mouth and down them with the glass of water. They sat heavy in his stomach as he swallowed, but he suppose he can’t do much about that.

Satisfied, Galo nodded once and carted them over to TV. Lio noted how the blankets on the couch were now sadly strewn about the floor, and he had a vivid image of Galo bolting up in his sleep at Lio’s first scream and dashing to the bedroom, stumbling over his own feet. It wasn’t a memory from the other, he can simply perfectly picture the scene; he knows Galo that well. 

“I never apologized for waking you,” Lio murmured into Galo’s neck. He felt Galo shiver and tense from the action, goosebumps raising along the other’s skin. Distantly, he did realize that… _Whatever_ they were doing at the moment was rather intimate, but both of them seemed to be alright with it, so it wasn’t a big deal. Lio certainly wasn’t complaining, what with how safe and ~~loved~~ comforted he felt in Galo’s sturdy arms.

That, and they were best friends; they established as much just a few days ago. Best friends do these sorts of things, he thinks. It was fine.

This was fine. 

Galo merely shrugged at Lio’s last statement, jostling him in his arms with the motion. “‘S fine. I wanted to be there for you. Hell, I’d wake up every day at ass-crack in the morning if it meant you wouldn’t be suffering alone.” Lio’s heart gave a near-painful thud, and Galo faltered in his steps for a brief moment, no doubt feeling the emotion through the bond. He huffed in amusement. “Feeling sappy, Big Boss?”

Lio blew at Galo’s ear once more, and the other squawked in displeasure. “Geez, alright!” Galo crouched down in front of his modest TV set. “Anyways, since you probably don’t wanna go back to sleep right away, I was thinking we could watch a movie or something. I know you didn’t really like Inuyasha, so we can watch something else.”

For a moment, Lio’s brain whirred, wondering who the hell “Inuyasha” was, before something clicked back into place in his memory. “That dog cartoon? With the giant sword?”

“Oi, it’s an anime, not a cartoon.”

_You said animes are just Japanese cartoons when you explained it to me, though,_ he pointed out. He remembers the explanation; Galo had talked for around twenty minutes about the history of anime and its role in modern Japanese culture.

  * _Oh! You **were** paying attention!_



“Of course I was,” Lio huffed. “Also, we can watch Inuyasha. I don’t mind.”

Confusion swirled within their connection. “But… You didn’t like it.”

Lio shrugged. _You like it, though- a lot, at that. It’s obviously important to you, so I want to try liking it too._

For a moment, Galo was silent, and Lio was worried he had said something wrong- that is, until he heard a touched sniffle come from his partner. 

“Liooooo,” Galo cried, voice wobbling dramatically. “What’s with you tonight!? You’re all mushy and sentimental.”

Hm. He doesn’t think he’s ever been associated with the word ‘mushy’ before; that’s a new one. If Gueira and Meis heard about this they would have a field day. _It’s hard not to be after a heart-to-heart with the one and only Galo Thymos._

  * _Dude. Stop. You’re gonna make me cry._



“Quiet down and put in the DVD, you dolt.” As far as Lio’s concerned, there’s been _plenty_ of crying tonight on his part, and he didn’t want to see anymore of those infuriating bastards trickling down cheeks, even if those cheeks weren’t his own. 

“Yessir,” Galo thankfully said. It took a bit of maneuvering with his large but dexterous fingers, but Galo eventually managed to pop open the DVD case, as indicated by his enthusiastic _yesss_ he let out upon the achievement. With that, he popped the disc in, and carried Lio to the couch, where he then wrapped both of them up in the previously-discarded blankets once Lio was settled. “I’m guessing you don’t wanna get out of my lap?” 

“No, this is my property now.” That, and Galo was- as he previously stated- _warm,_ and Lio was _still_ fucking shivering. 

  * _It’s the fever, probably. You’ll feel better once the pills kick in._



And with that, Lio still wrapped snugly in Galo’s arms, the two settled down to enjoy the show. Galo commented on every little scene, pointing out easy-to-miss details, and gushing over the references to the Sengoku Period of Japan. Lio still found himself not that interested in the actual plot and characters, but he enjoyed hearing Galo talk so passionately about something he obviously loves, so that was fine.

To be honest, he never quite understood why everyone in Burning Rescue seemed exasperated at Galo’s constant jabbering about topics he was interested in, like matoi or mechs. Yes, he could go on for an entire hour if you let him, to the point where his voice was hoarse with overuse, but what was the harm in allowing him to speak about the things he was so obviously passionate about? Lio found it interesting, and never once tired of Galo’s ramblings. Yes, he can get annoyed at Galo occasionally, but it comes from a place of fondness and familiarity. 

Eventually, however, Galo’s chattering slowed to a crawl, and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Quiet moments were good with Galo, as well. It always felt soothing and domestic, at least for Lio. 

“You’re really singing my praises tonight, huh?” Galo murmured sleepily. With only the faint glow of the TV screen to illuminate his features, Lio couldn’t see much of Galo’s face, but he knew that the twin blossoms of red upon his cheeks were very much present.

Lio smirked mischievously. _Do you have a problem with that?_

  * _Nope. Not at all. Keep fueling my ego please, Mr. Fotia._



Letting out an amused huff of air, Lio rolled off of Galo’s lap, instead opting to sit next to him with their shoulders pressed snugly together. He felt a twinge of disappointment from Galo, but he gracefully decided to spare the other from his ruthless teasing. _I’m not that cold anymore,_ he said instead, in explanation. 

Galo nodded, and through the shadows, Lio saw him swallow, Adam’s apple bobbing with the motion. His eyes followed the action, before he shook his head to dispel the strange heat it made him feel in his cheeks.

However, despite the strange but not unpleasant tension that permeated the atmosphere, nothing sprouted from the cozy, domestic setting they had found themselves settling into upon that rainy night. Lio liked it this way- a far more pleasant experience than the grief and guilt he had been wracked with not long before. 

Perhaps that guard got what was coming to him, but Lio still doesn’t think he’ll be able to forgive himself. It was true that he was a child- a terrified one, at that- but he never wanted to end a human’s existence, and that rang true for the rest of his life. Perhaps the only exception to this ideal he held was Kray Foresight, but to be fair, he viewed that despicable abomination as more of a monster than a human. 

Curious as to why Galo hasn’t chimed in on his musings for some time, he glanced up at his partner, only to find the other’s head tilted against the back of the couch, mouth gaping open in- for once- silent breaths rather than his usual heavy snoring. Lio gave a twitch of a smile at the sight, before his expression faded back into neutrality.

Like this, perhaps he can sleep once more. Usually, when he had nightmares back at the Burnish settlements, he took to burning his energy out with brutal exercise routines until he passed out from exhaustion, the burn in his muscles a welcome distraction from the haunting images and memories in his mind. Of course, he can’t exactly do that right now, given his current health. Galo would have a kitten if Lio even _tried_ to sneak out to get in some exercise in this state. 

_This,_ though, was a nice alternative. He didn’t quite know why he’s clicked so well with Galo Thymos- and why the other man brings him such a sense of comfort and ease- but he did know that this was the most ~~loved~~ appreciated he’s felt in a long, long time, so he wasn’t about to start complaining about it. 

Resigning himself to his inevitable return to slumber, Lio let his eyes droop shut, head falling limply against Galo’s arm. Within seconds, darkness overtook his mind, and he slept soundly, the content and- dare he say- happy thrumming of his own heart plenty to keep his brain from torturing itself. 

He woke up with his head resting in Galo’s lap.

For the first time, he felt no embarrassment about such a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, that guard totally deserved it. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for being patient during my week break from writing! I had experienced a bit of writer's block, and it didn't help that this chapter was extremely heavy and rather important for Lio's introspection and growth, as well as showcasing some of my headcanons about his past. That being said, I'm really proud of how this turned out. I was really, really careful with how I wrote Lio's past, and made sure to ask multiple people if it was too much.
> 
> I also played around with formatting specifically in Lio's backstory segment, so keep and eye peeled and see if you can spot what I'm referring to. 
> 
> A small disclaimer, though: I do NOT have PTSD. Taking this into account, please let me know if my writing contains anything insulting or inaccurate. I don't want to romanticize it in any way, nor glorify it. 
> 
> Also, I'm continuing to push my agenda that Galo loves Inuyasha and I don't intend on stopping. Like, it makes too much sense. Also, he would ABSOLUTELY love anime. Don't fight me on this.
> 
> I think that's about all I have to say on this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter: Galo goes back to work, and an argument about bed-arrangements occurs.
> 
> As always, my twitter is @mirrorkirby. Thanks for reading, and thank you for the wonderful comments! If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask; I'll happily answer them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio and Galo return to Burning Rescue

Today was the day both Galo and Lio returned to work.

Again.

Lio was sick for approximately a week- a week filled with bedrest, but also fevers, headaches, and sore throats to the point where even swallowing was horribly painful. However, he eventually prevailed, as always. A puny sickness wouldn’t bring him down, no matter how far behind his immune system may be from years of the Promare burning away infections and viruses for him.

Of course, within this week of sickness, Galo had also taken a week off in order to care for Lio, which the latter didn’t quite appreciate. There were a few minor spats they partook in where Lio insisted he could handle himself, but _Galo_ insisted that he wanted to stay home and make sure the other was okay. Of course, he couldn’t _force_ Galo to go to work, so he eventually let him slide. (Though, Lio wasn’t thrilled about it.)

However, now that Lio has fully recovered and regained his strength, he can finally, _finally_ put his foot down. There’s been _one_ thing that’s bothering him all week long, and he _would_ bring it up before the two headed off to the station, even if it was 5:30am and both of them were still shaking off the dredges of sleep.

Thus, he stood in the threshold of the bedroom, stance proud and head held high as Thyma threaded through his legs, pleading for attention with soft coos and purrs.

“Galo Thymos,” he said, utilizing his commanding tone leftover from Mad Burnish. 

Galo glanced over from where he was currently washing the dishes leftover from breakfast. “Yeah?” 

Lio narrowed his eyes at the other. “You _will_ be taking your bed back today, and that is final.” This entire damn week, Galo has practically forced Lio to sleep in his bed, which was frustrating as all hell. No matter how much he barked at the other that it wasn’t necessary, and no matter how many times he tried to hijack the couch from Galo, it simply ended in Galo picking him up, throwing him over his shoulder, and tossing him onto the queen-sized bed, where he then cheerfully said goodnight and shut the door behind him.

Now, though? Lio was back at full strength, and he’ll be damned if he lets this go on for another day. Perhaps he’ll have to physically fight Galo, but that’s a challenge he’s willing to take on.

However, Galo merely appraised him with pursed lips and a quirked eyebrow, before promptly returning to the dishes. “Yeah, no. You’re keeping the bed.” His tone was completely unbothered, and Lio felt his blood boil.

Marching over to the sink, he slammed a fist onto the table, and Galo didn’t even flinch. “Take. The bed. _Back.”_ He emphasized almost every word, standing on his toes so that he was near eye-level with the other. 

Slowly, Galo set down the dish he was working on and turned off the tap, silence pervading the tiny apartment save for the miniscule _drip, drip_ of water in the sink. Then, suddenly, Galo grinned, and in one swift motion, wrapped his arm around Lio to put him in a headlock, mussing his hair with a brutal noogie.

  * _Why’re you so hellbent on not wanting to sleep in a comfy bed, huh!?_



“Because it’s _your_ bed, dumbass!” he grit out. Not one to tolerate being manhandled, Lio took his free right hand and pushed Galo’s face away, smooshing the other’s cheek in the process. With that, he freed his left arm, wriggled his head loose, and then turned to twist Galo’s arm behind his back. Then, with a dignified _bweh!_ from his partner, he pushed Galo to the ground, and promptly sat on his back, his hands a firm grip on the other’s arms to prevent him from squirming.

For a moment, Galo was quiet, simply laying facedown on the floor. “I keep forgetting you’re strong and agile as hell,” he said, voice muffled by the ground. 

“When we get back from work,” Lio began, leaning down from his perch atop Galo to speak directly into his ear. “We’re going to get dressed, take a shower, and _I’ll_ be taking the couch. _You,_ on the other hand, will sleep in your own damn bed, surrounded by those hundreds of posters and figurines.”

Galo snorted. “Hey, I get that you’re having fun right now, but I think you’re forgetting something.”

Lio furrowed his brows, sitting up straighter. _And what’s that?_

Galo wriggled to turn his head to the side, blatantly grinning. “You weigh like five pounds, and I have _great_ core strength.”

Before Lio could question what the hell _that_ was supposed to mean, he squawked as Galo jostled him lose and rose from the floor with no issue. Not wanting to fall onto his ass, Lio quickly wrapped his legs around Galo’s waist and flung his hands to grip onto the other’s shoulders. 

_“Fucker,”_ he hissed. No doubt, Galo felt the joy that tittered in their bond from Lio, as indicated by his partner’s shit-eating snicker. As though Lio wasn’t clinging to his back like an angered koala, he walked over the dishes once more, procuring a towel to start drying everything off. Lio made no move to get down. 

“Having fun up there?” Galo asked, obviously amused. Lio huffed, shifting so that he could rest his chin on Galo’s shoulder.

“You’re an asshole.” His insult held no real bite.

Turning his head to get a better look at Galo’s expression, he saw the furrow in the other’s brow, a wrinkle of skin forming above the bridge of his nose. “Really, though- I don’t get why you don’t wanna take the bed. Like, is it lumpy or something?” He paused, horror dawning upon his face. “Oh my god, are the figures creeping you out? Miku doesn’t bite, I swear.”

He poked at Galo’s cheek, to which the other batted his hand away. _“No_ it’s not because of your posters or figurines.” On the contrary, Lio quite liked them. They added a lot of character to the room. “It’s because I’m your guest, and I only think it’s fair that- since you’re the _owner_ of the apartment- you get to sleep in your own bed. You’re being too nice; don’t you have a crick in your neck from sleeping on the couch?”

“Well, if you wanna use _that_ argument, then I’m using my power as owner of the house to give you permission to use my bed. There! Problem solved.”

_“Galo.”_

“That’s me!”

Lio sighed, changing tactics. _We need to come up with a compromise, or we’ll end up arguing and fighting about this every day._

Galo blinked, turning his head towards Lio, their faces growing close. “We’re arguing? I thought you just wanted an excuse to spar.” 

  * _Actually, that makes more sense; you’d never let me win that easy if we were going at it for real._



Frowning, Lio reached forward to pinch Galo’s nose, to which the other squawked and shook his head to brush off the action. “I didn’t mean _actual_ arguing, more like… Bickering, I guess.” He hummed, shifting so that his grip on Galo was more snug. “Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever been legitimately angry at you since our fight in Aina’s plane.”

He felt a pleasant fluttering on Galo’s side of the bond, but it quickly morphed into confusion. “What about those times you yelled at me, though? You seemed pretty pissed- like, the morning after you ran in the rain.”

Lio shook his head against Galo’s shoulder. _That wasn’t me being angry at you, it was just me either freaking out or being angry at_ **_myself._ **

“Lio…”

Huffing once, he placatingly patted Galo’s chest with one of the arms looped around his shoulders. “That’s a conversation I don’t feel like having right now. Take back your bed.”

  * _Nope._



“Galo!”

With a deep sigh, Galo put down the dishes, and before Lio could react, unlatched the other from his back. From there, he hoisted Lio up by the armpits and held him out in front him, not unlike Simba from the Lion King, but with their faces towards each other. (Lio knows this joke now. Galo showed it to him a few days ago. He’s slowly being cultured, much to Galo’s delight.)

  * _What do **you** think we should do, then? Your brain never shuts up, so I’m sure you’ve got some ideas._



“Why are you holding me like this.” he asked, flatly. He’d be lying if he said he doesn’t like latching onto Galo or being held by him ever since his breakdown the other night, but he’ll never admit that. He has an image to maintain.

Galo grinned. “‘Cause it’s cute? Also, I heard that!” Just to rub it in, he held Lio even higher, smile spreading wider across his face.

“Put me down.”

  * _You like it and you know it!_



With an annoyed twist of his mouth, Lio attempted to kick at Galo’s chest, only to realize that he was _too short_ to do so effectively, much to his absolute fury. Lio honestly didn’t mind being a bit on the short side; in the long run, it didn’t really matter. He can still fight, he can still lead, and he can still do normal, everyday tasks without a problem.

Now, though? He takes it back. This is awful- especially with the way Galo is snickering at him. 

Frustrated sneer gradually morphing into a smirk, Lio decides to use another one of his assets to his advantage. In one swift movement, he swings himself up to hook his legs by the middles around Galo’s arms, locking them into place. With how flexible he is, his abs hardly protest, and he takes it one step further by clenching his legs tighter, and then swinging himself out of the grasp of Galo’s hands under his arms.

His muscles strain at the effort, but he manages to bend himself backwards until he can reach to grasp Galo’s shoulders, meeting the other man’s gaze upside-down, his bangs falling from his forehead due to gravity. 

Galo gaped at him, eyes roving over the borderline-contortionist position Lio has molded his own body into.

“You’re not the only one with great core strength,” Lio said, giving his own shit-eating grin this time. Galo’s brain did a miraculous impression of a flatlining heart monitor, head wonderfully empty. 

Then, blowing a stream of at Galo’s face and observing in mirth as his partner’s face scrunched at the action, he let go of the other’s shoulders- dangling from his legs locked around the other’s arms for a brief moment- and then released his legs. With graceful experience, he fell onto his palms, wobbling for a few moments in a brief handstand. Then, he lowered himself onto his knees, stood, brushed imaginary dust off of his shirt, and finally strode over to the kitchen counter where he hopped up to perch.

For a moment, Galo remained frozen in place, arms still outstretched in front of him as if he still had Lio in his clutches. Lio smirked and hunched forward to rest his cheek against his fist. For whatever reason, this seemed to snap his partner out of his reverie; he shook his head to dispel his haze, whipped around, and then pointed an outraged finger at Lio. “What the _hell!?_ Are you a gymnast or something!?”

Merely chuckling, Lio raised a single finger to his lips. _That’s for me to know._

Again, this rendered Galo silent save for his flustered sputtering, and Lio watched in delight as the other struggled to regain his composure. It took a moment, but eventually, Galo straightened, deliberately cleared his throat- loudly and multiple times- and then crossed his arms. It would have been an effective image were it not for the slight blush upon his cheeks.

“You still never said if you’ve got any ideas. About the bed, I mean,” he muttered, lips jut in a pout.

Ah, right; Lio got a bit distracted in showing off to get back at Galo teasing him. Truthfully, he still wants to argue that Galo should just _take the damn bed,_ but it was clear that both of them were too stubborn to budge. Thus, they _had_ to compromise somehow.

After a moment of thought- crossing his legs and tilting his head- an idea struck him; it was so blatantly obvious that Lio wanted to bang his head against the wall.

“We’ll share the bed,” he said decisively, hopping off the counter.

Almost immediately, an explosion of what Lio could only decipher as _embarrassment_ tore through their bond from Galo’s side, the force of the emotion so strong that he nearly tripped over his own feet. Though he thought Galo’s speech couldn’t get any more incoherent this morning, his partner managed this fantastic feat through a series of blubbering and frantic hand-flailing, to which Lio could only stare back, uncomprehending.

“You’re going to have to use actual words, Galo,” Lio said. He wasn’t quite sure what had the other so worked up. Was there something he was missing?

His mouth flapped open and closed for a moment, but Galo managed to pull himself together, but of course not before giving a frustrated groan and nearly ripping his hair out. “We can’t just _share_ a bed!”

Lio frowned. _Why not?_ He saw no issue with it, and he definitely didn’t see any reason for _him and Galo_ to be embarrassed. Yes, he can see why some people would feel a bit shy over such a thing, but it’s not like he and Galo haven’t ever shared a small space before; they’ve slept on the same couch many times.

A strangled noise sounded in the back of Galo’s throat, and he marched over to the couch, where he pointedly threw himself onto the cushions. Then, to Lio’s absolute confusion, he proceeded to grab a throw pillow, stared at it intensely for a moment, and then shoved his face into it while giving a frustrated groan.

  * _Sharing a couch is different than a bed! It’s just different, alright!?_



With a dismal shake of his head- the locks of hair framing his face dancing from side to side- Lio strode forth to hover behind the back of the couch, where he leaned forward over the backrest. “You’re being awfully dramatic over a bed. I understand why a normal person could be embarrassed about it, but you’re _you;_ you have no issue with being in someone’s personal space.” If anything, it would be _Lio_ who would get shy over such a thing. Lio wasn’t an idiot, he knew the intimacy of sharing a bed, but he trusts Galo; that, and he’s not a stranger to sharing beds with others. 

From behind his head, Lio noted the tips of the other’s ears turning a bright red. Finally, relinquishing the pillow by unceremoniously tossing it dangerously close to the TV, Galo flung his arm over the back of the couch, and turned to meet Lio’s eyes. “I cling to stuff in my sleep,” he muttered, seemingly phrasing this fact as a threat. The sentence came suddenly and seemingly from nowhere, much to Lio’s confusion.

Lio raised an eyebrow. “And?”

_“So,”_ Galo said, chopping the air with one of his hands. “If we sleep in the same bed, I _will_ end up latching onto you! And I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable!!” He pouted as he said this, horribly dismayed and frustrated.

Ah. So _that’s_ it? Leave it to Galo to make a fuss over the smallest things, as long as it’s related to Lio’s comfort. “You tenderly cradled me in your arms the other night, Galo,” he said flatly, unimpressed. “I won’t be mad if you use me as a teddy bear.” He can’t help but wonder why such a thing hasn’t occurred before, however, given that they’ve already slept in the same space. Perhaps it was because they were on opposite sides of the couch?

Regardless of the circumstances, he’d be far from upset if Galo spooned him, or something to that effect. If it was someone else, he could see himself getting annoyed, but Galo’s comforting touches were something that Lio was used to, and something he welcomed.

Galo pressed his lips into a thin line, processing this information. “You know, you’re like- a lot more casual with physical touch than I thought you’d be.”

Lio shot him a look. “Yeah? What did you think I would be like?”

For a moment, his partner seemed to think this over. Then, procuring that familiar, smug grin, he narrowed his eyes, and set his expression into a scowl. “Ugh, you _idiot,”_ he hissed, voice a few intervals lower, which Lio now recognizes as an imitation of himself. “You can’t just _throw your arm_ around me, Galo Thymos. Do you have _any_ sense of personal--”

Before he could finish, Lio promptly grabbed another throw pillow and threw it in his face. “You’re so fucking weird.” True, he _can_ be a bit rude and blunt sometimes- he knows this very well- but Galo is different. Galo’s handsiness didn’t bother him in the slightest.

Galo’s taunting scowl immediately perked up into a grin. 

  * _I’m special, huh?_



“Yes- a special kind of thorn in my side.” They both know he’s joking, and Galo only gives a mischievous snicker in response. “The bed, though: we’ve already solidified that _I’m_ okay with it, but are _you?_ You never answered.”

Galo’s smile fell into something softer. If Lio didn’t know any better, perhaps he’d think the expression fell into the category of _shy,_ but that definitely isn’t correct _._ No- perhaps _bashful_ was a more accurate term. The smile was a delicate, warm painting upon his features (upturned brows, crinkled and shining eyes)- a smile he _knew_ the other didn’t often show. This was an expression reserved for Lio and _only_ Lio. “If you’re okay with it, then sure.” Galo’s volume was soft, whispered almost like a secret. 

Something in Lio’s chest tightened painfully, making it near-painful to breathe with the way his heart had jumped to his throat. He licked his chapped lips, and Galo’s eyes darted down to track the action, before flicking back up to Lio’s gaze. “Okay,” Lio said, simply.

Galo nodded. “Yeah.”

For a moment, the two stared at each other in silence, faces close to the point where Lio could feel Galo’s exhales mussing his bangs with each breath. There was… _Something_ in the air; Lio didn’t quite know what it was, but he _did_ know that Galo felt it, too. It was something that sat heavy like a blanket atop both of their shoulders, but not something oppressive. If anything, the weight was warm and comforting, and only made him want to draw closer.

  * _Something feels weird. Is this the soul-bond thing?_



And weird it was. He was glad he and Galo were in agreement, but it also made uncertainty crawl into his throat. Galo was almost _always_ certain of his emotions- it was one of his strengths. Then, if _he_ didn’t know what this was, wouldn’t that be a bit concerning? Was it more of those childishly named ‘best friend vibes’ Galo had talked about?

~~It must be something different.~~

It must be that. Lio doesn’t know what else it could be other than an oddly tender moment shared between him and the person he trusts most.

Swallowing roughly and mouth feeling oddly dry, Lio straightened from his leant-over position on the couch’s backrest, purposefully trying to sweep the odd atmosphere he and his partner had concocted away and out of sight. Galo followed his gaze as he stood, uncharacteristically silent. His expression was oddly hazy, as though a dazed curtain had been laid over his eyes. If Lio looked closely, he could see his own reflection in the other’s irises. 

  * _I want to… What do I..? I wanna do something. Something..? Lio’s face is…--_



Galo wants to _what?_ “I’m going to brush my teeth,” Lio announced, becoming increasingly unsettled with the atmosphere. Without waiting for the other’s response, he turned on his heel and made a beeline to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. His heart pounded ferociously in his chest for reasons unbeknownst to himself.

Was he nervous? Nervous about what? There was nothing to be nervous about. That situation was simply strange, he felt unsettled, and he wanted to leave the conversation as briskly as he could. That was all there was to it. Pointedly, he shook his head, snatched his toothbrush from its holder, squeezed a bit too much toothpaste onto the bristles, and vigorously brushed. His reflection stared back, brow furrowed and pupils blown a bit larger than what was considered normal. 

Lio spent far too long in the bathroom that morning, unable to return to Galo until his heart ceased its frantic dance.

\--------

Things were rather eventful when he arrived back at the station with Galo in toe. For one, Remi- the alligator-fucker himself- had the nerve to chide Lio for not taking proper care of his body and missing a significant amount of restoration work. To be frank, he doesn’t know where this bravado was coming from, and why Remi thinks he can direct it at _Lio_ of all people. Regardless, he decided to bite his tongue and give a curt nod to Remi’s statement, which promptly ended the conversation.

Of course, Galo had heard _loud and clear_ the numerous insults Lio had debated hurling at Remi. However, though he reprimanded Lio, he also admitted that he was rather impressed at the creativity of said insults. Lio personally didn’t think that ten different remarks about being sexually attracted to alligators was anything to write home about, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

Gueira and Meis had then properly filled Lio in on what he’s missed.

Yes, they had been keeping him updated over the phone this past week, but with Galo harping on him to leave work at the station (the damn hypocrite), the amount of information he knew was limited. As such, there were _numerous_ updates that he had not been informed of, which consisted of the following:

  * After recent studies, it’s been confirmed that long-time-Burnish are prone to immunocompromisation due to their bodies never getting the chance to become acquainted with common illnesses.
  * They’ve identified as many Burnish remains from the Parnassus as feasibly possible after long hours of gathering information from numerous victims.
  * They needed to start preparing a memorial service for the deceased Burnish. 



To be fair, Lio knew the funeral was bound to happen eventually, but hearing about its approach was still a slap in the face nonetheless, especially with how emotionally vulnerable he’s felt as of late. Regardless, he’s still taking it upon himself to be the one to speak on behalf of the deceased, honor their memories, organize the entire event, and then recite the final words of respect for a Burnish before scattering their ashes to the wind. He saw it as his duty, but it was also something he genuinely wanted to partake in. He loves and cares for his kin more than anyone can imagine, and being the one to send them off may mend some of the wounds in his heart yet.

His generals were supportive as always, of course. They offered to carry some of the work of planning the funeral so that the entire process wasn’t heaped upon Lio’s shoulders, and he allowed himself to accept. He doesn’t think he can handle the mental toll on his own, and now that he has a bit of experience in organizing events thanks to his work at Burning Rescue, he knows how difficult and taxing the process can be.

With that, Lio then paid a visit to Ignis’ office to learn what buildings within Promepolis were being worked on, to partake in a discussion of his full-integration into Burning Rescue (which he- for now- politely declined), as well as to unwillingly receive yet _another_ scolding about not properly taking care of himself. In an effort to defend his pride, Lio had attempted to point out that he literally _did not consider_ the fact that he and other Burnish suffered from immunocompromisation now, but Ignis didn’t seem impressed with this argument, and still chided him.

However, his verbal reprimandings concerning his health didn’t end there. All Lio currently wanted was to grab a small drink and then join Lucia and Galo on the couch to discuss the bond, but of course, he cannot be allowed such peace and free-will.

Aina has been following him around the station for the past ten minutes. 

“Oh no, Aina, don’t worry about it!” She scolded him, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. “I won’t get sick from sprinting in the rain even though Burnish are showing a pattern of falling ill _really_ quickly and _really_ suddenly!! Nooo, there’s _no way!_ I’ll be _fine!”_

To be fair, she’s justified in her irritation, but that doesn’t mean Lio wants to be hounded by her when he’s simply visiting the fridge to grab some orange juice. “Are you done?” He asked, tone perhaps a bit too biting. Perhaps he should be a bit more gentle and pleading in his words so she’ll leave him alone, but he’s never been that great in begging for forgiveness.

Aina crossed her arms with a harrumph. “No! I’m not! You’re an idiot, you know that?”

  * _Oh, wow. It’s weird hearing that not directed at me._



A small bundle of surprise and amusement tittered from Galo on the other side of the room- snooping in on his discussions as always. Lio knew better than to let him get in on their conversation, and merely settled on a weary sigh.

“I wasn’t aware before, but I think I know now, considering you’ve called me that around 15 times now since you’ve run into me today,” Lio then replied, blandly. Not gracing her with a glance, he pulled out the carton he desired and nudged the fridge closed with his boot. “Yes, it was stupid. Yes, I was sick for a week. Yes, I’ve now been informed that there’s been a trend of immunocompromisation in Burnish citizens, especially those who were Burnish for a long time. Can I talk to Galo and Lucia now? We have important matters to discuss. ” Glasses clinked together as he reached to retrieve one from the cabinet, settling for one decorated with a small picture of a frog on a lilypad.

Pursing her lips, Aina leaned against the now-closed fridge as Lio poured his juice. “It’s nice to hear you call yourself stupid, but I’m still annoyed. Both you _and_ Galo are reckless, and I feel like if I don’t drill this into you, you’re just going to do something reckless that’ll get you sick again- or worse, hurt.” The irritation in her tone was evident, but it also held a note of genuine worry and concern, and Lio felt himself sag. Aina wasn’t being hard on him just for the sake of pushing his buttons; he had to remember that.

“I don’t like being fussed over,” Lio muttered, leaning against the counter and taking a sip of his drink. “But I guess in your case it’s a bit justified right now, isn’t it?” Aina frowned at him and gave a small nod. Lio gave a small grimace. “I can’t promise you I won’t do anything rash in the future, but I can at least tell you that I’ll try being more careful.” The last thing he enjoys is worrying the people around him; not only does it make him feel vulnerable, but the only thing he ever wants to bring to the people he cares about is comfort; concern is the opposite of what he desires.

For the most part, however, this seemed to placate Aina. She sighed and gave a weary smile, reminiscent of an older sister exasperated with her sibling. “That’s all I want. Now go catch up with Thing One and Thing Two.”

Lio frowned. “Who?”

“You don’t know-- you know what? That’s a conversation for another day. Go talk to Galo and Lucia.” With that, she trudged away, raising a single hand in farewell before soon enough disappearing into the garage. 

Though still confused about the joke that very obviously went over his head, Lio merely shrugged and made his way to the couch, where- though Lucia and Galo were currently in a heated discussion, with Lucia sat upon the coffee table and Galo on the sofa- the latter promptly cut himself off mid-sentence upon seeing his partner. He gave Lio a giant, grand smile- molars and all- and waved excitedly as though the other wasn’t a mere ten feet away from him. 

“Lio!! You’re right on time! Me and Lucia were talkin’ about some tests we could run with the bond!” Galo seemed to be practically vibrating in excitement. That familiar emotion danced tantalizingly about Lio’s chest, and he couldn’t help himself from softly smiling at the sight.

With little preamble, Lio strode over and flopped down on the couch, where he kicked up his legs to rest across Galo’s lap. Pleased, Galo patted his legs once with a dopey grin.

_You look awfully cheerful today,_ Lio said, raising an eyebrow at the other as he sipped his orange juice.

  * _Of course I am! It’s your first day back at work!_



Before Lio could respond, however, Lucia pointedly cleared her throat, to which the two swiveled their heads to attention. “Not to interrupt whatever weird telepathic conversation you two are having, but are you two… _You know,”_ as if either of them would understand, she waved a limp hand on the last two words.

Both Galo and Lio stared blankly at her.

  * _Do you know what she’s talking about?_



_I was hoping you would._

Heaving a weary sigh, Lucia shook her head. “Ugh, forget it. I was hoping Lio would catch my drift, but he loses all of his brain cells whenever Sonic the Hedgehog over here is involved. You two are _hopeless!”_

“Who the hell is Sonic?”

Galo immediately rounded on him, eyes sparkling excitedly. 

  * _“Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonikku za Hejjihoggu, born 23 June) is Sega's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and--”_



“Stop talking in your heads! This is important stuff, you idiots!” Lucia groaned, throwing her head back dramatically.

“No, wait; let him finish. I’m interested.”

Galo wilted, and then solemnly shook his head. “Nah, Lucia’s right. I know the bond’s been stressing you out a little lately, so I think it’s important that we do some stuff to understand it better, yeah?” 

Well, Galo had a point there. It’s true that the bond has been weighing a bit on his mind lately- not because it was Galo he was bound to, but because he can’t seem to be alone in peace with his own thoughts without his partner hearing every single thing. He trusts Galo, but there are certain times when he just needs to be… _Alone._

  * _Don’t worry, I get it._



Lio nodded. Whoever this “Sonic” person may be, he would have to wait. “What did you have in mind, Lucia?” He asked, setting his juice on the counter. 

Attention finally back on herself, Lucia gave a wicked grin, rubbing her hands together. “Okay, so- first of all, let’s be clear here that this stuff isn’t really my jam; I’m an engineer, not a doctor or psychologist. BUT, I’m not gonna deny that this whole thing is really interesting to me, since it was ‘cause of that giant robot--” 

“Galo de Lion,” Lio muttered.

“--that your brains got all scrambled up. So, like, not everything I think of is gonna be 100% full-proof, but you guys won me over with your weird telepathy shenanigans.” 

Galo gave her a thumbs up. “We read ya loud and clear, Lucia. We’re just happy you’re willing to help, since the only other people we could really turn to are Deus and Heris, and Deus is… y’know, dead.”

“And I refuse to work with Heris,” with good reason. Though he’s grateful to her for overloading the engine and stalling the warping of the Parnassus, that hardly makes up for the crimes she committed under Kray. She may have had her reasons, and she may be trying to turn over a new leaf and improve herself, but it would take a lot for Lio to forigve someone who took part in the genocide of his people. 

Lucia nodded. “Yeah, I get that. The tests, though- Galo mentioned to me the other day through text that you two feel all weird when you’re separated for too long, right?”

Lio bit his lip. “It depends. We’ve only felt it happen once or twice, and I wasn’t exactly in the best mental state to fully pay attention to it.”

“I felt it, though,” Galo chimed in. “And the weird feeling went away when I got closer and closer to Lio.”

  * _I didn’t really think much about it though, since that was right after you were collecting remains at the Parnassus and I was focused on, you know, helping you feel like yourself again._



Lucia tilted her head, humming in interest. “So it depends on distance?”

Nodding, Lio shifted so that he and Galo were pressed shoulder to shoulder instead of his legs being strewn across the other’s lap. “We think time has to do with it too, but we’re not sure. Because we haven’t dealt with it that much, we don’t know much of the details, or if we were only imagining it in the first place.”

Giving a long, drown-out hum, Lucia crossed her legs, drumming her fingers across one thigh in thought. “All the more reason to test it out, right?”

Galo scratched his head. “Yeah, but the thing I’m worried about is that I don’t wanna like… End up hurting Lio if it _does_ turn out this part of the bond can hurt us.”

_So you’re casually going to ignore the fact that it would hurt you too?_ Honestly- never thinking about himself, this one.

“We’ll take that stuff into consideration; we don’t wanna hurt you guys either, so as soon as things get too uncomfortable for you, we’ll reunite you two and then you can like, go off and cuddle or something,” Lucia replied. Lio decided not to comment on the correct assumption that he and Galo have been cuddling as of late. 

_I’m fine with it if you are._

Though he thought this over for a minute, Galo eventually conceded with a nod. “Alright, we’re game. How’s this test gonna work? When do you wanna do it?”

Lucia shrugged. “When you wanna do it is up to you two. It _is_ your brains we’re gonna be messing with. As for the test, I was thinking of something simple like driving you two to opposite sides of Promepolis, and seeing how your bodies react and junk. But in order to keep stuff safe, each of you will have a partner with you to make sure you’re not, like, dying. Gueira and Meis already agreed to going with you, Lio, and Aina wants to go with me to watch over Galo.”

Lio considered this carefully. It sounded rather simple, but also effective; afterall, though he’s not too versed in science, (he’ll forever curse Freeze Force for stripping him of his access to public education), he knows that not every test has to be complicated or convoluted. “It sounds fine to me. Why don’t we do it now?”

Grinning, Lucia shook her head. “Nah, everyone’s busy today, and _you_ just got done being sick, since you’re so trash at taking care of yourself.”

“Thanks,” he replied, blandly. 

“So we’ll wait until we have a lull in work?” Galo asked, lips pursed in thought.

Lucia shot a pair of finger guns at Galo. “Bingo. It might not be for a while since we’re all busy as hell with rehabilitation and restoration stuff, but I can nag Ignis to make time in everyone’s schedules for it. The more we know about this cute little soulmate thing, the sooner you guys can kick it to the curb. Freedom!” She said the last word with a flourish, flailing her arms into a pair of jazz-hands.

Lio, though, felt an inexplicable sense of dread at the thought of losing the bond. But why? It wasn’t like they could _stay_ like this, and lately, it’s been more of a nuisance than something that brings them joy.

But is that really true? Yes, Lio hasn’t exactly been able to be truly _alone_ for a while, but having this constant connection to Galo- knowing that there’s someone who can understand his deepest emotions, and someone he can share his darkest secrets with… It’s a comfort.

The thought of losing that makes him… Upset. Lio hung his head, and Galo glanced at him in concern. 

  * _I thought you hated the bond?_



Lio grimaced. _Of course I don’t. It brought me closer to you, and that’s something I wouldn’t trade for the world._

Observing the emotions flickering across her coworker’s faces, Lucia uncrossed her legs, and leaned forward. “Unless you two… _Don’t_ wanna get rid of the bond?”

Lio pursed his lips. “That’s none of your concern.”

She shrugged. “Maybe not, but it’s written all over your face. You look like I just told you I ran over your puppy.”

“Lucia,” Galo’s voice was shockingly firm, and both of them looked at him in surprise. “Can you give us a minute?”

Lucia blinked. “Sure? Work out your inner turmoil, my dudes.” With a shrug, Lucia fished a lollipop from her skirt pocket, and rose, trotting over to the kitchen table where she sat down and began tapping away on her phone. 

Galo gently nudged Lio with his elbow.

  * _Weren’t you the one who was upset about the bond in the first place? What changed? I was sittin’ here thinking you were starting to hate my guts ‘cause I could hear every one of your thoughts._



Lio huffed and shook his head, letting himself slide further down against the backrest of the couch. _As if I could ever hate you._ He could _never_ hate Galo; he was far too kind, and far too caring, especially towards Lio. Perhaps that’s yet another reason he was reluctant to get rid of the bond- he didn’t want to lose the day-to-day affection he received from the other man, as selfish as that may be.

Frowning lightly in the corner of Lio’s eye, Galo brought a hand up to ruffle the other’s hair. “Oi, don’t be an idiot. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be loved, and even without the bond, we’ll still be tight as hell,” he murmured, just loud enough for Lio to hear. 

_Loved…_ For some reason, that specific word made something in Lio’s chest judder wildly, but he decided not to dwell on it. _It doesn’t matter, anyways. When it comes down to it, we’ll have to eventually get rid of this thing._

Galo gave him an incredulous look, still threading his hand through Lio’s hair.

  * _Says who!? That’s not for anyone to decide except for us, and if you don’t wanna get rid of it, I don’t want to either. I like hearing what you think about, and I like the whole… Emotion sharing thing we do. I dunno- it just feels less lonely in general with you in my head. It’s like a constant reminder that someone’s there for me._



Lio swallowed roughly, admittedly touched. _I feel the same way. As much as I can get frustrated over you being able to see the darkest parts of my past without meaning to, it’s also a bit cathartic to finally share those things with someone. With you, I know I can share those things without feeling shame._

Grinning and slinging an arm around Lio’s shoulder, Galo snuggled further into the couch. “And _I_ know I finally have someone who letsw me talk about matoi for an hour straight. _And_ that I can vent about… _You know who_ with someone.” 

  * _It’s nice to have someone who won’t be shocked at me being upset._



Huffing in amusement, Lio let his head rest on Galo’s arm. “Isn’t that ironic? We both actually _like_ this soul-melding thing- no matter how much it can annoy us sometimes- but we’ll eventually have to get rid of it.” It’s a bit hilarious, actually. He used to be so eager to find a ‘cure’ for this thing they’ve been inflicted with, but _now_ the thought of letting it go makes his heart hurt. 

  * _See, I still don’t get what you mean by that! There’s no reason why we gotta get rid of it._



Lio could feel anxiety steadily building on Galo’s side of the bond, and without thinking, he reached out to grasp the other’s hand draped on his shoulder, lacing their fingers together. _We can’t stay like this, though, no matter how you look at it. If it’s true that we can’t stay separate without the bond hurting us, what are we supposed to do about that? What if one of us needs to travel? Are we supposed to just be in agonizing pain the entire time we’re apart from each other? We can’t live like that._

Though he was silent for a moment- internally and externally- Galo visibly sagged. “I guess you’ve got a point,” he whispered. Idly, he brushed a thumb over Lio’s knuckles. Though his partner has done it before, the action made Lio’s stomach do strange somersaults. “Still, though- bond or not, that won’t change how much I care about you, Lio. I know we’ve only known each other for like, a ridiculously short amount of time, but you just… _Get me,_ you know? Whether we lose this telepathy thing or not, I’ll still stay by your side.” Galo’s words were completely sincere, and said with a strength and confidence that made Lio’s heart pound.

Sighing, he playfully knocked his knee against Galo’s where their thighs were touching. “You’re ridiculously cheesy.”

He wasn’t looking, but he knew Galo flashed him yet another grin. The hand intertwined with his gave a gentle squeeze.

  * _You like it._



Lio hummed, and squeezed back.

_I do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. I wanted to include a lot more stuff in this chapter, but as I've lamented before, my pacing is slooooow. Still, I hope watching these two idiots unknowingly flirt with each other was entertaining. 
> 
> On another note, yes. That paragraph about sonic was- in fact- from the wikipedia. I just think that's something Galo would have memorized.
> 
> I... REALLY hope the position I put Lio in when he was roughhousing with Galo was like... Legible? Understood? He was essentially using Galo's steel beams of arms as a damn gymnastics pole, or whatever they're called. I just think in general Lio is extremely flexible, and what he doesn't have in height he makes up for in dexterity, flexibility, and lean muscle. 
> 
> I also hope there's a noticeable different in how Lio's behaving this chapter.
> 
> I'm not sure if I have any other commentary on this chapter LMAO. Next chapter will definitely be interesting, though. I have a lot planned for it.
> 
> As always, my twitter is @mirrorkirby. Thank you for your support and for all the wonderful comments! If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask!
> 
> EDIT: OKAY SO SINCE I WAS PARANOID AB NOT WRITING LIO'S BENDY POSITION CLEARLY ENOUGH HERE'S A SHITTY STICK-FIGURE GUIDE TO HOW EXACTLY HE CONTORTED HIMSELF https://twitter.com/mirrorkirby/status/1256796124469497857?s=21
> 
> THAT IS ALL


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old demons are hard to shake off.

Galo seemed nervous.

It was obviously because of their whole “sleeping in the same bed” agreement, but  _ why  _ he was still nervous was beyond Lio- and it seemed that it was beyond Galo as well, if the frustrated ramblings and internal pep talks the other was giving himself were any indication. Of course, Lio doesn’t judge him for being nervous, nor is he annoyed by such a thing. He’s just confused, is all; hadn’t they settled this conundrum this morning?

It was obvious Galo didn’t want to talk about it, though, which Lio respected. However, they could only do so much to avoid the topic, since they could hear each other’s thoughts. Thus, as nighttime crawled closer and closer to the anxious pair, it became increasingly difficult to ignore the matter. Galo’s mullings only grew louder, and Lio was bound to unintentionally, internally comment on them. 

He just wishes he could help somehow.

“It’s not you, Lio,” Galo said, hands fumbling with his keys as the two of them stood in front of his apartment door. He cursed as he repeatedly tried to jam them into the lock, growing increasingly, visibly frustrated. Though Lio didn’t  _ want  _ to become annoyed with the other, Galo’s frustration was practically a virus, and he could feel it bleeding onto his own side of the bond.

  * _God! The hell’s wrong with this thing!?_



Galo had now resorted to stabbing the doorknob with his keys instead of actively trying to unlock it.

With a sharp sigh, he reached forward and grabbed Galo’s wrist, grasp gentle but firm; Galo promptly froze, eyes like a deer in the headlights as Lio held his gaze and slowly finagled the keys from his partner’s grip. “What were you thinking for dinner?” Lio asked, keeping his voice smooth. It was an obvious attempt at changing the subject, but he doesn’t think Galo will mind.

Much like he expected, Galo visibly relaxed, rubbing the back of his neck as Lio jiggled the keys into the lock and opened their apartment door. “Uh, I dunno- maybe something like chicken fajitas? I was kinda...”

  * _Distracted._



Lio nodded, and stepped through the threshold to begin taking off his boots, Galo following suit. Thyma perked up from her curled up position on the couch, meowing softly at the pair with squinty eyes; Lio gave her a small smile, and continued to shed his layers. “That sounds fine; anything you make tastes good.”

Something heavy thudded on Galo’s side of the bond, and Lio saw him startle and shake his head in his peripheral. “That’s-- that’s just ‘cause you’ve been living off of mac n’ cheese and Spam for the last decade!”

Frowning, Lio threw his jacket at Galo playfully, to which the other gave a surprised squawk. “Spam is delicious, for your information.” Then again, Lio wasn’t too picky about his food.

  * _Dude, Spam is nasty._



“I saw you eat a bagel off of the FDPP bathroom floor once, Galo.” Actually, Lio was certain he saw an ant crawling on the bagel in question, but he’s decided for his own sanity and peace of mind that it was just his imagination. 

Galo opened his mouth to protest, indignant, but must have decided against it, as he instead opted to rake a hand through his hair and then shuck off his own jacket, tossing it on the floor. “That was  _ one  _ time,” he muttered, stomping over to the kitchen space. He approached the sink and turned on the tap to vigorously scrub his hands, shoulders bunched up to his ears as he did so. The tension in the air was growing steadily more palpable as soon as their conversation ended, much to Lio’s disappointment.

_ This can’t be avoided, can it?  _ he thought to himself. Galo paused for a moment in his heated hygiene routine, glancing over his shoulder at his partner.

  * _What can’t be avoided?_



Frowning, Lio approached the other, perching onto one of the counter stools. “You know what I’m talking about; I didn’t want to bother you about it, but we both know you’ve been stressed over the sleeping arrangement we decided on this morning. Does it really make you that uncomfortable?” Lio wouldn’t be offended if it  _ did,  _ of course. Everyone has their boundaries when it comes to intimacy and shared spaces- even Galo. It was just a bit confusing to Lio, since they had already discussed it and come to terms with the issue this morning.

Galo turned off the tap and faced away from the sink, leaning his back against the countertop. In the other room, Thyma hopped off the couch and padded over to the kitchen, rubbing her muzzle affectionately against the lower cabinets. “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable- like, at all.”

  * _I think he could do literally anything and it wouldn’t make me uncomfortable._



Before Lio could comment on that thought, Galo continued. “‘S just--  _ something’s  _ making me all nervous, but I don’t know what it is. Like- it feels like I’m missing something really obvious, you know? That probably doesn’t make any sense, but...” With a shake of his head, he pushed off of the counter and meandered over to the fridge, where he began rifling around for ingredients. Galo seemed to want to leave the statement at that, but something uneasy settled in Lio’s gut from the entire exchange- mostly due to their emotion-sharing.

Galo said it  _ wasn’t  _ Lio; if that was true- which Lio knows for a fact that it  _ is, _ due to the bond- then what could possibly be getting under his skin? Was he still embarrassed about the fact that he clings to people in his sleep?

  * _Nope._



Lio bounced his leg as Galo fished out a pepper and onion and set them on the counter. Then, was it the room itself? Personally, Lio quite liked Galo’s room, lumpy bed and all. Could it be that he for some reason finds the couch more comfortable? To be fair, it  _ was  _ an awfully comfortable couch, but Lio’s opinions on comfortable sleeping areas probably aren’t too sound, given that for the past decade he’s mostly slept on floors. 

Only now realizing his gaze had drifted down to stare at his hands laid flat on the counter, Lio glanced back up, only to be met with Galo levelling him an unimpressed look, arms crossed.

“Look, I think it’s adorable as hell that you’re all worried about me, Lio--”

Lio scrunched his nose.  _ Don’t patronize me. _

Spluttering, Galo stomped his foot like a child. “I’m not!! I’m serious, I think it’s kinda sweet. But really, it’s probably nothing, so why don’t you just go watch some TV or something while I cook?”

_ I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable in your own house just because both of us are too stubborn to agree on a sleeping arrangement.  _ Despite how startlingly comfortable he’s gotten in this space, it  _ was  _ still Galo’s apartment. Lio is the guest, and if something was getting on Galo’s nerves that could be readily fixed, he wanted to get to the bottom of it. They were partners, after all.

Though not overly so, a note of petulance began to swell on Galo’s side of the bond, and his partner slowly, deliberately- while maintaining direct eye-contact with Lio- retrieved a carton of eggs from the fridge. Without blinking, he took a single egg out of the box, and held it pointedly in front of him. “One more word outta you,” he said menacingly, rolling the egg between his fingers, “and I’m gonna shove these eggs down your pants.”

Completely ignoring the sheer oddity of that threat, Lio merely raised an eyebrow. “Is that your idea of foreplay?”

The pair’s original point of discussion had crumbled to dust when Galo had thrown the egg directly at Lio’s forehead in his shock at the statement.

From there, the room exploded; Thyma let out an offended chirp and skittered away, Lio nearly fell out of his stool at the sheer impact of the unborn chicken that was pelted against his skull, and Galo was letting out an admittedly impressive, high-octave screech. 

Put briefly, the next twenty minutes were spent with the former Mad Burnish boss chasing Galo around the apartment with a spatula, spitting fire from his jowls, but only metaphorically. 

\----

Dinner was spent in relative silence, with Galo and Lio eating on the couch rather than the counter, which was now splattered with a depressing amount of burst egg yolks. Lio supposed that the distraction was welcome, and that their evening after work was better spent watching How It’s Made (by Lio’s request) with tired eyes and full mouths rather than going through literal mental gymnastics with each other. That, and said spatula-chasing, egg-throwing event had seemed to partially soothe Galo’s anxiety, wherever this anxiety may have originated in the first place. 

(The same couldn’t be said for Thyma, who was currently glaring at them from the corner of the apartment due to their noise level and immature antics.)

It was bound to crop up again, though; Lio knew this. Of course, he tried to keep the matter out of his mind so as not to stress his partner out, but it was only a matter of time before the tension bloomed once more within Galo’s soul, and inevitably bleeded over into Lio’s. The two had tried to further distract themselves after dinner by cleaning up the mess in the kitchen as well as discussing their educational TV viewing (today Lio learned what the hell a bassoon was).

The counter was cleaned and polished eventually, however, and their day began to officially wind down. 

“I’m taking a shower first since you always use up all the damn hot water,” Galo said, sharply pointing a finger at his partner. In response, Lio threw a wet rag at him. 

“Be my guest; I’m going to learn how--” Lio paused, glancing back at the TV that was still droning on in the background, “--horse replicas are made.”

Galo huffed, and headed towards the bedroom. “Sounds fun.” The note of sarcasm in his voice was not lost on Lio. 

“It’s going to be  _ absolutely riveting,  _ thank you,” Lio huffed. With that, he began to collect the numerous rags- wet and dry- that he and Galo had been using to tidy up. Honestly, what  _ wasn’t  _ fun about How It’s Made? Personally, he found the cassette tape episode rather engaging, but Galo- though he genuinely tried for Lio’s sake to pay attention- moaned about how he wanted to show Lio “Mean Girls” instead. 

That would wait for another day, however; it was _ Lio’s  _ turn to pick what they watched, dammit, and by god they were going to listen to a rehearsed voice explain how you must apply a release agent to horse-shaped molds before initiating any further steps.

Lio’s humorous thoughts did not last long though. Yes, he heard the creaking of wood as Galo crossed the apartment floor and the slight clanking of mechanisms as the doorknob was jiggled. He did not expect, however, his entire body freeze as a deep dread pierced Galo’s soul from across the room, bedroom door now open. 

“Oh,” Galo said, airily. Lio whipped his head around to find his partner still as a statue in the doorway, muscles taught like strained chords ready to snap in two. “I think I remember why the bed thing was making me all weird.”

Thoroughly confused and concerned by this new development, Lio rounded the counter to meet his partner at the door, the lump in his throat matching the one that threatened to suffocate Galo’s. For a moment, he hesitated at the sight of the other’s fingers digging into the door frame. However, gathering his usual nerve, Lio stood on his toes to peek over Galo’s arm, following the other’s line of sight to the corner of the room.

… The corner of the room where familiar, rolled up posters and discarded newspaper clippings were hastily tossed aside, desperately wanting to be forgotten by their owner. 

“Oh,” Lio parroted, lips parted as he mimicked Galo’s deer-in-the-headlights stare. How could Lio… Have  _ forgotten  _ about those? True, many events have transpired over the past two weeks that have preoccupied him and his partner’s thoughts, but how could the turmoil Galo revealed to him over the posters of his idol have slipped his mind? After  _ Lio  _ was the one who comforted him?

Lio pursed his lips, and shook his head; now wasn’t the time for blaming himself- Galo needed support. Gently, and ever-so-slowly, he brought up a delicate hand to place upon the other’s shoulder, pianoing his fingers pad by pad atop the tight muscles. “Galo,” he murmured, hoping the single word was enough to stir his partner.

Thankfully, stir Galo did; from his peripheral, Lio saw his eyes blink rapidly, regaining their fire before the spark quickly dimmed once more, brows crinkling in dismay. Galo sucked in a breath through his teeth. “I need to get rid of those- like,  _ now.”  _

  * _Damn, is that why I didn’t wanna go back to my bed? Here I thought I was bein’ a good host and just wanted Lio to be comfortable._



“Who says it wasn’t both?” Lio volleyed back. The posters being brought into context now makes galo’s stubbornness regarding his bedroom a bit more clear, but it was obvious Lio’s comfort was his top priority. Stupidly selfless- that’s who Galo Thymos was. 

Galo pursed his lips and entered the room a bit hesitantly, approaching the corner and brushing off Lio’s touch in the process. “I can’t tell if that was an insult or a weird Lio-compliment.” He sighed once- heavily- and then knelt down, staring at the rolled up sheets of paper that were no doubt heavily plastered with Kray Foresight’s face on the inside. 

Lio trailed closely behind and then followed the other’s motion, squatting down next to him. “It was a compliment, this time,” he elaborated. He chewed the inside of his cheek, hand twitching as he itched with the unexplainable desire to grab a poster and study the contents- curious as he was- but not under  _ any  _ circumstances wanting to make Galo uncomfortable in the process. Eyes flicking to his right, he noted the other’s face twisted into a complex myriad of emotions, and Lio’s hand fell limp.

Galo’s eyes drifted to meet his, and Lio sucked in a small breath of surprise. “You can look. ‘S not like you’re rooting through my underwear drawer or anything,” he said plainly, giving a weak grin. His words were truthful though, crass as they may be, and Lio felt his dim mood slightly lighten- but only a tad. 

Hesitantly- not like him at all, but feeling unsure in this situation he’s found himself in- he reached forward, and grabbed the closest newspaper clipping.

**_“Kray Foresight: Good Samaritan_ **

**_Rising Beaurocrat Donates to XXXX’s Home for Children”_ **

Ah. Lio just threw up in his mouth a little bit. 

Regardless, he continued to read.

_ “With his new discoveries in anti-Burnish technology on the rise, the name ‘Kray Foresight’ is not one that simply goes unheard of in these frightening times. This young man’s inventions not only save lives, but help protect the general population against the heartless mutants that...” _

Gently shutting his eyes for a moment, Lio took a deep, calming breath. Frankly, both he and Galo were lucky that the Promare had left for their own dimension, or else this flimsy piece of paper would currently be a pile of ashes.

  * _Honestly? I wouldn’t be against you doing that._



A surprised, humorous burst of air spilled from Lio’s parted lips. Truly, that sounds wonderful, but he isn’t finished reading, as unpleasant as it might be. Perhaps it would be better to skim the article, for his own sanity. 

_ “... Apparently has a soft spot for children… _

_ … House-fire three years ago… _

_ Donated a generous $10,000 to XXXX’s Home for Children… _

_ … Galo Thymos…” _

Lio’s scouring eyes halted, and he focused on the paragraph in which he glimpsed that important name.

_ “... Was the orphanage housing none other than Galo Thymos, the young boy he had rescued from Burnish flames mere years ago. According to Foresight, though he wanted nothing more than to raise the child with his own hands, he simply did not have the time or money to do so, and thus had to relinquish him to XXXX’s Home. _

_ ‘It was a tough decision,” Foresight recounts. ‘I had rescued Galo, but he had still lost everything in the process! The least I wanted to do was provide him with a new guardian, but with my lack of funds at the time, as well as my college studies, well…’ Needless to say, the arrangement did not last, and after three months spent with Foresight, Galo Thymos was sent to XXXX’s Home.  _

_ However, ever the child-lover, Foresight simply could not forget the boy he saved that day. Three years later, the young beaurocrat returns to where he and Galo Thymos had parted, and in order to ‘atone for his guilt,’ donated a large amount of his sums for the good of these parentless children. _

_ ‘’Course he did!’ Galo Thymos had remarked. ‘Kray is a superhero! He never told me he would come back, but I--” _

He tore his eyes away from the article, seething in rage.  _ “Bastard,” _ Lio growled dangerously. Galo shifted restlessly next to him, and- gingerly- Lio set the clipping back on the floor before he did something stupid and impulsive, like rip it to shreds. Of all the  _ fucking nerve,  _ that absolute shitstain had the gall to flaunt Galo- a literal  _ child-  _ around in order to gain praise from the citizens of Promepolis? To act like he cared when  _ he _ was the one who sent Galo’s life spiraling into chaos? “Jerkoff probably only donated a fraction of his money,” he then tacked on for good measure in a sullen mutter. Ten thousand bucks was probably the equivalent of a penny to Foresight.

Galo sighed, and poffed his hand atop Lio’s head. “He’s not someone worth getting heated over.” Galo said this, and yet his heart physically seemed to ache in pain at the specific article Lio chose.

Lio focused on Galo’s fingers carding gently through his locks. “No, he’s not,” he conceded. “But he did these things to  _ you.  _ He’s not worth getting upset over, but getting angry on your behalf is something I don’t think I’ll ever be able to control.” In such a short amount of time, Galo Thymos had become someone exceedingly important to him; Lio isn’t quite sure when such feelings started, but they were strong, passionate, and seemed to grow all the more prevalent with each passing day. How could he  _ not  _ be upset about Kray doing such a thing? It’s despicable, especially when the victim involved was someone as kind and pure-hearted as Galo.

Something…  _ Impossibly strong  _ thudded within Galo’s soul, so much so that it startled Lio, despite how familiar he’s become with this bond. For a moment, the other was frighteningly still, before he barked out a short peal of laughter with no humor attached. “That’s real sweet of ya to say.” From the corner of his sight, he saw Galo give a few hard, deliberate blinks. Lio knew all too well that the action was an attempt at fighting back tears; he’s done it himself many times. “Really, when’d you become a huge sap?”

Lio thought over this for a moment, leaning back on his hands and staring contemplatively into space. “... You rub off on me, I suppose.”

A beat of silence. The room was quiet save for their own measured breaths and the wind rattling outside, tapping its silvery tendrils against the panes of Galo’s bedroom windows. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, however; it was a contemplative one- one shared between two friends within a moment of deep thought, digesting each other’s words and energy into one’s very soul. 

_Galo’s_ soul, however, was a mess of feelings at the moment- emotions in his core melting messily into each other like a pool of oil and water, clashing but joined all the same. And yet, his thoughts were silent. It was _Galo,_ afterall; instead of letting his mind lead the way, he instead followed the path his emotions carved for him. 

Then, Galo broke the silence, wetting his lips once before opening his mouth to speak. “Do you wanna see the picture that goes along with the article?”

Without hesitation, Lio hummed in affirmation, giving a small nod, and Galo rifled through the clippings scattered between the rolled up posters, blocky fingers scurrying across the wood-paneled floors. He searched for a moment, brows scrunching in concentration, before he gave a small  _ “there it is”  _ upon finding his desired boon. Gently, Galo handed off the photo to him, and Lio slipped it from his fingers as though it would disintegrate beneath his touch.

Much like the article itself, big bold letters of the title were printed above the snapshot taken, intended to draw the attention of the reader. Kray was in the picture, unfortunately, which Lio immediately scowled in displeasure at, but his soured lips softened back into tender neutrality as his eyes settled upon the true star of the photo.

Galo couldn’t have been more than 10 years old, from the looks of it. It appears his habit of shedding his shirt hadn’t solidified yet in his childhood, as the top he was wearing along with nylon basketball shorts was very much present, although raggedy and oversized. He stood proudly next to his ex-idol, dwarfed in size by the grown man, but still dominating the picture with his sheer energy and excitement. Much to Lio’s endearment, his hairstyle was the very same in childhood, and despite the hardships he had been through, his smile was wide and familiar- showing off his crooked smile and missing front-tooth. 

“You were a cute kid,” Lio said, softly. He ran his thumb gently over the image of kid-Galo, the grooves and divots of his fingerprint catching slightly on the worn paper. “It’s a shame Kray’s in it; it’s a really great picture of you.” Honestly, part of him wants to rip Kray out of the picture and just keep the portion with Galo in it. 

“Wait- that’s actually not a bad idea,” Galo said, turning to him.

Lio’s brow scrunched in confusion. “What? Galo, I’m not going to destroy-- didn’t you say not long ago that you were having trouble parting with all of these things?”

Galo pressed his lips into a thin line. “Well,  _ yeah,  _ but…”

  * _If it’s you doing it…_



It took a moment for what exactly Galo was trying to convey to process in Lio’s mind, but when it did, it was as though someone struck a javelin into his heart. “You’re okay with  _ me  _ destroying this stuff?”

Humming an affirmative, his partner hunched forward to rest his chin in his hand. “I  _ want  _ to get rid of these posters and other things- like,  _ really badly.  _ It’s like I just can’t…  _ Will _ myself to do it, though. But with  _ you,  _ you just…” Galo gave a noise of frustration, unable to find the right words.

  * _You give me strength._



Lio had to remember how to breathe. 

It took a moment for Galo’s words to fully sink in and for his beating heart to still its thunderous percussion, but Lio managed all the same, not wanting to leave his partner hanging. “I want to help you,” Lio said. Galo’s eyes glimmered at his response. “And I’m… Honored that you trust me so much. That being said, I’ll do it on one condition.” His partner tilted his head, confused. Lio took a deep breath, befuddled at the way his words caught in his throat. “I want to make each tear together.”

Galo’s face twisted in perplexment. 

  * _Why?_



Slowly, Lio reached forward, and gently took hold of his partner’s hand, fingers loosely intertwined. “When it comes to these types of things- letting go of your past- I think it’s important that you yourself take part in the actions necessary to let go.” Galo gazed at him intently, wiggling his fingers so that their hands were clasped just the tiniest bit snugger. “I’m more than happy to help, but I don’t want to take away such an important step from you. It doesn’t feel right.”

Galo let his line of sight drift from Lio to the floor, the gears in his brain chugging along at a steady pace. The anxiety on his side of the bond was still palpable, but there was something new tucked beside it- something lighter and more hopeful, like a small ember sputtering into a new dawn. He raised his head, and gave a tiny, curved smirk. “Let’s do it.”

Like that, the two worked together to gather any newspaper clippings, photos, or posters Galo was included in next to the former governor. Privately, Lio admired each one, occasionally stopping to trace the edges of Galo’s printed face with his index finger, before catching himself and continuing on with the task at hand. From the way Galo side-eyed him- but not unkindly- he had a feeling his partner noticed his actions and odd behavior, but neither of them spoke about it, not even within their minds. 

Lio just couldn’t help it, truthfully. So many of these pictures, although tainted by Kray, were…  _ Cute,  _ especially the ones of Galo when he was younger. The other’s disposition reminded Lio a bit of how he himself behaved before he awakened as a Burnish, and the thought made him muse what it would have been like had they met as children. Perhaps it was a silly thought- no, it  _ absolutely  _ was- but Lio couldn’t resist but to indulge in the fantasy, if only for a few seconds. 

And the other pictures- the ones where he was older… Well, Galo’s smiling face was a blessing, no matter what the cause of it was. Each one was like duel kisses to his eyes, if he were being honest. It’s no secret that Galo is attractive, and he’s stated that multiple times, both aloud and in his mind. So what if he’s fond the pictures? Lio Fotia is a man who appreciates the beauty of others. 

(He didn’t notice Galo’s steadily reddening face at his side.)

The actual tearing of the photos took a bit of courage, however, in Galo’s case. With each slight  _ riiip- _ ing noise of worn or rather new paper, Lio felt the other internally wince. Still, he soldiered on, face scrunching in determination as Lio held a steady grip on the part of each picture they would keep, and galo pulled away the other portion of the paper, ripping the material with trembling fingers.

It was hard on him, Lio knew. Pain thudded in Galo’s core with each picture they moved onto, and multiple times Lio had been tempted to suggest that they stop or take a break. However, he was silenced each time by the burning fire lit in Galo’s eyes, a silent resolve to complete this goal as well as a pure, unadulterated  _ ambition  _ to take the first step in removing Kray completely from his life. 

(Their hands brushed occasionally, and Lio’s heart leaped curiously each time.)

When they were done with their task, Galo appeared mentally tired- understandably so- but also satisfied, as well. There was still a weight upon his shoulders no doubt, but the burden had slightly lessened with this first course of action they decided to take-  _ together.  _

Lio was glad he could be a part of it. Galo was glad Lio could be a part of it, too. The bond told them as much. 

There was still the issue of getting rid of the actual posters and pictures of Kray, however, and when Galo had voiced this concern, Lio bit his lip in thought. He  _ did  _ have an idea of what they could do, but whether Galo would accept or not is the real question. 

“We Burnish have a ritual of sorts,” Lio explained. Eager to learn new information about his partner’s people, Galo had leaned forward, listening intently. Lio’s chest fluttered at the action. “We often had to let go of items that were important to us when we were on the run, for one reason or another. When such a thing occurred, the person needing to let go in question gathered trusted friends, and we all combined our flames into a single bonfire.”

Galo looked pensive, absorbing Lio’s words. “And then you burned whatever needed to be left behind.”

_ Yes. _

For a moment, apprehension colored his partner’s face, which- though it stung a bit- Lio understood. Galo was a firefighter, and after learning about what happened when he was a child, Lio now knows why he’s so against starting fires. 

Much to his surprise, though, Galo eventually nodded, grinning. “I’m cool with that.”

Genuinely a bit stupefied, Lio blinked rapidly a few times, to which Galo merely laughed at him, roughly patting his shoulder. “I started a fire for you, Lio! If it’s you I’m doing this with, I can damn well do it again. It’s kind of symbolic, y’know? Kray destroyed what I had with fire, and now I get to use fire to get rid of  _ him.”  _

Unbidden, Lio smiled- only just- at the other’s words. “Now that you mention it, it does have a bit of irony. I guess you could say he’s getting a taste of his own medicine.”

Though Lio had meant such a thing as a joke, his humor turned into confusion when Galo’s face softened, eyes scrunching at the corners as his hand slightly tightened his grip on the other’s shoulder. “That, and back then, I started a fire for you, yeah? Well, now _you_ get to start a fire for _me.”_ He paused, considering. “Or, I guess _both of us_ get to start a fire for me?” He chuckled good-naturedly, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. “If you think about it, it’s kind of romantic.”

Both of them froze.

_ … What?  _ Lio asked, befuddled by the statement.

“Uh--” Galo stammered, looking genuinely flabbergasted at his own word-choice. “I don’t know why I said that.”

Silence. Lio stared at him. Romantic? What was that supposed to mean?

No, it was probably nothing, right?

A slip of the tongue, then? Yes, that must be it.

Suddenly, Galo stood, and Lio’s hair fluttered as his head snapped up to follow the action. “I’m gonna shower now!” Galo loudly announced. Before Lio could respond, he stomped out of the room, a mantra of  _ ‘what the fuck’s  _ spinning around his mind.

Lio watched him leave, supple lips parted and heart juddering wildly in his chest.

\---------

After exiting the shower and heading back to Galo’s room, dressed and refreshed, Lio found his partner already splayed across the bed, looking much more relaxed than earlier. As the door clicked and creaked open, Galo had immediately whipped his head up from his phone, flashing Lio a smile as he laid down. It was a bit of a relief to see him like his usual self; he hadn’t realized that those posters, clippings, and pictures had been weighing down on Galo’s mind so much, and apparently, neither had Galo himself. 

Part of that burden was lifted now, however, and Lio couldn’t be more happy for the other. They haven’t yet completely finished the job, but they will, soon enough. That was a promise. 

Returning the smile of his partner, Lio padded delicately towards the bed, looking towards Galo for permission, and then laying atop of the covers when he received a nod of confirmation. Call him a coward, but despite his earlier confidence, he couldn’t quite muster up the gusto to shimmy under the blankets quite yet. Such an action felt a bit intimate, now that he and Galo were actually partaking in this thing they had discussed.

“Oh, so you  _ are  _ nervous!” Galo said with a cheeky grin. Lio gave him a withering glare before settling fully against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Shut it,” he said, curtly. Despite his tone, they both knew he wasn’t actually annoyed. “It’s different.”

Galo raised an eyebrow. “Different how? I thought you were all nonchalant about this before?”

Sighing, Lio laid on his side to face the other, a curious nervous energy flittering about his gut. “It’s different because it’s you.” 

That shut up Galo fairly quickly, and his grin turned a bit bashful. He mimicked Lio’s posture, setting his phone on the mattress and turning onto his side as well. “What’s that supposed to mean?” His partner’s tone wasn’t accusatory- merely curious. His eyes glimmered in the little lighting of the room, illuminating his face with thinly-veiled wonder and adoration. 

Truthfully, Lio didn’t know why it was different, nor why that difference in feelings was specifically reserved for one Galo Thymos. As he’s stated before, he’s had to share beds many times over the past decade with other Burnish, even if they were complete strangers. Because of that, the intimacy of sharing beds lost a bit of its merit.

With Galo, though…

Galo appeared contemplative for a moment, and then he shimmied closer, to the point where their faces were only a few, measly inches apart. “I think I get it,” he said. Lio felt the other’s breath fan across his face, minty from his recently used toothpaste. “I don’t think you gotta fully understand why it’s different- sometimes things are just weird like that. That, and I feel the same way; with you, it’s just different. You know what I mean?” From this small distance, Lio could see all the minute changes in his facial expressions as he spoke, and he categorized each one in a mental folder he hadn’t realized he was in possession of. 

Galo’s words made him feel warm. 

“You’re right,” Lio replied. His eyes flitted shut, the fatigue of the day’s work beginning to weigh down on his body. Galo was a lot of his firsts, when it came to emotions. There was a large list of things he  _ still  _ can’t quite comprehend when he’s around the other man, but at this point- with the _ help _ of said man- he’s learned that sometimes it’s best not to question what one feels, if all it will accomplish is causing stress and anxiety.

They’ll figure it out one day.

  * _Together!_



_ Yes. Together. _

A brief burst of uncertainty bubbled on Galo’s side of the bond, and Lio re-opened his eyes to see the other slowly bringing a hand towards his arm. Caught, Galo froze, fear freezing his heart, before Lio sent emotions of comfort his way, and he saw the other visibly relax. Galo laid his hand upon Lio’s arm, delicately brushing up and across the skin until his fingers rested gently upon his partner’s shoulder. Oddly, the action made Lio shiver, leaving goosebumps prickled upon his skin.

“Before you fall asleep on me, I’ve got a question,” he said, voice startlingly gentle- even more gentle than when they had been tearing photos in such a fragile atmosphere. Lio shifted his head to lay more comfortably upon his pillow, his locks dancing upon the fabric with the movement. Galo’s eyes tracked the action silently.

_ Go ahead. _

A brief smile twitched at Galo’s lips, before settling back into neutrality, his expression oddly serious. “I’ve noticed it a lot recently, but why do you trust me so much? Like, don’t get me wrong, I’m  _ stoked  _ about it, and I get that it’s hard to resist my damn irresistible charms--” Lio sighed and rolled his eyes, and Galo gently kicked at his leg. “--but you’re- y’know,  _ you.” _

Lio narrowed his eyes. “Is that an insult?”

Galo pouted. “No! Dude, c’mon, I’m being serious.” Lio sagged, and murmured a quiet apology, to which Galo’s response was to give a gentle squeeze at his shoulder, and then shift their bodies all the more closer, to the point where their chests were dangerously close to touching. “You don’t trust people easily,” Galo stated- not a question, but a fact.

Though Lio wasn’t sure where the other was going with this, he nodded in confirmation.  _ I don’t. Distrust has kept me safe all these years, after all.  _ Even though Gueira and Meis were fellow Burnish, it took him quite a while to open up to the pair, as well. 

“Exactly,” Galo said. “So, why do you… Like, the Burnish bonfire thing with letting go things from your past- it’s obvious that’s something really special to the Burnish, so why share it with me? And why do you let me do things like--” pointedly, without breaking eye contact, Galo slowly shifted so that one of his legs laid atop Lio’s. Something shot up Lio’s spine at the action, but he didn’t question it, instead fully focused on his partner’s words. “--like  _ this?  _ You’re not exactly a touchy person.”

That, he wasn’t. Truthfully, he’s never thought about it before; touch with Galo simply feels natural, as well as sharing things with Galo that he’s never shared before. However, Galo has also  _ seen  _ parts of him that nobody else has, Burnish included. He had helped Lio at his most vulnerable before they had even become friends, and even afterwards- after seeing all of Lio’s ugly attributes tucked deep inside his core- he still cared. He still comforted. He was still  _ there.  _

That was special.

_ Galo  _ was special. 

Even in the dim lighting, Lio could see as a blush bloomed across Galo’s ears and cheeks. The other rubbed the bare skin of their legs across each other, a comforting albeit odd action.

  * _You’re special to me, too._



Something in Lio’s heart tugged near- _ painfully,  _ and as though the invisible string tying them together was pulling him towards to his fated destination, he scooted forwards to fully close the distance between their bodies, wedging a leg between Galo’s, pressing their forms chest-to-chest, and burning his face in the other’s shoulder.

_ Go to sleep, Galo Thymos,  _ he said, before finally curling an arm around the other’s back.

(Easier said than done, with the way their hearts spoke to each other through their skin in a gentle, percussive melody.)

Much to his surprise, but also not a surprise at all, Galo followed suit by lowering his arm to snake around Lio’s waist, pulling the two impossibly closer- as though with one more millimeter erased, the two would completely merge with each other, bodies molding into one and souls bringing a climax to this silly waltz they’ve been dancing. 

They didn’t though. They were still their own persons: Galo and Lio. Lio and Galo. And yet, they were still undoubtedly intertwined through some strange twisting of fate and destiny that wasn’t meant to be questioned. This is where he belonged- tucked up against the person he trusts most with his nose nuzzling at the bare skin of the other’s shoulder, eyes sagging as his slumber drew nearer. 

Galo’s hand burned a brand against his hip, but in a good way, if possible. 

Both of them slept soundly that night, and the posters and pictures in the corner of the room were all but forgotten. 

\-------

They woke up in the same position, and by some strange coincidence, simultaneously. 

It was as though the pair had sensed the other’s soul stirring from its slumber, and thusly awoke itself to greet the day with its other half. Lio’s eyes flit open to strong arms encircling his form- one of them apparently having traveled up to cradle his head in the midst of their peaceful sleep. 

Galo was warm, like an electric blanket against his form, and Lio couldn’t help himself but sigh in satisfaction as he still pressed closer to soak up that comforting heat, their legs intertwined. The scent of Galo’s shampoo flitted against his nose from where his head was still tucked into the space atop the other’s shoulder, so very obviously always meant for him, and only him.

“Good morning,” Galo mumbled, breaking the silence first. Lio grunted in response, not wanting to greet the day and instead remain wrapped in this warm embrace he’s quickly become addicted to.

However, all good things must come to an end, he supposes. Much to his dismay, Galo pulled back, inevitably dislodging Lio from his shoulder and putting much unwelcome space between their beating chests.

However, upon their faces pulling back from each other and greeting the day with their eyes falling upon the other’s skin, Galo froze, suddenly very awake. If Lio wasn’t still half-asleep, he could have sworn he saw his partner’s pupils dilate in real time, the reflection of his own sleep-mussed expression staring back at him in Galos eyes.

“What is it?” Lio asked, only wanting to fall back into the deep recesses of sleep. 

Slowly, ever-so-slowly, as though Lio would shatter into a million pieces if too sudden in his movements, the hand buried in Lio’s locks migrated to his cheek, cupping his face there with an odd tenderness. Galo gulped, and Lio watched blankly as the other’s adam’s apple bobbed beneath his skin. The hand fell lower, dancing along Lio’s jawline before his thumb came to a rest just below his lower lip.

Then, all at once, Galo tensed, hand twitching atop Lio’s face.

  * _Oh._



Lio stared at him, confused. 

Galo let out a shaky breath, hand trembling from where their skin met.

  * _I like him._



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOOOOOOO.... 
> 
> Okay, so for all of you who weren't aware, I had Reasons for this chapter being so late, and it positively KILLED me not being able to sit down and work on this for such a long time. In short, I had finals week! And bc I have depression and online classes suck, I had to catch up on a ton of work as well as study for exams. During this time, I realized that I was prioritizing writing this rather than my studies, and as much as I'm passionate about writing, my grades came first, and i had to put this on the back-burner for a while.
> 
> It's finally here, though!! And I hope you enjoyed it. This and the next few chapters are going to be pretty important, and I'm excited to write them. That being said, it's also hard as hell to write them BECAUSE of how important they are, lmao. As much as I loved writing the tender moments in this chapter, it also made me want to rip my hair out at some points bc I wanted the chapter to land specifically on That Line. I hope it had the impact I desired. 
> 
> Also, Galo finally got his angst! Honestly, I genuinely don't intend to focus so so much on Lio, but it's a bit hard considering he's the narrator of the piece, and he has a lot of shit to work through. 
> 
> From here on, updates will resume weekly on Sundays (or, I guess it's technically a Monday rn since it's 1am) unless I experience a delay, which I'll provide and update for on my twitter. Thank you so much for continuing to support this work despite my hardships! As always, I appreciate all of your comments so so so so much, and I read them daily for Good Feels as well as some extra motivation to get me off my ass and write my 1k for the day.
> 
> Also, another one of my weirdly specific headcanons that I've slipped in here is that Lio really likes watching How It's Made. I just think he'd be weirdly hypnotized by it lol. 
> 
> As always, my twitter is twitter.com/mirrorkirby. Thanks for sticking along for the ride, and I hope you've enjoyed!
> 
> Next chapter: Lio reacts to Galo's epiphany.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio reacts to Galo's epiphany.

Now,

Lio Fotia considers himself a rather level-headed, rational man. Throughout his days spent on the run as a Burnish child- then teen, then young adult- he always carefully planned each step he would take. Each course of action he took throughout everyday was never one of spontaneity; he considered every single possibility, within every single scenario, within every single second, within  _ every single day.  _

Of course, there were moments where he had his blunders- things he  _ didn’t  _ stop to consider, but those scenarios were few and far between. It was within those moments that disasters struck- all because he let his guard down for a single, fleeting moment. And after said disasters? It only pushed him to be all the more careful, and all the more calculating.

Put frankly, Lio has trained himself to expect the unexpected. It’s what has kept him safe both physically and mentally throughout the many, hard years of his life. A lot of his behaviors and mental processes are the result of simply trying to survive in this unforgiving world, and one could say these behaviors are what make up a large portion of his personality- overshadowing his bleeding heart.

But  _ this-- _

  * _I like him._



This was--

As though Galo had threatened him with a poison-laced dagger, Lio shoved his partner away perhaps a bit too roughly- hands pushing firmly against a solid and previously-comforting chest- and then proceeded to roll off the bed with practiced grace; he crouched on the floor, just enough for his form shoulders-up to be visible above the bed, wide-eyed and startled. It was as though he had been physically attacked, ducking for cover behind a stable object to shield him from any adversaries- Galo’s thoughts and feelings. If one were to view this scene with no context, it would be absolutely shocking that this was his reaction to a confession of romantic attraction. 

Because, with this bond between them, there was no misinterpreting Galo’s words. There was no questioning whether he meant such a thing in a platonic manner or not. There was no tap-dancing around this newfound issue that was currently squeezing at Lio’s windpipe. Galo liked him; Galo liked him not as a friend, not as a  _ best  _ friend, not as a partner, but romantically. 

And that, somehow, terrified Lio. 

Galo was staring at him, one hand clutching at his chest where Lio had shoved him- mouth slightly agape and a hurt expression plastered across his face. 

“You  _ what?”  _ Lio asked, voice painfully quiet. 

The inquiry jolting him out of whatever stupor he previously lied in, Galo spluttered, sitting up fully and waving his hands around frantically. “O-oi! Wait a minute, that’s cheating!! You weren’t supposed to hear that!”

  * _Shit! How the hell am I gonna fix this?_



_ Galo,  _ Lio internally hissed, tone a bit frantic.  _ Just answer the question. _

Though his body went stiff for a moment, Galo eventually sagged in defeat, scratching his head whilst a blush from his chest to his nose was crawling beautifully  _ (beautifully?  _ No-- no, that can’t be right) up his tanned skin. “Okay, look, I really don’t mean to freak you out--”

“I’m not freaking out,” Lio protested, whilst very obviously freaking out.

“--Because this is kind of a new thing for me too! Like, I’m not really…  _ 100% sure  _ that I like you..?” He paused. Eyes slowly dancing over Lio’s form as though observing a work of art, he considered this for a moment, and in the next his ears burned all the more intensely. “Okay, no. Fuck, I  _ definitely  _ like you.” 

Lio made a strangled noise, and then stood abruptly, emotions careening dangerously in his chest. Then, not thinking, he turned to leave the room, shoulders stiff and heart pounding thunderously in his ears.

  * _Wait! Lio- Lio, wait--_



Galo practically vaulted himself off of the bed, and before Lio could even touch the doorknob to his room, a hand grasped roughly around his wrist. Lio spun around to face the other, ready to insist that Galo  _ let go  _ of him- to leave him be and let him storm off to once again run away from new, confusing developments- but faltered as his eyes fell upon his partner’s pleading expression, eyes shining with remorse.

“Please, just--  _ listen.”  _ Like it has many times specifically for Lio-  _ only  _ for Lio- these past two weeks, Galo’s voice was achingly soft; the smooth intonations caressed Lio’s cheeks and held him steady like invisible, calloused hands. For a moment, Lio hesitated, gaze flitting to the door in desperation, before giving a slow nod. Galo sighed in relief, giving Lio’s hand a soft squeeze that made the latter’s chest tighten painfully. “Look, I know the timing is literally  _ awful.  _ Like, I get it. You weren’t supposed to hear that, and I’m still processing it too, y’know. I woke up, saw your face, and my brain just kinda went ‘Oh! Okay, I get it. I’ve got  _ romantic feelings  _ for my best bud. My main squeeze. My homeslice. That’s cool. That’s-- that’s  _ great!’  _ And obviously, I was like, whoa! What the fuck!? Because,  _ shit. _

And, I just-- I don’t wanna freak you out or make you feel weird with this suddenly in the air. You’re important to me, weird feelings or not and even if you don’t feel the same way--”

“I never said that,” Lio blurted, surprising even himself. 

Galo blinked rapidly at the confession, straightening his spine and bringing his other hand to clasp around Lio’s. “So does that mean--!?” His eyes sparkled with hope.

_ “No!”  _ He paused, heart skipping a beat as he turned his mind inwards, seriously considering his words. “Yes..? No- there’s no way that I-- I don’t know.” He yanked his hand from Galo’s, holding it protectively close to his chest. His heart traitorously thumped against his ribcage, a hummingbird fluttering within its confinements and slamming itself against metal bars. “I don’t know,” he echoed, much more hushed. 

Truthfully, he  _ doesn’t  _ know. Yes, he’s had his flings within the Burnish settlements when he was a bit younger, but those instances weren’t romantic in any way, shape, or form. It was simply a base, human desire for points of contact and intimacy, solved in the form of kissing, groping, and other actions of heated, pent up frustration. 

However, when he joined Mad Burnish- became their  _ leader-  _ he could no longer indulge in such things, even if there were no feelings attached. Being a leader and a figure meant- though people looked up to him- there was a certain barrier placed between him and those he watched over. He could not engage in friendships besides those of his two trusted generals, he could not engage in romance, and he certainly could not allow himself to be seen in any intimate situations or positions that made him vulnerable.

For a long time, he had to keep others at arms-length, and he’s grown used to that. Even the casual touches and forms of affection he’d shared with Galo as of late were new to him, as simple as those actions may be. Yes, it was something he truly enjoyed, but it was something he viewed in a strictly platonic light. 

However,  _ was  _ it truly platonic? This entire time, when he latched onto Galo from behind- when he buried his face in the other’s shoulder and inhaled his scent as though it were a comforting fragrance given off by a soothing, bright candle- were those  _ romantic _ feelings that were driving him? 

He doesn’t know. He doesn’t have anything to go off of. He doesn’t know what romantic attraction feels like. He doesn’t know what  _ love  _ feels like.

He. Doesn’t.  _ Know. _

Though his hands hovered in mid-air for a moment- clenching and unclenching where they had previously enveloped his partners’- Galo eventually let them drop to his sides, head tilting to the ground in dismay, but eyes still ticked up and trained on Lio’s. “Look- it’s fine, Lio. I don’t wanna force anything on you that you’ve never considered before. Like, romantic bullshit or not, you’re still my best friend, and if that’s the way you wanna stay? I’m completely fine with that-  _ more  _ than fine. I care about you, and nothing’ll make that change.”

  * _Even if you decide you don’t wanna be around me anymore. That’s… Fine._



Not quite fond of Galo’s dejected tone, he bit his lip, considering his next words. “I need…  _ Time.” _

Galo tilted his head, confused. “Time?” 

Nodding slowly, Lio walked past his partner to sit once more on the bed, bringing his feet atop the mattress to sit cross-legged. “I need time to figure this out- to think about it.” He inhaled, prepared to continue to speak, but choking on his own words. Shaking his head once, he regathered his composure. “I don’t want to get your hopes up and string you along with the promise of feelings I might not even have…  _ But,  _ I also don’t think… It’s completely out of the question that I have said feelings. Again, I’ve never thought about it.” Allowing himself a moment of vulnerability, he squeezed his eyes shut, and hunched over to rest his forehead on clasped, folded hands. “So, I need time.”

There was one thing that was certain, however: he would not abandon Galo. No matter what feelings he may or may not have, Galo was far too important to him to leave in the dust, because of his fear over his own emotions. His care for his partner- his trust, his comfort in his presence, the  _ support  _ from him- will no doubt override any fear he may have over this new development.

That doesn’t mean he isn’t still shaken, though.

(Doesn’t mean the overwhelming urge to run away from this is nonexistent.)

Shuffling sounded from the doorway, and Lio felt the invisible string connecting their souls grow shorter as Galo approached, and crouched in front of him. Most notably, he did not touch Lio, nor did he make any move to.

(Lio knew he wanted to, though. He could feel every fiber of his being screaming to touch Lio- to caress and comfort.)

“Lio,” he said, voice near-inaudible. Slowly, Lio forced his eyes open to meet the glow of Galo’s tender expression, lips neutral but gaze speaking a thousand words. “I’ll wait as long as you need me to. I’ll wait a day, a week, a month- hell, I’ll wait  _ years,  _ even if in the end you decide you don’t feel the same way. ‘Cause when it comes down to it? I care about you, bullshit romantic feelings or not, and if you’ll have me, I’ll stay by your side.”

Galo swallowed roughly, and Lio couldn’t help but mimic the action subconsciously. Here was this man- so kind, so loud and yet so gentle. How could one person be so patient, with a personality like that, no less? How could one person provide the care and affection Lio has so desperately craved all of these years as though it was the most natural thing in the world?  _ How,  _ when Lio might not even return his feelings?

It was something incomprehensible to him, and yet, it was something he could expect no less from Galo Thymos.

(Lio yearned to reach out and touch his face, but something stopped him.)

“Okay,” Lio said, voice all-breath.

  * _Okay?_



_ Yeah.  _

Despite everything, Galo beamed at his response. After such an encouraging talk, Lio expected a pat on the shoulder or a bump of the elbow, but it never came, and instead Galo merely stood. Something cold and dreadful swirled in Lio’s gut, but he pushed it down with vigor, cursing himself for becoming so used to Galo’s comforting touches and forms of affection.

“I’m gonna fix us up some breakfast. You want some chocolate on your bacon like you usually do?” Galo said, bounding to the door with renewed energy. 

Lio nodded mutely, still in a daze. 

However, Galo only gave him a wolfish grin. “Of course you do, you damn heathen. Get dressed! I know we’ve got an afternoon shift today, but we gotta be prepared!” With that, he bounded out of the room, seemingly back to his usual, cheerful self.

…

After getting dressed, Lio silently slipped out of the apartment without eating breakfast. 

Galo let him go. 

\---

“So,  _ why  _ did you come to the station before your shift, exactly?” Remi asked, peering over his coffee cup with raised eyebrows. His tone wasn’t judgemental, merely curious and prodding.

This morning, it was only Remi and Ignis at the station, with Lucia and Aina due to come in around noon, and Galo and Varys in the late afternoon. Truthfully, Lio was hoping for either of the girls’ company (better yet, Gueira and Meis- but unfortunately they had the day off) rather than these two; he didn’t know them as well as the others, but beggars can’t be choosers. Remi was currently seated at the table where everyone usually ate, slowly but surely going through reports and tax forms. 

“Is that any of your business?” Lio asked impudently. It was probably a bad idea- speaking in such a way to someone who was now technically of higher status than him- but Remi wasn’t his boss, so fuck it. He’ll behave how he wants.

Remi pointedly set down his pen and mug, eyeing Lio with thinly-veiled curiosity. “No,” he replied, casually, “but it’s odd, considering you and Galo are usually attached at the hip with the whole soulmate thing, and you almost never come in early in the morning when you’re not on shift.”

Lio’s heart thumped painfully with guilt. “We’re not soulmates; our brains got screwed up and tangled together from that giant robot.” That’s all it was.

Machinery clanked in the distance from the garage where Ignis did a check-up on the FDPP truck, only slightly filling the tension-potent air between him and Remi. Humming, the latter leaned forward slightly, his interest in Lio’s mood betraying his usual stoic demeanor. “Yes, combining souls in a giant robot will absolutely make you tenderly wrap your arms around your pilot’s waist in the middle of a fire department kitchen.”

Patience growing thin, Lio narrowed his eyes at the other. “Are you  _ trying  _ to pick a fight with me?” Though Lio has never felt shame over such actions with Galo previously, he now felt his face burn in embarrassment with the current affairs between him and his partner adding a new context to such affairs.  _ God,  _ they did those things in  _ public,  _ constantly! With all of Burning Rescue as an audience! 

“Not at all. I’m completely calm,” Remi replied smoothly. Lio called bullshit; he was  _ absolutely  _ enjoying this.  _ “But,  _ something is obviously getting on your nerves, it obviously relates to Galo, and not only is that not good energy to have in our department, but you also look like you desperately need to talk about it with someone.”

“Sorry to break it to you, but I  _ don’t _ want to talk about it with someone,” Lio said, flatly. As a matter of fact, talking about this with someone is the  _ last  _ thing he wants to do, especially with someone like Remi. Not wanting to talk about it is the prime reason he left his and Galo’s apartment, actually. He came to Burning Rescue for peace and quiet, and because it was one of the few locations he felt safe and at ease. 

Remi smirked, and Lio wanted to smack the expression off his face. “Don’t be a sourpuss, Fotia. What happened? A lover’s quarrel?”

Lio seethed. “We are  _ not--!  _ I don’t know  _ where  _ you and the rest of the team get this idea, but we aren’t together- not like  _ that.” _

Now thinking about it, though…  _ Did  _ the rest of the team see them that way? Did they  _ behave  _ that way? As a couple? As romantic partners? Out of everyone in Burning Rescue, Remi was definitely one of the more observant ones; he wouldn’t come to certain conclusions without having solid reasons. If Galo and Lio’s actions and how they behaved around one another led  _ Remi  _ to believe they were an item, then there was obviously something wrong, wasn’t there?

The rest of the squad, though- Lio would be horrified if they also believed as such. But that can’t be true, right?

_ ‘I guess you could say you’re soulmates,’ _

_ ‘You two… Hrm… You like, complete each other, is what I’m trying to say, I guess.’ _

_ ‘I haven’t known you for long, Lio, but I feel like every time I’ve seen you smile, it’s been because of Galo.’ _

_ ‘Keep lying to yourself, Lio.’ _

_ ‘Are you two… you know.’ _

Oh.

Oh  _ goddammit.  _

“The entire squad thinks we’re romantically involved.” Lio stated his realization out in the open, absolutely befuddled at how he didn’t catch onto their hints and jokes before. 

Remi leaned back in his chair, shooting him a perplexed look. “You only now just realized? To be honest, I was almost fully convinced you two  _ were  _ an item, but we all know that Galo would announce to the entire world that you’re his boyfriend the second you two got together.

Something deep in Lio shivered at the word “boyfriend.” It was such a simple, juvenile word, and yet, it held so much weight within his heart. Was it a good emotion he felt? A bad one? Once again, he doesn’t know how to decipher his own feelings, and that was endlessly frustrating. 

“I thought you were dating, too,” called a voice entering the room

Lio jolted at the new presence, greeted by Ignis. The large man was sweating bullets, the moisture glistening off of his muscles as he wiped a tattoo-sleeved arm across his forehead. A smear of grease was left in the action’s wake, and he flipped a stained towel over his broad, sturdy shoulder as he strode over to the kitchen table, making his appearance known by the other two men in the building.

Still- captain or not- Lio had to put an end to this nonsense. “You’re pulling my leg. Galo and I aren’t dating, and we don’t  _ act  _ like we’re dating, either.”

Ignis’ mustache fluttered with a puff of air. “There’s no bullshit to be found here, Fotia. You and Galo act almost exactly like me and my wife, and I’ve been married for over 10 years now.”

“We don’t!” He insisted, growing increasingly frustrated. Of course, Lio knew that he and Galo were a bit handsy with each other, but to the point of being compared to a  _ married couple?  _ That was absolutely  _ ridiculous.  _

Remi, however- and much to Lio’s outrage- nodded at Ignis’ statement. “The signs are all there: the puppy dog eyes, the lingering stares--”

“The playful bickering, the defensiveness of one another,” Ignis added sagely. 

_ Lingering Stares? _

  * _Lingering what?_



_ That wasn’t-- that wasn’t directed at you. Don’t eavesdrop,  _ Lio snapped. Galo’s side of the bond went silent, save for a small pulse of hurt that Lio felt deep in his heart clear as day, even with their current distance. Lio shook his head, reining back in his train of thought. 

They don’t…  _ Stare  _ at each other, do they? Lio doesn’t  _ think  _ they do. 

… Okay, perhaps they do, but that type of staring is completely platonic. What of the fact that he thinks Galo’s eyes are a nice hue of blue? Anyone could see that, romantic attraction or not. The color was almost like a sapphire in quality, like two rippling pools of aqua that shimmered in joy when elated, or simmered dangerously when in a deep rage. 

And his  _ hands-  _ surely it wasn’t a crime to think that his partner had a nice pair of hands. Yes, they were large, blocky, and had obviously been broken and fractured numerous times what with the lines of faint scars littered here and there, but they were a pleasure to hold nonetheless. Lio’s hands fit nicely into Galo’s, he thinks; there was something about the way the other gently rubbed his calloused thumbs over Lio’s knuckles that was soothing beyond belief, and he truly wouldn’t trade it for the world.

But that was normal- to appreciate a part of someone’s body when it was so prominently comforting and so  _ obviously  _ special. 

Right?

Then again, it’s not like he saw Galo and  _ Aina  _ holding hands, and she seemed to be the closest to him in all of Burning Rescue. As for Lio, it’s not like he was going to go and hold hands with Gueira and Meis; yes, they often hugged, and they’ve more than once squeezed into the same bed, but the thought of holding hands with them made him squirm in discomfort, and not in the same way as holding Galo’s hand made fireworks erupt in his stomach.

It was just blatantly obvious to him that  _ everything  _ about Galo was special in one way or another. Galo’s smile was bright and kind, if not a bit cocky. Galo’s eyelashes- though not as full and long as Lio’s- were unfairly pretty, and Lio found himself wanting to brush his thumbs along them in reverence more than once. His arms? Firm and safe, whilst also impressively muscled. His ridiculous hair? Horrifically endearing and suiting of his personality. Lio wanted to bury his face in the spiky locks, even if they threatened to poke his eyes out.

But all of that- it was normal. There was nothing special about that.

_ It was normal. _

  * _Lio, I can’t just ignore you if you’re thinking really loud sentences and stuff._



_ Stop it,  _ he internally hissed at the other. Once again, Galo’s side fell silent. He knew Galo couldn’t hear his more complicated musings at this distance, but the thought of him hearing  _ anything  _ he was currently mulling over was still mortifying.

“You’re blushing,” Ignis gruffly observed, a hint of amusement to his voice.

Lio immediately slapped his palms to his cheeks, horrified to find the skin warm beneath his hands. Somewhere along in his musings, his gaze had drifted from glaring up at Ignis, to staring at the floor solemnly in deep thought. Squeezing his eyes shut, Lio rubbed his hands against his face.

_ Snap out of it; this isn’t like you at all.  _ Why was he so worked up over this? Lio wasn’t-- he  _ isn’t _ soft. Of course, he wasn’t an empty husk or void of emotions, but he isn’t…  _ Sappy.  _ He isn’t  _ intimate  _ or delicate. He’s a burning inferno of ambition and rage, and he  _ won’t  _ submit to such feelings.

But--  _ what  _ feelings? There were no feelings to submit to in the first place.

_ Right!? _

A huff sounded from his left. “You know,” Ignis began, pulling out a chair and sitting on it backwards to face Lio. “I was your age, once.”

Lio glanced at him in befuddlement and slight insult. 

“Ah,” Remi mused, voice wistful. He took a noisy sip of his coffee, just to be obnoxious. “The Dad Talk. I think that’s my cue to leave you two to it.”

As usual, Remi’s comment didn’t clear up  _ any  _ of his confusion. “The  _ what?”  _ He asked, stupefied. Leave them to  _ what,  _ exactly?

Without elaborating, Remi stood, bringing his coffee and paperwork with him into a separate room, in turn leaving Lio alone with the captain of Burning Rescue. 

“Romantic feelings are a complicated thing, Fotia,” Ignis began, without preamble.

Oh, Lio did  _ not  _ like where this conversation was heading. Don’t get him wrong, he has a high amount of respect for Ignis Ex, but respect is where their associations with each other ended. As far as he was concerned, the captain of Burning Rescue was a mere colleague and leader- a damn good one at that. However, outside of business, and advice in organizing events and Lio’s other duties as an ambassador, he didn’t talk to this man. 

Thus, discussing his current predicament with Ignis was something he was very much against, and he vocalized as much. “I don’t want to have this conversation.”

Ignis’ expression remained stoic. “And yet you’re still here.”

Dammit. Lio let his face fall into neutrality, wiping away any emotions that might give away the current turmoil he was experiencing into the chilled air of HQ. He stayed silent, waiting for the other man to continue whatever nonsense he might spew.

“When we have our first instances of infatuation- or whatever you want to call it,” Ignis began once again after a moment, eyes scanning Lio intently behind his shades.  _ What kind of asshole wears sunglasses indoors anyways?  _ “It’s a bitch to initially  _ recognize  _ it as romantic feelings, and I think that’s where you and Galo are at right now. If I may be blunt- your endless pining is driving everyone in the station nuts right now.”

Lio’s resolve to have his expression remain neutral promptly fell flat in record time, and his lips curled into a tight frown.  _ Pining?  _ What pining? If his coworkers were being driven nuts by him and Galo behaving completely normal around each other like  _ normal friends,  _ then  _ Lio  _ was annoyed at  _ them  _ for assuming that there was anything deeper in their casual interactions. “We’re not pining for each other, and you have no right to analyze me or dictate my feelings like I’m a child.” He didn’t exactly appreciate it. What, did this man think he was incapable of interpreting his own emotions?

(He promptly ignored the fact that that was  _ exactly  _ the current issue he was experiencing.)

Slow and deliberately, Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose, the action oddly commanding. “I’m not saying that at all. All I’m saying is that it’s alright to be confused right now. My first crush, you know- middle school, 8th grade- I thought it was just a ‘friend crush.’ I thought that we were just really good friends and that I wanted to be closer to them. Didn’t realize that I was head over heels, and by the time I recognized it and worked up the guts to confess after months, I was turned down. No hard feelings, he just wasn’t gay.” Lio waited for more to come from Ignis’ story, but it never came. He simply waited for Lio to digest and process his words.

Well- for one thing- the captain also being attracted to men wasn’t on his list of things he would learn today, but Lio isn’t put-off. He had a suspicion.

However, Ignis’ words were a bit…  _ Alarming,  _ to say the least. It sounded awfully similar to the excuses he used when he felt strange fluttering feelings around Galo.  _ ‘Friendship vibes,’ _ is what Galo had called it, and Lio had more than eagerly accepted that explanation. It made sense to him at the time, but is it possible he was just clinging onto the first explanation given to him to quell the unease of experiencing foreign emotions?

Thus- intrigued but still cautious- Lio chose his next words carefully. “How did you realize?”

The corner of Ignis’ lip twitched under his mustache, and Lio felt a blood vessel pop in his forehead in tandem. “Realize what?” the other asked, playing dumb.

Bastard. “If you’re choosing to be difficult to get a rise out of me, then I could easily just leave the room.” Who did this man think he was? Did he truly think he could just walk into Lio’s conversation, offer him life-advice, and then proceed to tease him in such a familiar way?  _ Nobody  _ was allowed to do that.

(Except Galo. But Galo was an exception to a lot of things. Galo is special.)

Ignis- thankfully- relented with a chuckle, the sound a deep rumble in his chest. “Fair enough.” He leaned forward over the back of the chair, hunching his shoulders over like he was letting Lio in on a dirty secret. Subconsciously, Lio mimicked the action. “It was a quick thing--” he gave a sharp  _ snap! _ of his fingers. “-- just like that. One, singular thought made me realize that all of those little things I did all stemmed from a simple crush. It was like everything clicked together, all at once. I felt like a damned idiot, for sure; it all made so much sense, but I just never saw it in that light.”

Lio’s thoughts drifted back to Galo that morning- expression sleepy and fatigued one moment and then wide-eyed and enamoured the next. Was  _ that  _ was that was? Was that how it felt for Galo? 

Was that how it felt  _ in general, _ realizing the substance of such emotions? Then, were all of Galo’s casual touches towards Lio hiding a romantic undertone? Did his attraction towards Lio play a part in how they interacted with each other? 

He supposed it would…  _ Make sense. _ It was no secret that Galo was touchier with Lio than he was with the entirety of Burning Rescue. Lio was observant, and in no way an oblivious idiot; Galo saw Lio as someone  _ special,  _ and as a result, he gave Lio special treatment in terms of touches and interactions. He let Lio drape himself over him, played with Lio’s hair and gently held his hands- the list of special treatment towards Lio was uncomfortably long.

He must have spaced out, because Ignis cleared his throat, drawing Lio’s attention back to him. “Now that I’ve given you some advice, why don’t you humor me for a minute, Fotia?” Ignis then said.

Leveling him with a hesitant gaze, Lio crossed one leg over the other, leaning back in his chair to feign an aura of confidence. “That depends on what you have in mind,” he shot back smoothly. Ignis was a bit of an enigma; Lio wasn’t sure  _ what  _ exactly this man wanted to do in their spare time together, but for some odd reason, it made nervousness build in the depths of his stomach, and not in a good way.

Ignis’ brows pulled only slightly together- perhaps just a single millimeter. “Did you and Galo have an argument?”

_ This _ again? Didn’t he have this exact conversation with toothpaste-hair just a few minutes prior? “I don’t appreciate both  _ you  _ and the vice-captain interrogating me about my love life,” he said flatly. He wasn’t used to this level of sheer  _ nosiness,  _ even from Gueira and Meis. Though, to be fair, he’s never had a love life before, so there previously wasn’t anything to be nosy about in the first place. 

A single eyebrow creeped up Ignis’ forehead. “So you admit there’s something romantic going on?”

Lio’s teeth clacked together as he briskly snapped his mouth shut. For a moment, he considered standing up and leaving- getting the hell out of here and away from this nonsense- but something kept him rooted in place. Was it safe to share such information? He doesn’t think that he can confide in Gueira and Meis with such things; as much as he loved them, they’d tease him to no end, and Lio would most likely end up snapping at them. However, he doesn’t exactly think he can figure this out on his own, considering he’s done nothing but isolate himself when confused about his emotions, inevitably hurting Galo in the process.

And hurting Galo… Well, that’s something he would like to avoid at all costs.

Biting his lip, Lio decided to take a jab at…  _ Whatever  _ this was. “It’s romantic, but only on one side,” he confessed. 

For a moment there was silence, and Ignis’ face remained stony and blank. Lio felt his stomach turn in anxiety, but there was something oddly liberating about talking about his problems with someone  _ other  _ than Galo, no matter how guilty such a thought made him feel. Ignis gently cleared his throat. “So, Galo realized?”

Lio nodded, averting his eyes. Truthfully, he still hasn’t completely processed the fact that Galo likes him  _ romantically-  _ that Galo probably wants to do such things such as kiss him and…

What else was there, again? 

Now thinking about it, what was there that they didn't  _ already _ do?

Perplexed by the thought, Lio decided to shove that inquiry in a mental drawer and save it for the future. He wasn’t ready to answer such questions- not when he already knew the answer was so painfully obvious, deep down in the parts of his soul he didn’t dare disturb.

Ignis’ chest rose and fell in a near-silent sigh. “If I had to take a wild guess- factoring in your brain-sharing- I’d say that Galo realized he had feelings for you seemingly out of nowhere, you heard it, you freaked out, and now here you are. Am I right?”

“I did  _ not,”  _ Lio grit, becoming increasingly annoyed.  _ “Freak out.” _

“Your tone says otherwise. That, and you just seem like the kind of man to freak out when feeling any kind of emotion.” Ignis’ words held no room for argument, and Lio- infuriatingly enough- couldn’t find any way to counter, because  _ of course,  _ it was true. It wasn’t as though he  _ enjoyed  _ throwing a fit when experiencing any sort of foreign emotion; he just  _ did.  _ It was as though it was some sort of defense mechanism his brain had, except said defense mechanism did the exact opposite of calming him down, like it  _ should.  _

The worst part, however, is that this has happened many times before,  _ especially  _ when concerning Galo. Is he doomed to simply be a slave to his emotions? Would he let his thoughts and feelings tug him around like a sorry sap with no control over his own life? The thought was absolutely maddening, and he  _ hated it.  _

Then, it’s obvious that he must do something to figure this out. After all, that’s exactly why he left their apartment without a word; he needed breathing room- needed to be alone with his  _ own  _ thoughts to analyze his past actions and feelings, and grasp an understanding of exactly  _ how  _ he feels with regards to this problem he and Galo now face. 

He doesn’t seem to be making much progress on such a thing, however. It feels as though he were dancing upon a skidding record player, stepping elegantly over well-defined grooves before stumbling each time the vinyl inevitably skipped. When it came down to it, he was  _ not  _ in control. Perhaps he never had been in the first place, when it came to this confusing thing he and Galo had. 

Control… 

Perhaps that’s where he should start; regaining the control he feels he’s so pathetically lost. Control is what makes up most of his being, after all. He’s lost control many times before, all starting when he was originally abducted by the wretched claws of Freeze Force. But never again should he ever lose the control he’s so firmly grasped in his heart.

How does he  _ regain  _ this control, though? When did he first feel himself pulled into Galo’s magnetic gravity after they burned the world together? It was even before this cursed bond had tied their fates together- he knew that much. No, he still had  _ some  _ semblance of control even with this wretched thing broadcasting his thoughts; it was the  _ feelings  _ it broadcasted in the first place that were causing the issue he so loathed.

Then, where had he gone wrong? When did this start?

“You look like you’re frying your brain over something there, Fotia,” Ignis gruffly observed. “It isn’t like you to zone out like this. You got a lot on your mind?”

Lio opened and closed his mouth once, brows crinkled furiously in thought. “Do Galo and I really appear as close as all of you claim? Why do you think such a thing?” He needed to know before he made any rash decisions, and  _ many  _ were currently teasing the boundaries of his conscious thought, begging to be unleashed from the submerged iceberg that was his subconscious.

Ignis studied him for a moment, and Lio lamented the fact that he couldn’t guess what was going on in his head. Then, the captain cleared his throat. “It’s obvious you two care about each other a ridiculous amount. I already told you- you could be mistaken for a married couple, if we weren’t none the wiser.” He huffed a quick breath of air through his nose. “For god sakes, the two of you live together; who knows what we don’t see behind closed doors?”

_ ‘The two of you live together.’ _

That’s it.

Chair squeaking behind him, Lio abruptly stood, staring into the distance as his brain whirred in thought, a plan coming to fruition in his suddenly clearing brain. 

They  _ live  _ together; that’s where it all began. The day Galo had carried him to his humble apartment was the day Lio’s life had begun to spin out of control. It was the day when the first tricklings of warmth and comfort had coated the cracks in his heart like a sweet honey. It was the day when Galo let him into his domestic life, even before they discovered the workings of the bond they now suffer from. 

That was how he’d get his control back.

That was how he’d break this never-ending cycle of confusion towards his own thoughts and feelings.

_ Distance. _

“I know what to do now,” Lio said, almost robotic in tone. “Thank you for your advice.”

Lio briskly walked out of the kitchen- Ignis’ lingering gaze burning holes into his back- and out the door of Burning Rescue HQ. Where he was walking to, he didn’t know, but he now knew the course of action he must take- the course of action that would  _ end  _ this sense of anxiety and uncertainty that ravaged him ever since Galo’s accidental confession this morning.

He pulled out his phone, dialed Meis’ number, and brought the device to his ear, expression cold and stony.

The phone rang out its dull tones for a few moments, once, twice.

“Boss?” The muffled voice on the other end eventually greeted.

“Meis,” he said, a commanding tone lacing his officer’s name. Alarmingly, something in his chest ached, and he hesitated for a moment before speaking his next words.

“I’m moving out of Galo’s apartment. Please make arrangements for me to reside in one of the Burnish lodgings. Immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya'll really expect it to be that easy? (: 
> 
> I know Lio's thoughts are like... ALL over the place this chapter, but that's intentional. I want Lio to easily accept Galo's feelings as much as the next person, but the truth of the matter is that Lio definitely needs time to process such a thing. He's smart, and he IS usually aware and in touch with his own feelings, but I don't think he's ever had a chance to indulge in romance. Flings? Yeah, sure- but nothing major, I surmise.
> 
> So, expect him to do some REAL stupid shit these next few chapters. Again, he's smart, but he's currently freaking out and not thinking rationally.
> 
> The last thing he wants to do is hurt Galo, yes, but the fact of that matter is that he still might end up doing so, even unintentionally. Because both of them are what? [SLAMS MY PHONE ON THE GROUND] FUCKING IDIOTS!!
> 
> As for the weird "chocolate and bacon" thing at the beginning of the chapter, I hc that Lio likes really fucking weird food combinations lmao. This man's tastebuds are fried after eating so much artificial shit on the run, and he'll literally eat anything you give him, with fervor.
> 
> As for Ignis, I know Ignis acting as a father figure towards Galo is really popular (and rightfully so) but let him be a dad towards Lio too!! Lio deserves a dad figure in his life- a responsible one. Sorry Meis, Gueira, but yall are a bad influence on your child lmao. Also, yes, that specific Ignis paragraph was 100% intended to be thirsty, because Ignis is a DILF and that's on that.
> 
> Now, addressing the elephant in the room: I KNOW I SAID I WOULD GO BACK TO WEEKLY UPDATES, but uhhh it got a bit hard. I realized that with my tight updating schedule (and aiming for 7k words a chapter in such a short period of time, no less), I started to see writing this fic as more of a chore and a source of stress rather than something I do for fun, and I DON'T want that!!! Writing is a passion for me, and above all else, it's supposed to be fun, so I cut myself a little bit of slack and decided to take some rest. I also think from now on I'm going to shift to a bi-weekly updating schedule, which I've been thinking about doing for a while now. I think that'll give me the opportunity to make the chapters even better and more polished :> of course, I sometimes might finish the chapters earlier than planned and post them within a week, or ten days, but bi-weekly is the amount of time at most you should expect to receive and update.
> 
> In terms of completion, I'd say we're about 2/3rds of the way through!! I'm glad yall are enjoying this so much. I'm touched about how popular it's gotten and how many well-known artists have mentioned in by name on twitter ;-; it's been my dream ever since I was 16 to have an influential and well-known fic in a fandom, and it's finally a reality. I couldn't thank you guys more. 
> 
> ALSO, HUGE thanks to @cyndachoo on twitter for their fanart!! My heart stopped when I first saw it hdjsgbhaj. You can see it here: https://twitter.com/cyndachoo/status/1265371338174316546
> 
> Thanks again for all the wonderful comments! Once again, I know I don't often reply to them, but I read all of them daily, and I especially appreciate those of you who leave long comments every single chapter- you know who you are. As always, my twitter is @mirrorkirby. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next chapter: Lio does stupid things and continues freaking out. Because he's stupid.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio contemplates.

It was nigh-impossible to hide Lio’s intents to move out and create some distance between him and Galo. After all, though Lio’s plans were safe for some time due to their previous distance, Galo _was_ coming into work that night, and Lio just so happened to be working that same shift. Once the other man was inevitably in close enough proximity to read his thoughts, there would be no secrets to keep from him; Lio knew this, and he knew it wouldn’t be pretty, either. 

Thus, he wasn’t exactly surprised when Galo walked into Burning Rescue with a look of panic on his face, eyes immediately zeroing in on Lio and then dragging him off to the sleeping quarters so they could have some privacy. Nevertheless, it still made something ugly and cold swirl in Lio’s chest- a fist clenched painfully around his pounding heart.

Galo shut the door behind him with a click, and then remained painfully still. Lio could only hear the rushing of blood in his ears, the air around them seeming to cease its constant flow and movement, while the uncharacteristic silence from his partner became absolutely unbearable.

The worst part was the hurt and guilt shuddering within Galo’s soul.

“Galo--” Lio tried.

  * _I already heard what you’re planning to do, Lio. You don’t gotta give any excuse._



Okay, _ouch-_ but Lio supposes he deserved that. Galo turned around to face him, and leaned against the door, posture hunched over dejectedly, but arms crossed with a sense of purpose. Lio’s eyes flicked once to his muscles traitorously before falling back on the other’s face. _Confusing._ “It’s not anything personal,” Lio attempted to explain with an air of casuality.

(It was all for naught, however, as both of them could clearly feel the crushing guilt alongside the desperation to remain ice-cold and indifferent on Lio’s side of the bond.)

“It _isn’t?”_ Galo said incredulously. For a moment, Galo looked as though he were about to become angry, but he quickly tempered his pain, instead settling for thinly-veiled frustration. He sighed, rubbing his hand down his face. _“Yeah,_ because you conveniently wanna move out as _soon_ as I figure out I’ve got feelings for you, right?” Galo’s soul was practically quivering at this point, shaking with the overwhelm of emotions that flooded his being. 

Against his better judgement, Lio bristled, clenching his fists together, feeling rather defensive on his part. “No matter how you feel about the matter, it’s still my decision to make, and it wouldn’t be fair of you to have me continue living under your roof against my will.” Though he detests hurting Galo in any way, shape or form, he just _had_ to leave. It was necessary, if he wanted to regain the control he had on his life. 

Galo’s eyes flickered over Lio’s face, studying Lio’s expression, before his posture slightly sagged. “You don’t think I know that?” He muttered. “I’m not pissed about you moving out, Lio, and I get _why_ you wanna move out, especially now.”

  * _I’m not even surprised. This is exactly what I was afraid of._



“It’s just--” Galo laughed a bit bitterly, uncharacteristically and admittedly catching Lio a tad off-guard. “You’re-- you’re _really_ contradictory, you know that?”   
  


Lio squinted at him, confused. _“What?”_

  * _You said in your head, “I’m not gonna abandon Galo.” And like, I don’t wanna make you feel guilty! I don’t! I don’t want to keep you somewhere you don’t wanna be! But literally the first thing you do when we’re not together is make plans to create distance between us._



Biting the inside of his cheek, Lio attempted his hand at damage control- frustrated himself, but also not wanting to be the reason for the pain and conflict washed over his partner’s face. “I’m not abandoning you,” he tried to insist. He _wasn’t._ Creating distance between them was one thing, but he wasn’t going to completely cut ties with Galo- not when he was so important to Lio.

His partner was deathly still for a moment. “Then why weren’t you even planning on telling me all this?” 

Lio’s stomach dropped, and he watched in real time as Galo’s eyes flooded with hurt. 

“Yeah,” the other man said, eyes flicking to the floor. “You didn’t say it out loud- hell, I don’t think you even said it in your _head-_ but I could still feel it. You were gonna disappear without a word, Lio.”

His mouth opened to immediately protest this, before he quickly snapped it shut with a _clack!_

Now thinking about it, that’s _exactly_ what he was planning to do, without even being consciously aware of it. But then, wouldn’t that have been the best way to handle this decision he’s making? If he didn’t tell Galo about his plans- if he was careful enough to keep his thoughts under wrap and not give away his anxiety- then neither of them would have to be hurt over this situation. They wouldn’t have to deal with the horrible confrontation that they’re currently undergoing.

The frustration on Galo’s side swelled once more, and his partner let out a strangled noise. “Not telling me would’ve made it literally a thousand times worse, Lio.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing off of the wall to shove past the other, where he paced anxiously across the floor.

  * _Do you really think it would’ve been better for me like that? You moving in was like, one of the best things to happen to me- and God, I don’t want that to make it seem like I’m saying stuff to force you to stay- but how do you think I’d react to waking up one day and you’re just not there?_



Lio swallowed, the action oddly difficult. “... Not well.” Of course- _of course_ Lio knew that- but is talking about this any less painful? Lio had been so sure with his decision just a few hours prior, and though he’s still firm in moving out, it makes him wonder if he could have handled this more delicately; it makes his wonder if there was a way he could have done this that wouldn’t have hurt either of them.

But _why_ was it so painful in the first place? Why was it so painful when this was probably the best thing he could do in this situation? The best thing he could do for both of them?

“That, too! That’s pissing me off!” Galo suddenly shouted, spinning on his heel to face and point at the other. “What do you _mean_ ‘best thing you could do in this situation’? _How_ will that help other than preventing us from talking, when talking is like, one of the things we should probably be doing to get through this together? I _get_ why you want to move out- and I won’t stop you, ‘cause that’s not my decision to make- it just--” Galo’s face scrunched up, something ugly and constricting twining around his heart. “I’m _scared,_ alright? It just feels like you’re making excuses to just… Cut me off.”

Lio’s stomach dropped, and his eyes widened, fixated on the anguish plastered upon his partner’s lips. “Galo--” he stopped himself short, not even sure what to say to such a thing.

In response, Galo shook his head dismally. “I’m not trying to control you, or… Or manipulate you or anything. That’s literally the last thing I wanna do, and I _never_ wanna make you feel trapped or like you can’t make your own decisions. And if you need space, just _be upfront_ with me instead of… _Whatever_ all this is. Just… Can you think about it from my perspective for a sec?” He turned his gaze from the floor to meet Lio’s, eyes flickering in uncertainty. “You’re my best friend, Lio. I dunno what it is, but I feel closer to you than I have with… Pretty much _anyone,_ actually. And it sucks to have this type of reaction when I literally _just_ figured out my feelings.”

“I’m not trying to hurt you,” Lio said, uncertainly. He really, _truly_ wasn’t.

Galo only nodded, sighing deeply. 

  * _I know you aren’t. You’d never do that, and I’d never wanna hurt you either._



Feeling an odd pressure behind his eyes, Lio blinked it back harshly, his heart thudding in pain.

  * _Like, do I hate having this conversation? Yeah, absolutely- it fucking blows. Do I feel like an asshole? You bet. But I’m not gonna let myself just sit down and merrily wave you off without giving me any type of warning- without telling me ANYTHING. That’s not right. It’s screwed up, Lio._



True, it _was_ screwed up, now thinking it over. Actually, if Lio were to think clearly for a moment, he’d come to the conclusion that he, in fact, was being a slight asshole here. Yes, he needed his space, and that wouldn’t change, but was it truly right to hurt the one he cares about in the process with absolutely no explanation? No warning?

Slowly, Galo stepped closer, to the point where they were only a foot or two apart. Lio could feel the other’s desire to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he refrained from the action. “I know I already said this a thousand times, but I’m serious, Lio; if you wanna move out, I’m _not_ going to stop you. That’s your decision. But can you just be honest with me?”

“Honest about what?” Lio asked, voice barely audible. 

Both he and Galo knew what the latter was referring to, but his partner voiced it regardless. “You’re saying you wanna move out ‘cause you want more control and need some space, and I’m not saying that’s a lie, but there’s more to it than that, right?” He paused for a moment. “You can totally kick my ass if I’m wrong, but…” He trailed off, suddenly growing awkward.

Was there another reason besides what he already stated for wanting to create distance between him and Galo? He doesn’t… _Think_ there is. Then again, he hasn’t been thinking straight lately, and his thoughts have been an absolute mess. What was it, then? Was Galo right?

What was he missing? It was almost as though he could _feel_ something dormant within himself that he simply has been unable to grasp, but what _exactly_ was it that eluded him? He had assumed his reasons for wanting to move out were simple enough- that he simply wanted space and control- but then again, why did he feel like he’s lost control in the first place? Why does he _need_ space?

What exactly is making him panic? 

No, he needs to go through this step-by-step within his mind.

  * _Lio, hey--_



He ignored Galo trying to mentally grab his attention. 

Why did he feel like he was losing control? He previously concluded that such a feeling started when he moved into Galo’s apartment, but why exactly was that the catalyst for his spiraling emotions? The fluttering in his chest, the pounding of his heart, the flushing of his cheeks- all of that began when he slept under the same roof as Galo.

Then, it was the emotions, correct? That was what he was struggling to control… Right? If so, then that’s a perfectly logical reason to want space, and that space can be achieved by _moving out._

_I’m missing something._

He’s… _Absolutely_ missing something.

Or, is he? Is he not? Is he merely confusing himself, or is there truly something he’s overlooking? 

The anxiety on Galo’s side ebbed slightly, and he quickly backpedaled upon seeing his partner’s expression. “Lio, this is obviously stressing you out a ton, and I don’t wanna force you to--”

“Stop,” Lio said firmly, bowing his head to rub his hands atop his throbbing temples. “Just... _stop._ I don’t know.”

Galo looked at him strangely. “Don’t know what?”

Shaking his head, Lio backed up against the door to the sleeping quarters, the weight against his spine an odd comfort. “I just don’t know,” he said. Immediately realizing that that answer wasn’t helpful in the slightest, he furrowed his brow, attempting to make sense of his swirling thoughts. “I don’t know if there’s something I’m not realizing, and I don’t know if there’s some _hidden meaning_ to my actions that I’m not grasping,” and that was true. This whole thing was… _Horribly confusing._ His own thoughts and streams of consciousness feel as though they’ve been twisted in complex knots; he feels as though he doesn’t _understand_ not only his own thoughts, but _himself_ as well. 

  * _Lio._



Lio tensed when he felt Galo approaching- uncertain footsteps shuffling across the floor to where he was pressed against the door- but instinctively relaxed when a wave of comfort was sent his way through their bond. Still, Galo did not touch him despite their decreased distance, always respecting Lio’s boundaries. “We can talk about this some more later, yeah? I don’t like seeing you freaking out, and I’m sorry that I got pissed.”

“Don’t apologize,” Lio shot back, perhaps a tad too aggressively. Thankfully, Galo didn’t flinch, but like the two gentle caressing hands of a lover, Lio stroked the other’s soul in apology with his own for his biting tone. “I should have talked with you first and foremost about me moving out- not because I’m just living with you, but because I _care_ about you. I hurt you, and I’m sorry.”

Galo’s acceptance was almost immediate. “It’s okay,” he said. His tone was noticeably soft and fond- a timbre that made Lio’s fingers twitch and his toes curl within his boots, for reasons he couldn’t and _wouldn’t_ discern. “I’m not gonna pretend it doesn’t hurt me like hell, but I get that you need space. I don’t _fully_ get why you’re doing all this stuff, but you don’t _either,_ so… It’s okay.”

Pursing his lips, Lio let his bangs fall over his eyes. “We’ll talk.” _Eventually._

“I know.”

There was a moment of silence- absolutely maddening with this horrific atmosphere they two have concocted- but it was as though both of them were afraid to move.

Afraid to leave.

Still, Lio took initiative, and with one final glance at Galo’s face- hurt, accepting, confused- he turned on his heel and opened the door now in front of him. Though admittedly unsure of himself, he still stepped through, and let it shut with a dull _thud_ behind his back, leaving Galo within the sleeping quarters as he strode onwards with faux confidence. 

Before returning to the others, he kicked at the wall a few times violently in frustration, just for good measure.

\--------------

Lio was avoiding Galo.

It’s been a week now since their “quarrel,” as the others were so irritatingly calling it. Lio doesn’t know _how_ they even noticed the tension between him and Galo, but according to Varys, something had- and he quotes- _“shifted.”_

_“It’s just bad vibes, man,”_ he had said- whatever _that_ meant.

Regardless, Lio wasn’t pleased about being so transparent in his current emotional state, and he especially didn’t appreciate how it seemed all of them were walking on eggshells around him. The Burning Rescue crew was pestering him far less than usual, and the room became hushed whenever he walked in, like his mere presence was sucking the jubileus energy out of the atmosphere. More than once, Aina had offered to let Lio vent, and the latter had immediately declined. On top of that, he could constantly feel a piercing, sunglasses-shaded gaze upon his back at all times.

Though, now examining himself, he _has_ indeed been acting horribly out-of-character, and he can’t exactly blame them for treating him slightly different. He’s been on edge- snapping at the slightest irritation and his hair standing on end from the slightest brush or bump against his person. He’s been irritable. He’s been rude- more than usual. 

His behavior wasn’t becoming of a leader.

The fact that he wasn’t getting any sleep didn’t help, either.

The night following his and Galo’s confrontation, Lio had packed what little possessions he owned and moved into one of the Burnish housing facilities. He has Gueira and Meis to thank for such a smooth transition, but regardless, something was unsettling about nestling into a bed rather than a couch, or waiting for sleep to take him whilst _not_ being surrounded by (admittedly in mint condition) figurines and posters. He felt off-kilter _not_ occasionally seeing the tiny tail of his rescued kitten (whom Galo promised to look after until Lio found more stable housing) migrating about the room and her squinty, affectionate eyes observing him as slumber caressed him.

It felt unnatural, and though Lio was used to and adapted well to sudden changes- _had_ to be, because of his Burnish lifestyle on the run- there was something about this specific change that made him shift in discomfort under the flimsy sheets of his cot. 

It’s been a week now since he’s moved out, and he and Galo have barely interacted. Though the Burnish housing Lio currently resided in wasn’t _too_ far from the other’s apartment, it was still far enough that he couldn’t hear cohesive thoughts from his partner. He could only feel _vague_ thoughts and emotions- hurt, longing, confusion, and many more. That, and it wasn’t too far that they felt discomfort in their bond from being separated. However, with this distance, they couldn’t hold their regular conversations. He couldn’t unintentionally eavesdrop on Galo’s thoughts, like what he planned to make for breakfast that morning or about the strange dream he had last night. He couldn’t see the recollective images in his mind’s eye about humorous happenings at Burning Rescue that occurred in the past, spanning back mere days or even a few months. 

Lio missed him.

Sighing heavily, Lio shifted in bed, opting to lay on his stomach and toss the pillow he was cradling on the floor in frustration. What was _wrong_ with him? He thought that creating distance between him and Galo would be what was best for both of them, and what would help Lio regain some semblance of control over his emotions- his _life-_ but if anything, it now feels like things are spiraling. It feels as though he’s walking upon a glass bridge stretched over a vast canyon, spidering cracks spreading upon the surface with each step he takes. Upon any moment, the bridge could shatter, and down, _down_ he would plummet, perhaps falling forever, all because of his frantic attempts to destroy his own connections. 

But _why?_ Why did he feel such a way? Why did he feel so off balance? Why did he feel like he was treading cautiously into a dark, uncertain path rather than the teal-shaded horizon he was so very used to? 

Never in his life after being detained by Freeze Force has he _needed_ connections. It wasn’t that he saw them as unuseful or a nuisance (no, he has a heart- perhaps one far too large, to boot), it was simply that he _knew_ that eventually, those connections would be forcefully torn from him at a moment’s notice. He’s attempted to form bonds, and each and every time, he’s had to either peacefully part ways with them, watch them be carted onto a black, looming vehicle as they cried and shouted for his help, or be crushed in their imprisonment of ice by the hulking boots of a Freeze Force officer, mercilessly killed.

He thought he’d learned; he _really_ did.

So _why_ does it feel like a black hole has replaced his heart? 

Lio grimaced, wishing he once again had his fire so that he could step outside and supernova to his heart’s content, watching neon flames float into the stratosphere along with his anger and frustration. He buried his nose into the mattress, squeezing his dry and tired eyes shut and forcibly willing himself to fall into the tresses of sleep.

_One thousand, nine hundred ninety nine, nine hundred ninety eight, nine hundred ninety seven--_

He needs to be fresh and ready for work tomorrow; he still needs to work on organizing the Burnish memorial service, as well as prepare his speech for this said event.

_Nine hundred twenty five, nine hundred twenty four, nine hundred twenty three--_

He’ll have to work on getting Gueira and Meis off of his back; out of everyone, they’ve been prodding the most into his current vices. Why was it their business? Why were they insistent on treating him like a child? Like he was digging himself into a deeper and deeper hole?

_Eight hundred eight, eight hundred seven--_

Does Thyma notice his absence in Galo’s apartment, he wonders? Does she miss curling up next to him on the couch as he and Galo watched movies of giant mechs and even more giant monsters? Does she realize he doesn’t plan on coming back?

_Six hundred sixty two--_

His heart hurts.

\----------------------------

_He was back in Galo’s apartment._

_Consciously, he knew he shouldn’t be here, but for what reason was that, again? He feels it right on the tip of his tongue- a memory only just eluding him, but out of grasp just the same._

_And yet, it feels like he should, indeed, be here. This is where he belongs, standing on his toes to drape his arms over broad shoulders, and nuzzling tenderly into a familiar neck. Thyma thread through both of their ankles, rubbing tenderly against the pair with loud purrs._

_A faint melody played in the background, coming from an unidentifiable source, but strangely familiar. However, Lio didn’t investigate where it came from- didn’t have the desire to although it piqued his curiosity somewhere in the back of his mind. He could only think of the feel of his hands trailing down Galo’s broad chest, lightly teasing touches leading to gently rest over the other’s heart._

_“There’s a reason I don’t let you in the kitchen, you know,” Galo said, the undertone of a chuckle just beneath his voice._

_Lio let his head loll upon Galo’s shoulder, glancing up at his partner with faux-innocence. “And why’s that?” His voice didn’t feel like his own; it echoed, like he was speaking from his mind. Oddly enough, he couldn’t feel Galo’s emotions; it gave him pause for a moment- wondering why that was- before such doubts were whisked away by Galo meeting his gaze, tender and filled with affection._

_Then, briskly, Galo twirled around- breaking Lio’s hold around his shoulder- before dancing around his form, a single hand falling upon his shoulder only to trail down, and gently grasp his hand. “You’re distracting,” he said, voice a tantalizing rumble. He backed away, still holding Lio’s hand, before tugging it so the latter stumbled forward right into Galo’s chest._

_Though stock-still for a moment at the action, Lio broke out into a quiet chuckle, burying his face against Galo’s collarbone. “Me? Distracting?” Lio scoffed. He slid his hands up the other’s chest, his shoulders, his neck, before finally resting upon his cheeks, cradling Galo’s face within his hold as though he were the most precious thing in the world; perhaps he was. “Have you seen yourself, darling?” The pet-name rolled smoothly off of his chapped lips, despite a niggling in the back of his mind that something with this situation wasn’t quite right._

_Galo barked a laugh, reaching up to place a hand atop one of Lio’s. “I mean, I_ do _look in a mirror pretty often.”_

_Lio smirked, admiring the work of art that was his lover’s face. “Rightfully so.” Could Galo feel the pounding of his heart against their joined chests, he wonders?_

_“That so? How about you tell me all about what you think of me? Go on, lay it on me, sweetheart.” The term of endearment sent shivers down Lio’s spine- made his skin prickle with goosebumps and a comforting heat swell in his chest._

_“Your eyes,” Lio began. He lifted one hand to thumb at Galo’s eyelashes, which fluttered at his touch and then gently shut. “I can’t say I’ve ever thought blue to be my favorite color, but I_ can _in confidence say that you’ve changed that.” His hands were shaking for reasons unbeknownst to him. Something about this felt so off, but so natural at the same time. “I like it when you stare at me with them, like just now. I feel like I can see your soul through them.”_

_Every word he said was true._

_“My burning soul?” Galo snickered, but Lio could feel his cheeks heating up underneath his palm._

_“Mm,” he hummed in confirmation. “I’m fond of your whole face, actually,” he mused, turning Galo’s face in his hands to playfully inspect all his angles, as though he were checking an apple for bruises. “It’s handsome, but cute, too. You’re adorable, actually.”_

_Galo’s eyes slid open, and his gaze upon Lio was practically smoldering. “You’re one to talk. You’re the most beautiful damn thing I’ve ever seen.”_

_Despite his cheeks no doubt bursting aflame, Lio cocked his head to the side playfully. “Oh? Even more than the Great Galo Thymos?”_

_Pursing his lips, Galo seemed to seriously consider this. “Well-- okay, second most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, but like, pretty damn close.”_

_“I’m honored,” Lio drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes._

_Galo laughed lightly, his hand drifting to gently lift the other’s chin up. “For real, though, you drive me a little nuts with how perfect you are- how handsome.” Lio’s eyes went half-lidded at his words, absolutely enamored with this man in front of him- a man that was his, and only his, and he belonged to this man just as much. They were part of one whole- the moon and the sun, two sides of the same coin, high-tide and low-tide, waxing and waning, ebbing and flowing._

_They were soulmates, if you will- no doubt about it._

_But something was wrong._

_Something within Lio stirred in panic and alarm when Galo had leaned down with his eyes shut once more- when the other’s lips were just shy of brushing his own. Time seemed to slow down, and perhaps even freeze. Was this right? Was this where he’s supposed to be? Something felt wrong- unnatural, like he was in a different reality separate from his correct one._

_But what was this “correct” reality? Doesn’t he rightfully belong with Galo in his arms? He can’t quite imagine a universe without this man by his side, completing and supporting him. Actually, he’s not sure if he wants to even comprehend such a universe._

_He blinked, and Galo had disappeared into thin air in front of him, leaving him staring blankly at the walls of the apartment. The strange, familiar music droned on, echoing in quality as his senses sharpened, whilst the room around him darkened and the details became more vague._

_What was he doing here?_

_Why was he acting so familiar with Galo when they were currently having a fight?_

_Why did it feel so natural- so soothing?_

_Him and Galo weren’t lovers, and Lio certainly didn’t want them to be._

_Then why?_

_…_

_Within a fraction of a second, the scene around him completely vanished, and he was left staring at the curtain of his own eyelids._

\-----------

The ceiling greeted Lio when he awoke, and he stared at it intently, hoping it will answer _what the fuck he just dreamt._

Darling?

_Sweetheart?_

The amount of blood that was currently rushing the Lio’s face was no doubt criminally unhealthy, and he scrubbed his hands vigorously across his eyes and cheeks, hoping to will the flames of passion that licked at his heart briskly away. _Why_ would he dream such a thing? True, like any dream, he doesn’t remember all of it, but he remembers enough: the lingering touches, the heat of Galo’s stare, the teasing brush of Galo’s lips just a fraction away from his own--

_“Sweetheart.”_

Lio would have plucked his pillow from the floor and screamed into it if he weren’t immobile from the sheer shock of his own subconscious.

But then again, dreams could be nonsensical, right? Just because he _dreams_ something, that doesn’t necessarily mean that he wants it to happen. 

Right, yes- that makes sense. After all, he has nightmares practically every other night, and he definitely doesn’t want _those_ dreams to come true. The very same could be said of this one; he doesn’t want Galo to gaze tenderly into his eyes like he was one of the world’s seven wonders. He doesn’t want Galo to cradle his face in his hands. He doesn’t want to slide his palms across Galo’s chest and feel the other shiver beneath his fingertips. He doesn’t want to whisper sweet nothings into the other’s ear until the skin flushes a pretty red. He doesn’t want to wake up each morning to Galo’s smile being the first thing he sees.

He doesn’t.

_“Sweetheart.”_

Lio wanted to break something, and the wall looked especially tempting and rather flimsy right now. 

Shaking his head furiously, he sat up purposefully in bed, and swung his legs over the mattress to meet the floor.

Him being embarrassed about such a dream was natural; _anyone_ would feel shame upon visions of being intimate with your best friend- with the one you trust and treasure the most. It means nothing.

Yes, it means nothing.

(It meant everything.)

  
\------------

“Early again, eh, Lio?” Lucia said, blatantly studying him from the other end of the couch. She was propped up on the arm of the sofa, dirty sneakers planted firmly on the cushions (gross) and chin resting in her hand, observing the other. Lio side-eyed her with distaste as he continued to tap away on his tablet, revising his speech for the third time now. 

He was stuck on what exactly he wanted to say to his fellow Burnish. It wasn’t that he didn’t have ideas, it was simply that he needed to decide the order of the ideas, which words were appropriate to say, and which would provide the most comfort and hope for the future. After all, this wasn’t just a memorial- it was also the promise of new beginnings for his people. It’s in _his_ hands to inspire his fellow Burnish to keep moving forward- to honor the deceased and carry them in their hearts, but to also live their own lives free of fear and with aspirations of happiness. 

So, Lucia eyeing him like a science project wasn’t helping his already frayed mental state.

“Am I not allowed to come in early?” He muttered, the skin between his brows furrowing in irritation.

Lucia hummed, as if seriously considering this. “Well, _no,_ but it’s _kinda_ weird how you’ve been coming in super early almost every day this week.”

Lio could feel his patience thinning. “Yes, and it’s _kind of_ weird how you people have been a serious thorn in my side lately, as well.”

A low whistle left Lucia’s lips. “Yeesh, what crawled up _your_ ass?” She sighed, fiddling with one of her buns distractedly. “Eh, whatever. I guess I should be happy; this is the first day you haven’t deliberately avoided Galo’s shift.”

Lio nearly dropped his tablet. _“What?”_ he hissed. What does she mean by that? 

Casting Lio an odd look, Lucia sat up a bit straighter. “Uh, _yeah._ He gets in at 8:00 today. Don’t you pay attention to the schedule?”

An embarrassing amount of panic rising in his chest, Lio locked his tablet, checking the time it currently displayed, and taking note of the string connecting him to his partner growing less and less taught by the second.

7:59am.

_Fuck._

He was so distracted by that _godforsaken dream_ this morning that he had forgotten Galo had an early shift today. What if he accidentally thinks about it when Galo’s in the room? Lio doesn’t want to give him the wrong idea- doesn’t want to get his hopes up. As he said, the dream meant _nothing,_ and he might need to make such a thing clear to his partner. But _god_ does the thought of that make his stomach turn in unease.

The string grew shorter, and Lio stood abruptly.

“I’m leaving,” he said curtly, tucking his tablet under his arm. Before he had a chance to depart, however, Lucia leapt forward, and quite literally latched onto his leg like a toddler.

“Just a sec, lover-boy!” She snipped, ignoring Lio’s protests of _‘Don’t call me that!’_ “I need both you _and_ the idiot here in the same room today; I’ve gotta talk to you about some stuff.” Lio attempted to shake her off of his leg, but she merely gripped him tighter. “So! You’re not going _anywhere.”_

Lio could feel his mind growing more frantic by the second, even more so when he began to sense the emotions of his other half, who was no doubt just on the other side of the entrance door. “You don’t get it!” he hissed. “Lucia, let me go _right now,_ or--”

The door swung open, and in walked Galo, who promptly froze upon seeing him, and stiffened when they locked eyes.

Images of smoldering gazes and fluttering eyelashes passed unbidden through Lio’s mind, and Galo turned beet-red.

“Uh,” the other said eloquently, rightfully speechless at the horrible images Lio just projected to him completely unwillingly. Lio had the impulsive urge to rip his own hair out by the clumps- maybe even knock himself out cold so he _won’t_ have to deal with this absolute mortification.

“What did you need to talk to us about, Lucia?” Lio said, perhaps a bit too loudly. 

  * _Whoa, hang on! You can’t just amplify that stuff to my brain without some explanations, Lio!_



Galo’s face was still flushed an impressive shade of red, but his expression was twisted into an interesting combination of confusion and determination.

_Yes, I can,_ Lio shot back, giving him a pointed look in response. He did _not_ owe Galo _any_ explanation for the dream he had last night; he didn’t even know Galo had an early shift today, so any explanation he _could_ have garnered is practically dust in the wind right about now.

  * _Dream?_



The wall looked especially tempting to bash his head against right now.

Thankfully, Lucia- _blessed, wonderful Lucia-_ floated from the heavens (AKA, the tiled floors) to save him from his absolute misery, metaphorically scooping him up in her twig-like arms to escort him out of this nightmare. “See! I knew you’d come around!” Like something out of an old-time horror film, she skittered across the floor rapidly towards Galo, who only continued to stare at Lio blankly as she hopped up and began shoving him towards the couch. “C’mon, sit! This stuff’s important!”

Sighing, Lio let his head fall into one of his hands and sat down in defeat as Galo finally acquiesced, boots skidding across the floor comically as he was pushed until he fell onto the cushion beside him. The heat radiating off of his partner was absolutely maddening, and Lio frantically tried to push it out of his mind and instead focus on Lucia, who strode over to the coffee table in front of them, brushed her lab coat back in a flourish behind her, and sat on the surface.

“Glad you boys are finally in the same room together! What’s it been- a week?” Lucia began. Lio immediately takes back what he said about her being a savior.

“Aren’t we older than you?” Lio muttered.

Galo was about to comment as well, opening his mouth, until Lucia sprang forward and pressed a finger to his lips, shushing him. “Not important! What I mean to say is: since I’ve finally got you guys together, we can talk about that experiment we thought of a little while ago.”

Ah.

Right, Lio forgot about that. “The one where we’re driven away from each other to see what distance does to the bond?”

Lucia snapped a single finger gun at him. “Right you are! Glad to see you’re not just a pretty face, Lio!” Lio decides to ignore that comment. “You _see,_ tomorrow is going to be the first day in a while where you two, me, Lio’s lackeys, and Aina will be in the same shift. So long as we don’t get any emergency calls- which, let’s be real, work has been slow as hell lately- we can do the experiment tomorrow, if you two are up for it.”

Both he and Galo straightened, immediately interested. Before they could get a word in, however, Lucia grinned wickedly, looking proud of herself. “Oho, _now_ I’ve got your interest, huh? Do you remember everything we’ve got to do?”

Humming, Galo brought a hand to his chin, rubbing it in thought. Lio praised whatever deity was out there that Galo had momentarily forgotten about those _intimate scenes_ he shared.

Immediately, without turning his head, Galo’s gazed flickered to his.

  * _Uh, no. I haven’t forgotten. We’re talking about that later._



Galo’s tone left no room for argument, and Lio imagined walking closer and closer to a guillotine the more this conversation proceeded towards its conclusion. “Gueira and Meis go with Lio, you and Aina go with me, and we’re driven in opposite directions until either of us feel discomfort, right?” The other then said.

“Bingo. You wanted to go to the frozen lake, right?” She paused, frowning. “Or-- the _un_ frozen lake. You get what I mean.”

Lio narrowed his eyes in confusion, turning his gaze towards his partner. “When did you decide that?” He doesn’t remember discussing that in their original plans. Had it slipped his mind?

A shoe kicked at his shin, and Lio hissed in slight pain, shooting a look at the girl responsible. Lucia pouted at him, adjusting the goggles upon her head. “Galo and I have been talking about some of the details over the past week. I would’ve asked _you_ too, but you’ve been avoiding everyone like the plague.”

  * _Huh, so it wasn’t just me he was avoiding._



_Hey,_ Lio warned.

  * _Hi!_



Lio massaged at his temples, but Lucia continued to speak. “That being said, you, Gueira, and Meis will be the ones driving until you feel some discomfort in the bond. We talked about if they’re cool with driving out into the Waste if you still don’t feel anything within city limits, and they were fine with it.”

Ah, the Waste. Lio misses it a little, admittedly. It would be nice to pay it a visit, even if it’s only for a short time. “I’m okay with that as well.”

Grinning, Lucia slapped a hand on both of their shoulders, looking pleased. “Great! So, if you two are okay with it, we’ll head out late tomorrow night to conduct the test. I’ll give you two more details then- and don’t worry, I already asked the others, and they’re cool with doing it tomorrow. I just need your guys’ word.”

Lio leaned back into the cushions, crossing one leg over the other. “I’m good to do it tomorrow. It might give us information on how to break this bond, and the sooner we do that, the better.” 

He realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth.

_“What?”_ Galo said aloud, standing up in shock and openly gawking at Lio. 

Backpedaling, Lio frantically tried to undo the damage he just did. “Wait, hang on--”

Galo wasn’t having it, however. “No! What do you _mean_ ‘the sooner the better’? Now you suddenly hate the bond? When just a week ago you didn’t wanna let go of it?”

Swallowing roughly, Lio stared at his partner, speechless. Did he hate the bond? Galo was right when he said that Lio was reluctant at the thought of parting with it previously, but things have changed since then. He thinks he’s perfectly reasonable in growing to despise it.

Lucia glanced back and forth between the two of them, utterly confused, but was cut off by his partner as soon as she tried to get a word in. “There was only _one_ thing that changed, Lio.”

Lio’s blood ran cold, and his gaze fell to the floor, unsure of what to say. In front of him, Galo let out a noise of frustration, before stomping out of the room and towards the garage, where he slammed the door behind him so hard the walls shook violently. 

  * _It’s all my fault._



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT GETS HAPPIER SOON. I PROMISE. 
> 
> This fucking chapter was so hard to write it's not even funny, and I blame it ALL on the argument scene at the beginning.
> 
> I really really wanted their argument to seem as organic as possible. I saw a lot of comments last week predicting that Galo will be totally cool with Lio moving out I kinda. Well. I kinda was like "Haha... Oh boy (:" I tried to make it clear that Galo IS respecting Lio's wishes and boundaries, but he's still also hurt by it!! You can be hurt by someone's actions even if you understand why they're doing said actions.
> 
> That being said, I also don't want it to seem like there's someone who's Right and someone who's Wrong in the argument. They're both hurting, they're both frustrated, and they truly just want what's best for each other, but because of their own fears and insecurities, they're not exactly sure how to accomplish that. On one hand, Galo's frustrated because he just got his feelings stomped on and then Lio started IMMEDIATELY taking actions to create distance between them (which, again, understandable, but Still Fucking Hurts), and LIO'S frustrated because he's had these feelings thrusted at him that he didn't expect and doesn't understand. 
> 
> Now, I bet you're all wondering: Does Lio realize yet?
> 
> Yes and no.
> 
> I'll leave you to decipher what that means on your own.
> 
> With regards to the bond: In case any of you are confused, the Burnish housing Lio's currently at is relatively close to Burning Rescue, and Galo's apartment is like... RIGHT NEXT to Burning Rescue. They're at a close enough distance that they don't feel TOO much discomfort from the bond. It's there, but it's more like a subtle ache, and not anything too dramatic like, stabbing pains or something. So, there are current affects from the bond underway, but Lio just doesn't notice them. ("His heart hurts" can have a double meaning :>)
> 
> Also, bonus points to anyone who can guess what the "familiar song" playing faintly in the dream is. No, it's not Inferno or Ashes. 
> 
> As always, my twitter is @mirrorkirby. Thank you so much for reading, and thank you so much for your wonderful comments! If you have any questions or are confused by something, please don't hesitate to ask for clarification.
> 
> Next Chapter: The test :)
> 
> EDIT: I forgot! The movie they were watching was Pacific Rim. I think they'd both really like it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test.

Lio felt like an asshole.

Above all things, what he wanted to avoid at all costs was hurting Galo. His current emotions and thoughts may be a vortex of grief and confusion at the moment, but that didn’t give him an excuse to take out his frustrations on his partner. Galo is someone he trusts unconditionally, and someone who’s seen the darkest and most tender parts of his soul- sides of himself that he keeps tucked away inside his heart, away from the public and away from even those he considers practically family. 

He wasn’t trying to hurt Galo. He truly wasn’t.

However, it seems that’s all he’s capable of as of late.

But what exactly is he supposed to _do_ in this situation he’s found himself in? How is he supposed to react to outside influences when his heart is tied in knots and constantly beating at the pace of a hummingbird’s wings? When all he knows is how to push people away- not bring them _closer?_

Galo’s accidental confession threw a detour in his path of slowly learning to open up, and to accept that maybe- _just maybe-_ it was okay to allow others inside his walls. He hasn’t once considered a romantic relationship with the other before the botched confession in question, and his mind has looped back around to question his own feelings so many times that it feels as though his brain is sloshing freely around in his skull. Of course, this wasn’t Galo’s fault; Galo can’t help his own feelings, and Lio doesn’t blame him.

It’s simply a question of whether Lio shares those same feelings, and if he’s even ready to accept such a thing. 

However, seeing Galo storm away from him- eerily reminiscent of Lio, when they had first heard about the bond- made something in Lio’s chest freeze over. Both his lungs and his heart felt as though they had been trapped in ice, incapable of thawing. The debacle made him question his choices and his own thoughts- of whether he was truly doing the right thing for the both of them.

Ultimately, however, this test was absolutely necessary. Perhaps Lio’s comment about getting rid of the bond was uncalled for, but he, Galo, and Lucia had planned this test before the accidental confession had transpired. It had no relation to the recent developments in his and Galo’s lives.

No, Lio wanting to do this test now had nothing to do with the fact that it felt as though things were further spiraling out of control. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was desperate for any kind of breathing room, despite the fact that being separated from his partner was one of the most heart-wrenching things he’s ever experienced.

And it absolutely, _definitely_ had nothing to do with the fact that Lio was now doubly-considering that perhaps he had been wrong in the conclusion that he did not return Galo’s feelings.

Regardless of his reasons, however, the test must happen; he was certain of this, even though it made a sickly type of dread coat his gut like an infectious disease. He must listen to his intuition and his heart despite his trepidation and his fears. 

Much to his surprise, Galo also agreed to do the test, despite the hurt, anger, and self-loathing twirling within his soul. 

_“I won’t pretend I’m not mad,”_ he had said, after Lucia had coaxed him back into the main room. _“But this is something we’ve gotta do eventually, and if this’ll help you sort out whatever’s going on in your head, then I’ll do it.”_

Not exactly a pleasant thing to hear from your best friend.

Still, even after double-checking that it was _truly_ okay, Galo insisted that this was something that he wanted to take care of. The tendrils of self-doubt had constricted Lio’s throat like a vice, but here was this man, who- after all of the grief Lio has put him through- was adamant that they take care of this here and now. Both of them seemed to be on the same page, in that though this was something they both held trepidation over, they also both had a gut feeling that this test was _somehow_ necessary, and that it couldn’t wait.

Maybe it was their emotions influencing each other- making them eager to do something stupid that they would very much regret in the end- but for some reason, it was as though the universe was aligning for a climax to this ridiculous shit-show they’ve been dancing around. Lio freaking out and lashing out at others was a mere preamble to the main event, and their post-intermission curtain-call was Lio’s arms wrapped around Gueira on the back of his ex-general’s motorcycle as Lucia gave them a rundown of the events about to transpire. 

“Pay attention, ‘cause I’m only gonna go through this once,” Lucia began, her nasal voice attempting in vain to settle the ridiculously tense atmosphere. Behind her, she jabbed a thumb to where Galo and Aina sat atop their motorcycles, both faces apprehensive, and Aina in particular sending a rather sour expression in Lio’s direction. “Me and these two’ll be heading to The Lake™--” Lio did not question how she said that out loud,”-- at a super slow pace. I’ve got a mile-tracker set up to Galo and Gueira’s bikes to help us keep track of how far we’re traveling, and each mile we’ll stop and catalogue how both of you are feeling with _these_ babies.” With a grin, she held up what was undoubtedly a well-used walkie-talkie.

She tossed the device to Lio in an underhanded throw, and he swiped at the air to catch it. He studied the glorified spy-toy in his hands, raising an eyebrow before looking back up at Lucia. “Couldn’t we just use our phones?”

Lucia scoffed and crossed her arms, turning her nose up at the other. “Well, _yeah,_ but _these_ are _cooler.”_

“Can’t argue with that,” Meis shrugged, leaning on his own motorcycle next to Gueira and Lio. Distantly, Lio lamented the fact that he failed to get his motorcycle license in the midst of throwing himself into paperwork and politics. 

“So, are we gonna drive off at the same time as you guys, or what?” Gueira asked in his brassy timbre, turning his head towards the others as he excitedly revved his bike.

Infuriatingly enough, Lucia smiled mischievously, holding her palm in front of her teeth in a poor attempt to hide her snicker. “Nah, you guys are staying here until we get to the lake.”

Lio’s face did a wondrous impression of a cat staring in disgust at a stray banana, and he whirled around in the motorcycle seat. “Then _why_ are we three sitting here like a bunch of idiots ready to drive off into the sunset?”

If Lio didn’t know any better, Lucia’s expression could have been slapped onto the head of a conniving demon and he wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference. “‘Cause I wanted to see our cute little fire prince tenderly wrapping his arms around one of his trusty generals,” she chortled.

Incredulous, Lio threw his hands up perhaps a bit too dramatically, and made a show of swinging his legs over the bike and standing once more. _Childish, all of them._ From the corner of his eyes, he saw Galo frown at the internal comment, but he said nothing, much to Lio’s relief. “Ignoring that, I have a question,” he said, not even bothering to hide the irritation in his voice. Galo’s anxiety on the other side of the bond wasn’t exactly helping his mood, either.

  * _I can’t help that._



Lio winced. _I know, I didn’t mean it like that._

Not sensing the tension between the two, Lucia reeled back in his attention by raising an eyebrow and waving her hand in a _‘go on’_ motion. With a purse of his lips and a rhythmic tapping of his foot against the pavement, Lio proceeded. “Our discomfort with the bond is dependent on two things: Distance and _time,_ not just the former. Why are we only testing one thing when both cause discomfort in the bond? It doesn’t make sense to me.” 

Oddly enough, Lucia beamed at the question, seeming more than eager to educate them. “Don’t worry your pretty little head; I didn’t forget,” she lilted. “I know both variables are important, but I figured it’d be best if we test one at a time so we don’t hurt you guys by mistake.” Her mouth twisted into a pensive frown, and she stroked her chin. “I know we can’t exactly isolate distance from time- because, _duh,_ it’s _time;_ you can’t _stop_ time- but this is pretty much the best we can do in that regard.”

Digesting this information, Lio gave a slow nod. He supposes that clears things up a little, even if he doesn’t fully understand. Regardless, Lucia continued, holding up one finger on each hand a distance away from each other in demonstration of her point. “Separating the variables simplifies stuff.” She wiggled the fingers pointedly. “If we did both of them together, what exactly’s causing the discomfort won’t be completely clear. First, we’ll do a test on distance. Then, once analyzing those results, we’ll do time another day. If it’s necessary and you guys haven’t gotten tired of the tests by then,” she brought the fingers together, squishing the pads against each other, “we can combine the variables in a single, altered test.”

Lio would be lying if he said he completely grasped the logic- he’s an ex-arsonist freedom fighter, not a scientist- but he understood enough. (Distantly, he noted that it appeared as though smoke was spewing from Galo’s ears). With a sigh, he ceased his foot tapping, settling for instead crossing his arms. “Fair enough. I suppose you’ll tell us when you arrive at the lake?” Lucia grinned and nodded. “And we’ll sit here responding to your walkie-talkie calls until you make it there?”

“You’re _full_ of questions tonight, huh?” Lucia teased. She tapped at an imaginary watch on her wrist. “We don’t have all night, you know.”

Letting out a grumble, Lio’s gaze drifted to the ground. “I get it.” Truth be told, he _may_ or may not be stalling- not only because he was a bit anxious at what affects the test would have on their physical conditions, but because once the test began, he would be left alone with Gueira and Meis.

Gueira and Meis, who were two meddling, brother-like figures who couldn’t and _wouldn’t_ mind their own business.

He’s been avoiding being alone in a room with them for a reason, and not just because he’s been irritable as of late. 

With that, Lio’s questions were answered, and he effectively ran out of excuses to stall any further. Lucia was peppered with a few other inquiries courtesy of Gueira and Aina- small things that were already gone over, but important nonetheless. After this fact, they were ready to begin. 

Aina revved her bike with Lucia perched dangerously behind her, looking all-too-gleeful at the current situation. “Remember, answer your walkie-talkies and don’t lie about how you feel! I’ll kick your asses if you mess up the results!” For emphasis, she pounded a fist into her palm, and then, the pair sped off. Galo lagged behind, giving Lio a long, meaningful glance before starting his own engine and kicking off the pavement, following behind the others. A gust of wind blew back Lio’s hair in the process, and he stared at Galo’s form until both bikes turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

Like this, the test proceeded, and the three Burnish sat in silence for a short amount of time. There were six check-points so far (6 miles, and 6 reports on Lio and Galo’s condition), and approximately 10 minutes had passed. The lake was around 20 minutes and 14 miles away, so they were halfway there until the former Mad Burnish members could take off in the other direction. 

Luckily, the discomfort hadn’t begun to set in yet, much to Lio’s relief. At most, he felt a slight _pull_ in the direction Galo and the others were driving, but it didn’t hurt- it just felt a bit odd. Still, it was now obvious that time played a bigger factor in the bond-discomfort than they initially thought thanks to the test, which was valuable information. 

What Lio _didn’t_ appreciate, however, was when the long moment of silence he had enjoyed was broken by Meis pointedly clearing his throat, prompting Lio to face his two companions.

They were staring at him expectantly, Gueira with his eyebrows raised, and Meis with his gaze narrowed accusationally.

“Spill,” Gueira said simply. Meis hopped off his bike to approach his partner, propping an elbow on the other’s shoulder whilst still scrutinizing Lio. 

Lio, on the other hand- though he gaped at the pair for a moment- pinched his nose in frustration; he knew this conversation would be inevitable when he remembered his partners in this test would be Gueira and Meis, but he still wasn’t looking forward to it. _“What_ are you referring to, exactly?” He groused; he might as well delay this as much as he can.

Meis scoffed, flipping his hair when it fell in front of his face slightly. “Don’t play dumb, squirt; you’ve been a dick this entire week to everyone.”

_“Squirt?”_ Lio uttered in absolute astonishment. _That_ was a new one; who did Meis think he was, referring to him in such a way? 

“You heard him: _Squirt!”_ Gueira barked, swivelling around on his bike to hunch over threateningly whilst facing the younger Burnish. “Listen, Boss- _something_ happened between you and Thymos, and if you haven’t noticed, it’s driving both _us_ and the entirety of the little firefighter squad up a damn wall.”

Raising an eyebrow, Lio scowled distastefully at the pair. “And you expect me to tell someone about my personal problems and spill my guts?” Really, they _knew_ Lio; he’s a very private person, and he doesn’t share his grievances with others at the drop of a hat. This includes Gueira and Meis.

Meis twisted his lips into a frown. “Yeah, considering you’re doing a shit job at handling it yourself,” he said, absolutely devastating any pride Lio had left.

Insulted, Lio opened his mouth--

… and then closed it.

Because they were right, unfortunately. He can’t deny that he’s royally fucking up one of his most treasured friendships, nor can he deny that he has absolutely no idea what he’s doing. Usually, he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing, and every action he puts into motion has a precise purpose and intention. Right now, though? He feels like he’s advancing through a dark tunnel whilst the headlights of a train rapidly approached him in the distance.

He swallowed, slightly lowering his chin and glaring at the two through his eyelashes; his arms dropped to clench his fists tensely at his sides in both defeat and frustration.

Sensing their victory, Gueira grinned wolfishly. “A little more receptive to confiding in us, Boss?” Lio pursed his lips, and like a child, shrugged, gaze drifting to the ground. Letting out a small _“heh!”,_ Gueira patted his lap invitingly, much to Lio’s confusion and slight disturbance. “Come take a seat and tell Uncle Gueira aaaalll about it.”

“What the fuck.”

Gueira frowned, seemingly insulted. “You know, like Santa Claus! Sit on my lap!”

Meis muttered something under his breath, eyes fluttering shut. “Bad comparison. You aren’t supposed to reveal your deep, dark secrets to Santa Claus.”

“... You aren’t?”

“Dude.”

Letting out a low growl, Lio kicked at a loose pebble on the pavement whilst bunching his hands in his tshirt. Frustrated and frankly fed up, he decided to bite the bullet and fess up instead of letting this atrocious conversation continue. “Galo confessed to me,” he spat.

Silence. Gueira had his mouth dropped open from being interrupted with his reply to Meis, and the latter had his eyebrows raised, looking strangely confused. Meis raised his finger to limply point at Lio, mouth slightly parted, before closing it again and letting his hand fall back to his side.

Then, in a whirlwind of movement, Gueira rounded on Meis, jabbing a finger into the other’s chest. “I _told_ you they weren’t dating yet!” He hollered, looking a mixture of smug and infuriated. 

Meis raised his hands in defense, then foregoing the action to gesture wildly. “They made _puppy-dog eyes_ at each other! What was I _supposed_ to think!?” 

Ah, he knew this would be a bad idea. Dragging a hand down his face, Lio slunk over to the curb and let himself fall to a seat upon it, shoulders hunched over. “Thanks for the support,” he muttered. _So much for getting advice._

Both of his generals froze at his comment, before Gueira skittered over and sat next to Lio on the curb, Meis following closely behind. “Hey, we didn’t mean it like that.” He patted Lio on the shoulder a bit too roughly whilst Lio scowled. 

“Frankly,” Lio began, puffing his bangs out of his face, “I’m a bit sick of people assuming that Galo and I were already dating. I don’t understand _why.”_ Really, he _doesn’t._ He understood that they were closer, and began to trust each other very quickly, but it wasn’t like they were undressing each other with their eyes or constantly thinking about kissing each other. That’s what you think about when you have feelings for someone, right?

Gueira and Meis exchanged a knowing glance, before the latter hunched over to meet Lio’s gaze. “I mean, it’s pretty obvious that you like him, Boss.” Infuriatingly enough, Meis sounded absolutely sure of this statement- fully confident and as if there was no arguing against it.

However, argue against it Lio did. “And who are _you_ to decide such a thing?” He intended for the inquiry to come out as a growl, but instead it merely sounded defeated- tired. This whole time, he was dropped hint after hint by his coworkers that he had feelings for Galo, and each and every one flew over his head. Admittedly, he’s kicking himself for missing such a thing, but at the same time, the only one who can be sure of his own feelings is himself. He wouldn’t let anyone else influence what his feelings and decisions are.

Oddly (and creepily) enough, his two companions shook their head with a hum in dismay, perfectly in sync. “That’s the thing; we’re _not_ deciding that for you,” Gueira said, lips jutting in a contemplative point. “I mean, _yeah,_ all of us are _pretty_ sure you two are hopelessly fucking whipped for each other, but only you two can fully figure out your feelings.”

“We’re just trying to give you a nudge in the right direction,” Meis added on. Gueira nodded sagely, crossing his arms.

Lio let his eyes flutter shut; his head hurts _so much._ What was it about his behavior that made others think this way? Both Remi and Meis had mentioned something about “puppy-dog eyes” and “longing stares,” but he doesn’t _think_ he makes those types of expressions when looking at Galo.

… He’ll admit that he does stare at Galo an awful lot, though. But what was so wrong about… _Appreciating_ your friend?

His brows furrowed, and he hunched forward to rest his chin in his hand, staring at the pavement below him. What exactly did _appreciating_ mean, though? He appreciated Galo’s looks, for sure; the man was built like a brick house, after all, and that tiny waist was _ridiculous._ He’s shaped like a Dorito, for god’s sake. 

It suited him, though. Galo had a nice body, a nice personality, and Lio enjoyed being around him.

But did that indicate romantic feelings?

“Do I act a certain way that makes you think I like him?” Lio decided to finally ask, wanting to settle this once and for all. Gueira and Meis were most observant of him, and also knew him the best; if he was acting odd or out of character, then they would be the first to notice.

For a moment, the two of them looked deep in thought, before Meis turned his gaze skywards, a pensive expression fanning across his face. “If I had to put it a certain way…” he began, tilting his head as he mulled over his words. “Like, your eyes-- it’s like you’re thinking about all the different ways you could hang the stars in the sky for him.”

“Bro,” Gueira immediately said, bringing a hand to his heart. “That was poetic as _shit.”_

“Thanks, dude.”

Meanwhile, Lio mulled over this, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth. Hang the stars for Galo? As in, he would do anything for him? He supposed that was true; he can’t stand seeing Galo upset, and though he teases the other man quite a bit, that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t do anything to make him smile. His pilot, his partner, his best friend- he deserved the best, and if there was any way to make him happy, Lio would do so.

The words escaped Lio’s lips in a quiet gust of air. “I _would_ hang the stars for him, though.”

Gueira and Meis fell silent, an odd tension growing among them. Lio wasn’t looking at the two- still opting to stare at the ground- but he could feel their widened eyes staring him down like dual hawks. 

Then, after an awkwardly long pause, Gueira cleared his throat. “Uh, you _do_ realize the significance of that, _right?”_ He said, apprehension in his voice. “We get that you’re a really compassionate guy and you like helping people, but…” he trailed off, unsure of how to continue his thought.

Thankfully, Meis picked it back up for him. “Think about it this way, Boss: would you say that about _anyone_ else? Even us?”

Lio thought over this for a moment, before nodding in certainty. “The Burnish.”

Scoffing, Gueira bumped his shoulder against his. “That’s a _group_ of people, man. I know you’d die for the Burnish--”

“Actually, you almost did. _Multiple times,”_ Meis muttered chidingly. 

“-- and don’t get me wrong, we love you for that. But we’re talking about a _single person.”_

Sitting up straighter with fists clenched atop his pants, Lio eyed Gueira with suspicion. He didn’t really understand what they were getting at, to be truthful. Lio loves his people; didn’t that count for something?

Glancing over his shoulder, Gueira locked eyes with Meis, and they nodded in determination. In a flash, both of them roughly clasped him on the shoulders, and Gueira held his hand in a position as though he was pointing something in Lio’s face. “Do you think about holding his hand?”

Lio gaped at them, turning his head side to side so he could give both of them a good incredulous glare. _“What_ are you doing?”

“Uh, he’s pretending he’s shining a lamp in your face like an investigator- _duh,”_ Meis snorted, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“That’s not important!” Gueira barked, slapping his hand a few times against Lio’s shoulder. “Answer the question, Lio Fotia! Do you or _do you not_ want to hold Galo Thymos’ hand!?”

Still not understanding the point of this, Lio squinted at them. “Yes?” He said, utterly confused. As a matter of fact, he and Galo have held hands on multiple occasions already, but Gueira and Meis didn’t have to know that. 

Gueira and Meis flashed each other another look that Lio couldn’t decipher, and Meis took over. “Describe Galo’s hands for us.”

“What.”

Meis flippantly waved a hand. “It’ll make sense- promise. Just do it.”

Lio pursed his lips in annoyance, but he _did_ have quite an intimate knowledge of Galo’s hands. He thought about his hands a lot, actually- what they would feel like caressing his cheek, or sliding down his chest…

Shaking his head to dispel the alarming train of thought, Lio brought his own hands in front of his face, turning them at different angles as if he could perfectly invision Galo’s in their place (he could). “They’re large,” he began, a bit wistfully. “And blocky. I’m pretty sure he’s broken them a few times, because he has some faint scars on them, but it’s not obvious at first glance.” He imagined those hands in his own, rubbing a thumb across his knuckles and squeezing gently in a display of comfort. “They’re not soft at all, though. Actually, they’re pretty dry, and there’s callouses all over his fingers and the heels of his palms.” He tilted his head, thinking of any more tiny yet important details. “He has some hair on his knuckles and the top of his hand, too. They’re lighter in color, so they can be hard to notice, but they’re there.”

Though he paused for a moment, Meis nodded once, satisfied and seemingly receiving what he was looking for. Then, suddenly, he put a hand on the back of Lio’s head, and tilted it towards the ground.

“Good,” he said, whilst Lio was too stunned by the action to move. “Now describe _our_ hands. And no peeking.”

Lio’s lips dropped into an open-mouthed scowl. _“Why_ do you want me to--”

“You’ve traveled around with us for two years now,” Gueira cut him off. “You’d probably use some dumb excuse like _‘oh, I’m just observant!’_ to try to explain why you know so much about that dude’s _hands_ of all things. So, if that’s _really_ the case, you probably have ours perfectly memorized too, yeah?”

Brows scrunching in thought, Lio nodded slowly, his gaze still forcefully directed at the pavement. He… _Supposed_ that made sense. 

Actually, no- it _did_ make sense. Gueira and Meis know him better than anyone else, and he knew _them_ better than anyone else as well. He thought of the two like brothers- maybe even a pair of weird, gay cousins. 

And yet, he was drawing a blank.

Lio licked his lips. “Meis’ hand is… Average sized,” he tried, a bit pitifully.

Immediately, Gueira made a loud impression of a buzzer _right in his ear._ “Wrong! Meis has _piano fingers,_ dude. His hands are skinny, but his fingers are really fucking long.”

“Maybe I _should_ take up piano…” Meis mused in a quiet murmur, looking oddly wistful. 

Sighing in frustration, Lio shook Meis’ hand from his head and shrugged their vice-grips off of his shoulders. “What’s the point of this, exactly?” Really, he was getting a bit tired of whatever mental gymnastics they were trying to make him do. 

Both of them groaned dramatically, Meis hanging his head and Gueira muttering expletives to the heavens. _“What?”_ He asked, exasperated. Why were they making such a big _deal_ about this? Was it truly that important?

“Boss,” Meis said wearily, sounding eerily similar in tone to an overworked retail employee. _“Think_ about it; don’t you realize there’s some significance to that?”

Lio glanced back and forth at them, utterly stooped. _“No??_ There _is_ no significance, _”_ He said, cluelessly.

“Oh my god.”

_“Boss,”_ Gueira said, his voice dismayed. “You are _so_ fucking _stupid.”_

_“Excuse_ me?” Lio happens to be _very_ intelligent, if he says so himself. Sure, he could use some work in the social department, and he still needs to catch up in some of his missed education, but he was _far_ from stupid.

[AN: Honey that’s not what he meant.]

Throwing his hands up in frustration, Gueira looked like he was about to explode, or at the very least exclaim every curse word in the English and Spanish dictionaries. _“Why_ do you know so many details about Thymos’ damn _hands_ of all things when you know next to nothing about ours? Why do you know small things about him that not even _Burning Rescue_ does? Why do you want to hold his hand? Why do you two _cuddle_ on the damn couch at HQ? Do you think about kissing him? Slow-dancing in the damn moonlight with him? Huh?”

Lio’s head spun, and he held up a hand. “Hang…-- Hang on a second,” he said, dizzily. Those were _far_ too many questions to answer at once. _Was_ there a reason he paid so much attention to Galo? Even more-so than the duo he fought for Burnish lives with? 

Did he want to _kiss_ Galo?

His mind drifted back to his dream the other night- the way dream-Galo gazed into his eyes like he was an irreplaceable treasure; the way he leaned down just inches from Lio’s own lips, to the point where he could feel the other’s breath fanning gently across his skin.

Could he… Is it _truly_ possible that…?

The walkie-talkie in Gueira’s pocket took that moment to crackle to life. 

“Calling for Mr. Lio Fotia, over,” Lucia’s voice said through the device. Both of his ex-generals let out a groan, and Gueira fished the walkie-talkie from his pocket to hand to Lio. 

“We’ll stop grilling you for now, but this _isn’t_ over,” he said, a tad threateningly. Lio merely rolled his eyes at him.

He held the button on the walkie-talkie. “You don’t have to say ‘over’ after every message,” he informed Lucia.

Lucia’s voice came not even a millisecond later. “I’m the scientist here! Don’t question me, newbie! More importantly, give our group a status on what you feel, concerning the bond, over.”

‘Newbie,’ huh? Lio huffed out an amused breath at the term before looking inwards and reaching out towards the bond. Like before, there was only a slight pull in Galo’s vague direction, but no pain. However, upon experimenting, he could barely feel Galo’s emotions, and he couldn’t quite make out his exact location like he usually could.

He relayed this information to Lucia. 

There was a pause for a few moments, before her voice crackled to life once more. “Galo says he feels the same way. We just have a few more miles before you guys gotta start driving, over.”

Lio nodded, before realizing that the action wasn’t visible to Lucia. “Noted.”

He tossed the walkie-talkie back to Gueira, who pocketed it swiftly before leveling Lio with a serious expression. Lio sighed, standing to stretch out his legs a bit. “Later. I need some time to think.”

Though they both did _not_ look pleased about it, they relented, leaving Lio to stew in his own mullings.

For now.

\------

Once he, Gueira, and Meis began driving in the opposite direction, that’s when Lio began to feel the discomfort. 

There was a dull throb inside his chest by the time they hit their third mile, and he occasionally winced in pain when there was a particular strong tug from the bond, arms tensing around Gueira’s middle for a brief moment. If he looked inward, he could almost visualize the invisible string connecting them trembling as it became more and more taught- as he and Galo put more strain on it.

However, it wasn’t unbearable. He wouldn’t say it _hurts_ quite yet. If he had to compare it to anything, it was as though someone had punched his chest a few days prior and left a nasty bruise behind- sore, but not anything extremely painful. True, it made him worry about how uncomfortable it _can_ get, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind; they were doing this test for both of their own goods, and it was something absolutely necessary. If it wasn’t actually _painful,_ then Lio saw no reason to stop.

Thus, they all continued with the test, keeping a careful eye on both his and Galo’s conditions.

The throb in his chest didn’t exactly help the state of his careening emotions, however. His conversation with Gueira and Meis earlier only made him become more and more unsure as to what the feelings he’s been experiencing _truly_ were, and he mulled over this as they three exited Promepolis and greeted the vast desert of The Waste.

Lio couldn’t appreciate its beauty, however, for his mind was far too occupied. Do normal friends hold each other’s hands? He remembers seeing Burnish children laugh and swing their joined palms back and forth whilst prancing around the settlement, but it wasn’t in the same manner he and Galo did so. Grasping Galo’s hand felt both comforting and exhilarating at the same time. 

Comforting he could understand. It was in the same manner of a hug- hand holding could be platonic, and both actions soothe the soul. It was a show of affection between two people who cared for each other, and something that reminded one that they weren’t alone.

_Exhilarating,_ though?

Why would it cause _exhilaration,_ of all things? Why does such a simple action make his heart pound and his hands sweat? Make fireworks explode in his chest? Make him have to hold back tender and wobbly smiles? Was that normal? Was that common?

…

No.

That _wasn’t_ normal. 

Then, what does that say about his feelings towards Galo?

\----

At the sixth mile, the pain began. 

Again, it wasn’t unbearable; Lio has felt pain much, _much_ worse. He could handle this threshold of physical discomfort, and it was more annoying than gut-wrenching.

However, it was still there all the same. The throbbing had intensified to the point where he could feel his heartbeat pumping at a higher rate than normal, and to where his legs occasionally twitched as they dangled off of Gueira’s bike. Every few seconds, a sudden spike of pain would burst where his heart was located, to the point where he momentarily considered looking up the symptoms of cardiac arrest. 

The confusion he felt emotionally was more worrying than the pain, however, in his humble opinion. 

The more he thought it over, the more he questioned his closeness with Galo, and the more he realized that a lot of their behavior towards each other simply… Wasn’t common, platonically. Theoretically, he _supposed_ dazedly stroking a companion’s hair could fall under the realm of platonic friendship, but does _everyone’s_ scalp tingle pleasantly when their friend does so? Is it just because he’s not used to such touches, or is it something more?

Truthfully, Galo’s action of touching his hair was probably one of his favorite things- perhaps even more than cuddling and hand-holding. There was something so utterly soothing and intimate about it- something Lio desperately craved more and more as time went on. If they made up once Lio’s emotions were finally in check, would Galo do such a thing again, even if they weren’t a romantic item? 

Why exactly does Lio like it so much?

Now thinking about it, he may want to do the same to Galo’s hair, as well. True, Galo doesn’t have a full head of hair, but Lio was curious about the way the fuzzy, shaved part of his head would feel under his fingertips. He’s touched Meis’ hair before when helping the other braid it; it was rather silky. He also knew for a fact that Gueira’s hair was rather coarse in texture. What about Galo’s, though? Lio suspects he uses a lot of product in his hair spikes, so would it be stiff? Or, maybe it was soft to the touch?

He wanted to know. And the implications of _why_ he wants to know was tying his stomach in knots. (Or, perhaps that was simply another side effect of the bond being strained.)

The more he thought in depth about this, the more he discovered what things he wanted to _do_ with Galo- things that weren’t inherently romantic, but still made his heart pound all the same as he let his head knock against Gueira’s back. He liked the way Galo always cooked for him- the way the other always went over-the-top in his meals so that he could impress Lio. Lio _knew_ it was to impress him; he learned that through their telepathy. And, even though Lio knew it would inflate his ego, he always complimented Galo on his food, because he loved the way the other’s face lit up and heartily laughed.

He liked cuddling up on the couch with Galo as they watched those Japanese cartoons together, too. Lio would be a filthy liar if he said he always followed the plots, because most of the time, he liked watching Galo’s reactions to the things that happen on screen- the way his eyes sparkle when an exciting scene occurs, or the emotional tears welling in his eyes at depressing moments. As far as he can remember, Lio doesn’t do such a thing with anyone else. 

His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, and he knew it wasn’t _just_ because of the bond’s side effects.

\-----

By the tenth mile, Lio felt himself reaching his limit.

Though he longed to gaze up at the black-satin sky cast like a blanket over The Waste, he was instead trembling and twitching in pain, clutching Gueira like a lifeline and clamping his eyes shut. He hissed through his teeth with nearly every breath he took.

Frankly, his heart felt like it was pounding a sledgehammer against his ribcage, and it was almost as though his very soul was screaming at him to turn around and speed off in the direction of his other half. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and if he looked inwards, he could see the string connecting him and Galo being pulled to its absolute limit- so much so that Lio feared it would snap before his very mind’s eye.

Meis pulled up next to him and Gueira.

“You okay, Boss!?” He shouted over the roars of their engines. The three of them had been relatively silent save for their check-ins for Lucia, since it was too much of a bother to hold a conversation solely through shouts.

Lio could tell that both of his ex-generals were getting concerned, however. Meis was sticking closer to him and Gueira than the previous mile checkpoints, and Gueira himself kept glancing over his shoulder at Lio- quick jerks of his head to make sure Lio was still in the waking world.

Despite this, however, Lio cracked his eyes open at Meis and gave a jerky nod, gritting his teeth. He may be dizzy, and his heart and soul hurt like absolute _hell,_ but it was still bearable. He wants to test the absolute limits of their bond until he can’t bear the pain anymore.

Was this some form of self-punishment for being an absolute idiot as of late? Perhaps. He won’t deny it.

However, his train of thought crashed to a halt, and he gave a sudden, strangled gasp.

The physical manifestation of their bond manifested in front of his eyes, and- with it straining painfully in the middle- an alarming _snap!_ echoed through his mind, so powerful that he had to blink the stars from his vision.

_“Stop!”_ Lio suddenly, urgently choked out. Underneath his arms, he felt Gueira tense, and their bike turned sharply to the side, skidding across the ground and kicking up sand in a large cloud of dust. Meis zoomed past them, but sharply whipped his head back not a moment later, quickly following suit in screeching to his halt.

“What!? What is it!?” Gueira stammered, kicking out his bike-support and quickly standing, arms hovering over the other. Lio hunched over and trembled, bringing a shaky hand to clutch at his chest where his heart throbbed in pain and yearning. 

_Something_ had just been damaged- not irreversibly, he suspects, but still alarming in the way that snap had seemed to resound throughout his entire being. His soul was urgently tugging him in the opposite direction they were currently heading, that invisible thread connecting him to his other half straining and trembling in exertion.

If he looked inwards and focused enough on the glow from his soul stretching and shooting into the uncertain horizon, he saw the strand- surrounded by neverending darkness- emitting alarming, tensile noises as the fibers ground together.

In the middle, the string frayed, tendrils snapping one by one at a slow yet steady pace and center of said fray growing larger and larger by the second. Each snap- each severed fiber- was a stab to his heart, as though someone plunged their hand into his chest and forcibly tore pieces of his soul from the clutches of his body, each more painful than the last.

_The bond._

“Go back,” Lio spat, horrifying realization dawning upon him. 

“What?” Meis asked, baffled. “Should we contact Lucia fir--”

_“Now!”_

Gueira revved his engine, and swerved around in a circle, the motion making Lio dangerously nauseous in his fragile state. “Boss’ health comes first! If he says go back, then we go back!”

Though he stared for a moment, Meis blinked away his wide eyes and nodded sharply, twisting his bike throttle sharply and careening off into the distance. 

Gueira looked back at Lio, who was now collapsed limply against his back and breathing laboriously. “You gotta hang on tight, Boss. We’re definitely gonna end up burning some rubber.”

Having to shake the daze from his foggy mind for a moment, Lio acquiesced, wrapping his arms around Gueira’s middle and clutching on for dear life. Then, in a burst of sudden speed, their bike surged forward like a lightning bolt, blowing Lio’s hair in a thrashing wave behind him.

The bond, the bond, _the bond._ The distance between them and the time they’re separated is what severs the bond. The tugging- the straining of their very souls- it was an indication that the force that connected them was being damaged. No _wonder_ they experienced discomfort when separating, and no _wonder_ they both instinctively felt anxiety when this test was being plotted. Somewhere deep in their minds, they _knew_ this would end in disaster.

Lio knew that this would damage the bond. And yet, he still went through with it.

But then, if distance and time was the key to severing this bond, _why_ was he heading back in the direction from which he came? Why was he preventing such a thing from happening when just yesterday, he was eager to get rid of this troubling connection he and Galo were saddled with?

He slowly opened his eyes, gazing at the barren dunes of sand within The Waste and the stars that glittered about.

_I don’t want to lose it._

Lio sucked in a shaky breath, his brain whirling as clarity finally began to take hold of him.

_Of course._

Of _course_ he doesn’t want to sever the bond. Because of this bond, he gained a connection he never thought he could experience with another person. Had it not been for this connection, he never would have considered staying at Galo’s apartment. After all, despite saving the world together, he and Galo were still practically strangers as they observed the sunset together in the dawn of a new day, surrounded by rubble and trashed mechs. 

But, thanks to the bond, it was different now.

He gained a friend. He gained someone irreplaceable who understood him on a level nobody else could. Perhaps even without the bond they would have wound up together- such is the meddling force of fate- but this connection intertwined them in a way that made him want to never leave Galo’s side.

And he knew- he _knew-_ that even if they lost the bond, that fact would still remain. He wants to stay by Galo’s side. He wants to wake up with him every morning under the comfort of their bed in a cocoon of warmth. He wants Galo to be the first thing he sees when his eyes gently flutter open in the morning. He wants to see more of Galo’s sleeping face- even if it’s messy with drool from his open-mouthed snoring. He wants more of Galo’s ridiculous smiley-face pancakes. 

He wants Galo, bond or not.

He _likes_ Galo.

Romantically.

Even though the pain was slowly abiding the farther and farther he, Gueira, and Meis drove, it still did not stop the ferocious pounding of his heart. The signs were _always_ there; the strange, electric tingles whenever Galo touched him; the way his heart felt so _full_ whenever he was even _near_ Galo; the way Lio wanted to do _everything_ with him; the way Lio wanted to be by his side no matter what hardships they faced.

Oh- oh, he’s been such a goddamned _idiot._

Whilst Lio mentally kicked himself for his obliviousness, Gueira noted the loosened grip around his waist and the ceasing of the other's shakes, and he slowly came to a stop once re-entering Promepolis. He kicked out his foot, steadying his bike and motioning for Meis to follow suit. 

Receiving the memo, Meis spun his bike around and glided over to his partners, observing how Lio stared blankly at Gueira’s back, shocked and significantly dazed.

“Uh,” Meis began, tentatively. He kicked out his bike stand and dismounted, carefully approaching Lio and laying a gentle hand upon his shoulder. “You okay, man? Not in pain anymore?”

Lio shook himself, blinking his eyes rapidly. “I’m… Fine,” he replied, breathlessly.

Gueira turned his head and exchanged a worried glance with Meis, seemingly about to say something before the walkie-talkie in his pocket crackled to life once more.

“Guys, respond. It’s urgent,” Lucia said, her serious tone making Lio’s stomach drop. He noted how she no longer kept up the running joke of saying ‘over.’ _Galo-_ was Galo alright? Did he feel what Lio felt before as well?

Fishing out the walkie-talkie, Gueira held the button on its side. “Good timing- we had some trouble on our end. Boss started looking really bad so we turned around.”

A beep from the walkie-talkie. “Do you know how many miles you travelled?” She asked.

“Uh.” Gueira spun back around and checked the device Lucia had installed on his bike as well. “Around 6 miles. Is the big guy doing alright?”

There was an alarmingly long pause that made anxious beads of sweat roll off Lio’s forehead, but- much to his relief- the static of the walkie-talkie sounded once more. “Galo’s fine now, but he was looking _pretty_ bad before. I think it’s time to get these two back together.”

Meis hummed in agreement at Gueira and Lio’s sides. “Agreed. Boss seems alright now, but he’s kinda dazed. Should we both just meet at HQ?”

Another pause, which Lio has now interpreted as Lucia either thinking or talking to someone else on her side. “I was thinking you could actually meet us at the lake. Essentially, we’ll do the test in reverse. We’ll stay put here while you guys drive towards us, and we’ll track how they’re feeling each mile you--”

Lio felt his eye twitch, and with no preamble, he snatched the walkie-talkie out of Gueira’s hand and chucked it into the distance, watching in satisfaction as it collided with the pavement and broke into pieces.

“Boss!?” Meis squawked, bringing his hands up to clutch in disbelief at his head. Gueira’s swerved around once more, gaping at Lio as if he had just committed a federal crime.

Taking a deep breath, Lio put his arms back around Gueira, gaze determined. “Screw the test. Get to the lake as fast as you can.” Frankly, this test doesn’t mean jack to him anymore, at the moment. They can always redo it another time, and currently, there are more pressing matters that Lio needs to see to.

Gueira hesitated. “You _know_ Lucia’s gonna kick your ass for screwing up the test, right?”

“I don’t care. I’m prepared to deal with that.”

Though he could feel the pair’s hesitation, they gave a collective nod, and while Gueira checked to make sure Lio was holding on tight, Meis hopped back onto his bike, and they three bolted en route to the lake. 

On their way to their destination, Lio thought of what he was possibly supposed to say to Galo.

How could he have been so blind to his own emotions? Yes, he will admit that these feelings of affection he’s been experiencing still intimidate him quite a bit, but the fact that he didn’t recognize them in the first place makes him wonder just how much that subconscious fear consumed him.

Yes, perhaps he shouldn’t blame himself; he was fighting a war, _and_ fighting for his life. He never had _time_ for romance, and when he tried his hand at it in his young tween years, he had _never_ felt the way he did now- how he felt about Galo. It was only natural that he couldn’t recognize the feeling for what it was. Yes, he can call himself an idiot, a dunce, a moron- but he was still, yet again, a victim to his own, treacherous brain.

The way he _handled it,_ though? The way he hurt Galo in the process of trying to process his feelings?

He needed to apologize. Immediately.

As time marched on and they grew closer and closer to the lake, the pain of the bond almost completely subsided, save for the familiar, dull ache in his chest that he started with. Repeatedly, Lio tried to reach out through their bond- attempting to feel _something_ from Galo’s side. He knew the bond wasn’t destroyed- he still felt the magnetic force that connected their soul- but every second felt like an eternity with the sheer radio silence from Galo.

Then, he felt it.

Anxiety. Worry. Confusion. 

As though invisible hands stretched from his soul, he grasped those foreign emotions and held them close, knowing they were coming from his other half. Though he felt remorse for causing Galo to feel these emotions in the first place, another part of him was relieved to finally _feel_ something once again from him- to feel that closeness; to share; to project.

_Galo,_ he tried, focusing.

There was no response, but if he concentrated, he could feel a small surge of alertness on Galo’s side of the bond. Lio growled, cursing the fact that they can’t use their telepathy at too-long distances.

He attempted to contact him repeatedly; Galo’s name was called, there would be no response, Lio waited, and then he tried again.

Until.

  * _Lio?_



Lio let out a shaky breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, a wild grin splitting across his face. _Finally._

  * _Are you guys good? Lucia’s throwing a fit about you guys not responding._



Galo’s internal voice was strangely subdued, and Lio furrowed his brows; no, that wouldn’t do at all. He was the cause of that, wasn’t he? That _must_ be fixed.

_Listen to me,_ he urged. His fingers twitched around Gueira’s waist, the anxiety-charged adrenaline coursing through his veins whilst his mind screamed at himself to tell Galo, something- _anything._ And yet, his brain was drawing a blank.

How could he convey what he’s feeling into words? Over telepathy, no less? What if he can’t find the right words to say, and what if Galo is confused by his word-choice? What if he doesn’t get through to him? This isn’t _like_ him. Lio _always_ knows what to say.

Galo’s side pulsed with worry, and Lio’s mind lit up in clarity.

_I don’t know how to tell you what I need you to know,_ he admitted, closing his eyes as he began to concentrate. _So instead, I’ll show you._

The blackness of Lio’s mind exploded into color, creating a familiar scene and praying that Galo saw what he was seeing- that Galo would understand. 

He and Galo standing at the kitchen sink, Lio’s body pressed close to his partner and standing on his toes to prop his chin on the other’s shoulder. A hand snaking around Galo’s waist and trailing down his chest. The pounding of his heart. The fluttering of both their eyes. The way the fire in Galo’s gaze made warmth fill the hole in his chest the Promare left behind. 

The scene changed.

A flash of their legs tangled together in bed.

Galo holding him tight as Lio released the first tears he'd cried in years. 

The tearing of newspaper clippings and photographs.

Both of them laughing as they wrestled in the kitchen, a strange, charged energy dancing around their forms.

_I want this._

_I want you._

_I miss you._

_I like you._

_I’m sorry._

Though he didn’t receive any words back, he _felt_ Galo’s mind short-circuit. What Lio could only translate as _affection_ (He knows now. He knows what it is. What it’s always been.) flooded their bond, but his mind remained empty of thoughts even when he and his ex-generals sped down the mountain path leading to the lake.

Only for Lucia to dash into the road and hold her spread arms out. 

_“_ Stop _right_ there!!” She barked. All three of them shouted in surprise and fear, and the speed at which Gueira and Meis clenched their breaks gave Lio whiplash. Though it was a close call, Gueira’s bike wound up with the nose mere centimeters away from Lucia’s form. 

“Are you _nuts!?”_ Gueira shrieked, looking pale in the face.

“Yes, but that’s besides the point!!” Lucia shouted in reply. She pointed an accusing finger inches away from Gueira’s nose. _“Why_ weren’t you guys responding to me!? And why did you come back here without saying anything!?” 

Gueira and Meis babbled incoherently, searching for an answer that would cover Lio’s bold choice to spike Lucia’s walkie-talkie like a football into the streets of Promepolis.

Lio didn’t care, though.

Swinging a leg over Gueira’s bike, Lio stood on shaky legs, Galo’s emotions overwhelmingly strong within the short distance between them. He took a step forward- another, and another- until he sprinted down the path; the invisible string connecting them guided him to his destination- damaged but still there all the same. Drowning out Lucia’s indignant cries demanding an answer as to _where_ he was going, the cobblestone path crunched underneath his boots- the rhythmic thudding matching the beat of his racing heart.

Frankly, he thought the answer to her question was pretty obvious.

He drew closer and closer, the thread became slacker, and soon enough- with trembling limbs pumped to the brim with anxiety- he skidded to a halt in the entryway of the lake. Galo stood in front of the rippling water, staring into the galaxy-ridden cosmos with Aina crouching at his side.

At his arrival, Galo slowly turned his head, a dazed expression graced upon his features, and pupils blown wide as he stared at Lio. Aina startled next to him, and stood to see what he was looking at.

For a moment, as Galo slowly turned, they stared at each other- Lio panting from exertion after his sprint, and gloved hands balled into fists at his side. He knew without looking in a mirror that a flush was high upon his cheeks, and that he probably looked a mess- hair wind-blown and tangled, shoulders bunched to his ears, and his jacket half-falling off of his shoulder. 

Sensing the tension, Aina’s face twisted in discomfort. “Uh, I’m just gonna… Go over there.” She pointed to a nondescript direction of the woods and tiptoed away, as if any sudden movement would shatter the charged atmosphere surrounding Galo and Lio.

Then, without a moment’s notice, Lio marched purposefully up to his partner, who finally stirred with a start upon the sudden movement.

“What are you--” Galo tried, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Cutting him off, Lio came to a halt in front of him, and grasped both of his shoulders, eyes smoldering as he directly met Galo’s gaze.

“I’m sorry,” he said firmly. Galo blinked rapidly at him, and Lio faltered as he was momentarily distracted by the beautiful fluttering of his partner’s eyelashes.

_Beautiful. Beautiful, gorgeous man._ He’s been so _blind._

Galo made a strangled noise, his entire face flushing red. “Lio, hang on a minute, I--”

“I like you, Galo.”

Galo’s mouth snapped shut, lips pursed into a thin line as his eyes widened impossibly further, looking both star-struck and immensely shocked, despite Lio confessing telepathically mere minutes before.

Undeterred, Lio continued. “I like you, and I’m sorry it took me so long to realize that. I’m sorry I freaked out and hurt you.” He began to lose steam with each apology, gaze drifting to the ground in fear. “I’m sorry I ignored you. I’m sorry I--”

“Lio,” Galo suddenly said, grasping Lio’s arms and shaking him slightly. “Slow down, yeah? Look at me.” Lio kept his gaze firmly pointed at the ground.

  * _Lio, please look at me._



A familiar, warm blanket of comfort was draped over Lio’s soul, and he let out a sigh, tilting his head back up to meet his partner’s eyes.

His partner’s eyes which were simultaneously sparkling, but also swirling in a miasma of overwhelm. 

“Listen,” he said gently, face falling into something more tender. “You don’t need to apologize.”

Lio gaped at him. It took a moment for his words to register in Lio’s mind, but when he did, he squinted at the other incredulously. “Bullshit,” he said, flatly.

It was Galo’s turn to become slack-jawed, staring at Lio in incomprehension. “Huh!?” He shouted.

“I _said, bullshit.”_ Lio’s tone left no room for argument, and he shook Galo’s shoulders as though it would knock some sense into him. “Of _course_ I need to apologize. I was acting like an _asshole.”_

“But--” Galo stammered, the words becoming jumbled in his mouth. “You were just freaking out! Like, I get it; you were just trying to work out your emotions and stuff, yeah? There’s no reason to apologize.”

Lio’s mouth wobbled, and his gaze softened. His grip on Galo’s shoulders loosened, and he gently brushed the wrinkles he had created from the other’s shirt. _How could I not have realized?_ “I’m not apologizing for freaking out,” he explained. Slowly, he let one of his hands drop from the other’s shoulders and reach tentatively for Galo’s hand. He nudged it gently, and after a moment’s pause, Galo took it, squeezing it once, and rubbing his thumb over Lio’s knuckles- an action Lio adores too much to be healthy. “I’m apologizing for hurting you in the process. I couldn’t control the way I reacted, but I shouldn’t have tried to cut you off. You didn’t deserve that.” Lio paused to suck in a breath, his lungs feeling oddly constricted. “I’m sorry. I’ll repeat it as many times as you need me to.”

Galo’s eyes shined dangerously, and before Lio could even blink, Galo threw his arms around him, clutching him tightly as though to keep him from running away once more. Lio jolted at the action, but melted into the embrace, his skin tingling pleasantly from every point of contact he and his partner made. Letting his eyes flutter close, he returned the action of affection, clutching at the back of Galo’s shirt.

  * _You like me?_



Galo’s inner voice was hesitant- unsure of himself.

Lio nodded, his cheek smooshed against Galo’s collarbone. _A lot._

He felt Galo’s heart thud within his chest, almost certain that it very well might have skipped a beat at Lio’s words. Galo let his head drop, mouth and nose buried into Lio’s locks.

Then, in a burst of happiness, Lio felt himself be lifted from the ground and spun around in circles, legs dangling in the air as Galo held him firmly at the waist. Though he jolted in surprise, Lio sputtered out a laugh, his anxiety making way for joy in the recesses of his soul. He tilted his head back, and let his jubileus noises be heard by heaven itself, heart singing in glee. 

When he began to grow dizzy, Galo gently placed him back down, but kept his hands firmly wrapped around Lio’s waist.

He was smiling gently, and Lio couldn’t help but return his expression with a wobbly smile. 

“I like you too,” his partner said- the words barely a whisper, but with emotions flooding into Lio’s soul with the force of a tsunami.

Lio’s smile turned into a grin. _I know._

Galo smiled so hard- so widely- that his eyes were nearly crinkled shut, and Lio took note of a single dimple that he’d never seen grace his face before. Again, Lio was pulled into yet another hug, and they simply stayed like that for a moment, holding each other as the moonlight illuminated their joined forms like a spotlight, wind dancing around them like a waltz shared between two lovers.

  * _We’ll talk more when we get home._



With a hum of agreement, Lio nodded. There were still many things to be said, and questions to be asked. Where exactly did they want to go with their relationship? What do they call what they are now? What does this mean for the bond? Do both of them want to keep the bond?

They’ll discuss these things. Soon.

But first,

Lio parted from Galo, and with the flash of a quick, mischievous grin, he hooked an arm under Galo’s knees and lifted him into a bridal-style carry. 

“Lio!?” Galo spluttered. Despite his surprise, his blubbering quickly turned into laughter, and Lio began to walk in great, confident strides towards Galo’s bike, parked not too far away from the entryway. 

_We’re going home,_ he said, trying to put as much affection into those words as feasibly possible. 

Galo gazed down at him from his perch, his eyes sparkling in mirth.

  * _What about the Burnish housing?_



Huffing a laugh, Lio shook his head. “Home is with _you._ I should have realized that sooner.”

Galo’s mouth dangerously wobbled, and- eyes shining- the floodgates of Thymos Dam (note: Galo’s tear ducts) promptly burst open at those words. As they met their destination, Lio was _still_ trying to calm down Galo’s blubbering, tears dribbling down the other’s face at mach speed.

“If I still had a cravat, I’d let you use it as a tissue,” he joked, letting Galo down so he could clamber onto the front seat of his bike. 

“But you love your cravat!” Galo exclaimed. Lio swung a leg over his bike, wrapping his hands around his partner’s form and his hands coming to a rest on the other’s broad chest. 

He buried his face into Galo’s back, humming contently. “You’re more important.”

Galo gave a violent sniffle, and Lio burst into laughter once more, absolutely enamoured with this beautiful, wonderful person by his side. _Pilot, partner, friend, companion._

With the purr of the engine springing to life, Galo sped off, and Lio watched in amusement as the blue shocks of his partner’s hair fluttered in the wind like a flag.

“Just so you know,” Lio began, having to raise his voice over the roar of the bike, “once I get my license, I’m never riding bitch again.”

Galo barked out a watery laugh, Lio relishing in the way he felt the other’s chest shake beneath his palms. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, Firefly.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOOOOOOOOO god. 
> 
> This took me, so fucking long. If any of you follow my twitter, you'll know that I've had Kind Of a rough month. Did you know SIX planets are in retrograde? Absolute bullshit. No WONDER everyone's lives are absolute hell right now.
> 
> So, yes, sorry for the wait, but I hope it was worth it.
> 
> Now, if you peep the chapter number in the fic description, you'll see that I've actually added how many chapters are left instead of leaving it at a question mark. we have 7 whole chapters left, and I've got them all planned out. Though this may have been the climax of tension in the fic, there's still a lot I want to explore in Galo and Lio's developing relationship. After all, they still haven't had their first kiss, and they haven't said "i love you' to each other yet, either. That, and as you may have noticed, there's still some plot points that haven't reached a resolution.
> 
> I still have a lot of plans, and I hope you look forward to it (:
> 
> Also. I fucking wrote, 5k words in one sitting for this. I don't know what writing deity possessed me but I feel like I can kill God right now. 
> 
> I might add more to the end-notes later, but it's almost 3am now, so I'll leave it at that.
> 
> As always, my twitter is @mirrorkirby. Thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments! They kept me going as I faced challenges this month, and I couldnt be more grateful for that.
> 
> Next chapter: The Burnish memorial.
> 
> (psst... I've also made a twitter thread containing some tiny details and foreshadowing I slipped into some previous chapters that readers might have missed. If you're interested, you can check it out here: https://twitter.com/mirrorkirby/status/1284245013627572229?s=20)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio and Galo talk.

The ride back to Galo’s apartment (Home. It was home, now. Or, is he being too bold claiming such a thing?) was one that was surprisingly silent. 

Granted, silence wasn’t _bad-_ not at all. As a matter of fact, Lio welcomed the quiet moment after having to deal with his spiraling thoughts for the torture that was the past week. He and Galo still had some things they needed to discuss, of course, but he had to admit it was quite nice to simply lay his head upon his partner’s back as the wind whipped his hair in fine fluttering sheets behind him- as both of their hearts beat contently between them like a percussive duet. 

He missed being around Galo, and to have their silent moments where they could both just _be._ Where they would spend nights draped over each other on Galo’s gaudy couch, watch cartoons _(“Hunter x Hunter isn't a cartoon!! It's an anime!!”_ Galo would always shout), and simply bask in each other’s presence. If there was anything Lio appreciated in a companion, it was the ability to lay comfortably in silence with each other- and though one wouldn’t think Galo was capable of such a thing, he at least seemed to be able to do so in front of Lio.

(Maybe, just maybe, it was yet another side of Galo that only Lio got to see.)

The question is, though: what happens now? Lio wasn’t one to doubt himself or become anxious when faced with the unknown, but he’s in a bit of… _Uncharted territory,_ to say the least. Now, of _course_ he isn’t meek, or mild, or (god forbid) _bashful,_ but this was _Galo_ he was dealing with. Galo was _important,_ and such a factor made Lio feel as though he was cradling something precious in his hands as he and his partner progressed into this new… _thing,_ that they now have. 

(Interesting, how he’s suddenly having such difficulty with words. He’s learning more and more that the heart and its desires are truly a force to be reckoned with.)

Though, what exactly is he referring to when he says “thing”? Would everything be the same as before but with a new label like “lover” or “significant other” slapped atop their current dynamic? After all, now that Lio looks back on his past behavior with his other half, it’s become increasingly obvious that both of them had already been fairly _intimate_ with each other, both in actions and words. 

(For god’s sake- he and Galo _snuggled._ Yes, he’s huddled in a cot with Gueira and Meis more than once, but never once has he tenderly gazed into their eyes when awakening at dawn.)

Galo’s chest shuddered underneath his palms in a small chuckle.

  * _You say you like the quiet, but your brain’s still going a mile a minute, man._



Lio very, _very_ briefly considered squeezing the other’s chest in retaliation, but instead opted to give an annoyed huff. _Shut up and eyes on the road._

He couldn’t see his face, but he knew Galo was grinning. He didn’t need the bond to know that, either.

  * _So you think you’re hot stuff now just ‘cause I’ve got a thing for you?_



_Cheeky bastard._ Galo’s bike hit a small bump in the road, and they both lurched with the motion, Lio encircling Galo’s waist with his arms more snugly out of instinct. He was immediately met with a startled squawk from the other, before he then melted into the impromptu embrace. A pleasant flutter from Galo met his other half’s soul, and Lio met it halfway, if not a bit hesitantly. 

It would take some getting used to- being able to do affectionate actions and gestures with a new context now applied- but if it was him and Galo, they would most definitely be able to work through it. They’re a team, after all— on top of that, they’re incredibly stubborn, and wouldn’t back down from a challenge as trivial as the awkwardness of a new relationship status.

For now, though, they’ll enjoy this blissful moment of normalcy- in which it feels like nothing has changed in their dynamic and they can still squabble and bicker as they usually do. They’ll enjoy being able to be theirselves in each other’s company without the pressure of expectations and duty on their shoulders weighing them down. And, they’ll be able to be happy and calm- appreciating each other in their fullest.

They bickered about potholes and motorcycle licenses the entire ride back.

\-------

The atmosphere noticeably changed when they two rode the elevator up to Galo’s apartment. 

The motorcycle ride was pleasant and filled with the adrenaline and joy of requited feelings- a beautiful melody of singing hearts and elated souls. In that moment, he and Galo had momentarily forgotten that there were still many things to talk about.

Well, no— they didn’t _forget,_ per say. It was simply, momentarily pushed to the side, as Lio found the way Galo’s chest rose and fell underneath his hands with each breath much more important, alongside the way he pressed his face into the other’s puffy jacket to combat the chilled, whipping winds present in a bike ride. And Galo-- well, Galo didn’t _think_ much of anything. Instead of thinking, Galo _felt,_ and he did so with passion and vigor. Each of his emotions were strong and sure, no matter whether they be negative or positive. 

Thus, Lio knew that Galo was happy in that moment, though; he felt it, and in that happiness and adoration, Lio basked in the flurry of emotions like the warmth of the Waste’s sunrises- tender moments of rebirth that flickered in the darkness of the war he had fought since he was a mere child.

Now, though, those thoughts and uncertainties had crept up on both him _and_ Galo. What the other felt wasn’t negative, (no, Lio now knows what Galo’s worst emotions feel like, and he’s now determined to prevent those from recurring at all costs), but it certainly wasn’t positive either. If Lio had to put a word to it, it was _pensivity-_ a quiet, joined contemplation between a newly birthed relationship status that neither were sure of how to navigate through.

_“We’ll talk,”_ Galo had said. And talk they will.

And, Lio isn’t one to get nervous often, but he’s never been too adept at laying his feelings bare. True, he may have done so at the lake to an extent, where they had made up and all seemed right in the world, but that was only a fraction of the vulnerabilities Lio needed to set on the table- an appetizer before the main course, if you will.

Immediately after this thought, a snort sounded at his side, and Lio glanced to his right to see Galo visibly holding back laughter.

  * _Appetizer…_



Galo’s soul tittered with amusement- slightly breaking through the blanket of tension draped over their forms- and Lio gently smacked his arm in response. 

The elevator dinged, and as doors slowly slid open, he and his partner visibly hesitated at the threshold. Perhaps it may have looked rather ridiculous to an outsider- actually, no, it would _definitely_ look ridiculous to see two grown men standing awkwardly in a glorified metal box with red cheeks and mussed hair- but it _was_ Lio’s first day back at Galo’s apartment since their fight. Something about the occasion felt momentous, even though he knew it was merely his volatile emotions of uncertainty and doubt ramping up every single action he performs.

Lio took the first step, and Galo followed right behind, the latter silent alongside his partner, but with a steady heartbeat that soothed healing wounds and frayed nerves.

Upon reaching his apartment, Galo turned the key without a word, jiggling the lock a few times- as always- before the door slid open. 

The first thing that struck Lio was the familiar smell. Perhaps it’s odd- to be so affected by such a mundane and strange thing- but there was something truly comforting about being enveloped in such familiar, warm scents. He never knew that such a small detail could invoke such strong feelings, or that each living space even _had_ a scent, but that changed upon moving in with Galo. He remembered each and every one.

The couch had the same smell as old books in an aging library- not dusty, but simply aged and handled with care and love; since getting Thyma, it also smelled faintly of cat. The bathroom smelled of shaving cream and rose-scented soap, courtesy of Galo buying him a specific body wash that “reminded him” of Lio. As for Galo’s bedroom, it was filled with the scent of faint smoke, the plastic smell of textbooks, and the shriveled paper of beloved and unbeloved posters and newspaper clippings.

Lio isn’t sentimental— he never was allowed to be, what with having to abandon nearly all of his possessions in order to survive on the run. 

But…

_“Mrrp!”_

A soft trill sounded as he and Galo stepped inside, and Lio’s eyes widened- only marginally, only very briefly- as Thyma pranced across the room to greet him at the doorway. The door shut with a soft _click_ behind them- fabric chafed as Galo shucked off his jacket- but it was barely audible underneath the roar that was their cat’s thunderous purring. She threaded between his legs enthusiastically, Galo smiling softly at the display as a small, half-scoff half-laugh escaped Lio’s lips.

“She missed you,” Galo said, matter-of-factly.

They both knew that she wasn’t the only one who missed Lio, but the words were left unsaid, for the beating of their connected souls spoke all the sonnets needed.

What Lio immediately observed, however, is that Thyma had _grown,_ even in the short amount of time he was absent. Quirking his lips in curiosity, he bent over to scoop her up into his waiting arms, cradling her like a small child against his chest. She gazed up at him with curious, squinty eyes, tail swaying and the fine fur tickling Lio’s goose-pimpled skin.

“I missed her too.”

The words from his own lips drew twin plumes of flame from Lio’s cheeks- gentle in their burn, but bright in their radiance and passion; he felt the way Galo’s soul seemed to melt at his proclamation, pleased, but a bit bashful. 

Still, silence drew once more between the two, not quite uncomfortable, but not _comfortable_ either; it was a charged silence filled with words and whispers left unsaid- two people who had accidentally hurt each other dancing around the elephant in the room. How would they do this? Do they just start talking? Do they ease into it? Lio prided himself in being dignified and outspoken in a conversation, but his nerves were still rattled and he found himself not knowing where to start. 

Thyma mewed, kneading her tiny paws against Lio’s chest. 

Then, feebly attempting to break the tense atmosphere, Galo gave an awkward cough. “We should talk,” he said, stating the obvious. It was unlike Galo to show a shy and bashful side- to be hesitant and careful rather than the boisterous self he constantly postured- but Lio found that he quite liked it, his heart doing a strange little skip as his partner shuffled his way to the couch. 

Another side of Galo that only _Lio_ sees; he quite likes the sound of that.

Shaking his head to dispel the embarrassing thoughts, Lio padded over and joined the other on the couch, restraining himself from giving a satisfied sigh at the familiar weight of him sinking into the cushions. This-- this was familiar. There was a safety in here that he had truly missed in his time away- a safety so odd and foreign, considering that he’d only known Galo for a mere month.

“It’s strange,” Lio voiced in a quiet murmur, finally breaching into the conversation they both knew was unavoidable. Galo quirked an eyebrow inquisitively, resting his forearms on his thighs in a hunched over, curious posture whilst the couch springs creaked noisily with the movement. Lio hesitated for a moment, (annoying. Why was he so indecisive as of late?), but the ball of fluff that was Thyma snuggling into his hold was grounding- a comforting weight that soothed the odd nerves that shuddered in his chest.

Giving a barely-there smile to the mass in his arms, he continued, meeting Galo’s gaze. “I’ve said this before, but I don’t understand how such strong feelings developed in so little time- our relationship, that is. We _could_ chalk it up to the bond influencing us, but...” A month. _A month._ Lio _never_ opens up to someone this quickly. Bond aside, what was it about Galo that made him feel so comfortable and at ease? Given his personality and strict sense of boundaries, it logically would have taken _much_ longer for Lio to even hold a normal conversation with someone who was previously affiliated with the Promepolis government. It’s in his nature to be distrustful and cautious, and- on paper- it would have been predictable if he were _especially_ careful in this circumstance.

And yet, it seems that the individual seated just a few inches to his side was a special case.

Though he expected Galo to protest or say something valiant and cheesy, Lio was surprised when the other gave a slow nod, looking contemplative as he stared down at the floor. “I mean, I get attached to people pretty quickly. It’s kinda my thing.” He tilted his head in thought, and Lio’s gaze was drawn to the gentle fluttering of his eyelashes- small, delicate bristles of starlight that highlighted the galaxies of his irises. “It backfires on me sometimes, because, _you know-_ but considering that we saved the world and did that whole soul-sharing thing in the Galo de Lion, I _kinda_ wanted become like, super fucking close with you. In a platonic way— or, I guess _not_ a platonic way.”

  * _I guess I should be more careful of who I trust, though, after…_



The thought trailed off, but Lio didn’t push it, knowing very well what incident Galo was referencing. “Maybe it feels natural for _you,_ but--” Lio crossed and uncrossed his legs, feeling oddly fidgety. Thyma gave a small noise of displeasure- a squeaky little thing- but didn’t move. “-- I’m not like that. It feels like that this shouldn’t be happening- that we’re skipping some sort of step, or that we should wait longer for,” he scrunched his brow, choosing his next words carefully, _“whatever_ we want this to be.”

For a moment, Galo was silent, but his soul was a confident, secure beat next to Lio’s. It was soothing, and Lio finds more and more that he associates Galo with calming and grounding emotions, despite his bombastic and showy personality. 

Then, Galo’s shoulders straightened in resolve, and he turned his head to meet the other’s gaze. 

  * _Well, what /do/ you want this to be?_



Uncertainty knotted in Lio’s chest, but instead of contemplating its meaning or pushing it away, he let it pass through him peacefully, accepting the feeling of _strange_ and _new._ Still, his lips twisted into a frown, and he resisted the urge to grimace as a prickly feeling crawled across his arms. “I don’t know, exactly,” he admitted, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “I haven’t thought about doing intimate things like _kissing,_ or anything of that sort. It’s why I didn’t consider having feelings for you in the first place- because I didn’t _imagine_ things that are typically _associated_ with those types of feelings.”

Galo tilted his head, eyes narrowing in good-natured suspicion. “Then what about that huge thought-bomb you dropped on me where you were like, feeling up my chest and stuff?”

Every inch of Lio heated up- a squirming warmth developing in his heart- and he tightened his hold on Thyma, to the point where she gave another noise of displeasure and wriggled out of his grip; she jumped between Galo and Lio, kneaded the plush fabric of the couch between her paws for a moment, and then curled up comfortably between them two in a small little coil of fur and fluff. 

Oh, how Lio wishes he could share in that carefreeness and comfort. He restrained a scowl from spreading across his lips and swallowed down the lump growing in his throat. “That was--” he clamped his mouth shut, willing the blood away from his cheeks. _Be honest- both with Galo and yourself._ With a sigh of defeat, he let his eyes flutter shut, unsuccessful in calming his heated face. “I had a dream.”

Blinking rapidly in curiosity, Galo’s interest was immediately piqued; he shuffled just the smallest bit closer, propping a foot onto the couch to rest his chin on his knee. His expression was rapt with attention- an innocent thing that glowed and warmed Lio’s fond eyes.

(Lio couldn’t refuse that face; the _fact_ that he couldn’t both frustrated him and melted his already bleeding heart.)

“It was two days ago,” Lio continued. Idly, he thumbed at one of the buckles of his leather pants, a repetitive action that soothed the odd coil that found itself lodged in his chest. “I dreamt that I was back at this apartment, and we were…” _Being domestic. Sappy._ Within that dream, Galo’s mere gaze had oozed a thick, sweet syrup over his hardened core, and Lio wonders if it’s always been that way- if it’s always been that way and he simply chose to never acknowledge it.

_‘Sweetheart.’_

Lio’s heart clenched, and his fingers curled under the buckle he had been previously toying with, gripping the fabric tightly. 

Galo’s eyes seemed to sparkle in both confusion and intrigue. “Sweetheart?” He echoed, the syllables rolling neatly off of his inquisitive tongue.

Something inside Lio trilled pleasantly, and it was _dangerous—_ no, that was _absolutely_ bad for his heart. He restrained himself from hunching over- to somehow avoid this absolute embarrassment- and instead tensed his muscles to a near-painful degree. That nickname was already bad enough coming from dream-Galo’s mouth, but _real_ Galo? Call him cliche, but it might as well be his own personal siren song with the way it made his pulse race. 

A seemingly crisp clarity overtaking Galo’s eyes, a grin split across his face, much to Lio’s internal mortification. “What, did I call you that in your dream or something?” Again, it was an innocent, yet teasing inquiry. Still, it made Lio’s skin itch all the same. 

Galo must have sensed the admittance somewhere in Lio’s soul, for his grin grew wider and wolfish. “I _did!_ Oh, I’m gonna use that against you _all_ the time.”

_You absolutely will /not/._ The mere thought of it makes Lio want to crawl into a hole and wither away. _Honestly,_ in what world would _he_ enjoy pet names? Lio Fotia, former leader of Mad Burnish being reduced to a puddle from such a simple, flowery word graced upon a trusted partner’s lips?

Lio twitched slightly as Galo slowly reached his hand over to the other, but the former didn’t move. Ever-so-carefully, with the single action speaking words that cannot be conveyed through even the most complex of melodies, Galo rested his palm against the other’s chest, each finger a light, feathery weight atop his rapidly beating heart. Thumb, index, middle- each one held a meaning, and each made Lio’s pulse rise just a tick further, but not unpleasantly so.

Then, predictably, Galo smiled- not cockily, but a warm little thing- a small, loving candlelight flickering within those enchanting blue irises. 

“You like it,” he said simply.

Lio’s heart stuttered; letting his eyes flutter shut once more, he brought a hand up to lightly curl around Galo’s, feeling the comforting heat of his partner soothe his chilled hands. 

_Unfortunately, yes, I do._

Galo turned his hand to loosely grip his partner’s, rubbing a thumb across his knuckles in a familiar, intimate gesture. “What else was in the dream?” He waggled his eyebrows. “Or are you too chicken to tell me?”

_Bastard._ He always knew how to egg Lio on, but he supposed that’s one of the reasons why he loves Galo’s company so damn much. “It was disgustingly romantic,” he said with a scrunch of his nose, feigning revulsion at the notion of such a thing. “Not much happened— all I did was grope your ridiculously large chest and we tenderly held each other like something out of an atrocious soap opera.”

  * _But you liked it._



_But I liked it._

  * _You like /me/!_



“Don’t wear it out,” Lio said with a huff. “I’m pretty certain at the end we almost kissed, as well, but I woke up before it happened.”

He expected a teasing remark from Galo, but it never came; instead he tilted his head in thought, eyes flitting over Lio’s face. “I’m guessing it freaked you out a ton.”

Lio scoffed- not at Galo, but at himself. “I think it’s fair to say that I was freaking out in general, this entire week.” That dream was practically a cherry on top of the disastrous cake that was Lio attempting to navigate romance. Of course, he knew he couldn’t entirely help the way he reacted, but the least he could have done was be more conscientious of how he treated Galo whilst he processed his emotions.

The fingers curled around Lio’s hand gave a small squeeze. “I already said I’m not mad anymore about what happened.”

_Lovable doof._ “Maybe so, but,” Lio let out a sharp, frustrated sigh. Part of him felt compelled to shake Galo’s touch away, but he let himself indulge in the comforting weight of two joined hands. “I should be able to control myself better than that. It’s a bit pathetic that as soon as I came across an experience I didn’t understand, that my base reaction was to panic.” Lio _doesn’t_ panic. He’s cool and collected, and prides himself on maintaining his composure (his dragon extravaganza an unfortunate outlier).

Galo pursed his lips, and Lio’s eyes automatically flickered to his mouth traitorously before snapping back up the other’s eyes. “What were you even so freaked out about? I mean, I’m not judging you— I’m just confused.” He shifted slightly on the couch, careful not to jostle the sleeping cat that still rested between them. “You’re really… Adaptable? I think that’s the word. So, even if something’s new to you, I wouldn’t think it would catch you off guard this much, am I right?”

Shoulders sagging slightly, Lio’s gaze drifted from Galo’s, instead focusing on the miniscule chips in the apartment walls. “Usually, yes, it wouldn’t. But this is different.” _I’m a leader,_ he continued in his mind, for his mouth began to grow more and more dry. _I can’t allow people to get close to me. At a time, I did allow such a thing, but it always bit me in the ass in the end. Allowing others to get close is a vulnerability, and as a leader, I can’t show vulnerability._

Lio could almost see the gears turning in Galo’s head as he tried to comprehend what was just shared. 

  * _So, you see affection as a weakness?_



Grimacing, Lio pushed Galo’s hand away gently. “Not at all.” No, that’s not what he meant- not in the slightest. “Love and care is a strength, not a weakness. I don’t often express this, but my love for my people- I know that’s one of the things that makes me a good leader. I’m not emotionless, and I know that emotions make me stronger— they always have.”

Galo nodded slowly, his rejected hand hovering in mid-air. “Yeah, no-- I wasn’t saying you were emotionless or something, Lio.” Galo’s soul seemed to reach out in apology to him, and after a brief moment of doubt, Lio accepted the touch. “Why’s this different, though? You just said that you _know_ affection and stuff doesn’t make you weak when it’s about your people, but why is it when it comes to friends?”

Mouth opening and closing- once, twice- Lio furrowed his brows. It was a good question, actually— why did showing he _cared_ feel like he was shooting himself in the foot? Is he used to such a thing being used against him? Or does he feel that he doesn’t deserve to express such things?

“I don’t know,” he settled on, voice slightly hollow. “I don’t know— it just is.”

Though Galo’s lips pursed slightly in confusion, he nodded once more, shifting to lean back against the arm of the couch, bent legs propped upon the cushions. Quietly, Lio yearned for the closeness they shared just moments prior, but simultaneously was grateful for the space created between them. “I mean, I guess you don’t have to fully understand why, you know?” Galo said, looking thoughtful as he meaningfully stared into Lio’s eyes. “Sometimes we just feel things and we gotta deal with it— it sucks ass, but hey! That’s life, man!”

Lio huffed a small laugh through his nose, lips twitching dangerously close to a smile. _You make it sound so simple._

“It _is_ simple, though!” Galo protested, sitting up a little straighter. “When you get down to it, _everything’s_ simple if you look at it in a specific way, and that’s the way I like it.” Pausing, he rapidly pointed back and forth between him and Lio. “Like us! We’re simple!”

This time, Lio _did_ laugh; perhaps it came off the wrong way, if the offended scrunch in Galo’s brow was any indication. Lio waved his hand lazily, letting his chuckles peter out. “Sorry, sorry— I just think that’s the first time anyone’s ever called me ‘simple.’ You’re strange, Galo.”

Galo’s nose crinkled in displeasure. “Says the weirdo who left his dirty socks on the kitchen counter.”

_That was /one/ time!_

“Yeah, yeah— but _anyways,”_ Galo continued, nudging Lio’s thigh gently with his foot. “I’m not just talking about us as like, individual people. I’m talking about why we were pissed at each other.”

Lio raised an eyebrow, a displeased sensation coiling in his gut. “I think the word ‘simple’ is the farthest thing true about why we were upset with each other.”

After all, it _was_ a complicated situation, made complicated in the first place by Lio’s tumultuous emotions that he refused to accept or understand; his fear of intimacy and the vulnerability that comes with it; the nagging feeling that if he got too close to another person, they would simply be taken away from him; his feeling of not _deserving_ such affection in the first place, and the feeling of having to _earn_ it instead.

Galo, though, was nothing if not tenacious in his arguments; he pouted, crossing his arms petulantly “Well, _yeah,_ on one hand it was complicated, but if you look at it another way, you can simplify it: I figured out I liked you. You freaked out. You lashed out and pushed me away. _I_ got pissed because I didn’t know _why_ you were pushing me away. Then, we made up! We’re talking it out now, and things are fine.”

“That’s--” Lips twisting into a small grimace, Lio folded his arms over his chest- a subconscious mimicry of Galo- and shook his head in dismay. _“Are_ things fine, though?”

A small tilt of Galo’s head was the response Lio received. “Why wouldn’t they be?”

  * _Does he still think I’m pissed?_



“You forgave me so easily, after I hurt you so badly,” Lio pointed out, eyes half-lidded in thinly-veiled regret. “You’re too kind for your own good, Galo. I’m grateful and happy that you still want to be friends, but the fact that you’re still attracted to me after I reacted in such a negative way- I don’t understand it. 

“But why would I still be mad at you?” Galo volleyed back, sitting up fully and then leaning forward in attentiveness. “You apologized, I get why you pushed me away now- even if it was a shitty way to act- and I forgive you. What else is there to it?”

Lio’s lips parted, ready to refute Galo’s words, but found that there was no such refutal to be spoken. It simply didn’t _feel_ like Lio had done enough to gain Galo’s forgiveness- that more should be done or spoken on his part in order to remedy what he had damaged. But, what _is_ there to say, if anything at all? What else is there to say other than he’s regretful of the way he reacted? That even if he couldn’t control his emotions, he should have still controlled his actions? That he’s not even sure what he wants yet, besides to be by Galo’s side, no matter how foreign that feeling is to him?

“Lio.” Galo’s eyes were steely with resolve, face startlingly neutral as he firmly held Lio’s gaze. “Why do you wanna punish yourself so badly?”

Face falling into sternness, Lio sent a hard glare back at the other. _I’m doing no such thing._

  * _You kind of are, though._



“Galo,” he warned, words laced with frost. 

Placatingly, Galo raised his hands, sending a wave of calm towards Lio’s heart. Reluctantly, Lio accepted it, and sagged back into the cushions with a note of stubbornness. “If you want me to yell at you, Lio, it’s not gonna happen. Was I pissed before? Abso-fucking-lutely. But! I’m not anymore! I’m relieved that you’re okay, and I’m relieved that _we’re_ okay. So you don’t gotta berate yourself— if you think it’s gonna make me feel better, it won’t- and it won’t make _you_ feel better, either. 

Though he so desperately wanted to retain his veil of annoyance, Lio relented with a sigh, rubbing the space between his brows. “I just don’t think that I can give you what you want in a relationship. A romantic one. I have feelings for you, but I don’t know what I want to do with those feelings except act like we usually do, but with… A new understanding between us- a new context.”

Infuriatingly and exasperatingly enough, Galo shrugged, a sly grin spreading across his lips. “Who said I’m not okay with that?”

Lio narrowed his eyes, slowly pointing an accusational finger at the other. “You want to swap spit with me,” he said, matter-of-factly.

Galo nodded. “Yep.”

“But I don’t want that- not yet.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And you’re _okay_ with that.” Lio’s tone was growing more baffled by the second.

“For sure.”

Lio gaped at him. _“Why?”_ It was something Lio couldn’t quite comprehend. Isn’t that _frustrating?_ To have someone return your feelings, and yet they’re not ready to further explore said feelings with you?

For a moment, Galo pondered this, thinking of an appropriate answer, before he licked his lips and spoke. “I mean, yeah, I’m an impatient guy, but I don’t expect you to like- I dunno- shove your tongue down my throat as soon as we wake up in the morning.”

“Gross.”

“What I’m _saying_ ,” Galo continued, ignoring Lio’s interjection, “is that I’m fine with doing anything as long as it makes you happy, and as long as it means we can still like, wake up in the morning and eat breakfast together, have you yell at me for singing power ballads in the shower, and have me remind you to eat something other than a granola bar for lunch- our normal stuff that we usually do.”

Oh.

_Oh,_ so they want the same thing.

Galo smiled brightly.

  * _Now you get it!_



“Like,” Galo scratched his head, searching for the right words, “We don’t even have to _officially_ be a ‘thing,’ you know? I mean, I _love_ getting awards and titles and all that stuff, but this is different. This doesn’t _need_ a name, and nothing needs to change right away. We can just be us.”

_‘We can just be us.’_ Then, there were no expectations or such for a new relationship? They didn’t even have to change their status as of right now, as long as they were both comfortable? Happy? 

Something about the idea sounded so excruciatingly _Galo,_ and that brought a ridiculous amount of comfort to him.

After absorbing this idea for a moment, Lio gave an excruciatingly slow nod. “I think,” he began, narrowing his eyes in thought, “that I’m ready to accept these feelings, but I don’t exactly want things to change- not yet, at least.”

Galo nodded enthusiastically.

  * _Yeah, I totally get that._



“But I also don’t want things to be weird,” Lio then tacked on. He felt strange- not doing something with his hands- so he opted to busy himself with picking at a stray hang-nail on his index finger. Next to his thigh, Thyma rumbled and stretched her tiny legs upon the couch cushions.

A burst of confusion, however, bloomed on Galo’s side at this statement. “Weird how?”

Lio twisted his lips into a frown, sighing through his teeth. “Awkward, I guess.” Which, again, is strange; Lio is _not_ an awkward person, and neither is Galo, for that matter. They both have strong personalities— they speak their minds, and they know how to command the attention of a room. They don’t hesitate in any of their actions, and they definitely do not beat around the bush when it comes to conversations.

But.

Well, Lio supposed they bring out sides they didn’t know they had in each other.

“It’s--” Lio made a barely-audible noise of frustration at his issues with articulating himself properly. Damn emotions— they do infuriating things to his mind and heart. “For instance, if we were to hold hands- no matter how much we will it not to be, it _will_ feel _weird_ now.” _No— no, not ‘weird’._ “Or, maybe a better word for it is ‘different.’”

For a moment, Galo remained silent, and then slowly- ever so slowly- he reached across the space that divided them, and gently took Lio’s hand; it was a loose grasp- the tips of his fingers resting just underneath Lio’s in a whispering ghost of a touch, but it still made the latter’s heart pound all the same.

“Does this feel different?” Galo asked, voice markedly softer than his usual loud, brassy timbre.

Lio felt his chest tighten considerably. This voice- this soft, tender voice- Lio knew it was special, and he also knew he was one of the only people who got to hear it. A special kind of voice that was the equivalent of being wrapped in a comforting, gentle embrace, all for him and only him. 

_Yes,_ he said, finally managing to answer.

“A bad different?”

_No,_ Lio answered, immediately this time. He didn’t trust his verbal voice to speak steadily.

A glint of mischief sparkled in Galo’s eyes— in a sluggish yet confident movement, he leaned down, and Lio’s breath stuttered as two soft lips pressed gently against his knuckles. A flame roared in his chest, heating his skin from head to toe and no doubt setting his face ablaze with red. However, it was a pleasant warmth- the warmth he associated with the familiarity of the fire that left his soul a mere month ago.

His soul that he was never quite sure would feel full again- feel secure and sincerely cared for again.

The lips left his skin- soundless in the action, for they only just brushed in a phantom touch against his sensitive knuckles- and Galo glanced up at him, locking with Lio’s gaze of thinly-veiled shock.

And Galo grinned slyly.

“You’re blushing,” he said, as though he had just struck gold after years of his pickaxe supplying nothing but dingy dirt. His toothy smile was teasing and coy, but his eyes were unbearably, unfairly soft- crinkled at the edges and pupils reflecting only the image of his partner.

Desperately, Lio tried to reign back in control. “And _you’re_ insU-fferable--” Mortifyingly enough, Lio’s voice _cracked,_ and he slapped his free hand over his lips in horror, eyes widening in disbelief.

Oh _no._ Lio Fotia’s voice does _not_ crack. _Ever._ What is he? A prepubescent teen? A blushing bride or groom? This is unacceptable. Un _believable._

“Holy _shit.”_ Galo’s voice was _filled_ with glee, his soul tittering in a mixture of amusement and excitement. “Oh my god, I just made your _voice crack.”_ His shoulders shook in restrained, good-natured laughter, only held back for the sake of Lio’s shattered pride. “I-- _wow,_ you’ve got it _bad_ for me. It’s okay, though— I know it’s impossible to ignore my rippling muscles and--”

“Shut _up,”_ Lio hissed. Swiftly, he yanked Galo’s arm forward, and, (with Thyma just barely skittering out of the way in time), the other fell into Lio’s arms with a soft _‘oof’._ With a vice-grip, Lio embraced his other half, burying his face into the other’s neck and fingers clenching at the back of that form-fitting, black shirt. 

After all, Galo can’t see his unfairly red face like this.

  * _But I like your face!_



_Shut up!_ Lio buried his face into the other more aggressively, nose smooshing uncomfortably against Galo’s skin. How Galo can just say things like that with no hesitation- he can’t understand it; perhaps, he never will. Lio isn’t sure he’ll ever be able to say such genuine compliments with such conviction- not when he’s so used to bickering, tussling, and sparring as a way of bonding. But, he supposes the ferocious pounding of his heart against Galo’s chest is proof enough of the affection he holds for this absolutely ridiculous individual.

A hand traveled upwards to card through Lio’s locks, and he grunted in surprise. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed; is this gonna be a regular thing? Like, are you gonna burst into flames- _heh, get it?-_ every time I compliment you? Because I’m _totally_ okay with that.”

  * _Also, I’ve never said this before, but god your hair is soft as hell._



Jesus _christ._

_Enough— you’re going to kill me._

“Well, that’s not good!” Galo volleyed back, far too merrily for Lio’s liking. “I like ya too much for you to die on me. Guess I’ll just have to give you cpr?”

Oh, he _would_ make that joke.

  * _It was right there— I couldn’t /not/ make it.  
  
_



“You’re unbelievable,” came Lio’s muffled voice, horribly dismayed and yet tragically amused all the same. 

For a moment, much like their motorcycle ride, they spent the duration of their silence simply holding each other, breathing in sync as though they were one being. Perhaps, they _were_ one being, with their souls tied together in such a way. In a sense, it felt like being in the Galo de Lion once more- hearts beating as one, minds working as one, souls joined as one.

It was a comfort and sensation Lio never knew he needed in life.

“Do you think,” Lio murmured into the softness of Galo’s shoulder, “that this is only a product of the bond? That the feelings we have for each other was fabricated from the time we spent connected in the Galo de Lion?”

Galo’s hand paused in its ministrations, and the other wrapped around Lio’s waist twitched slightly at the inquiry. A rumble resounded deep in his throat, melodious in its own gruff way. “I’ve never really thought about that, honestly,” he mumbled. Only marginally, Galo’s body swayed from side to side as though he were waltzing with Lio to an imaginary tune. “I don’t really like to think about the “what ifs” or the fine details of stuff. Don’t get me wrong, I _can_ think of the details, but I think that most of the time, it just causes unnecessary stress. Don’t you think?”

Lio expected an answer like this. He knew Galo never worried himself with such things, but still, Lio couldn’t help but worry. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

Pausing in his swaying, Galo squeezed Lio’s waist in a comforting gesture, the action making something oddly hot crawl up his spine. “What I _think,”_ he said, voice resolved and confident. “Is that it just sped things along for us. Yeah, maybe it did bring us closer really quickly, and maybe we wouldn’t be where we are now without it.”

The thought made Lio’s stomach twist unpleasantly, and Galo ruffled his hair a tad to grab his attention once more. “But, even if we didn’t have the bond, and even if we didn’t connect in the Galo de Lion,” he paused. Lio could feel his heart ferociously pound against their joined chest. “I think I still would have fallen for you.”

_Ah._ Lio swallowed, blinking back the pressure in his eyes. Such simple words, and yet, they spoke the flowery prose written in the most classic of novels. He took a deep, steadying breath- his exhale warming the space between him and Galo’s skin.

Then, with a thousand promises, he brushed his lips against the bare skin of Galo’s shoulder. 

“I think I would have, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS... SO OVERDUE... BUT I FINALLY DID IT. [lays down]
> 
> So! Do I have a reason for this being so late? Nope! I just had a writing funk and literally could not bring myself to sit down and work on this demon of a chapter, but I finally got around to it! And I know for a fact yall are gonna be like "Don't worry! Take your time!" but listen... Yall are so sweet and you're absolute angels but I have Anxiety gjkfsghhgfjskGFJD
> 
> Anyways, I give you nearly 7k words of Galo and Lio just. Talking. 
> 
> I knew for a very long time whilst planning the chapters out that after the confession chapter, there would be a very long scene of them talking shit out. Because communication is important! Even when you have a telepathic bond!
> 
> I also wanted to properly convey the anxiety and uncertainty that comes with a brand new relationship, especially the worry that your interactions will now be awkward, even if your emotions are pure. Honestly? I just wanted the transition into a new relationship status to feel natural in general. Although Galo and Lio are both passionate, I still think that Lio would be hesitant about the whole thing, even if he finally accepts and understands his own feelings.
> 
> One thing I'm worried about is that Lio is OOC, but I also dearly love him showing vulnerability, and I like seeing him embarrassed lmao. He's generally pretty unflappable and sure of himself, but this is something he hasn't experienced before, and I like to think that his relationship with Galo is bringing out emotions and flusteredness that he never got to experience as a child or teen. Essentially, he's experience first love for the first time, and I think that would be confusing and embarrassing for him, no matter how much he tries to hide it. 
> 
> As for Galo, I also wanted to portray that though his simple-mindedness lands him in hot water sometimes, it's also a strength. Life is complicated and messy, and so are relationships, but his strength is viewing things from a different angle that enables him to solve problems in a simple yet effective manner. That isn't to say he Can't think critically- because he absolutely can- but I enjoy his simple and straightforward way of thinking, and wanted to express the positive aspect of such a trait.
> 
> Furthermore (this is getting long, I know), I also wanted to express the feeling of walking into a room or building that you haven't been to in a long time- feeling the unique atmosphere, remembering and noticing the tiny things like smell and humidity— it's a unique experience that's hard to describe, but it's one I often feel when I return home from college every semester. It's very intimate, and one experience that I think would hit Lio pretty hard, since he never exactly had a place to call home before since he was a kid.
> 
> Last thing! I made an IBMaS playlist! : https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6apfDcBkLsnTwV4lIHYSns?si=s5nAMF9YTF2Mx1DwJ_7dNA 
> 
> You can listen to it with this ^ link! It has a bit more of a subdued mood rather than something exciting, but I hope you enjoy it regardless. I also slipped in a lyrics from one of the songs in one of Lio's internal monologues, so see if you can spy that within the chapter.
> 
> I think that's about all I have to say. Thanks for being so patient, and thank you for all the wonderful comments! I read every single one, constantly, and it means more to me than you all know.
> 
> As always, my twitter is @mirrorkirby. hxh has leaked into twitter, but I still hope you enjoy my ramblings on there regardless, even if it's not about Promare primarily anymore /).//.(\
> 
> (Also, yes. I slipped in a mention of hxh in there. Bc last time I mentioned an anime by name- Inuyasha- it got a sequel like a week later??? and i WANT HXH TO COME OFF HIATUS. I'm manifesting it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This is the first thing I've posted in quite a while, sorry! I haven't had much time to write because of work, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing every day.
> 
> I love soulmate aus and the thought of telepathic communication, and the fact that Galo and Lio literally shared souls in the Galo de Lion must have some side effects, right? Of course, it obviously brought them closer and helped them understand the other better, but I like to think there were other things it caused, as well. That, and Lio is stubborn as shit, and I wanted to write something where he has to open himself up and share all of his struggles, insecurities, and faults. It's kind of hard to hide all of that stuff when you can literally read the other's mind.
> 
> I'll do my best to keep on top of this fic. Also, PLEASE let me know if Galo and/or Lio are out of character! I don't want to make Lio too mean (he has such a big heart! he loves and cares so intensely!) or Galo too much of an idiot, and that's something I want to stress in my writing- hence the medical textbooks in Galo's room. He's medically trained!! He's incredibly emotionally intelligent and has great instincts and intuition! Yeah, he probably thinks a tomato is a vegetable and makes some really stupid decisions sometimes, but he's not incompetent! 
> 
> If you want to yell at me to keep writing or just to see some Galolio talks and thoughts, my twitter is @mirrorkirby.


End file.
